


A Shimmer of Stardust

by Nyphette



Series: Cloud Series [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Sequel, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 90,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyphette/pseuds/Nyphette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Continuation of the "Cloud Series" - 6th book that started with "Castle On A Cloud" (the mesh of Once Upon A Time and Pretty Woman, but has now evolved into it's own AU universe)</p><p>The Golds have finally settled into a pretty normal routine.  No drama, no corporate espionage - just a series of ordinary days.  Until someone new sweeps into town with the intention of uprooting their stable life.  Dr. Zelena Weston has planned her triumphant return for fifteen long years.  Poised to obtain her every heart's desire, Zelena won't let anyone, or anything, stand in her way!  Those who wronged her will pay and Storybrooke won't be the same once she makes her mark!</p><p>Can The Golds survive with their comfortable life intact?  Or will Zelena destroy all she touches and leave nothing but ashes in her wake?</p><p>Story picks up where "Rainbows of Rose Petals" ends, so recommend reading in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> nyphette.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter: @Nyphette_Fics
> 
> Snapchat: NyphetteFics
> 
> Feel free to follow me for updates and general banter :)
> 
> Note: This work may not be reproduced, reposted, or translated, in full or in part, without consent from the author. Thank you.

“Look at him go!” 

Holding up the camera, Robert Gold filmed his twenty-month-old son tearing at the wrapping paper to get to the present beneath. Santa Claus may have spoiled him this year, but seeing the smile on Bae’s little face warmed Gold’s heart, making the moment absolutely priceless.

“Ball!” Clapping, Bae smiled triumphantly at his mother having torn away the wrapping paper to reveal his prize. Getting to his feet and circling the soft nerf ball still in the packaging, his little hands grasped the round part of the neon orange mass, but he couldn’t lift the whole thing off the floor. Face scrunching, Bae fell on his rump, a look of confusion in his dark brown eyes. Balls were supposed to bounce, but this one didn’t move.

Before the moment became too upsetting, Belle swooped in to quickly tear away the packaging and rolled the ball to her son. Instantly brightening, the tot gripped the new toy, laughing at his mommy, who urged him to roll the ball back to her. Experimentally mimicking her movements, Bae cried out in amazement when he successfully pushed the ball back to Belle. Learning the concept quickly, his laughter filled the room as he played the new game. In fact, the toddler loved the ball so much that he didn’t even look at his other gifts. Belle had to coax him to the pile by rolling the ball to the stacked boxes. 

Capturing the moments on video, Gold’s heart swelled with love and appreciation. The fact he could crouch to use the camera was a small miracle – one he hoped never to take for granted. The sight of his son tearing into the wrapping paper made him laugh. Saving a few gifts until they could Skype with Matthew, the couple chatted as their son chased the neon ball around the tree. Eventually, Bae settled down to show his grandfather his new favorite toy. His parents managed to shift his attention to the unopened presents, and Bailey happily opened them in front of the computer screen.

“Look at the laddie go,” Matthew chuckled.

Finding a new stuffed animal, Bae’s eyes widened with awe. Turning to his parents, he proudly held up his prize. Walking up to Belle, Bailey handed her the toy for safekeeping before going back to the pile. Opening the gift Mathew sent, the boy didn’t have a clue what to make of the mini kilt. In true toddler fashion, he tossed the fabric aside and shifted his attention to his new blocks and promptly sat down to play.

Thankfully, Matthew saw the humor in the situation, but demanded pictures of his grandson in the family colors. Gold often sent his father pictures, but lately he sent extra since they couldn’t make it to Scotland this year. Once they signed off, Belle flashed her husband a smile, who looked too adorable in his silk pajamas.

“Your pile is still untouched,” she teased.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. Watching Bae is the best gift this morning.”

Walking to his side, Belle wrapped her arms around his neck. “I feel the same way.”

The parents turned to watch their son, clad in his white, red, and black stripe footed pajamas as he built a tower with his blocks, then knocked it down, laughing in delight at the mess.

“He is one adorable kid,” Gold chuckled. “I still can’t believe we made him together.” Grinning, he bent to whisper in Belle’s ear. “He’ll need a sibling soon.”

“Yes,” Belle giggled. “Soon, but not now.”

“I’m a patient man, Belle,” he whispered as his eyes twinkled with mirth.

“Oh, I know, but we had and agreement and I fully expect you to honor our deal.”

“Never fear, sweetheart,” he said. “I don’t break my agreements.”

Putting down his blocks, Bae ran to the couch, climbed up on the cushions, then stood to grab at the tree ornaments. Grabbing him before he fell, Belle told him not to climb. “Come on, mister,” she said when Bae started fussing. “Let’s get you changed and cleaned up.”

As Belle headed for the nursery, Gold went to the kitchen to start breakfast. He found the pancake mix, but caught sight of his gut and sighed heavily. Egg whites it is. Maybe he should book some time at the gym, but Gold never felt comfortable exercising in front of others. Maybe he should hire a personal trainer? Then again, his leg wouldn’t be holding him back anymore, so maybe being more active in general would solve the problem. 

“Daddy!”

Looking over his shoulder to see Bae all smiles as his mother carried him into the room, Gold put down the spatula. “There’s my boy!”

Plucking Bailey from his mother’s arms, Gold kissed his cheeks then planted the toddler on his hip and finished making the eggs.

“A garden egg white omelet, huh?” Belle knew Robbie worried about his weight these days, but she honestly didn’t know why. Robbie looked filled out – not fat.

“I felt like a change,” he explained.

Kissing his cheek, Belle brushed back his hair to whisper in his ear. “I love you,” she purred as she wrapped an arm around his waist. “Every part of you.”

Nodding, Gold stepped back to put Bae in his high chair before grabbing plates from the cabinets. Letting her appreciative gaze linger, Belle made sure Robbie saw her checking him out before turning to put a bib around Bae’s neck, then turned to get the baby food.

“After breakfast, maybe Bae can help us open our gifts,” Belle suggested.

“Sure,” he smiled as he served the omelets. Belle ate around feeding Bae, but her son seemed more interested in grabbing the spoon than eating his breakfast. Gold took over so Belle could finish. Once they cleaned their plates, he took Bailey to the nursery to clean him up for the second time. 

Washing the dishes, Belle waited for her boys to join her at the Christmas tree to open the rest of the gifts. The best part of unveiling all the antiques and jewelry and clothing was seeing Bae rolling around in the wrapping and throwing the bows up in the air then trying to catch them before they fell to the ground. For the first time, Gold could roll around with his son and not feel burdened by his knee. Once he got the weight issue under control, he would be back to his old self. All things considered, he felt truly blessed.

“See,” Belle said after they cleaned the scrapes of paper and Bae fell asleep in his father’s lap. “A lovely, stress-free holiday.”

“Don’t jinx it, sweetheart.”

“Did you see the way he tore into that wrapping paper,” Belle giggled.

“Oh, yeah,” Gold chuckled as he smoothed Bae’s hair away from his forehead. “And he’s learning more words and running around. He’ll be one hell of a ball player.”

The mental image ripped another laugh from Belle’s throat. “A Scottish baseball player, huh? I would have thought you wanted him to play soccer.”

“That is what I meant, actually,” Gold winked. “But he’s half American, so I’ll negotiate baseball if he shows a passion for the sport.”

“Should I be booking a sitter?”

Gold lifted a brow. “Why?”

“Won’t we be going to the opera in a few days?”

“Why, Mrs. Gold,” he blinked innocently. “What ever gave you that impression?”

Playfully slapping his arm, Belle shook her head. “Fine. Keep your secrets. We’ll take Bae with us to the opera. Can you see him yanking at the velvet curtains and pulling at the glasses.”

“There is no way I’m spoiling the surprise, sweetheart,” he swore. “Nice try.”

Scooting closer, Belle ran a finger down his cheek, then leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Putting Bae over his shoulder, Gold shook his head. “You play dirty.”

“Fine,” she huffed. “I’ll trust you to make all the arrangements.”

“Thank you.” Gold shifted Bailey to cradle his son in his arms. “I’m sure your birthday will be a rousing success.”

“I love being spoiled this time of year.”

Belle’s wide grin held Gold in awe, but he managed to recover. “I’ve created a monster.”

“A monster you love,” Belle teased.

“I can’t deny that,” he chuckled. 

Waking up, Bailey squirmed in Gold’s embrace and whined as he reached for his mother.

“Come here, big boy,” she said as she hugged her son to her chest. Rocking him, she kissed the top of his head. “Santa was good to you this year, wasn’t he, my little one?”

“Mommy,” Bae slurred as he fell back asleep.

Heart warming at the cuteness of her baby, Belle shared a knowing look with her husband. Cuddling into Robbie's embrace, the family watched holiday classics and enjoyed being together. Just as _Elf _ended, Belle’s cell rang. Adjusting her son, she grabbed the device. Not recognizing the number, she answered out of curiosity, but immediately regretted it the second the familiar voice came over the line.__

At first, she couldn’t make out the words, but when she realized Moe was frantic, she handed Bae to Robbie and took the rest of the call in the other room. The next five minutes broke her heart in two. Moe finally gained phone privileges, but didn’t call to wish her a Merry Christmas. Instead, he accused his daughter of ruining his life. Unable to get a word in edgewise, Belle hung up and swallowed her tears. They were all hurting, but she wouldn’t let that destroy her holiday.


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t understand why you can’t ignore it,” Gold said as he helped Belle put Bae’s new toys in a pile. 

“Imagine if it was you. Would you want me abandoning you in a strange place?”

One of Belle’s many admirable qualities was her compassion, but right now Gold wished her sweetness possessed more limitations. “Need I remind you of all the damage he’s caused this family?”

“Need I remind you that he’s my father?”

No, Gold knew that fact all too well. “A father who doesn’t support you, who has hurt you on numerous occasions, endangered Bae, put you in a coma, stolen from us after breaking into our home, and the list goes on!”

Sighing, Belle stepped forward to rest her hands on his shoulders. “I know it complicated-”

Scoffing, he shook his head in disbelief. Cupping her face, Gold wanted her to understand his perspective. “Complicated doesn’t even begin to cover it!”

“He’s sick and it’s Christmas,” she reminded.

“Exactly. It’s Christmas, Belle, and what does he do? Calls you up to throw a fit and give you a guilt trip! A line in the sand needs to be drawn somewhere!”

Deep down, she knew Robbie had very valid points, but how could she abandon him on Christmas? “It’s probably all the medication they have him on,” she argued. 

“Yes,” Gold sarcastically snapped. “That’s why he couldn’t wish you a happy holiday. He’s selfish and toxic and you shouldn’t be around him today of all days.”

Stepping out of his hold, Belle knew Robbie made a solid case, but she reached for her coat nonetheless. “Like you said, it’s Christmas,” she stated as she slipped her arms through the sleeves. “I should at least pay him a brief visit.”

Gold recognized the stubborn tilt to her chin, but couldn’t bite back his next words. “I don’t want you going alone.”

Picking up her keys, she gave a weak smile “Seeing you will only upset him, and I know you won’t let me go alone with Bae-”

“Damn right!” He’d be damned if his son would be exposed to Moe’s particular brand of violence! 

“I’ll be back in an hour,” Belle promised. “I love you.”

Those three magical words took the wind right out of his sails. Little minx knew how much he loved her and reminding him of that love never failed to make him bend to her will. “An hour sharp,” he conceded.

Grinning, Belle nodded before walking out to the car. Watching from the window until she pulled out of the driveway, Gold heaved a sigh before slipping his hands in his pockets. With Bae asleep upstairs, he filled the solitude by getting some work done in his office. Setting the baby monitor by the keyboard, he checked the markets and sent a few memos. A trip to the main hub should be arranged soon. Business shouldn’t take more than a few days, but Gold wanted to arrange the dates so his family could travel with him.

Finishing an email, his phone rang and Gold smiled seeing the ID. Wishing Neal a Merry Christmas, he briefly wondered what it would have been like if Neal turned out to be his son. Though Milah was Neal’s mother, Gold wasn’t his father. However, they developed a close friendship since Gold’s ex played the paternity wild card on them. Busy with the kids, Neal wanted to confirm Gold and Belle were on board for the New Year’s party next week. Confirming, Gold passed on a few tidbits to Henry before wrapping up the call.

A second later, the baby monitor went off. Rising to his feet, Gold noticed how his hands automatically reached for a nonexistent cane. Smiling, he walked steadily up the stairs. Rubbing his little eyes, Bae whined during his changing, but the moment he was dry, the tot was in the mood to play.

“Alright, son,” Gold chuckled. “Let’s check out your new video game.”

Clapping, Bae hugged his father. Heart melting, Gold didn’t want a single thing in his life to change. He had an adorable son and the most wonderful wife in the world. Life was good.

****

Grinning from ear-to-ear, Mary-Margaret just received the best Christmas present ever. Dr. Zelena Weston just emailed her an offer she couldn’t refuse! After apologizing for not receiving her emails long ago, Dr. Weston explained her new fertility protocol and said Mary-Margaret’s prognosis fit perfectly with her case study. If Mary-Margaret was willing to join the study, all medical expenses would be covered. Ready to burst with joy, Mary-Margaret had no idea how she kept the news so close to the chest throughout the day. 

Her heart told her this procedure was the miracle she needed, but she didn’t want to tell David. In fact, the secret helped her endure the sideways looks her sister threw her way every time she held her niece. Honestly, did Emma think she would abscond with Kayla? To where exactly? Mary-Margaret could understand Emma’s maternal instincts, but her sister acted like she was waiting for Mary-Margaret to pull a psycho kidnapping move. Why? Simply because Mary-Margaret couldn’t conceive? Those circumstances didn’t make her a monster!

Brushing off the looks because pure hope lightened her spirit, Mary-Margaret enjoyed the holiday. Kayla learned to stand on her own and seemed poised to take her first steps any day now. In fact, Mary-Margaret was in such a good mood she hummed as she helped with the clean-up, not seeing the ambush coming.

“David tells me your sessions are going well.”

Looking up from the dishes, Mary-Margaret blinked at Emma. “You and David are talking about that?”

“We’re concerned.”

“Concerned?” Putting the last dish aside, Mary-Margaret faced her sister. “Why on earth would you be-”

“Because we think your pursuit of having a baby is borderline obsessive.”

Eyebrows shooting up her forehead, Mary-Margaret went very still. “Obsessive? Because I’m doing research and pursuing my options? As far as I know, I haven’t decorated a nursery or sent out shower invitations!”

“Do you remember my baby shower,” Emma pushed. “Because you acted like _you _were the one having the baby!”__

“Someone had to play hostess since you washed your hands of it all!”

“I told you I didn’t want a shower, but you just had to make it all about you!”

“There wasn’t anything wrong with celebrating your baby,” Mary-Margaret snapped. “Besides, that was a year ago!”

“And you always want to babysit-”

“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t know helping you out was a crime!” Grasping the threads of her temper, Mary-Margaret clenched her fists to keep from slapping her little sister. How _dare _she make such ridiculous accusations!__

“When you have Kayla or Bailey, you act more like their parent-”

“I’m Kayla’s aunt and Bailey’s godmother! Why shouldn’t I love them like a part of my family since they _are _a part of our family?”__

Putting hand on her hip, Emma stared down her elder sibling. “You’ve always been there for me,” she said evenly. “I appreciate and care about you, which is why I’m voicing my concerns.”

“David and I are in a great place,” Mary-Margaret said, forcing a smile. “Next time I want your two cents, I’ll ask for it. As for my so-called obsession, I think it’s rotten of you to come at me with such hurtful allegations!”

“Mary-Margaret-”

“You – who convened twice without ever trying – have no _idea _what it feels like to try and try and try and suffer disappointment after disappointment! You’ve never faced a struggle like this, so do me a favor and don’t preach to me until you’ve walked a mile in my shoes! In the meantime, back off and be grateful for what you have!”__

Sighing heavily as her sister stomped from the room, Emma shook her head at how badly that conversation just unfolded. She knew her sister’s pain ran deep, but maybe she could have been more elegant about the topic. Getting the cold shoulder the rest of the day, Emma guessed she and Mary-Margaret were going to have a battle of wills to see who would apologize first.


	3. Chapter 3

The holidays passed civilly, which worked out well for Regina’s nerves. Aiden had a wonderful first Christmas, which was what truly mattered, but she and Killian operated in an odd sort of limbo. They seemed to be dating again in their free time, but made no move to end their formal separation. Yes, acting romantic before a night of sex was fun, but Regina kept waiting for Killian to demonstrate that he wanted their marriage to work. All the relationship books she consulted said the husband’s behavior would indicate if his dedication to the relationship was genuine, or if he was simply going through the motions.

Killian seemed to be doing the latter, much to Regina’s dismay. In this day and age, a woman could make the grand gesture, but nine times out of ten, the man still wasn’t that into her. Thus far, her husband stayed miles away from Emma Cassidy, but distance didn’t always indicate lack of affection. Did Killian secretly pine for the married blonde?

Maybe she needed to calm down, relax, and let this dating phase take its course. Killian was an amazing, dedicated father, so in that regard Regina was grateful. In fact, while Killian and Aiden were at the stables, she went through the reports sent over earlier today. There was room for some calculated risk, but Regina knew discretion would be wise. News, rumors, and whispers spread through this town like wildfire, and since her main competition resided practically on top of her, operating under the radar would behoove her assets.

“I’m glad to see you and Killian getting along,” Albert stated as he entered her home office.

Schooling her features, Regina knew better than to give her father an inch. Remembering his views on the family legacy and the unspoken Spencer rule about divorce, a realization smacked her in the face.

“Did you threaten Killian to be nice to me?”

Scoffing, Albert sat on the plush beige sofa. “I don’t threaten,” he said casually. “It’s so uncivilized.”

Regina barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the obvious lie. “You know what I mean.”

Studying his daughter for a long moment, Albert chose his words carefully. “The two of you are getting along, so why rock the boat?”

In that instant, Regina knew the truth and her heart nearly shattered under the weight. Of course Killian made an effort because her father “persuaded” him somehow. No wonder the atmosphere surrounding their marriage didn’t quite feel the same. Then again, maybe marriages were supposed to evolve like the lifecycle of a worn in pair of shoes. Bottom line: Regina wanted Killian to fight for her because he wanted to and not because the Great Albert Spencer made a decree. 

“We need to discuss some business.”

The shift in topic came out of no where, but Regina seized the opening to shift the focus away from her personal life. “Business?”

“I’ve been meaning to acquire some property.”

Leaning back in her chair, hands folded in her lap, she met her father’s gaze. “What sort of property?”

“A lot in the warehouse district.”

“To what end?”

“I want to build a new business from the ground up.”

Seeing through the guise, she cracked a smirk. “Seriously. Why?”

Dropping the façade, Albert shrugged. “Very well. A competitor of mine recently put in a bid on a lease and I want to stop them from coming to town.”

Ah, interesting news, indeed. “So, not Gold?”

“Not Gold,” he confirmed.

“Then who?”

“Someone I don’t want causing trouble.”

Considering him a moment, Regina knew there was much more to this particular tale, and she also had an inkling of what Albert wanted to ask. Pushing wouldn’t give her any clear answers, or the upper hand, so she decided to let him have his secrets.

“All of our money is tied up at the moment,” she stated. “Taking on new real estate could break us.”

“There must be some finagling we can do,” he insisted. “Some influence we can use, or some favors we can call in.”

“Yes, well, we are no longer the top game in town,” she said through clenched teeth. 

Thinking of Gold set Albert’s teeth on edge as well. Before approaching his daughter, Albert _briefly _considered going to his nemesis with the situation, knowing he would want this particular problem solved as much as he did. However, Albert would be tipping his hand, and since he didn’t have any real answers as to why Zelena suddenly left Gold’s employ over fifteen years ago, Albert didn’t want to end up accidentally giving Gold leverage. Plus, he couldn’t afford anyone figuring out his real connection to the woman.__

“There must be someone left,” he insisted.

“I can make a few inquires,” Regina offered.

Considering a moment, the patriarch shook his head and rose to his feet. “I’ll deal with it.”

Regina nearly called her father back, intending to press him for details, but decided maybe it best she didn’t know what he had up his sleeve. They were used to being the biggest fish in this pond as well as the international force to be reckoned with, but since Gold and Prince arrived in town, the Spencers were getting lost in the shadows. Since none of her father’s schemes came to fruition over the last few years, she began to see the man in the same light most of the business world now did: as a washed up has-been.

If the Spencers wanted back in the game, then it was up to Regina to find the next overnight sensation. With so much already on her plate, she wondered if she would find the needle in the haystack. As much as she hated to lean on anyone else, she called the one person who always seemed to have her back.

“Sydney,” she said pleasantly. “I have a job for you.”

****

“I just wanted you back, Belle,” Moe whined. “Can’t you understand? You’re all I have left.”

Biting back her usual argument, Belle didn’t know why she answered this latest summons. Clearly, the medication the doctors prescribed gave Moe widely unpredictable mood swings. She should leave but was afraid that would trigger another tantrum. 

“Papa,” she said swallowing the lump in her throat, “you need to focus on getting better. I can’t help you with that.”

Staring through his daughter, Moe shook his head. “You left me. I made one mistake and it’s like I never existed!”

“You know that’s not true,” she said gently. “You’re still my father.”

“And you never let me see my grandson,” he muttered. “All Gold’s fault.”

“If you want to see Bailey, you need to get better,” Belle stated. When Moe didn’t respond, she reached inside her purse for her phone. “He’s getting so big, Papa,” she said as she showed him the newest photos of Bae opening his Christmas gifts. “He’s so smart, too! Every day he is saying a new word and he recognizes colors and shapes. I don’t want him to grow up, but I also can’t wait to teach him to read.”

A ghost of a smile lit up Moe’s face. “Your mother taught you to read. Do you remember?”

Swallowing hard, she nodded. Lately, she thought a lot about her mother and missed her dearly. 

“She was so beautiful, your mother,” he said wistfully. An instant later, his face scrunched with bitterness. “Now she’s gone.”

Putting a comforting hand on his arm, Belle’s heart ached at the sight of Moe’s raw grief. For him, her mother’s loss happened yesterday instead of nearly two decades ago. She opened her mouth to offer comforting words, but his eyes flashed with anger just before he yanked his arm out of her hold.

“Treacherous girl! You left me, too!”

“I married,” she clarified for the umpteenth time. “I didn’t leave.”

“Gold’s fault,” he muttered. “He turned you against me!”

“That’s not what happened.”

Though she didn’t mean to, Belle’s words set off one of Moe’s fits. Calling for the nurse, she fought back tears as her father called her a traitor amongst other names. Finally the sedatives kicked in and he was wheeled back to his room. Since there was nothing more she could do, Belle headed home. The only thing that could make her feel better right now would be holding her baby in her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Driving through the quaint town square, Dr. Zelena Weston couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she soaked in her new surroundings. So this was Storybrooke? Interesting little place; not a small town, yet not really a full suburb. She decided she could be happy here. After all, this was where all her dreams would come true. The last phase of her plan would soon be put into motion, and Zelena would finally serve those who wronged her some much deserved comeuppance. Yes, just a few small pieces left to place and the game board would be set. 

Turning toward the docks, she passed some rustic buildings before driving down a street leading to the warehouse district. Arriving ahead of schedule, Zelena wanted to scope out the sight of her new offices and see how the renovations were coming along. The town council had big plans to revamp this area and she was the first in what they hoped would be a long line of doctors, lawyers, and real estate agents looking for sleek, spacious quarters to do business. Already having a roaster of patients went a long way in securing her lease. Name-dropping didn’t hurt either. Mary-Margaret Spencer was well liked among these people. The woman would also be her key to getting close to her targets.

Parking the rented emerald green Mustang, Zelena couldn’t hide her grin as she approached the door. The notice glued to the wood did a good job of wiping the smirk off her face , however. Ripping the paper way, she lifted her keys. The warehouse may be dirty with streaks covering the windows and dust coating the floor, but once she finished with the place, the space would transform into a state-of-the-art facility. Clenching the paper in her hand, Zelena sneered at the signature scribbled on the bottom of the eviction. Albert Spencer no longer owned this bit of property, so he couldn’t force her to do anything. No, this warehouse was actually owned by Spencer Enterprises, Inc. and she signed her lease fair and square!

Just another sin to add to the list. Taking out her cell, she scrolled to her contract at city hall. Once she was reassured the threat an empty one, she torn the paper to shreds, letting the pieces sprinkle across the floor. Well, well, someone was certainly keeping close tabs on her movements. For someone who swore he wanted nothing to do with her, Albert Spencer went to a lot of trouble to bluff her out of town. Perhaps he knew she would destroy him if the opportunity ever arose. 

Of course, Zelena’s list included a few more people she wanted to bring low after she dealt with Albert, but they could wait. No one would be able to stop her now – no matter how many notices they threw in her face!

Satisfied with her new property, Zelena’s next stop was the little country house she rented. Cozy and off the beaten path, she arrived pleased to see her luggage was already delivered. Making herself at home, she unpacked the necessities before setting up her computer and internet connection. After some cursing and slamming, she stared at the search results for one Regina Spencer-Jones. Jealousy tore through her gut at the sight of the smiling brunette. Posing with her husband and son, Zelena couldn’t fathom what was so special about Regina that said _she _should get all the love and attention! Why did Regina end up with the fairytale life, while she suffered endless rejection? Did Regina even know they were sisters? That she even existed?__

Well, if Regina was ignorant, then Zelena couldn’t wait to shed a great deal of light on this town. Shifting gears, she stepped away from the computer to stare out the window as her mind wandered. Taking the locket in her palm and opening the gold oval to reveal the face of the man who held her heart, she sighed. Fifteen years. Robert Gold hired her right out of business school. A hungry prodigy, she graduated at the top of her class. As an adopted child, a need to prove herself to be the best burned through her veins. Earning scholarships and a plethora of awards and trophies, Zelena always knew she was poised to succeed in life. Instead, the sensation of never being good enough dogged her heels. At eighteen she came to the conclusion that people would have to earn her good favor. She was through begging for scrapes! Once she was rich, they would all be sorry!

Her job with Gold would catapult her into the right spheres. At first, the ruthless “Beast of Business” intimidated her, but with every challenge she surpassed, she earned a bit more of his respect. Robert, too, came from nothing and worked hard for every penny. Zelena couldn’t pinpoint exactly when her opinion of him changed from mentor to potential lover. All she knew was that one day she woke up in love and couldn’t shake her feelings. Zelena desperately craved his approval and even attempted a flirtation, but her innuendoes always fell on deaf ears. 

One night, they were working late, as usual, and Zelena made sure they were the last two in the office. Unable to contain her feelings a moment longer, she confessed her love, going so far as to attempt a kiss. To her shock and humiliation, Robert recoiled from her touch, looking at her as so many potential lovers did: with disgust. Oh, he tried smoothing the moment over, swearing he wasn’t a man capable of love and all he wanted from life was revenge on Albert Spencer.

In her eyes, Zelena confessed to Robert what she never dared utter to another living soul: that she knew _exactly _how to destroy the famous tycoon. However, when Robert pressed for details, Zelena’s pride kicked into overdrive. Robert cut her down to her very core, so she would hurt him back by taking away the advantage she almost handed him a moment before and stormed out of the office. Before she could hand in her resignation, Robert had the gull to fire her!__

What the beast didn’t know – what no one did – was Zelena looked up her birth parents the second she came of age and could access the records. The documents were shrouded in mystery, but she knew how to cut through red tape. Learning her birth mother was a waitress in no man’s land wasn’t impressive in the least, but her birth father was a completely different story. In fact, the bastard had a new wife and family. When Zelena contacted him, Albert Spencer made his opinion crystal clear. Eighteen-year-old Zelena was nothing more than a mistake he made with a woman he didn’t even remember and he threatened to sue her for slander if she _ever _revealed the truth of her existence to the world. Then he said there was no way to prove she was even his child, despite what her mother may have put on a birth certificate.__

Crushed, Zelena did her research and followed her father for several weeks. Getting a DNA sample from a discarded coffee cup was easy. Saving the results for a rainy day, Zelena contacted Albert again years later when things went south with Robert. In that painful, gut wrenching night of heartbreak and tears, Zelena came up with a plan to get revenge and the love she so desperately craved. Requiring money, she played the one card she had left. Albert paid her to stay quiet and Zelena quietly disappeared to Europe to start a whole new career. 

Briefly, she tried moving on and forgetting Robert, but the love she harbored refused to dwindle. Would he have accepted her if her father claimed her? Considering his bitterness towards the Spencers, Zelena doubted it, but she could have helped him! Keeping tabs on Robert from afar, seeing how he remained single after years, fueled her hopes as she poured every waking hour into her studies.

Becoming a fertility doctor felt like the proper calling and her research would be a huge breakthrough once completed. Earning international fame and recognition in her field would guarantee Robert’s attention. Of course, Zelena would have her own patents, clinic, and business, which could naturally merge with Robert’s corporation. They would work closely and fall in love. At least, Zelena planned to run into Robert again under those perfect circumstances, but then he got married! Worse, he had a child! _She _was supposed to be the one to give him such a precious gift!__

 _ _With the news came the realization of age. Zelena wasn’t getting any younger and if she ever hoped to have Robert’s child by the time she turned forty, she needed to act quickly and get creative. Taking two more years to finish her research was necessary, and now, worth the wait. Breaking up the supposedly happy couple shouldn’t be too difficult. After all, Zelena knew she would get the necessary biological materials to have her baby. Once Robert saw her grow heavy with his flesh and blood, they would be so happy!__

 _ _

Finally happy…

And anyone who dared get in her way this time would pay a heavy price!

__


	5. Chapter 5

Curled into a comforting warmth, the last thing Belle wanted to do was open her eyes. Piles of paperwork waited at both shops and with the end of the year came the beginning of taxes. Glancing at the clock, Belle didn’t want to emerge from her cocoon to face responsibility. Couldn’t she hide here until the holidays were over and done?

“Belle?”

Hearing the teasing whisper, she shook her head, weary of the sound. When the noise came again, she buried her face in her pillow with a groan.

“Sweetheart,” Gold prodded. “Open your eyes.”

“No,” came her muffled response.

“I have a surprise.”

Eyes still closed, Belle lifted her head. “Unless it’s more sleep, I’m not interested.”

“Shall I simply wish you Happy Birthday then leave?”

“I don’t want to get old,” she whined.

Brows shooting up his forehead, Gold sat on the edge of the bed, leaning in to see her face beneath the covers. “I think I have you beat, dearie.”

“That’s different,” she grumbled. “You’re a man. There are different standards, which are much more forgiving.”

“But you’re only-”

“Shhhh!” Sitting up, she covered his mouth with her hand. “Don’t you dare say the number out loud!”

Her palm muffled his next words, so Gold gently pulled at her wrist. “It’s not like you’re entering a new decade.”

“Close enough!”

Watching Belle bury her head once more in her pillow, Gold had to admit he didn’t expect this reaction. In the past, Belle was always so happy about her birthdays. Far from old by any standard, Gold didn’t know the trick for magically changing her mind. Should he leave her to rest? The last several days did take a toll.

When Belle came home in tears Christmas evening, he wanted to strangle Moe with his bare hands. The doctors all said he suffered a mental break, but Gold doubted the diagnosis since the man could still push his daughter’s buttons. In fact, Gold assumed Moe _wanted _to push Belle over the edge just to be spiteful. Nevertheless, Belle wouldn’t leave his care to the state, so she tapped into the five million he gave her after they married.__

The money was for her, but Gold didn’t breach the topic because Belle insisted on living on the shop income as much as possible and he’d have given her the money anyway. Moe didn’t deserve a state-of-the-art facility, but Belle deserved peace of mind, so he helped her with all the arrangements and last minute details. For now, the rest would be finalized in the New Year, so they should take what time they could to celebrate the holidays. Her birthday seemed like the perfect excuse to distract her from the stress, but instead Belle got annoyed with the whole concept. 

At a loss, Gold went to the nursery to get Bailey ready for the day. Little tyke was trying to climb over the crib bars. “Oh, no, you don’t,” Gold said as he ran forward.

Bae protested when his father picked him up, refusing to stand on his own two feet, but Gold managed to settle him into the bath, then into a clean outfit without too much crying. Placing his son on his hip, Gold marveled again at how he no longer needed his cane. Grateful for his new mobility, he hugged Bae as they headed into the master bedroom.

“Wish Mommy a Happy Birthday, Bae.”

Setting on his father’s lap as they settled on the edge of the bed, Bae yanked the covers off Belle’s face. Laughing when she was revealed, Bae called her name before saying the birthday greeting his father taught him.

Hearing her baby say “Hap-eee Birfdee” brought a huge grin to her face. Sitting up, Belle plucked Bae from Robert’s lap and hugged him tight. “My baby boy,” she whispered.

At first, Bailey hugged her back, but soon started squirming free so he could jump on the bed. He managed a few high bounces before his parents put an end to his fun, telling him it wasn’t safe. Pouting, the toddler begged his father as he threw Belle a questioning look. Normally, if he was up and dressed, so were his parents, so he didn’t understand why his mom was still in bed.

“Part of your surprise will be here in an hour,” Gold warned.

“You fight dirty,” she grumbled as she tossed the covers aside. 

“You’ll feel better in no time,” he called as she headed for the bathroom. Belle made a noise of disbelief before closing the door, causing a chuckle to bubble in Gold’s throat.

“Come on, Son,” he said as he got to his feet. “Let’s make Mommy breakfast.”

“Yay!” Clapping his tiny hands all the way down to the kitchen, Bae helped make a bit of a mess, but practiced new words from his high chair as Gold made plates of omelets, sausage, and toast. 

Half an hour later, Belle joined them dressed in a blue skirt and black sweater with black tights and knee high boots. Hair pulled back, she kissed Bae before hugging her husband. “I love you,” she whispered in his ear.

“And I love you,” he smiled as he wrapped both arms around her back. Lord knows he adored being able to have her that much closer. 

No sooner did they finish breakfast the doorbell rang. Ruby arrived to take Belle to her first surprise. Gold assured his wife he would be fine for the next several hours and shooed her out the door. Blinking in shock, Belle blindly followed Ruby down to her car.

“Where are we going,” she asked as she fastened her seatbelt.

“I’m sworn to secrecy,” Ruby giggled. “I’m even supposed to blindfold you.”

Belle gasped. “Don’t you dare!”

“Fine,” her friend shrugged. “Just close your eyes when we get close.”

Even if her eyes were open, Belle never would have guessed Robbie booked her a spa treatment with a masseuse! As all the tension and anxiety was rubbed out of her muscles, Belle felt more and more like her old self. This incident with her father was unexpected, but not a total shock. Belle always thought of Moe as indestructible, despite his fallacies, and never guessed he could break to such an extent. The last few days sent her into a tailspin which left her as far from celebratory as anyone could get. The massage went a long way in changing her perspective.

After a nice mud bath with her friend, Belle asked Ruby if they could stop by the shop. She wanted to make a small dent in her workload, birthday or no. The second she crossed the threshold, she received yet another surprise. Robbie smiled from behind the counter.

“What are you doing,” she exclaimed on a laugh.

“Balancing the books and prepping all the tax forms,” he stated. “I was going to have my accountant do it, but I know how you feel about only trusting family with the details, so here I am.” 

Heart close to bursting by his thoughtfulness, Belle ran around the counter to throw herself into his arms. Squeezing her eyes shut, she hoped she wouldn’t start sobbing like a baby. “I can’t believe it,” she whispered. 

“Sweetheart,” Gold breathed. “I will not allow my wife to work on her birthday.”

Pulling back laughing, she managed to give him a quick kiss before Bae raced around the corner to hug her legs. Bending to pull him up, Belle rained kisses all over his cheeks.

“Mama!” Bae giggled as he squirmed, his little hands pushing as her face, yet loving every minute of attention. 

“Were you helping Daddy,” she asked.

Nodding, Bae grinned as he looked to his father.

“How did you climb out of that playpen,” Gold sternly demanded, giving Bailey a level look.

Shying closer to his mother, Bae knew he was in trouble, but thought if he smiled then his parents wouldn’t be able to resist his cuteness and scold him. While Gold and Belle did exchange smiles, they knew they would have to find a solution to their climbing monkey problem.

“Are you finished,” Belle asked.

“Almost,” Gold nodded. “Then we can head home.”

“No,” Bae cut in. “Da-k! Da-k!”

“Bae,” Gold sighed. “It’s too cold to feed the ducks.”

“Let’s go to the park anyway,” Belle suggested. “I want to see him play in the snow.”

Seeing his bride’s good mood, Gold couldn’t find the heart to deny her request. “As my lady wishes.”

Putting the finishing touches on the shop’s accounts, he spent the next few hours rolling around in the snow with his family.


	6. Chapter 6

Warm, tantalizing hands sculpted every inch of bare skin as hot lips teased her sensitive areas, igniting a flood of pulsing heat to race through her bloodstream before coiling between her legs. The throbbing quickened, making her needy. Moaning as the bliss toyed deliciously with her senses, Belle smoothed her hands down the contours of the back she knew so well.

“My love,” she crooned, hoping to tempt his mouth to relinquish her thigh in favor of her lips. “I want to taste you,” she moaned.

Cock jerking in reaction to her pleas, Gold gritted his teeth to keep from spilling right then and there. Belle was his goddess, his queen, his very soul, and he wanted to give her pleasure over and over again, but her words, mixed with the scent of her musk, tore at those intentions. Licking his way to her core, Gold delighted in Belle’s soft cries as he gently spread her folds and watched her cream flow from her body. Unable to resist, he tasted her juices before suckling her folds, nibbling the ends the way she loved, then, just when she sobbed his name, sucked her swollen clit.

Writhing beneath him, Belle arched as she screamed to the ceiling. One hand twisted in his hair while the other fisted the sheets as she rode his mouth and begged for more. “Yes Right there! Ahhh!”

Her orgasm crested, her clit throbbing rapidly in time with her clenching core. If Robbie just put a finger inside her, the climax would be so _good _. The moment she thought she would reach the pinnacle, a cry of denial made her buck as Robbie’s mouth disengaged from her sex.__

“No! How could you!”

On top of her in seconds, Gold seized her mouth to swallow her curses in a fervent, passionate kiss. Only when his bride calmed did he ease a hand between their bodies. Taking one of her breasts in his palm, he pinned her arm over her head and smiled adoringly at the women who owned his heart.

“I want to try for a baby.”

Eyes widening at the unexpected comment, Belle knew what he was asking, and she paused until she found the right words. “We discussed this,” she started.

“We did,” he acknowledged. “But I thought it would be romantic conceiving a child on the day you were born.”

Laughing at the logic, she loved Robbie all the more for his starry-eyed notions, even if she didn’t fully see the appeal. “It can take a while-”

“All the more reason to get an early start,” he grinned.

“Or we could stick to our deal and maybe conceive our next baby on your birthday,” she playfully chided, nibbling at his bottom lip. 

“You’re a tease, sweetheart.”

“Me?” Belle yanked him closer so their mouths were a breath apart. “You’re the one who denied me my climax to chat.”

Chuckling, Gold rolled his hips suggestively, pressing his erection into her belly. “Are you hungry for me?”

In answer, she wrapped her legs around his waist, angling her lower body so she cradled him between her thighs. “Get the condom,” she rasped in his ear.

Instead, Gold rubbed his tip over her folds, rousing another wanton moan from his love. Little did he realize how thin Belle’s patience stretched and was taken off guard when she flipped their positions and straddled his waist. Grabbing the condom off the nightstand, she tore the wrapper with her teeth and eagerly sheathed his hard penis. Glimpsing her glistening thighs as she rose up on her knees, Gold swallowed hard in anticipation and grabbed her waist. As Belle slowly lowered onto him, Gold arched as her tight warmth clutched him close.

Moving gently at first, Belle savored the sensation of being one with her husband as she found the right angle to give her maximum pleasure. Dripping and desperate, Belle quickly increased the rhythm, throwing her head back as her nails raked his chest. Their cries mingled as their movements grew frantic. The headboard smacked against the wall with every feral thrust. Their passion rose higher and higher as they maintained eye contact. So close! She was almost there! Yes! Just a few more-

When the headboard gave a resounding whack, the couples cries were drowned out by those suddenly exploding though the baby monitor. Startled, Belle collapsed atop her husband, going still and holding her breath.

“Did we wake him up,” she whispered.

Before Gold could answer, Bae cried again, leaving no doubt. Groaning in denial, he clasped Belle’s’ shoulders as she twisted to look at the monitor’s screen. “No, sweetheart,” he begged. “We’re so close. We’ll finish quickly and-”

Another loud cry echoed off the walls. Seeing Bae sitting up in his crib, Belle gave Robbie a sad smile. “I’ll be right back. I promise.”

Her quick kiss did nothing to pacify him, but Belle managed to slip from his grasp tip-toe over their discarded opera clothes to snatch her robe off the back of the chair and rush out the door. Gritting his teeth as he looked at the glistening condom over his erection Gold felt sorely tempted to jerk off. Muttering curses, he managed to stand and hobble to the bathroom. Bracing both hands on the sink, he closed his eyes in an attempt to calm his body’s cravings.

Belle looked absolutely gorgeous tonight in her golden gown. His mind was consumed all night thinking of ways to get her out of it. Staying in control until they came home to relieve Mary-Margaret, Gold indulged Belle when she checked on Bae, but tonight was their time. Closing his eyes, he inhaled several deep breaths to calm his system. Unaware of the passage of time, he stared blankly until a soft hand touched his shoulder.

Opening his eyes to see Belle pressing light kisses to his chest, Gold struggled to form words. “We should go back to bed and be done.”

Glancing at his face, then down at his pulsing erection, Belle pouted. “We can be quiet.”

“I don’t want to bloody well be quiet,” he grumbled. “I want to be able to take you in our bed without-”

Cutting off his words with a kiss, Belle rubbed up against him. “Such things happen with kids, but it’s ok. I’m back and we can pick up-”

”It’s not the same.” Pushing away from the sink, Gold was ready to call it a night, but Belle was having none of it. Blocking his path, she unabashedly looked down at his hard penis as she let her robe slip off her shoulders. “Is that why you’re still hard?”

Inching closer, she nibbled his bottom lip as she cupped his sac. “Please, my love? It’s my birthday, after all.”

A guttural growl rumbled in his chest a second before he fused his mouth over hers and pushed her against the titled wall. Eager to have all of him, Belle didn’t resist when Robbie hoisted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist for better purchase. A second later, he sank deep into her flesh, rousing a moan as she arched into the thrust. Clutching his shoulders, she guided his hand to her breast as she rolled her hips in time with his movements. He pressed perfectly into her secret spots, making her sob his name as the waves of bliss hit her over and over and over again.

Flesh slapped against flesh, hitting the tile and making every stroke pure ecstasy! One hand clutching his buttocks, the other wrapped around his shoulders, Belle met him thrust for savage thrust, vocalizing her pleasure between kisses. Gold couldn’t get enough of her delicious heat throbbing all around him, holding him like a vice, and milking him for his seed. Gods, she was perfect and passionate and everything he ever desired! 

“Harder,” she rasped in his ear.

Pounding faster with more pressure, Gold relished her scream, swallowing the sound as he felt her shatter in his arms. Holding on proved fruitless and when Belle’s orgasm reached its zenith, his own cascaded through his body. The pleasure went on and on until he was spent. For several moments afterwards, he panted against her neck, still pressing her body into the wall as his heart rate returned to normal. Finally, he eased Belle back onto her feet and gently withdrew from her drenched core. 

Disposing of the condom, Gold turned to see his wife panting heavily against the wall. The force of their lovemaking made her so weak in the knees she couldn’t stand on her own. Pulling her into his embrace, cradling her as if she were the most precious flower, Gold crooned sweet nothings in her ear before doing something he wanted to since the first week in the hotel. Scooping Belle into his arms, Gold snuggled her against his chest and carried her back to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the holiday season passed in a whirlwind. After New Year’s there was Kayla’s first birthday, then the Valentine’s day rush, which included a gala hosted by The Princes the weekend before the actual holiday. Prepping two stores ended up being exhausting for Belle. She got called in to the Park Street location to handle an emergency with the deliveries of roses and ended up spending a full eight hours on her feet. By the time the shop closed, she ached from head to toe and kicked off her heels to sweep the floor in her stockings. 

“Leave it for tomorrow,” Gold said as he walked through the front door with Bae on his hip.

“Mommy!” Waving excitedly, the toddler smiled wide the second he saw Belle.

Putting aside the broom, she happily scooped her son into her arms, hugging him tight and kissing his cheek. “Did you miss me?”

Bailey nodded before twisting his body and kicking his feet to be put down. The second he was free, he ran over to the pile of swept up petals and stomped on the small mound. Laughing at the sight of his shoe impression, Bae repeated the action.

“Think he’ll make a good florist,” Gold teased as he pulled his wife in for a hug.

“Probably a perfumer,” she laughed as his arms circled her waist. Belle decided to leave the mess as he suggested and head home to finish what they started this afternoon. Easing back, she grasped his red silk tie as desire swam in her eyes.

“I think it’s time to call it a day.”

Nodding, Gold kissed her lips before calling to his son. Instead of listening, the tot broke into a run, darting around the counter and forcing his parents to give chase. 

“We don’t run,” Gold said firmly when he caught Bae. “We listen. Understand?”

Looking to his mother and finding no sympathy, Bae’s face scrunched, clearly on the verge of tears. On the way to the car, Bae fussed, but settled during the ride home. Spending the rest of the night curled up on the couch eating chocolate with his parents and watching animated movies was the perfect pastime for the little boy.

Once their son was safely tucked in bed, Gold pulled Belle into their bedroom to make slow, passionate love to her until dawn. Since the last incident, they learned what volume they could get away with and adjusted accordingly. 

In the days that followed, Belle took care of the shops on a part time basis, still debating about hiring a manager, while checking in on her father’s needs at the clinic. The facility was expensive, but she used the profits from the shop and dipped occasionally into the money Robbie gave her when they first wed, but didn’t want to ask Robbie for more money. Moe was her father, and though Robert wouldn’t have blinked at the amount, Belle didn’t think it fair to rely on him. 

As the days passed, Gold worked part time and when there was a scheduling conflict, he often dropped Bailey off at daycare. When the season changed and Bae’s birthday approached, he had a lot of friends to invite to his party. For her part, Belle couldn’t believe April was already upon them! Not only did she have to plan a party for her son, but also a surprise for Robbie. According to their deal, they would start trying for another baby. As much as Belle adored her child, and loved the idea of another, she wondered if she would ever find the time to handle it all.

There love life was far from boring, but she noticed Robert adding dashes of romance here and there. He arranged dates and took her to fancy restaurants and even back to his office after hours so they could make love without worrying about Bailey hearing them. Every time Gold kept his word and used protection Belle had to admit to being a little surprised their small slips over the years didn’t result in a pregnancy. Sure, their timing was always careful, but they barely tried and Bailey was conceived. Well, she wouldn’t look a gifted horse in the mouth. Belle wanted to enjoy her livelihood a bit longer before having another child.

Bailey’s party went off without a hitch. The weather held beautifully and parents as well as toddlers had fun playing games and winning prizes. A few expected more fanfare from The Golds than a backyard barbecue, but most loved the simplicity. New pictures lined the fridge the very next day and Gold arranged for an updated family portrait.

“The next one I’ll commission when our second arrives,” Gold announced after hanging the final framed picture on the wall next to the others lining the staircase.

“You’ve been dropping hints about that for weeks,” she laughed.

“I can’t help it,” he confessed wearing a huge grin. “Bae is two and growing so fast.”

“He’s having more tantrums, though.” Belle didn’t like Bailey screaming “no” before becoming dead weight and falling to the floor every time he didn’t get a new toy. Thankfully, Robbie had the tantrums well in hand, but there was a process ahead. “I wish he could stay my little man forever.”

Kissing her pouted lips, Gold’s heart leapt with excitement when Belle circled her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Sticking to his word and being patient, Gold fully expected to start trying for baby number two, but his ringing phone broke the spell. Coming up for air to check the ID, Gold frowned at the intrusion just as Bae came running into the kitchen waving one of his blocks and making airplane noises. 

“How did you get out of your playpen?” Immediately making a grab for her son’s arm, Belle gasped when Bailey dodged her reach with an amused laugh. Belle, of course, wasn’t amused. Hands on her hips, she stared down her barefoot, rowdy toddler. 

“Bailey Lochlan, get over her right now!”

Laughing with glee at the new game of outrun-Mommy-after-escaping-my-playpen-with-trickery, Bae quickly ran toward the kitchen table, but he moved too fast and one foot got twisted with the other. Gasping, Bae fell hard, scraping his hands and knees on the tiled floor. By his side a second later, Belle scooped her crying child into her arms.

“That’s what happens when you don’t listen, sweetie.”

Gold, who started taking the office’s call, immediately hung up witnessing Bae’s accident and rushed forward. “Is he ok?”

“Just a few bumps and scratches,” Belle said as she sat in one of the kitchen chairs. “Can you get some bandages from the first aid kit?”

Nodding, Gold returned in less than a minute, helping Belle clean Bae’s knee while she took care of his hands. Only when he saw the new superhero band-aids did his stop crying.

“Not so bad now, Son.” Kissing each knee, Gold slid Bailey over to his hip and kissed the top of his head. Snuggling into his father’s chest, Bae’s eyes grew heavy. 

“I think someone’s ready for a nap,” Belle commented as she retrieved the block from the floor. 

“What do you say, Son,” Gold asked. “Want to try out your new bed?”

For his birthday, Bae got a little mini bed. The crib was still set up, but soon they would be putting it away in the attic. Heart clenching at all the changes, Belle hoped they wouldn’t have to redecorate the walls for a while because the mural held a special place in her heart since her friends helped with the design. Everyone was so happy to see Bailey come into the world. 

Tucking Bae under the covers, Belle read him a story as he clutched his ivory blanket. A few minutes later he was fast asleep. The parents tip-toed out of the nursery and headed back downstairs, but before they could pick up where they left off, the office intruded, demanding Gold’s time, while Belle’s phone alerted her to another situation. Seeing Robbie head down the hall to his home office, she walked toward the front door and grabbed her keys and purse. Hiring a manager started looking like a better and better idea. Shooting a text to her husband’s phone promising to be back in an hour, she headed off to handle another crisis.


	8. Chapter 8

Interested only in a low key celebration, Gold would have been happy to forget his birthday, but Belle looked forward to making plans and marking the occasion. With all the drama Moe caused, and considering how busy Belle was running both shops, Gold didn’t have the heart to refuse. The sight of his wife’s smile became elusive lately, so he would cave to make her happy.

Yesterday, she came home from a visit with Moe looking haggard. Apparently, sharing Bae’s birthday photos with him was a mistake because Moe accused her again of cutting him out of the family. Belle argued the doctors wouldn’t allow him to leave the facility, but Moe refused to see the logic. Despite the disappointment, she got up early to make him breakfast. She also dressed Bae in jeans and a sweater.

Entering the kitchen still in his pajamas, he dutifully kissed Belle’s cheek and took Bae form his high chair for a hug.

“Bae,” Belle called from the stove. “Remember what we practiced? What so we say to Daddy today?”

Grinning from ear-to-ear, Bae threw up his arms and shouted, “Happeee Birfdee!”

Laughing, Gold kissed his son’s cheek and hugged him tight. “Thank you, Bae!”

Hugging his father’s neck, Bailey playfully tugged his daddy’s hair before giggling. Once back in his chair, the tot picked up his sippy cup and drank the apple juice while watching his parents greet one another with a full kiss.

“Breakfast is almost ready.”

“Hmmm.” Leaning in, Gold inhaled her sweet scent and kissed her neck. “I thought for sure you would wake me up this morning,” he teased.

Eyes dancing, Belle shook her head at his naughtiness. “I figured I would get Bae ready considering what happened last year. Besides, you needed to sleep in. You’ve been working too hard.”

“Pot calling kettle,” he reminded. “I thought you would have a manager by now.”

“So did I,” she confessed as she flipped the pancakes onto a serving plate. “This mess with my father has me putting it off.”

“I can help.”

“You’re sweet,” Belle kissed him in thanks before taking the food to the table. “But I need to learn to do these tasks on my own.”

Shrugging, Gold sat and poured syrup over his pancakes as Belle cut Bae’s into tiny little pieces so he could pick them up with his fingers. Obviously, he didn’t get syrup. Babbling to himself and waving his sippy cup, Bailey wanted to be a part of the conversation and laughed when his parents indulged him, but shouted when they looked away. Throwing his cup on the floor, Bae hung his head in shame when Gold snapped his full name.

“We don’t throw things,” Gold said as he gave the toddler his cup back. “Be good, Son.”

“Ah,” he said before putting the cup back in his mouth and kicking his legs playfully.

“You have the day off, right,” she asked. “We can take Bae to the shaking rink.”

“Or just make snowmen in the backyard,” he smiled.

Glancing out the window at the snow covered ground, she suppressed a sigh. “I’ll be happy when the last of that melts.”

“All the more reason to make the most of it now.”

Thinking the playful glee on Robbie’s face absolutely adorable, she cleaned up breakfast while Robert went to get dressed. Belle then cleaned Bae’s face and hands, a tougher task than she anticipated with him squirming about, but she managed. Finding his coat, socks, and boots, she bundled her son up to go outside, but couldn’t find his hat.

“Looking for this?”

Glancing up to see Robbie dangling the red woolen hat under her nose, wearing a smug smile, she snatched it from his hands and called to her son. He squirmed as she put the hat on his head, even more so with the mittens, but brightened when his daddy picked him up, hoisted him onto his shoulders so he sat up high, and headed outside. Grabbing her phone, Belle quickly followed. 

Bae had so much fun running around in the remaining piles of white making snow angels and jumping into the mounds that he lost his hat and mittens. The child laughed hysterically when he grabbed his father’s leg and Gold started walking with Bae attached to him, playing a game of Big Foot.

Capturing plenty of memories, Belle put her phone aside to help her boys make snow angels. Meeting Robbie’s gaze, their bond sparked to life, making her yearn for his touch. As if reading her mind, he rolled until he covered her body, flashing his bride a wide grin.

“I see those wicked thoughts in your eyes, Mrs. Gold.”

“Do you?” Wrapping an arm around his neck, she softened beneath him, spreading her legs so he could settle between them. Accepting his kiss, uncaring of any neighbors who may look out their windows, Belle shivered with delight. As Robbie gently pressed between her legs, a silent understanding rose between them.

“When do I get my presents, Mrs. Gold?”

“That depends,” she breathed. “When do you want them?”

“How about when Bae is down for his nap?”

“Perfect.” Pulling him down for another kiss, Belle thrust her tongue deep, inhaling his taste, unable to get enough. Body responding to him as always, she didn’t want to let him go just yet. A few more kissed to tie her over-

“Papa!”

“Ooof!”

With a high-pitched laugh, Bae threw his body onto his father’s back. Twisting around to grab the toddler, Gold tickled Bailey’s tummy as they rolled away from Mommy. 

“Be-r,” Bae shouted as he put his arms up, his small fingers curling like claws. Indulging his son in the game, Gold played the part of the adult bear and Bae the cub.

Smiling at the pair, well aware of her flushed cheeks, Belle’s gaze admired her husband’s backside in his jeans, her thoughts imagining all the ways they could enjoy naptime. Shaking her head to scatter the visions, she knew now was not the time or the place. Of course, she still fantasized about having Robbie at her complete mercy, but after his surgery, Belle wanted him to fully explore his limits. Part of his recovery entailed taking more control in the bedroom since they seemed to exhaust that one position when he was bedridden.

Eventually, she would find an opening to turn the tables, but in the meantime, seeing Robbie finally able to fulfill his dream and chase after their son made the surgery worth it. She no longer worried about Robbie not trusting her because he put so much in her hands during those months and their marriage grew stronger.

Noticing Bae’s chattering teeth and blue lips, Belle knew play time came to an end. Standing, her aroused sex clenched in need, resulting in her sending her husband a sultry look before she called to their son.

“No!” The toddler tried running away, but Belle snatched his around the waist and hoisted him to her hip. "Let’s go watch some videos.”

Bae’s frown vanished and he clapped at the idea, but Belle paused hearing Robert’s cell ring. Watching him answer, she read his expression and knew what he was going to say even before he did.

“It’s your birthday,” she softly reminded when he hung up.

“And I’ll be back in a few hours.”

“Can’t someone else handle it?”

“Albert Spencer is in my office, demanding to see me.”

“David can’t take the meeting?”

“Apparently not.”

Pouting, Belle adjusted Bae in her arms. “Just don’t be late for dinner, ok? Promise?”

“Promise,” he said before kissing the tip of her nose. “Three hours, tops.”

Heading back inside, Belle changed Bae out of his wet clothes while Robbie changed for work. By the time he left, she settled their son in front of the TV, but her body refused to calm. She hoped Robbie threw Albert to the curb and came home during naptime because she needed to take the edge off as much as he did.


	9. Chapter 9

Switching out the laundry and starting another load, Belle picked up the basket of clothes and headed upstairs. Glancing at the clock, she suppressed a sigh. Though she put Bae down a little later than usual, she expected her son to wake within the hour. Ascending to the third floor to put the laundry away, she felt her clit throb and her core moisten. So aroused she could barely stand it, she kept glancing at the time and listening for footfalls. Where was Robert?

Eyeing the bed as she placed folded garments in drawers, the moisture and craving between her legs became undeniable, so much so that Belle decided to take matters into her own hands. Lying back against the pillows on her side of the bed, she yanked her panties down her legs, but left her heels on because this would only be a quick interlude.

Unbuttoning the front of her dress, she pulled down her bra to expose one breast. As her nipple pebbled in the cool air, she cupped the flesh and started kneading in an effort to get the right sensation. Reaching between her legs, she flicked her nail across her aching clit, her body jerking at the contact. Two much, too rough, so she bunched the skirt of her dress in her hands to act as a buffer. Closing her eyes to concentrate, Belle’s imagination remembered earlier today, all the fantasies she wanted to explore, and some of her most memorable times with her husband, but for some reason the tension in her body wouldn’t give way. It almost felt like she knew her actions were a cheap substitute for her husband’s hands and cock.

Biting her lower lip, focusing fully on the throbbing between her legs, Belle rubbed a little faster, keeping the image of Robbie in her mind. Those dark eyes could make her shiver with one glance and she jerked now in remembrance. Oh, he always took care of her! His thick cock filling her up and pressing into her at just the right angle – 

A moan passed her lips as her cream poured between her thighs. So caught up in the moment, she didn’t hear the front door or ascending footsteps. All that mattered was this glorious sensation! 

The bedroom door opened and Gold stopped dead in his tracks. Several seconds passed before Belle noticed his presence and gasped in fright, but hiding would do her no good. The image of his beautiful wife spread out and enjoying her body was already imprinted on his memory. What a perfect sight to come home to!

Closing the door behind him, Gold approached the bed, shedding his jacket and tie. Unfastening and rolling up his sleeves, he gave Belle a knowing look. “You appear to need assistance, sweetheart.”

Gulping in air, Belle stared at Robert, unsure of what to do. In the past, the sight of him pleasuring himself always excited her, but this was the first time she was caught doing the same and as a result, wasn’t certain how to react. Taking pity on her, Gold straddled her waist, cupping her naked breast and leaning close. 

“My lady blushes,” he teased before dipping his mouth to lick her nipple, swirling his tongue around the peak until she moaned.

“Your fault,” she panted and her fingers tangled in his hair. “You left me so hot…”

“Oh, Belle,” Gold breathed before taking her mouth. Feeling her undulate against him, Gold went rock hard. Wanting her, he nipped her bottom lip. “You’re so gorgeous.”

Cheeks on fire, she averted her gaze. “Really?”

Grasping her chin, he forced here eyes to his face. “Let me show you.”

Belle gasped when he pushed her knees open, then bunched her skirt at her waist to reveal her pink flesh. Spreading her folds, he gently smoothed her cream over her inner folders, purposely brushing her clit and watching her core clench.

“Oh, that’s it, sweetheart. Weep for me.”

“Robbie,” she moaned when is fingertips swirled around her nub, applying just enough pressure to make her jerk and preen. Moaning, her hands fisted the comforter as he continued his teasing. Biting her lower lip, she rolled her hips into his touch. Oh, how she loved this man!

Inhaling her musk, Gold licked her slick folds, purring against her sex when she tugged his locks. Hearing her whimper his name in plea was music to his ears. Delving deeper, he worshipped his wife with his lips, teeth and tongue, lapping up her juices and loving every drop of her flavor. Gliding his tongue from her core to her clit, he suckled her puckering bud, increasing the pace when Belle thrashed beneath him.

Keeping pace with his every stroke, Belle felt her orgasm cresting, but the second Robbie inserted a finger into her core, wiggling the tip against her sweet spot just right, she went wild. Burying her face in the pillow to muffle her screams, she moved faster and faster, the connection between her and Robbie threading tighter and tighter, as the pleasure grew so intense that tears stung her eyes. His skilled tongue and fingers were merciless, working her expertly until she fell over the edge in a blast of vibrant color.

Gasping for air, Belle opened her eyes later to see Robbie looming above her, smiling with her juices spread over his lips. “That felt so… _good _,” she panted.__

Kissing her long and deep, Gold loved the satisfied glaze in her eyes, loved knowing he roused such a reaction from her. “I would like to come home to that sight more often,” he mumbled against her lips.

Sighing into his mouth, Belle reached between them to smooth her palm down his stomach and between his legs, rubbing his erection through the material. Pushing him back until he was poised on his knees, she went to work unfastening his pants. A sharp breath left her when his erection sprang free. Grasping his length, she stroked him as their eyes locked.

“Belle,” he rasped.

Smiling, she leaned forward to take him in her mouth. Sucking his tip, she moaned around his flesh, adoring the way he tasted. Robbie’s fingers fisted in her hair, guiding her as she took more of his length into her mouth and down her throat. Closing his eyes, head falling back, Gold growled her name as the ecstasy of the moment worked through his being. Her hot mouth and tongue suckled him perfectly and when she cupped his sac, he grunted in approval, urging her on. Feeling his seed rising, Gold wanted to come hard in her mouth, then fuck her on the bed, then the floor, then against the wall...

Abruptly, Belle paused, drawing back. Gritting his teeth, Gold’s’ fingers tightened in her hair. “Belle?”

“Did you hear that?”

“No,” he growled as he urged her to take his erection back between her lips, but Belle gave his tip a few more playful licks then suddenly turned her head when she heard a thump in the other room.

“I think Bae is up from his nap.”

Before he could stop her, Belle rolled away, getting to her feet, her dress falling back into place and her fingers putting the front buttons to rights. Falling forward on the bed, Gold buried his face in the comforter, grumbling at the pain in his penis.

“I’ll be right back,” Belle swore as she slipped her panties back on. “It won’t take a minute.”

“Says the one of is who fooking got off,” he snapped.

Blinking, she opened her mouth to respond, but then a crash sounded. A second later, Bae cried out, so she rushed from the room to find her son on the floor, having rolled out of his toddler bed. Unhurt, but startled, Bae clung to his mother as she picked him up and then set him on his feet. Minutes later, she had the boy laughing, but he probably wouldn’t go back to sleep, so she and Robbie would have to postpone their alone time Lifting Bae to her hip, she peeked into the bedroom to see the bed empty and the bathroom door closed. Hearing the spray of the shower, she headed downstairs to entertain her son. All the while, she strived not to feel too guilty.

Bracing his hands against the sink, Gold looked down at his rigid, purple erection, wanting to jerk his shaft until he came, but not wanting to cheapen the moment. Instead, he turned on the shower and stripped. Coming home to catch Belle masturbating was a fantasy come true, but the ending left much to be desired. Some birthday.


	10. Chapter 10

“What did Albert Spencer want,” Belle asked when Robert joined her in the backyard as she pushed their son in his swing. Bailey spent the last hour running around the yard burning off some extra energy. She kept a close eye on him as he ran and got dirty, hoping he would go to bed without a fuss tonight. Seeing her husband approach, she gave him an apologetic look.

He shouldn’t have had to douse himself in a cold shower on his birthday, but Robert put her at ease by wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple. Bae called him and waved, so Gold waved back and gave the swing a few pushes.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Belle whispered into his ear. “I promise.”

“It’s fine, sweetheart. Having children makes it so we have to juggle a little more, that’s all.”

“So, you won’t tell me about the mysterious visit that took you away from me today?”

Sighing, Gold preferred to put the encounter from his mind. “The man is hinting that I’ll soon be crawling to him for help, which is ridiculous.”

Belle’s instincts spiked in warning. Something about Albert seeking Robbie out was bad, bad news. Seeing her worry, Gold smoothed a hand down her back, giving her a reassuring smile. “Albert can’t touch us.”

Maybe not, but Belle didn’t like the whole scenario one bit. Something felt…off, but Bailey soon distracted her with requests to play hide-and-seek. The parents indulged their son until it was time to go inside for dinner. The cake Belle ordered waited in the freezer, but Gold still insisted on cooking, despite his bride’s protests. 

“I need the distraction,” he said.

Guilt rose again, but Bae captured her attention. He was a very active boy and chatted all throughout dinner, smiling and loving the fact both his parents were here and giving him attention. He even clapped and happily shouted as they sang and had cake. Naturally, the toddler got more ice cream on his face and shirt than in his mouth, but the family had fun and made dozens of new memories. 

Both parents gave Bae his bath and helped him settle down with a story before tucking him into bed and watching him fall asleep. Kissing his forehead, Gold’s heart flipped seeing Bailey yawn. His family would always be the best gift ever.

“Do you think he’ll sleep through the night,” Gold asked as they settled on the couch to watch the news.

“Oh yeah,” Belle nodded. “He had an active day.”

“Good.” Sipping his red wine, Gold’s focus shifted to the news, his mind on business, until he felt Belle’s high heel gently caressing his crotch. Grasping her ankle, his eyes darted to her face, brows rising at her seductively mischievous grin. Belle began moving her foot again, the heel teasing his sac, then his thickening length, until Gold sucked in a sharp breath.

“Not now,” he managed.

Pouting, Belle pulled her foot back, but she didn’t back down. Instead, she helped him stretch out on the cushions, straddled his legs, then making quick work of his belt. Revealing his cock and sac, she licked her lips at the sight of his erection. Her expert touch roused sweet groans from his throat as she ran her hands over his shaft, then gently cupped his balls.

“We can pick up where we left off,” she smirked.

Beyond words, Gold watched Belle take his rigid cock in her mouth, wetting him with her tongue until he couldn’t stand it. Thrusting into her throat, he growled a protest a moment later when Belle eased back to suck his sac instead. Rocking his hips gently, eyes rolling back in his head, Gold started thinking this birthday could be salvaged after all. Belle’s tongue felt so good! And the way she sucked him deep into her mouth!

A loud knocking radiated through the air, disrupting the moment, and causing the couple to jump apart. Still straddling her husband’s legs, she glanced over her shoulder at the door while Robbie righted his clothing. The knocking came louder, followed by Regina’s incessant voice, and all thoughts of ignoring the summons vanished. If Regina didn’t stop now, Bae would wake up for sure. 

Growling obscenities, Gold answered the door, while Belle closed the drapes. She heard Regina mention something about their lights being on and made a mental note for the future before walking around to the foyer. Robert listened calmly as Regina hissed demands, but Belle wasn’t as tolerant.

“Our son is sleeping upstairs,” she snapped.

Eyeing the mouse of a wife, Regina dismissed her by turning her attention directly on Gold. “I want to know what my father told you this afternoon.”

“Discuss the matter with him,” Gold stated. “As you can see, I’m enjoying a quiet evening at home.”

“Gold, I’m warning you-”

His laughter cut her off. “Careful, dearie. I owe you nothing.”

“If he’s planning something, it behooves us to work together.”

“Why the sudden concern? Ah, Albert isn’t keeping you in the loop and you think I’ll give you the advantage?” Gold laughed and shook his head. “Deal with your family drama without catching me in your web.”

Folding her arms over her chest, Regina sneered, thinking of several ways she could tear into her nemesis, but quickly realized coming here tipped her hand. “Look,” she said irritably. “If he’s meeting with you then that means something may be coming that even he can’t control or predict.”

The statement roused a hearty chuckle from Gold. “Yeah, I don’t think your father possesses enough power or connections to do either. He’s washed up and everyone knows it.” 

Regina’s eyes narrowed. “Underestimate him at your own risk. You’ll get what you deserve.”

Stomping out the door, Regina didn’t look back as she made her way to her car. Glancing out of the curtains, Belle made sure Regina drove away before asking Robbie what that was all about. 

“Who knows,” he sighed as he went back to the living room. 

Belle followed, sitting beside her husband, wondering how she could get the mood back. Sipping her wine, she leaned in to kiss his neck. At first, Robbie resisted, but soon relaxed and let her spread him out on the couch once more. Hand going to the buttons of his shirt, she purred in his ear.

“I think the romance passed, sweetheart,” he sighed.

Shaking her head, Belle exposed his naked chest, smoothing her hands over his flesh. “I have one more gift for you, my love.” Leaning forward, she whispered teasingly. “I’m going to make love to you any way you wish.”

The heated words went straight to his cock, hardening his flesh and making his teeth clench. “You’re being naughty.”

Nodding, she bit her bottom lip and pulled her dress over her head, tossing the garment to the floor. “Do you like it?”

Sighing, Gold’s palms caressed her stomach, then her rib cage, to cup her breasts through her bra. Belle filled his vision, teasing his chest with nibbling kisses, asking him what he wanted of her. When her palm kneaded between his legs, Gold was lost. “Belle,” he rasped. 

“How do you want to fuck me, Robbie?”

Seizing her arms, he sat up, forcing her to her feet to stand before him. “Stand back a few paces.”

When Belle obeyed, he kicked off his shoes and unfastened his pants. “Undress for me, but keep your heels on.”

A knowing, seductive glint flashed in those blue eyes as Belle slowly removed her bra, revealing her breasts. Watching Robbie dispose of his pants and boxers, she gazed unabashedly at his erection while her nipples puckered. With a growl, he threw his shirt to the floor, siting back completely naked watching his wife slowly slide her panties down her legs and kicked them to the side.

Naked before him, Belle’s heart slammed when Robert lithely rose to his feet and stalked forward. Seizing her mouth for a hot kiss, Belle surrendered with a moan, wrapping her body around his, aching to be one. Their tongues danced passionately as he propelled Belle backward until her back hit the wall. Smiling against his lips, she wasn’t surprised when Robbie hoisted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. This was his favorite.

Her wetness welcomed him, coating his belly while he gripped his cock and positioned the tip at her entrance. Eyes locking, Gold whispered her name as he sank home. Her sweet flesh instantly clamped around him, squeezing him in a vice of heat that made him see stars. Clasping a hand around her breast, Gold slowly rolled his hips.


	11. Chapter 11

“You’re killing me,” she panted in his ear. Robbie’s body gave another slow glide, rubbing her clit and sweet spots in perfect unison. Clenching harder, she gasped a plea as her head arched back. Licking her exposed neck, Gold wanted to savor every shiver and every spike of bliss as he slowly impaled his erection into her sheath over and over and over again.

“You like this, don’t you,” he growled in her ear. “Me cock fooking you.”

"Yes.” She whimpered, nails digging deeper, and matched his thrusts. Silently urging him to go faster, Belle moaned a protest when he refused to increase their rhythm. This night Robbie was in control and well he knew it. 

“So, so perfect.” Inhaling the scent of her skin, Gold groaned as Belle’s warm heat clutched him tight with every thrust. Lord, how he loved this woman! Barely aware of the rattling of the walls, Gold clutched Belle’s buttocks, urging her to move faster. He wanted to worship Belle and savor every touch, every second, but he felt her throbbing walls quicken and knew she was on the brink. Flexing his hips just right, he sent his beloved over the edge, delighting in her screams as her orgasm swept her away.

Gritting his teeth, Gold buried his face in the crook of her neck and dug his fingers into her shoulders as he held tight until the zenith of her release passed. Belle continued rocking gently against him, out of breath, but Gold managed to keep his balance. Barely.

Moaning in satisfaction, Belle’s fingers weaved through his hair as she kissed his temple. “That was amazing,” she breathed.

Securing his grip as he pushed away from the wall, Gold carried her toward the couch. Sheathed in her thick honey, he decided at the last second the couch wouldn’t do. Instead, he carefully knelt and deposited Belle on her back on the floor between the couch and coffee table. Smiling softly at the question in her eyes, he eased gently from her body.

Making a noise of protest at the separation, Belle reached for him, but Robbie simply clasped her hand and kissed her fingers. “Patience, sweetheart.”

Eyes dipping to his erection, she couldn’t fathom how he maintained such stamina. The memory of their honeymoon before the fireplace flashed in her mind and her whole being shivered in expectation. Watching him reach for his wineglass, Belle’s eyes focused on his lips as he sipped. A moment later, he leaned over her, dark eyes blazing with passion, but she had no idea what he indented. Gasping when wine splashed between her breasts, she squealed, then laughed when he bent to lick the vintage from her skin.

“Robbie,” she giggled. “What are you doing?”

Only when he licked up every last drop did Gold lift his head. “I’m going to taste you.”

Before she could ask for specifics, he ordered her to brace her hands above her head. Doing so more perfectly displayed her breasts to his view. Smirking, a glint of mischief in his eyes, Gold dipped a figure into the wine. Letting a few drops drip onto her nipple, he watched her flesh tighten and peak before bending to taste. His tongue twirled around her areola, making Belle squirm and sigh, even as she kept her hands where he instructed, resisting the urge to caress his skin. This was her gift to him after all, so she would obey.

Gold repeated the motion with the wine, savoring each nipple multiple times until Belle writhed beneath him. His tongue sent sweet thrills through her belly and straight to her loins. However, Gold refused to let her off the hook so easily. He poured a stream over her belly, licking and kissing away the wine. The taste of her mixed with the vintage was nothing less than intoxicating. Gold worshipped his wife by kissing every inch of her body, paying special attention to her pulse points, and the places he knew made her ticklish. Earning a giggle when he teased her instep, he finally tasted between her legs, loving how her cream coated his fingers. Inhaling her musk, he then kissed a path back up to her nipple.

“Oh God! Ohhhh! I can’t – I –oh!”

Belle’s sobs were music to his ears and he didn’t dare pause his lustful assault. In fact, he wanted Belle to come just from him teasing her nipples. Judging by the way she writhed, he was succeeding in that endeavor. 

“You’re mine,” he growled between licks. Lifting his mouth from a pert breast, he took her mouth as his hand molded her soft flesh.

“So soft,” he gasped. “Every time I sink into your body, you’re so soft and tight - wet! I can’t get enough! I love you, Belle!”

Grasping her hand, he wrapped her fingers around his thick erection. “Do you feel it? How much I want you?”

“Yes,” she breathed as she stroked him. Seeing Robbie’s eyes roll back in his head, Belle bit her bottom lip and smirked. If her husband wanted to play, then she would play. Wrapping an arm around his neck, she brought him forward to nibble his bottom lip.

“You drive me crazy! God, I love how you feel as you slip inside and touch me so…and the glide – oh, Robbie! I need that now! Come on, baby. I need you!”

Growling her name, Gold shifted to settle between her thighs. Carefully, he rubbed the tip of his hard penis over her slick folds. Belle voiced her pleasure, arching trustingly into his hold. There was no other beauty in the world as exquisite as his Belle. Continuing the slow motions, he cupped her face and forced her gaze to his. Their eyes locked as his tip teased her nub. Clinging to his shoulders, the sensations coiled and overwhelmed all her senses until she couldn’t see straight.

“Now,” she begged. “God, Robbie! I need you inside me!”

And he needed to sink into her tight warmth, but wanted to drive her over the edge first. Dropping his mouth back to her breasts, his cock continued stroking her folds. Just when he felt Belle starting to shatter, he drew back. Her cries of denial, the sting of her nails in his back, all fueled his determination to push the limits.

What was he doing to her? Delirious from pleasure, she begged and pleaded. Core clenching, desperation clawed through her veins! Clenching his buttocks, she urged him to become one with her, but all he did was tease! How could he be so callous?

“Robbie!”

Another slow suck on her nipple and Belle’s climax surged. Shuddering, she bit her lip, but couldn’t quite stay silent. Finally, Robbie entered her in one smooth thrust, which heightened all the sensations of her orgasm to levels of delirium. The pleasure cascading through her veins made her nearly lose consciousness, but luckily Robbie’s mouth crashed over hers to drown out her screams so she didn’t wake the baby. A wild, untamed burst of pure bliss assaulted her as Robbie spilled into her womb. Her body instinctively clasped him tighter, milking greedily for all he had to give.

“My greedy wife,” Gold playfully joked in her ear as he lay prone on top of her as they both panted in the aftermath.

Squeezing her arms and legs around him, hands stoking his back, Belle smiled. “That was quite impressive, Mr. Gold.”

Nibbling her shoulder, he nuzzled her skin lovingly. “Couldn’t help it. You did tease me all day long.”

“You know none of that was intentional.”

“I donna ken, lass,” he said huskily as he stirred within her sheath.

Shivering with delight at his thickening accent, Belle urged him to look at her. “I love you with every bit of my soul.”

Touching his forehead to hers, Gold savored the moment, the connection of their bond. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Her hands continued caressing his back. “I could ask you the same.”

“You think we were two lost souls who found one another?”

“I think we were _destined _to find each other.”__

Pulling him forward for a kiss, she knew the truth as the sensation of being skin-to-skin warmed her blood. Eventually, they rose from the floor, gathered their clothing, and turned off the lights. Basking in his newfound mobility, Gold swept his bride up in his arms and carried her up to their bedroom where they fell asleep in each other’s embrace. Gold knew as long as he had Belle, everything was right with the world.


	12. Chapter 12

“I don’t care,” Mary-Margaret said emphatically. “I’ll sign a waiver.”

“I appreciate your faith in my abilities, Mrs. Spencer-”

“Please, call me ‘Mary-Margaret’.”

Zelena smiled warmly. “Very well. Mary-Margaret, until the town council grants me a business license, I’m afraid I can’t take on patients. Sometimes things like this happen, but I assure you I’m working on breaking through the red tape.”

“Maybe my husband can help,” Mary-Margaret offered. “He knows a few of the council members.”

“That’s lovely of you to offer, but let me see how far I get on my own. I’m sure they just want to take extra precautions with me being new in town and all.”

“So, when can we start the treatments?”

Zelena kept her soft smile in place despite the urge to grit her teeth. The woman’s nagged was getting annoying. “I hate to give you a time table when I’m not sure myself of when this paperwork will be finalized.”

“Dr. Weston – Zelena – I’ve wanted a baby with David since the moment he proposed. I reached out to you and urged you to come here-”

“Mrs. – Mary-Margaret – I wouldn’t have pursued opening a practice here if I didn’t want to. Establishing a name for myself in America is the next step. Starting out small and building a list of clients who will help with word-of-mouth is key and Storybrooke seems like a perfect fit for my business model. I know how much this means to you and once I get the green light, you’re my first priority.”

“I’ll volunteer,” Mary-Margaret blinked. “I really want to begin treatment.”

Seeing an opportunity, Zelena pounced. “I may be able to arrange that, but it will have to stay between the two of us. If the council even hears a whisper-”

“I won’t breathe a word! Scouts honor.”

Smile slowly widening, Zelena nodded. “Very well. I’ll get some paperwork and you can sign the disclosure agreement, then I’ll start you on a prescription protocol. The combination of vitamins and my special fertility drug will help stimulate your ovaries and they should respond more positively to the final stage of treatment.”

Mary-Margaret beamed. “I would really appreciate it.”

“But if you say a word, I could lose my medical license and-”

“I won’t,” Mary-Margaret swore. “I know what this clinic means to you, and you know what a baby means to me.”

Zelena’s features softened. “I will help you have your baby, Mary-Margaret. Promise.”

After getting David’s little wife to sign the disclaimer and non-disclosure agreements, Zelena wrote her a prescription and told her to take it to a discreet pharmacist she knew on the edge of town. With her patient gone, Zelena locked the door and went back to her office. Settling behind her desk, she opened her locked drawer and took out her folders and sorted through the latest information she accumulated.

Photos of Regina Spencer-Jones at work, at yoga, with her son, and with her father only fueled Zelena’s deep seeded resentment. Why did Regina get _everything? ___

Keeping tabs on the key players was part preparation work and part self-torture, but if Zelena ever wanted her due, she must sniff out their deepest secrets and uncover their vulnerabilities. One thing she gleamed from all her spying was that Regina’s marriage to the dashing, reformed pirate was on the rocks. Yes, they made public appearances, smiled for the cameras, but the pair never spent time together otherwise. They traded of their son, then went their separate ways. Knowing she could use this ammunition, Zelena shifted her attention to Albert’s file.

His weaknesses were easily to discern, however Zelena needed to anticipate his moves to cage him so he wouldn’t be a threat. She wanted that bastard at her complete mercy! Feeling her temper rise, she inhaled a deep breath and reached for the last, thickest folder.

Robert Gold. The man she would have bent over backwards to impress. The man to whom she gave her heart, then spat at the offering. Well, she vowed she would win him one day, but her transformation in Europe took longer than expected and by then, circumstances drastically shifted. Poised for a triumphant return to the States, Zelena heard of Gold’s marriage. Learning all she could about Gold’s wife and the town where he moved, Zelena couldn’t say she was shocked by The Spencers connections. The opportunity to kill two birds with one stone become too tempting to resist, so she found a weak link and shuffled some of her plans. Luckily, Mary-Margaret eventually found her. Good thing too, or Zelena may have taken it upon herself to come to town unprepared, but everything worked out for the best. 

Since no one knew she took up residence, Zelena did her own detective work. Loose ends were always troublesome, so she needed this done right. Finding Robert’s address was a matter of public record, and Zelena had to admit the house appeared rather quaint in person. The man she knew preferred the bottles of wine that were at least $200 a pop and the finest of everything. Yet, he settled for a cozy Victorian in upper class suburbia? Ok, maybe wanting space from The Spencers accounted for his wandering from the elite district, but the more she thought about it, the more Zelena knew that silly girl he married put him up to it.

Cringing at a photo of Belle, Zelena’s nose scrunched as she flipped over the picture. The girl was at least a quarter century younger than Robert! Typical man! How could Zelena not feel personally affronted? The best years of her life were gone because she devoted them to her effort to win over the man of her dreams and that louse had the nerve to move on with another woman! Slamming her fist against the desk, she vowed to get Gold one way or another. She just needed leverage. 

Well, as long as no one knew she was here, Zelena had the freedom to wait and watch. An opening would present itself and she’d pounce. This time she wouldn’t run away or a let Albert pay her off. This time, these people would pay dearly for rejecting her and tossing her aside like a rag doll! 

Soon, Zelena would have all the weapons she needed to make all three of them pay! Smile returning, she placed the files back in the drawer, secured the lock, and reached for her keys. Heading out, she decided to watch Gold, Neal, and David enjoy their regularly scheduled luncheon at the Beruit Rose restaurant. With any luck, they would be seated closer to the bar area where she could sit unobserved. Then again, if they were by the window, she could stay in the corner unobserved. Either way, she had her wig, sunglasses, and determination, so no one better get on her bad side.

****

Having this discussion in public view wasn’t ideal, but David could still be a bit naive when it came to his take on the business world. Perhaps the paranoia was to blame, but Gold couldn’t shake the sensation of being watched. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end during the whole meal, which he found distracting enough to fumble his pitch. As a result, David wouldn’t back Gold’s latest proposition. Neal reaffirmed the financials were solid, but David refused to budge.

Very well. Gold would make this deal with his other business holdings. Spencer Enterprises didn’t need to be involved. As they concluded lunch, Gold felt eyes following him as he waited at the valet, but didn’t spot anyone or anything out of the ordinary. Shaking off the feeling, he headed back to the office and returned several calls. Getting this deal off the ground shouldn’t be difficult, but could require some travel.

A grin curved his lips at the idea of taking Belle on an adventure while having her on his arm for business functions. Just like the old days, he mused. The only hitch in his plans could be Bailey. Would Belle want to leave their son, if even for a weekend? Well, he was two now and they should test the limits sooner rather than later.

The idea of leaving his son with friends made him anxious, but there may be times he would have to leave on business, so they should see how they all handled separation. Considering David’s reaction at lunch, and Victor’s status as a doctor, Gold would prefer Ruby take Bae if need be. As Gold warmed up to the idea, he had to figure a way to break the news to his lovely bride.


	13. Chapter 13

Glancing at the clock, Belle huffed a frustrated breath. Why were these books taking so long? Ruby kept telling her to hire a manager, but she wasn’t ready to trust her financials to another person just yet. On the other hand, considering her full schedule, something had to give. Belle didn’t want to be selfish, but visiting Moe proved counterproductive. After a long meeting with his doctors today, they suggested Moe suffered a serious break after her mother died and self-medicated with alcohol as a result. They wanted to get to the root of his problems and said they could better do so if Belle limited her visits. 

Torn, with enough on her plate, Belle hated to think a renowned medical facility could be taking advantage of her, but at this point she knew her suspicions unfounded. Stress piled up as a result of her work, and caring for her father and son at the same time didn’t help matters. Robert slowly eased back into work, but his special project keep him at the office longer than she anticipated, so she ended up having to shuffle Bailey between daycare, his godmothers, and the shop. Needless to say, with his new sense of independence, Bailey loved vocalizing his displeasure.

Luckily, Belle’s method of positive reinforcement helped her son take her scolding more seriously. As much as it hurt to see him cry, Belle followed through on punishments and held firm boundaries. There were good days and bad, but she managed the terrible-two phase so far. Most of the time, Bae was content to sit and play with his toys or watch educational videos. Belle loved how he knew colors and shapes and recognized the Alphabet Song. Soon, she would be teaching him to read.

Blinking back tears, Belle cast aside her sentiments in favor of focusing on the numbers on the computer screen, but failed again when her mind wandered to Robbie’s birthday and the few weeks that followed. They agreed to try for another baby and her husband made sure they made an attempt at least once a day. Despite their chemistry and enthusiasm, Belle got her period this morning. 

Though not unexpected, Belle couldn’t quite shake her melancholy. She didn’t even think and Bailey was conceived. So what happened this time? Gaining an inkling of what Mary-Margaret must go through, Belle refused to panic just yet. If they kept trying and nothing happened, then she would speak to a doctor. Knowing it could take six months to a year to conceive, she swore to be patient. There weren’t any complications from having Bailey, and while Belle fell behind on her checkups because of her fear of doctors, she didn’t think there were any real issues.

Giving up on the accounts, she headed to her car intent on picking up her son, but got a text from Robbie saying he and Bae were home. Relieved to have one less errand to run, she looked forward to a nice, relaxing soak in some bubbles. 

Putting Bae down for his nap, Gold entered the bathroom and the corners of his mouth curled at the sight of Belle in a sea of bubbles. Sitting on the edge of the tub, he placed his hands on her shoulders to massage her tense muscles.

Moaning in contentment, Belle leaned into his touch and spoke without opening her eyes. “Bae?”

“Down for the count, sweetheart.” Easing his fingers to her neck, he noted the dark circles under his beloved’s eyes when her head ached back and worry twisted as a result. “You’ve been working too hard.”

Opening her eyes to look up at him, Belle’s amusement shined through her gaze. “This coming from you?”

“I’m serious, Belle.”

“So am I. I’ve noticed you locked away in your office for hours at a time and always checking your phone. You have something up your sleeve.”

His bride could read him like an open book. “Let’s say I did,” he began, “would you mind taking a business trip or two with me?”

“Depends.”

“On?”

“A lot of factors,” she sighed. “The shop, Bae, my father’s condition.”

“The doctors will care for Moe,” he said gently. “And Bae is old enough to spend a night or two with a sitter.”

Unable to conceal her surprise, Belle turned around to fully face him, looking scandalized at the suggestion. “Leave him alone for a few _days _?”__

“He’s two now-”

“But still a baby!”

“He’ll have to deal without us eventually, sweetheart.”

“But not so soon!”

“Belle,” Gold said calmly as he took her hand. “He does well with sitters and his godmothers. He is making friends at daycare and having play dates. This is another part of the socialization process.”

Logically, she didn’t see the flaws in his point, but her maternal instincts rebelled at the idea of leaving her child behind for a mere business trip. “We took him with us to Paris.”

“As a newborn.”

Uncomfortable with the idea, she bit her bottom lip. Yes, ok, Bailey would have to learn to cope without them, just as they had to let go a bit, but she didn’t think it would be so soon. “Let me think about it?”

Kissing her forehead, Gold gave her a soft look of understanding. “Of course. I’m still in the early phase of negotiations.”

“Is David helping you?”

“This is actually for my own companies, apart from Spencer Enterprises.”

Arching a brow, Belle wondered why Robbie felt the need to go solo. There was a story there, but she trusted him to know what he could handle. Nevertheless, worry gnawed in the back of her mind. “Why?”

Gold shrugged nonchalantly. “David didn’t want to take part.”

Suspicion rising, she eyed her husband for a long moment, but true to form, Robbie’s poker face never wavered. “David has good instincts. Perhaps-”

“He likes a sure thing, Belle,” Gold corrected. “I made my money acquiring new ventures and this is an opportunity I’ve thoroughly researched and I don’t want to pass it up.”

“What sort of company?”

“A research facility,” he vaguely answered.

Sighing, Belle knew she should call him on his evasiveness, but her fatigue urged her to leave the matter for a later time. Robbie knew what he was doing, so she would trust him. “Very well.”

Gold brought her hand up to his curling lips and kissed her knuckles. “How was your day?”

“Busy,” she groaned before grabbing the sponge. When her husband took it from her hand, she didn’t resist. Closing her eyes again as Robbie washed her back and upper body, the tension seeped out of her muscles. A woman could get used to this kind of pampering. A smile tugged her lips when Robbie cupped her breasts and gently massaged her flesh. 

“You’re so beautiful.”

“Hmmm.” Belle reached behind to lace her fingers in his hair before opening her eyes to meet his gaze.

“My period came today.”

For a split second, disappointment flashed over his features, but he quickly shook off the sensation and offered his wife a warm smile. “We’ll just keep at it. A baby will come when the time is right.”

“What if it takes longer than we think?”

Capturing her lips for a thorough kiss, Gold made her thoughts scatter and her body hum. Only when she melted in his hold did he come up for air. Heart racing and breath panting, he cupped her cheek. 

“We’ll just keep trying,” he assured her with the depth of his love written all over his face. “I love you, Belle, and I know everything will be alright.”

Kissing him long and deep, Belle took solace in his words and touch. Having another baby with him would be heaven, but the journey was part of the fun. They would have another bundle of joy to cherish, but in the meantime, Belle would enjoy every second of rapture spent in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

“Mommy, no! Noooo!” Squirming when Belle grabbed him under his armpits, Bailey let his body go limp, forcing his mother to drag his full weight toward the door.

Relinquishing her hold so her son fell in a lump in the foyer, Belle’s hands went to her hips as she tapped her foot impatiently while giving her son a seriously long look. Bae appeared chastised, but stubbornly refused to stand. He must get that quality from his father, she mused. “We’re going to be late,” Belle sternly stated. “Don’t you want to see your friends at the park?”

“No,” the tot snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Auntie Ariel will be there,” she coaxed.

Brows rising, the toddler tilted his head as if considering her words. He loved Auntie Ariel because she always made him laugh. Seeing his mother’s hand, Bae relented, grabbed her fingers, and rolled to his feet. Robbie met them at the door with the diaper bag.

“Will his sippy cup be alright in the side pouch?”

“Should be.”

Gold secured the drink as he looked down at his son. “He’s cooperating,” he asked his wife.

“So far,” Belle confirmed.

Stern look dissipating, Gold ruffled Bae’s hair. “That’s my boy.”

Grinning from ear-to-ear, Bailey lifted his arms. “Up!”

“What do we say first?”

“Pweeeesssee?”

“Very good.” Handing the bag to Belle, Gold secured his son on his hip as they headed to the car. Bae squirmed, but his father managed to fasten him in the car seat before getting behind the wheel.

“What do you think Ariel’s big announcement is,” Belle mused as they paused at the first stop sign. 

“Could be anything,” Gold shrugged. “Eric has been taking her on a lot of business trips lately.”

“You don’t think they’re moving away, do you?” 

The very idea sent a jolt of fear straight to Belle’s stomach. What would she do without one of her best friends? Sure, they could keep in touch, but if Ariel moved they wouldn’t have their luncheons once a month, or meet for drinks at Ruby’s with the girls. With all the upheaval in her life, Belle needed to lean on her friends. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing so dire,” Gold said. If Eric was making a drastic move due to business, Gold would have heard whispers. 

Robbie was probably right, but that didn’t prevent Belle’s gut from twisting into knots. Pulling into the reserved lot, Gold showed his invitation to security, then parked. Helping Belle unload the car, he noticed Bae still squirming every which way in his seat. Even when Gold let him down and held his hand as they walked toward the picnic, Bailey was as animated as ever and ready to blow off some energy. They saw the other guests and waved to a few familiar faces before Ariel greeted them. The second she spotted Bae, she called his name and stretched out her arms for a hug.

“There’s my little munchkin!”

“Arwweel!”

Bae practically bolted away from his father’s hold and into Ariel’s. Wrapping his arms around her neck, the toddler was all smiles as the redhead asked him about his day. Babbling on, Bae didn’t notice his mother moving away to greet Emma and Neal. Gold also knew his son was in good hands, so he followed suit. Kayla was walking and learning words. Clearly, she loved being Daddy’s little angel. Though she had her mother’s blonde hair and cheekbones, Kaya was devoted to Neal. 

Watching his wife laugh and socialize, Gold would much prefer spending an afternoon with his family alone instead of making small talk with acquaintances. True, he counted Neal as family, but despite working closely with David and Eric, he wouldn’t say they’re friends. At least he and Eric could debate business trends while Ruby and Mary-Margaret arranged the food on the picnic tables. 

David and Victor manned the grill, making burgers, hot dogs, and chicken. Henry took his role of big brother so seriously that he played games with Kayla and Bae near the sand box. When Kayla grabbed the shovel from Bae’s hands and pushed him so hard he fell on his rump, Henry was the one to scold her and make her apologize and give the shovel back. Bae, whose temper got the better of him, threw the shovel down and ran back to Ariel.

After a happily uneventful meal, Eric and Ariel stood to make their announcement. “Thank you all for coming,” Eric began. Wrapping an arm around his wife’s waist, he continued. “We’re both privileged and grateful to have wonderful friends to celebrate this day with is. We asked you heard not only to share in a day of good food and fun, but also to announce some good news.”

Looking at Ariel, Eric’s smile widened. Beaming with excitement, Ariel blurted the punch line. “I’m pregnant!”

Cheers and applause resounded and their friends offered heartfelt congratulations. Ruby was the first to embrace Ariel, offering warm words. Clapping, Belle glanced at Mary-Margaret in time to see the hurt and shock play across her face as Ariel shared the news. She also witnessed her friend quickly mask her pain with a forced smile and carefully honed optimism. Once Mary-Margaret offered Ariel her congratulations, Belle went to offer reassurances.

“Are you alright?”

“Of course.” Mary-Margaret’s smile didn’t waver. “I’m happy for Ariel.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I’m fine.” And she was, for the most part. As long as she remembered she had Zelena and her treatments, Mary-Margaret could face the reality of yet another friend having a baby before her. 

Belle bit her bottom lip. “Your time will come. I know it.”

“I’ve been trying for five years,” she stated matter-of-factly. “David and I have been married for seven now…I’m not losing hope though.”

“Good.” Squeezing her friend’s hand, Belle silently offered what comfort she could through patient understanding. 

After the revelry calmed a bit, Gold and Neal found a quiet spot to talk. Neal’s eyes kept drifting back to his daughter, who was waving at him. Waving back, he forced his focus to Gold. “I figured I’d give you a heads up. Milah wants to visit.”

Inhaling a sharp breath, Gold’s mood darkened. Since Milah teamed up with Cora, Gold never wanted to set eyes on her again. “Let me know the dates and I’ll try to be out of town.”

“Hey, I’ll make sure she doesn’t go near you, or Belle.”

Nodding, Gold knew Neal was honorable, but it was Milah he didn’t trust. “Keep me updated?”

“Sure thing.”

They came to an understanding and changed the subject to having young kids and how fast they grew before discussing the pros and cons of the private schools in the area. Next year, Gold hoped to enroll Bae in a prestigious private pre-school, but knew Belle would object. She wanted their son to have a normal life, but Gold wanted Bailey to have a top notch education.

As he and Neal spoke, Gold caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Glancing in that direction, he could have sworn he spotted a head of bright auburn hair disappearing into the foliage. As a frown mussed his expression, Gold’s suspicions twitched. Could that have been a nosey reporter wanting the scoop on the town’s top one percent? Goodness knows the most ridiculous tales went into the society pages these days.

“Everything alright,” Neal asked.

“I thought I saw someone spying.”

“Yeah, well, wouldn’t be the first time,” Neal shrugged. “Ignore them.”

Easier said than done. Gold’s concentration naturally shifted to his family to see if they were alright. The sight of Belle laughing with Ariel as she held Bae on her hip eased his fears, but something about the red hair gnawed at the back of his mind. A long forgotten memory tried surfacing, but for the life of him, he couldn’t grasp the details. Gold focused harder only to be distracted a second later when his son called his name. 

Excusing himself, Gold walked to his family, gladly taking Bailey from his mother’s arms and accepting the child’s hug. “Are you having fun?”

Bae nodded. “Swings, Papa!”

Chuckling, Gold looked to Belle, then nodded to Bae before walking him to the swing set. Fastening the tot into the baby swing, he pushed him high, loving the way Bailey laughed up at the clouds.


	15. Chapter 15

Catching her breath from the close call, Zelena turned over the ignition. On the drive back to the office, she swallowed tears, unable to get the image of Gold and his family out of her head. What was so special about that Belle woman? Short, flat-chested, and common looking, she would hardly win beauty contests! How could Robert be attracted to _her _?__

Back in the office, Zelena locked the door and paced. Her authentic Italian pumps were definitely getting some wear today. Hands on her hips, Zelena threw back her head and groaned. Spying on Gold was all well and good but she needed leverage. A smoking gun, if you will. There must be a way to pull Robert away from his bride and into her corner. Once they spent time together and he came to really know her, Zelena felt certain Robert would leave his stupid, insipid wife. After all, Zelena had looks, brains, and a seductive charisma she wasn’t afraid to flaunt. 

The pain of Gold’s rejection wouldn’t come a second time because she would have assurances. There was a way to get him to dance to her tune; she just needed to figure out the puzzle. Sighing, Zelena sat behind her desk to sort through her notes. The other day, Gold met with his colleagues who passed on a business proposal. At the time, Zelena dismissed the occurrence as nothing, but now she considered the circumstances.

Robert sounded really enthusiastic over the prospect, and knowing him, he wouldn’t take no for an answer. If she was a betting woman, Zelena would lay down odds Gold would pursue the deal. Remembering the name of the company, she did a quick internet search. A snort sounded as she looked over the profile. What could be so special about this foreign start-up? She nearly dismissed the tidbit, but noticed a small symbol at the bottom of the website. This company may be new and small but it already held some revolutionary patents in clinical research. If allowed to flourish, this company’s solutions could be put to use in engineering, energy saving, weapon deign, and numerous other fields. Well, well, well, leave it to Gold to find a diamond in the rough. 

Looks like she found her “in”, now all she required was the ammunition. Delving into her research, Zelena vowed to be triumphant this time around and let nothing stop her. One way or another she would finally be happy!

****

Over the next several weeks, Gold’s negotiations to acquire his latest venture took an interesting turn. The owners consisted of their three founders, one from England and two from Finland. All three gentlemen were devoted family men whose ideals centered on making the world a better place. Since they lacked the resources to mass market and produce their products, not to mention the engineering pull to see the full potential realized, Gold’s merger proposal brought a lot to the table.

Nevertheless, if Gold pursued this deal before he ever met Belle, he would have been turned down flat. These men were more interested in dealing with businessmen more of David’s ilk, which was why Gold hated that his partner passed on the opportunity. Well, he could use his station as a family man to his advantage. Everyone in the business world knew of his about-face, after all. In the past, Gold would have gotten his way by any means necessary, but his present restraint would further his cause.

Setting up a meeting with the founders in London, Gold suggested a formal dinner with their spouses. With Belle on his arm, he had no doubt he would shine. Ironically enough the dinner would fall on the three year anniversary of the night they met. Given all the stress Belle endured lately, a trip abroad should do wonders.

Not taking any chances, Gold left the office early to get home and prepare one of his signature roasts. Sure, he didn’t have to butter Belle up exactly, but the gesture certainly wouldn’t hurt. The meeting was scheduled for three weeks from now, but he figured that would give Belle time to warm up to the idea if she harbored any reservations.

Walking through the door, relieved to be home, Belle let her son stand on his own two feet then put aside her keys before setting down her purse. The little rascal darted down the hallway toward the kitchen shouting ‘hi” at the top of his lungs. Robert came around the counter and caught Bailey in his arms to hug him tight.

“How was your day, Son?”

Bae nodded as his eyes darted round the kitchen.

“Good,” Gold prompted.

“Goo-od,” Bae echoed.

Kissing his son’s cheek, then hearing his wife’s telltale heels, he watched her enter the kitchen looking ravishing in a black pencil skirt and black lace top.

“Smells good,” she complimented. However, seeing the roast in the oven, she threw her husband a questioning look. “What’s the occasion?”

“I felt like treating you.”

“Oh, really?” Judging but the fixings and sides he spread out over the counter, Belle knew there was more going on, but Robert threw her an enigmatic grin that meant they would probably talk details after Bae went to bed.

As pleasant as Bailey acted before dinner, he had a sudden tantrum during their meal. Shouting and throwing his food off his plate, Bae refused to eat the small bites of meat his mother cut for him or the spoonful of mash potatoes his father put on his plate. By the time the parents gave up, food was scattered across the table and on the floor surrounding the toddler’s highchair, not to mention all over his bib and shirt. However, as sternly as Gold spoke to his son, Bailey’s temper continued to flare.

Belle went to take him out of his highchair and the child smacked her arms and neck in rage. The violent action had Gold on his feet and taking over immediately. The cub’s temper was nothing compared to his father’s. “Bailey Lochlan Gold,” he shouted. “You do _not _hit your mother! Ever! Do you understand?!”__

In response, the boy threw his head back and cried louder, if such was possible, prompting his father to hoist him out of his highchair. Knowing he was in trouble, Bae thrashed and kicked, but Gold refused to release his hold.

“He didn’t hurt me, Robbie.”

“We can’t let this sort of behavior slide,” Gold stated.

Belle knew he was right, but her heart ached to comfort her baby.

“I’ll take him up for a bath. Then straight to bed without a story.”

“Dad-dy noooo!”

“Bad behavior doesn’t get rewarded, Bae.”

The child continued struggling, so his father carried him under his arm like a football up to the bathroom. Trusting Robbie to handle the bath, Belle cleaned the kitchen. Where in the world did her sweet boy learn such behavior?

Heading to the nursery after the dishwasher handled the rest of the mess, Belle walked to Bailey’s little bed, where Gold sat tucking him in.

“What do you say to Mommy?”

Bae still looked put-out, his eyes red from crying and his hair damp from his bath, but he mumbled the words his father wanted.

“Sawree, Momeee.”

“You’re forgiven, sweetie.” Belle kissed his forehead, but Bae twisted away from her in a huff. Cowering from his father’s sharp look, the tot rolled over and closed his eyes.

“Where does he get it,” Belle asked.

“Daycare, probably.” Sighing, Gold turned to twist the nob on the music box so the tune “Twinkle Twinkle Little Star” filled the air. Bailey was knocked out in no time.

Back in their bedroom, Belle stripped for her shower, unable to get the horrible scene out of her head. “Now I understand what all the books were talking about.”

Kissing her bare shoulders, Gold hugged her close. “It wasn’t personal, sweetheart.”

“I know, but it still makes me sad.”

As Belle showered, Gold decided to hold off broaching the subject of business in London. Tomorrow, if things improved, he would see where they stood. For now, he settled into bed, smiling when Belle finally joined him. Holding her close, he happily watched her drift into dreamland.


	16. Chapter 16

When was the last time she cleaned this space out? Rummaging through her closet, Belle took out her formal dresses, smiling occasionally as fond memories surfaced. Holding the golden gown against her body, her eyes glazed over as the memory of her first night at the opera played through her mind. That night was one of many firsts. As a blush coated her cheeks, Belle’s hand smoothed over the fine material. So lost in her thoughts, she didn’t hear Robert enter the room.

The moment he noticed the gown in her hands, he too was transported back to that special night. Hugging her from behind, he whispered in her ear. “You’re remembering that night, too, aren’t you?”

Blush deepening, Belle hung the dress back in the closet, her fingers lingering lovingly for another second before she faced her husband. “It doesn’t feel that long ago and yet it’s been years.”

“And you’ve only grown more beautiful.”

“Flatterer,” she teased.

Glancing at the gowns spread out on the bed, he raised an inquisitive brow. “Is there something I should know?”

“I’ve been sorting through them, wondering if I should wear them again on our trip or donate them.”

Picking up the pale pink with the handkerchief skirt, Gold asserted his opinion. “Not this one.”

“Well, I did wear that for our first dance.”

Gold nodded in remembrance. “In Spencer’s gardens while I avoided Cora.”

“It’s a bit out of fashion now, I’m afraid.” Even so, she put the gown back in the closet next to the golden one. 

“And this one looks salvageable,” he teased as he held up the blue cocktail dress she wore to their first dinner engagement.

“How should I look for this dinner? Should I buy something new?” Belle normally didn’t have a problem getting her money’s worth out of her gowns, but Robbie wanted to make a good impression.

Clasping her hands, Gold kissed the tip of her nose, his eyes shining with mirth and love. “I want you to wear whatever you think is comfortable and makes you feel beautiful.”

“You’re sweet,” she whispered before stealing a real kiss. 

When they came up for air, Gold’s brow arched at the rest of her dresses. “I’m surprised to you still have all the clothes I bought you.”

“They’re the most expensive pieces I’ve ever owned! Of course I kept them! Besides, they’re souvenirs of that time we shared.”

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he leaned in for another kiss. “You’re all I wanted to keep, Belle. The pure, intelligent, kind, yet outspoken woman who made me fall head over heels.”

“You keep talking like that, Mr. Gold, and I’ll be a puddle at your feet.”

“Good,” he growled before seizing her mouth. 

As if on cue, Bae, who woke up from his nap some minutes before, darted out of his room and into the hall after climbing over the gate blocking his door. Racing into his parents’ bedroom, he pushed at Belle’s legs, prying the kissing couple apart.

“Bae,” Gold lectured. “That was rude! And how did you get out of your room?”

Shrugging, he tugged on his mother’s skirts and that’s when the smell reached her nose. “Alright, little man,” she said as she scooped him up. “Let’s change you, huh?”

Nodding, Bae didn’t resist when his mommy took him back to his room. Once clean, he grabbed his binky off the floor and put it in his mouth before darting for the door. Quick little scamp evaded his mother’s grasp, but luckily Robbie waited at the top of the stairs to head the toddler off.

“Why don’t we play ball outside, Bae?”

Weary, the child glanced back and forth between his parents before smiling up at his daddy. “No,” he laughed.

Arching a brow, his father wasn’t amused. “Very well, Son. Then let’s have a long talk.”

Taking his son’s hand, Gold guided his boy back into their bedroom, leaving Belle to follow. Sitting on one of the cushioned chairs, he secured Bailey in his lap while Belle resumed sorting her gowns.

“Bae,” Gold began. “Who would you like to spend some extra time with you? Auntie Ruby or Auntie MM?”

The toddler shrugged his shoulders, lifting his hands in an I-don’t-know gesture. 

“Mommy and Daddy are going on a trip soon. We won’t be gone long, maybe a few days, but we want you to stay here with one of your godmommies.”

“Why,” he asked past his binky.

“So we learn to cope on our own for a little while.”

Even more confused, Bae frowned.

“We don’t have to ask him,” Belle said. “I’m sure he’ll be fine with whomever we leave him with.”

“Well, I want him to be prepared. Ruby is very busy and Mary-Margaret can get overprotective.”

“You know why.” Hanging her last dress back in the closet, she felt a pang of disappointment at not being able to part with a single one, but maybe the gowns would come in handy one day.

“But Bae is _our _son,” Gold insisted.__

“She’s very responsible with Kayla and we know Bailey will be safe.”

“What about Ariel?”

“Arreeelll!” Bae’s face lit up at the mention of his other honorable auntie.

“She’s pregnant, Robbie.”

“So? She’ll get some practice.”

“I don’t think she should be chasing a toddler between bouts of morning sickness.”

“I think she’s a better choice.”

“But Ruby and Mary-Margaret are his godmothers. Out of respect, we should ask them first.”

He supposed she was right. At least Belle opened up to the idea of leaving Bae for a weekend. As much as they would both worry, a separation was a natural step. Gold had faith they would all make it through the experience with flying colors.

****

“There’s no reason to be discouraged,” Zelena assured her patient. “All your tests show improvement and your hormone levels indicate-”

“But I got my period,” Mary-Margaret complained with a shaking voice. “I thought for sure something would happen by now.”

“I explained it could be at least six months before we see results and you’ve only been on the protocol for two.”

“But another one of my friends is pregnant!”

Gritting her teeth at the outburst, Zelena used every ounce of willpower to push aside her temper. Mary-Margaret’s ungrateful attitude nearly made her forget all the reasons she came to Storybrooke. Forcing a smile, Zelena continued in her best empathetic tone.

“This is _your _journey. And once you have your baby in your arms, you won’t care about everyone else.”__

“I’m losing hope.”

“Well, that’s one thing you must _not _do. I’m here to help, remember? Just a few more months and I have faith the protocol will be effective. In the meantime, try not to dwell on the situation. Go out and have fun. Have a date with your handsome husband.”__

“He’s usually working.”

Zelena chuckled. “Then visit him at work, silly! Spark the romance and forget about your cares! Let me take care of the rest.”

The advice seemed logical and Mary-Margaret knew her obsession grew into a road block of sorts in her relationship. “Thank you,” she smiled as she rose. “I’ll see you next week.”

“Actually, I may be out of the country,” Zelena confessed.

“What?” Startled, Mary-Margaret couldn’t believe her ears. “Why?”

“Business,” the redhead shrugged. Actually, she found out Gold was leaving to meet with the founders of that company and Zelena wanted to stay in the loop. If there was a chance of getting him alone – 

“But you said the timing of my shots was critical! As is the monitoring of my reactions!”

“Okay,” Zelena put up her hand. “Let’s not get hysterical. I’m sure-”

“What sort of business is more important you’d risk your research for?”

Why, the arrogant little twit! How dare she lecture her on how to go about conducting research! Mary-Margaret, for all her self-diagnosing, wasn’t an authority! Eyes narrowing, Zelena barely managed to reel in her temper.

“Very well. I’ll work around our appointment.”

“Thank you,” Mary-Margaret breathed.

The second the vexing Mrs. Spencer left the office, Zelena exploded. Throwing her jar of pens and stapler across the room, she kicked the desk legs and banged her fists on her desk in a purge. Calming several minutes later, she realized if she couldn’t follow Gold, she could at least get away with the next best thing.


	17. Chapter 17

Finishing up at the flower shop, Belle met Ruby, then headed to the clothing store on Park Street. As usual, the manager showed Belle to the private selections and even offered her champagne. Sorting through the racks with her friend, Belle hoped to find a beautiful new dress to wear to this big business dinner Robbie planned.

“Are you and Victor busy the weakened we’re away?”

Ruby whipped out her phone. “Let me check.”

“Robbie and I were hoping you could watch Bae.”

Surprised, Ruby naturally wanted the scoop. “Why? What’s he planning?”

“He has a business meeting on London and-”

“London!”

Nodding, Belle continued. “It would be a long weekend.”

“You’re going with him?”

“Yeah. He needs to do some socializing and having his wife by his side to make a good impression.”

A little envious, Ruby double checked her calendar. “Victor and I are going to a conference. I’m sorry. I can cancel of you want.”

“No, don’t,” Belle insisted. “Have fun with your husband. We’ll find a sitter.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“Alright, let’s find you that dress then.”

The eclectic variety displayed many designer creations in every shade of the rainbow, but Belle didn’t feel like any of the dresses she tried on were perfect. After several hours, she exhausted the selections. Feeling bad for monopolizing most of the manger’s time, Belle almost bought a gown out of guilt, but in the end, Ruby encouraged her not to waste the money.

“Why don’t you buy something when you’re in London? It will feel more exotic.”

“We’ll be pressed for time,” she sighed.

“Well, there’s this little vintage place I know a few town over that’s supposed to have a great selection. We could try there.”

“Sounds interesting. How far?”

“No more than an hour. I could have you back before dinner.”

Heart yearning for a bit of an adventure, Belle texted Robbie and asked if he could pick up Bailey. When he responded that he could, Belle gave Ruby the green light. “Let’s go.”

“Excellent!” Squealing in delight and clapping her hands, Ruby led the way to the car. Belle would love this place because it was right up her ally.

****

“Where Mom-ee?”

“Shopping,” Gold repeated for the fifth time as he urged his son to eat the tiny chunks of ham he cut for him. Picking up a piece with his little fingers, Bae put the ham in his mouth and chewed. Though the toddler didn’t seem to mind the taste, he preferred his Cheerios and the small apple cubes his father put on his plate.

No sooner did Bae finish chewing, his face scrunched up as his cheeks flushed red. A second later he let out a loud wail as tears streamed down his face. “I wan’ Mooom-eeee!”

Fork dropping to the table, Gold took Bailey out of his highchair and hugged him while rubbing his back. “Mommy will be home soon, Son. Don’t worry.”

Repeating over and over how he missed his mother, Bae didn’t calm down until they sat in front of the TV watching learning cartoons. Bae now knew his numbers, colors, and letters. Cries softening to sniffles, the toddler asked for his binky and snuggled into his father’s lap. Twenty minutes later, Belle crossed the threshold carrying a garment bag. The second he heard her voice, Bae’s head snapped up and he jumped off the couch, dropped his binky, and ran as fast as his little feet could carry him. Gold called for Bailey to slow down as he gave chase, but the clever tot went straight for Belle’s legs. 

“Mama! Mama!”

Draping the garment bag over the railing, Belle knelt to pick up her baby. “Hello, Bae! I missed you!”

Arms squeezing her neck, Bae rested his cheek on her shoulder. “Mama,” he said softly.

“He missed you,” Gold pronounced as he leaned on the woodwork separating the living room from the foyer.

“I see,” she smiled. “Was he a handful?”

“Only when he realized you weren’t at dinner.” Pushing off the wall, Gold kissed Belle’s cheek. “I wonder how he’ll react when we leave for London.”

“We have a few more weeks yet. Maybe we can gradually get him used to the idea.”

“How?”

“Rotating meals? I’ll eat with him tomorrow and you can sit out and we’ll see how he handles not having the both of us there.”

Doubtful, Gold didn’t like the idea of dining without Belle. They always made it a point to gather for dinner, especially since they spent so much time apart lately. “I don’t know,” he said.

“Then let’s play it by ear.” Eyes going back to her son, Belle kissed the top of his head. “What did you have for dinner?”

Head rising, Bae shrugged at his mother’s question.

“He didn’t finish his ham.”

Gasping playfully, Belle tsked. “You should always finish what is on your plate, little man. Let’s go see.”

While Belle coaxed their son into finishing his dinner, Gold retrieved the binky from the floor and set it on the coffee table. They went through those things like wildfire. Binkies and bibs, apparently. In his home office, Gold continued his research on the acquisition deal until Bailey’s bath time rolled around. Tonight was his turn, so he met his family at the foot of the stairs and took the garment bag from her hands.

“I take it you found a dress?”

“I did! But no peaking.”

“I promise, sweetheart,” he grinned. A second later, he added a little salute.

“Good,” she laughed.

Gold drew the bathwater, making sure to add bubbles and Bae’s favorite rubber duckie while Belle stripped their son of his dirty clothes and tossed them in the hamper. Laughing when his mommy played “stinky feet” Bae didn’t fight when he was handed over to his father.

Kicking off her heels on her way through the bedroom, Belle grabbed Bae’s blue and red toy truck pajamas and a fresh diaper. Now that he was getting older, she would have to start potty training. Making a mental note to pick up some books on the subject, she left the clothing on the counter and headed for the library nook. Between the shops and her family, Belle had precious little time to spend getting lost in new worlds.

Half an hour later, she heard Robert call her name for the bedtime story. “Why don’t you read to him alone tonight?”

“You sure?”

“Let’s see how it goes,” she said as she handed him the Winnie the Pooh book.

Baes’ eyes watched her as she slowly backed out of the room, but Robbie was already reading and their son’s focus shifted to his father’s baritone. Relived not to hear crying, she went to take a hot shower. Today was fun, but exhausting.

Later, as the couple snuggled in bed, Belle rested her head on Robbie’s chest while his fingers stroked her hair, and spoke of general topics before broaching one she knew could get heated.

“I think I should visit my father before we leave.”

Choosing his words carefully, Gold opted to remain diplomatic. “Didn’t his doctor say he needed time?”

“Yes, but checking in with them couldn’t hurt, right?”

“I don’t know, Belle. What if he’s actually making progress this time around?”

Biting her lower lip, she supposed he had a point, but she didn’t want her father thinking the worst. 

“Sleep on it,” Gold urged. “If you prefer, I can go with you to talk to the doctors and get an analysis of his condition.”

Belle’s heart swelled with appreciation and love. “Thank you.”

When her breath evened, Gold kissed the top of her head as he gently rolled her so he could snuggle up behind her frame. Content, he refused to think of his father-in-law. Instead, he held his beloved close and thought of good memories as they drifted off together.


	18. Chapter 18

“Ber-d,” Bailey exclaimed as his father set him on his feet before closing the car door. Pointing at the sky, the boy laughed in delight at the winged creature dashing across the clouds.

“Very good, Bae,” Gold praised while hoisting the diaper and overnight bags over his shoulder. Taking his son’s hand he walked around the car to Belle. The worry displayed clearly in her eyes, so Gold gave a reassuring smile.

Love mixed with guilt when Belle saw her baby’s smile. Oh, she didn’t want to leave him, but the first separation was always the hardest. Logically, she knew Mary-Margaret and David would take good care of Bae, but her heart wanted to cling. Taking Bailey’s other hand, they walked into the park where the other couple waited with Kayla. Belle suggested if it looked like they were dropping Bae off for a playdate, he wouldn’t have a tantrum when they left. The second the tot spotted Aunt MM and Kayla by the sandbox, he broke free from his parents and ran to play.

Belle followed to speak to Mary-Margaret, while Gold and David headed back to the car to exchange the car seats.

“Thanks again for watching him,” Belle said to her friend.

“My pleasure,” Mary-Margaret beamed. “I’m sure we’ll get along fine.”

Inhaling a deep breath, Belle handed over the list entailing Bailey’s routine along with tips on what comforted him during a tantrum. Perhaps she wrote more details than needed, but her anxiety got the better of her. Though seeing Bae fall on his rump and start scooping sand with his hands, she knew he would be just fine. 

“I don’t want to leave him,” she said while blinking back tears.

Squeezing her friend’s hand in comfort, Mary-Margaret promised all would be well. Yes, Belle knew her son was in good hands, but that didn’t stop her stomach from knotting. After several minutes of watching him play, Belle noticed Roberts’s approach. Gold knelt at the sandbox and asked Bae for a hug. All smiles, the boy wrapped his arms around his father’s neck. Uncaring of the sand, Gold squeezed Bailey tight.

“You be a good boy for Aunt MM, ok?”

“Kayee.”

“Bae,” Belle said as she too knelt to hug him goodbye. “My dear boy.”

Inhaling his scent, she kissed his cheeks and kept her emotions in check. If Bae sensed anything amiss, he wouldn’t let them leave without a scene.

“Be nice to Kayla, alright?”

Nodding at his mother, Bailey returned to playing in the sand as if he didn’t have a care in the world. Suppressing a sob, Belle rose, grateful for Robbie’s supportive hand on her back. They said their last goodbyes to The Spencers before waving to Bae. Happy, the toddler waved back before shoveling sand into a bucket.

“Come, sweetheart,” Gold said softly in her ear. “He’ll be fine.”

Belle’s heart constricted and she couldn’t help looking over her shoulder until Bae was out of sight. Exhaling a long breath once they returned to the car, Belle’s hands shook while fastening her seatbelt. 

“Try not to dwell on it,” Gold advised.

“Easier said than done.”

“I know.” Kissing her hand, Gold shared a look of understanding with his wife before turning over the engine. 

Thankfully, the drive to the airport proved uneventful. The hustle and bustle distracted Belle until they were on Robbie’s private jet preparing for take-off. Memories of having Bae with them during their trip to Scotland made her throat close. As result, Belle grabbed her phone and texted Mary-Margaret. A few minutes later, got word from Mary-Margaret all was well along with a photo of Bae and Kayla smiling in the sandbox. 

“See,” Gold said when Belle showed him the picture. “He’s fine.”

“I know,” she sighed. “I just worry.”

“Only natural.” A devilish smile curved his face as he leaned closer. “I have ways of distracting you, sweetheart.”

“Behave,” she whispered. “We aren’t alone.”

“There are ways around that,” he teased before taking her lips.

Indulging in the kiss, Belle’s head started spinning. Gold took pity on her though, keeping the touch light instead of passionate. Drawing air into her lungs as their lips parted, Belle shook her head sadly, despite her warming blood. “They’ll know.”

“We’ll give them something to talk about.”

So handsome, she thought as she stroked his cheek. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Nuzzling his nose against hers, Gold smiled as love filled his heart. “I’ll hold you to it.”

Conversation and reading filled the time but toward the end of the flight, she reached for her phone.

“Belle” she heard her husband chide. “He’s fine.”

“I just want to make sure.”

“Odds are you won’t get reception up here.”

As her lick would have it, Robbie was right. Sighing, she raked a hand through her hair and noted the time. “He should be napping now anyway.”

“He’ll be fine,” Gold reiterated as he laced his fingers through hers. Changing the subject, they discussed sites they would like to see during their visit that they didn’t get a chance to during their anniversary trip. Before long, they landed and a private car waited to take the couple to the hotel. The second they were on the road, Belle called Mary-Margaret and spoke to Bae over the phone. He sounded excited to be with new people in a new place and Belle hoped his mood lasted. Promising to check in again after Bailey’s bed time, Belle gazed out the window as they passed some of the most historic sites in the city.

When the car approached the Ritz, Belle wasn’t surprised to see the logo. Robert never settled for less than the best, but opulence still made her nervous. After all, as the daughter of a florist, she lacked the pedigree to fit into these surroundings. Her anxiety doubled when the car pulled around to the William Kent House, located next to the hotel proper. The 18th century mansion boasted the same Louis XVI style as the main location, but with more privacy, a view of Green Park, and many, many more amenities.

“Robbie,” she breathed. “You shouldn’t have-”

Holding up a hand, Gold stilled her protests. “All part of the negotiations, Belle. I always have the best.”

His playful tone didn’t placate her in the slightest, but she couldn’t resist accepting his arm as they were escorted into the Royal Suite. Mouth dropping at the ornate gilded woodwork, double high ceilings, huge fireplace, and antique paintings, Belle squeezed Robert’s hand. “You shouldn’t have gone to so much trouble.”

“Nonsense,” he said. Kissing her cheek, Gold shifted his focus to the butler who gave them a tour of the luxurious drawing room, then down to the study connected to a dining room with a view of the park, then over to the bedroom, which took Belle’s breath away. The connecting dressing room is where the butler deposited their bags, but Gold insisted they could unpack themselves. Showing the coupe the lushly spacious, top-of-the-line bathroom, he informed them of all the services available and thanked them for choosing the Ritz before leaving them to get comfortably settled.

“I’m afraid to even touch the fabrics!”

Pulling Belle against his chest, Gold gazed lovingly into her eyes. “None of this beauty compares to you.”

“Flatterer.”

“I mean it. All of this would be empty and hallow without you by my side.”

Touched, Belle took his lips for a passionate kiss. Heart slamming against her ribs, her hands tangled in his hair. Losing track of time, they finally came up for air, smiling like lovesick fools. 

“Should we unpack?”

Shaking her head, Belle hugged him tight. “I love you, Robert Gold.”

“And I you.”

Easing back, her eyes darted in the direction where the butler disappeared. “Can we-”

“He won’t disturb us.”

“Are you sure?”

Walking to the door, Gold secured the lock, then moved to the ornate windows and drew the curtains. As Belle’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, Gold slipped out of his shoes. Kissing Belle senseless, he made love to her leisurely, making her delirious with the pleasure.


	19. Chapter 19

Though the Ritz boasted one of the most prestigious restaurants in the city, Gold made arrangements to meet the three founders and their wives at the restaurant in The Shard. The tallest building in Western Europe, the skyscraper housed offices, apartments, and fine dining. His prize black Armani, freshly pressed thanks to their butler, fell properly over his frame, making Gold look every inch the depth of his reputation. Belle slipped him a golden silk tie to match the shade of her gown, which had him grinning from ear-to-ear. The play on his name served as the perfect subtle touch. 

Securing his cufflinks, Gold did a once over before heading to the study to check his messages. Back home, Bae would be waking from his afternoon nap. They already checked in on him before lunch and Bae sounded happy, if a little wound up. Belle suspected his godmother of spoiling him, but Gold didn’t see the harm. Bae should be having an adventure of his own as well.

Mantle clock chiming half past the hour, signaled to Gold it was almost time to go. What could be keeping his bride? Mentally rehearsing his business proposal and strategy, Gold’s confidence never wavered. He wanted this deal more than most, but knew better than to show his hand. His negotiating skills may be a bit rusty, but he knew his play. Glancing at the clock once more, he left the study and called Belle’s name. 

“I’m almost ready,” she called from the dressing room.

Pausing, Gold wondered what could be keeping her. Finally hearing the door open, he turned to see Belle emerge and his heart nearly stopped in his chest. The air sizzled between them as she came closer, and Gold gritted his teeth against his sudden erection. Even after three years, Belle possessed the power to knock his socks off. 

“Mrs. Gold,” he choked in greeting.

Well aware of the effect she had on him, Belle’s smile widened. “Mr. Gold,” she giggled. “Do you approve?”

Swallowing hard as Belle twirled before him, Gold had no idea how he would survive the meal, let alone the rest of the evening. The sleeveless 1950’s vintage cocktail dress fit her like a glove. The pale, delicate gold lace with tulle clutched her waist to flare in a full skirt down to her knees. A deeper golden ribbon came around under her bust and another around her waist to fasten in bow in front. The silk ribbons matched his tie perfectly. Belle’s pale gold pumps matched the lace on her gown as well, finishing off the effect of flawless elegance.

“You’re ravishing,” he breathed. Honestly, he had no clue how he could keep his hands off her. Moving in for a kiss, Gold blinked when Belle put up a hand. “You’ll smear my make-up and we’ll be late.”

One look at the clock proved her word and he cursed under his breath.

“Did you check on Bae?”

Offering Belle his arm, Gold nodded. “He’s fine, Belle. Mary-Margaret is spoiling him, much to his delight.”

“Well…I guess it’s nice he doesn’t miss us.”

“He will.” Gold chuckled as they left he suite to head down to the waiting car.

“I’m cruel,” Belle sighed as she fastened her seatbelt and secured her clutch in her lap. “Wishing Bae would miss us and I really don’t want him to be bad.”

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting our son to notice we’re gone.”

“Really?”

Lacing their fingers together, he brought their joined hands to his lips. If he couldn’t tear her clothes off, at least he could feel the strength of their bond. The car pulled up to The Shard and Gold chuckled at Belle’s astonishment. Taking the elevator to the restaurant, they arrived fashionably late, but the three men were all smiles and cordial greetings when they faced Gold. 

Alexander Birmingham and his wife Claire were joined by his co-founders, Brian Veta and Sater Jaiori, and their wives, Tarja and Kaira respectively. The women were warm toward Belle, which helped calm her nerves. Seated immediately, Belle sat between Robert and Kaira and gladly listened to their stories about their families and lives in Finland. When they showed her pictures of their children, she in turn happily shared her favorite shots of Bailey.

As the women gushed, Gold spoke plainly to Alexander, Brian, and Sater about his vision for their company, should they agree to a merger with his conglomerates. For the most part, he stayed focused, but every so often a whiff of Belle’s floral perfume tickled his nose, making his manhood throb. Losing his train of thought once, he knew he would go mad if he didn’t touch her. Never breaking stride, his hand wandered beneath the table to rest on her thigh.

Her warmth centered him, but soon the cravings had his fingers delving beneath her skirt to rest against her bare skin. Thankfully, Belle didn’t mind as he lightly traced circles on her inner thigh. Face remaining neutral, Gold listened to the present conversation, but couldn’t resist pushing the line, inching his fingers closer and closer to Belle’s sex.

Laughing with the wives, Belle managed not to react when Robbie’s hand found her thigh. In all honestly, she loved the contact. Even when he teased her sensitive skin, she assumed his teasing a prelude to what would come once they returned to their suite. Never in a million years did she expect Robert to push the envelope at a dinner negotiation, so when his fingertips started stroking her panties, Belle’s eyes widened and her eyes snapped to him, but Robert carried on his conversation without missing a beat while he continued softly teasing her sex.

As discreetly a possible, she reached beneath the tablecloth to push his hand away, but the stubborn man refused to budge – going so far as to press the pad of his thumb more firmly into her clit and rub little circles over her sensitive flesh, driving her crazy. Flushed, Belle drank her water, hoping her expression didn’t give away any hint of what was happening. Swallowing hard, she looked back to Tarja and Kaira though her body desperately craved rolling her hips in time with Robbie’s strokes.

Pleasure sharpening, Belle kept drinking to cover for her flushed cheeks, all the while suppressing the urge to moan aloud. Feeling her juices gush, she crossed her legs and squeezed her thighs together, hoping Robbie would get the hint and show mercy, but the move backfired by putting even more delicious pressure on her clit. Quickly uncrossing her legs, Belle looked to her husband again, but he stubbornly refused to glance in her direction. By all appearances, he spoke eloquently about business, and no one dared suspect he was fingering his wife beneath the table.

Doing her best to follow his example, Belle participated in the conversation, explaining aspects of life in America, but her thoughts scattered when her husband pulled at the seam of her panties. He wouldn’t dare! Not here! But those clever fingers sought her bare flesh, and Belle was powerless to stop him. With agonizing slowness, Robert spread her honey over her folds, leisurely stroking and igniting the fire in her loins. His expert touch knew exactly how to make her melt. Core clenching, Belle arched as discreetly as possible into his hand, desire heating her blood. Keeping her smile in place was a challenge, but Belle managed. However, the second Robbie flicked a nail over her throbbing clit, rubbing in rapid circles that sent delicious thrills through her body, Belle couldn’t hold in a gasp.

“Are you alright,” Kaira asked.

The woman blinked at her and Belle could have sworn her face turned a deeper shade of crimson. Unable to take anymore and self-conscious of her undeniable arousal, she excused herself saying she had to use the facilities. Thankfully, Robbie’s hand retreated so she could rise gracefully from the table. Avoiding his gaze, she walked quickly out of the restaurant. Across from the elevators, she rounded a corner to a deserted lobby and went into the posh lavatory. Complete with gilded mirrors, a sitting area full of plush sofas and chairs before the sparkling stalls, the space smelled of roses and pine.

Bracing her hands on the counter, Belle gulped in air. Clit throbbing, she lifted her eyes to the mirror. Aside from her flushed cheeks and glossy eyes she looked normal enough. Gaze dropping to her bag, she took out her puff to matte the shine, but gasped a moment later when she noticed the second reflection in the mirror. Dark eyes burning with barely contained passion, the air rushed out of her lungs. 

“Robbie,” she breathed.


	20. Chapter 20

Whirling, Belle’s mouth opened to make accusations, but Gold cut off her protests with a fierce kiss. The lure of his touch proved irresistible and Belle eagerly returned his passion as he backed her up against the counter. Moaning as his hand molded her body, Belle fought through the rapturous haze to break the kiss. She shook her head as she caught her breath.

“Someone could walk in here any minute!”

Grimacing at her scandalized tone, Gold hoisted her up onto the counter then pulled up the layers of her skirts to stroke her through her damp panties. “It’s alright, sweetheart. I locked the door and hung an ‘out of order’ sign. No one will disturb us.”

Arguments rested on the tip of her tongue, but were quickly forgotten with Robbie’s next kiss. Head swimming, pleasure rising, Belle couldn’t get enough of this man. Pushing his jacket off his shoulders, she wasn’t in full control as she indulged her impulses. Hands tugging at his tie and shirt, smoothing through his hair, she felt the desperation driving her wild. 

Gold felt her slick heat and nearly came in his pants. Belle drove him mad with lust all evening until he couldn’t endure another moment. The second her panties were on the floor, he unfastened his belt and pushed his pants and boxers down to his knees. Grasping Belle’s waist, he hoisted her into his arms. The moment her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, he wobbled to the closest cushioned couch. 

Their bare loins pressed together as he caressed her back, adding to the fire of the kiss. One of her pumps fell to the floor, but Belle hardly noticed. Lord, she never felt so needy in all her life! Adjusting her position in his lap, she broke the kiss and bestowed him with a devilish grin as she rose up, but Gold beat her to the punch. Penis in hand, he guided the tip to her dripping entrance. A string of growls and curses emerged as his sweet love sank down, making their flesh one.

Pure bliss drowned her senses, causing Belle to cry out as she began her slow ride. Grasping her hips, Gold’s other hand tugged the zipper down her back, then loosening her bodice to expose a breast to his gaze. Tasting her nipple, he thrust urgently as the ecstasy seized his being. Oh, his precious Belle! The way her core clenched him, milking him, was indescribable!

Lacing her fingers through his hair, her other hand on his shoulder for balance, Belle found the right angle to rub her clit as his erection stroked her pleasure spots. Greedy, she writhed faster and faster, throwing her head back as she vocalized her delight. Gold squeezed her hip, urging her to slow and make the moment last, but Belle only obeyed for a few moments. Before long the sensations took over and she bounced frantically, riding the man she loved unabashedly. When Robbie gave another hard suck on her nipple, the jolt of sensation shooting to her core sent her over the edge.

No sooner did Belle shatter, Gold soon followed. Hot seed pouring in streams into her flesh, Gold cried out against her breast. Once the aftershocks faded, the couple continued holding each other tight as their eyes met. Resting brow-to-brow, they soaked in the moment as they caught their breath.

“I can’t believe we did that,” Belle breathed.

“You were gorgeous,” he said before nibbling her lower lip.

Feeling him soften within her, Belle gasped remembering the time. “We have to get back-”

“Relax, sweetheart,” he smiled. “We’ve only been gone twenty minutes.”

“They’ll know!”

“They won’t,” he swore. “Just say the bathroom out of order and you had to find one on another floor.”

“But-”

Gold cut off her protests with another kiss. “Trust me.”

Relaxing at his cajoling one, she nodded before easing to her feet and grabbing a hand towel to clean the fluid dripping down her leg. As they righted their clothing, Belle envied how quickly her husband became presentable. In less than two minutes his shirt was tucked in, his jacket on, and his tie knotted. Once he smoothed his hair, Robbie looked exactly the same as he did before their wild coupling.

In the meantime, she had to put on her panties and shoes, then fasten her dress before reapplying all her make-up and redoing her hair. So unfair.

Robbie kissed the back of her neck before departing. Doing her best to go as fast as possible and look normal, Belle braced for the worst as she made her way back to the restaurant. Oddly enough, she felt naughty and wanton, yet secretly thrilled and excited by what transpired. Hopefully, she and Robbie would never lose their impulsive adventurous love life.

Feigning nonchalance, she reclaimed her seat and picked up a conversation with the women. Thankfully, everyone accepted her explanation about the bathroom. The rest of the dinner went very well. Watching Robbie operate, Belle picked up on his confidence, his charisma, and felt more attracted to him than ever. Parting cheerfully with the other couples in the lobby, Belle laced her arm through her husband’s to walk to the waiting limo. The moment they were alone, the air heated, but Robert only indulged in kissing her hand. Back at the Ritz, he dismissed the butler and followed Belle to the bedroom.

“I can’t believe we did that,” she gushed once the door closed. 

“You were gorgeous.” Unzipping the back of her dress, he inhaled her perfume. “I love seeing you in the throes of passion.”

Leaning into his warm hands, she glanced over her shoulder. “Are you sated?”

Groaning, he shook his head before nibbling a path down her back. “I’m never sated when it comes to you.”

“We’ve already christened the bed,” she laughed. “Where else should we…”

“Where ever you want.”

“The dining room table is set,” she reasoned. “You’ve taken me on floors and in front of fireplaces.”

“Ah,” he chuckled. “My wife wants to do something new, does she?”

“Making love in the bathroom was a new twist,” Belle laughed as she turned to face him.

“We’ve had bathroom sex before, Mrs. Gold.”

“But not public bathroom sex!”

“Yes,” he agreed. “True. And heaven help me, I want you again.”

Welcoming his kiss, Belle wondered if maybe outdoor sex was on the menu, but once they were naked they fell onto the bed since it was the closest softness. Though they only made love hours earlier, Gold and Belle couldn’t get enough of each other. They didn’t have to muffle the sounds of their pleasure and were as uninhabited as they craved. Obviously, a lot of pent-up restraint was getting released on their vacation. 

After a triumphant dinner, Gold could see success on the horizon. More importantly, he had Belle in his arms telling him over and over how much she loved him. Oh, Belle! His life was nothing without her, and as he fell into the abyss of her arms, he never felt more blessed.


	21. Chapter 21

A bout of melancholy squeezed her chest as the plane took to the air. Leaving London was bittersweet. Belle had a fabulous time, but couldn’t wait to get home to her baby. They had their car take them directly to David’s the second they landed. Calling ahead once they were on the road, Belle was mostly relieved to hear that Bae adjusted well to staying with his godparents. Should she be happy everything went so smoothly? Having survived this time apart gave her faith that their love and family dynamic could endure no matter what came their way. Still, was it too much to ask that her son miss her a little?

Mary-Margaret answered on the first knock, tears glistened in her eyes. Belle instantly spotted Bae over her friend’s shoulder and rushed forward to hug him. The moment the toddler saw his mother, he sprang to his feet and ran forward with his little arms outstretched.

“There’s my boy!”

Also noticing Mary-Margaret’ expression, Gold gave her a nod of thanks. “We really appreciate you taking good care of him.”

Unable to speak passed the lump in her throat, Mary-Margaret forced a smile and nodded. David came over and rescued his wife from the awkward moment by shaking Gold’s hand and asking after business. As the friends chatted, Bae grew restless. Tired from the trip and wanting to rest, The Golds said their goodbyes.

The moment the car was out of sight, Mary-Margaret burst into tears. Gathering his wife in his arms, David rocked her as he murmured words of comfort.

“I know,” he crooned. “I know. I’ll miss him, too.”

“We were like a family,” she sobbed into his chest. “I felt what it was like to be a mother and now he’s gone! Our house is empty again!”

“We have each other.” Drawing back, she smiled at the man she adored. “I love you, David. With all my heart, I love you and I don’t want to ever live a day without you.”

Kissing her gently, David felt the same way. “You’re the best thing to ever happen to me, Mary-Margaret Blanchard Spencer, and don’t you ever forget it.” 

Another sob escaped her lips as she threw her arms round his neck. Having love was a gift so many never beheld and Mary-Margaret didn’t want to take David for granted. Soon, there would be more joy in their lives. Zelena’s treatments were working and she had faith that soon she and David would have their own child. Her time was coming. Mary-Margaret felt it in her bones. For a few wonderful nights she got to be a mother and before long the dream would be a permanent one. 

****

Once Aiden fell asleep, Kilian took off. Over dinner, Regina picked a fight about him going to the pub too much to “drink himself into oblivion”, so he figured he’d go to a loud bar on the other side of town. Regina’s friends wouldn’t be around to spy on him. Spotting the Rabbit Hole, Killian swerved into the parking lot and parked by the dumpster. His wife had some nerve bossing him around!

They were formally separated, but Regina couldn’t be bothered to work on the marriage, yet still thought she called the shots! How were they supposed to re-establish trust when she wouldn’t even have a date with him? A family dinner once a week wasn’t cutting it. Though they were civil around Aiden and in public, Killian didn’t appreciate being jerked around. If Regina didn’t want to work on their marriage, then they should just file the final paperwork.

Entering the bar, Killian headed for the closest stool and ordered a shot of rum. His wife cared more about public opinion than his feelings, obviously. How many times was he expected to grovel anyway? Did he have to beg for pardon on his knees and send her dozens of roses every day? Well, he saw what she did with the bouquets he sent right after the split. Every time he turned around Regina threw all his efforts in his face. Nothing was ever fucking good enough. And why? Because he didn’t share details about a family tragedy he wished to forget?

“You look pretty down in the dumps.”

Recognizing the voice instantly, Killian’s head snapped up as a huge grin lit up his face. “Milah! I had no idea you were in town!”

Goodness he smelled amazing, Milah thought as she leaned into the hug. Memories flooded to the surface, and she didn’t realize how much she really missed him until that moment. 

“I’m visiting Neal and the grandkids,” she explained. “Whoa, admitting to the ‘grandma’ status throws me every time.”

“Hey, you’re still gorgeous.”

“And you’re still a flirt,” she laughed.

Shrugging, Killian signaled for another drink and bought Milah’s next round. She gave her condolences about the lawsuit and congratulated him on Aiden. Killian beamed when he spoke about his son, which made him even sexier in her eyes. Shame he was married.

“Regain must be thrilled.”

“Yeah.” Killian finished off his shot in a single gulp. “There’s an heir to the empire.”

Brows arching, Milah inched closer. “I’m sensing trouble in paradise.”

“We’re separated,” he confessed. 

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear it.”

“Are you?”

“Of course, Killian! No matter how things ended between us, I only ever wanted your happiness.”

Sincerity showed through her eyes, bringing tears to his. “It’s been a long time since I had someone to talk to,” he confessed.

“I’m always here for you.”

Ordering another round, Killian spoke about losing Neal’s friendship, how he still resented Emma, and how much he wanted a fresh start. Through it all, Milah listened without judgement, patting his hand, and said he was worthy of happiness. Feeling as close to Milah now as he’d ever been, the memories of their past surfaced, making him question why he ever let her go.

“Why did we break up again,” he slurred.

“Neal didn’t like it,” she smirked. “Remember?”

Ah, yes, he did. Milah made the sacrifice to keep Killian and Neal’s friendship intact. Well, a lot of bloody good that did.

“Bloody stupid reason to break up,” he muttered.

“It wasn’t at the time,” she said gently.

As their gazes locked, Killian remembered how she used to make him laugh. For an older woman, she was still beautiful and vivacious. Wondering if she tasted the same as he remembered, he leaned in and captured her lips. With a moan, Milah melted into the kiss, just as passionate and eager as he for the connection.

“Let’s get out of here,” he panted when they came up for air. 

Body on fire, Milah wanted Killian but didn’t relish the notion of being viewed as the enemy in the situation. As much as she resented his marriage to Regina and finding happiness without her, she knew getting tangled in his web could have serious consequences. “Don’t do something you’ll regret.”

A scoff passed his lips. “What’s there to regret? I’m separated and Regina wants no part of me. You’re unattached, right?”

Well, there was the one barber she hooked up with occasionally back home, but they were hardly exclusive. And honestly, Milah would welcome having a taunt man between her thighs rather than a floppy belly. Seizing his mouth again, she made her decision. Tonight, she wanted the old magic back.

Signaling for the check, Killian left a generous tip and guided Milah to the parking lot. They both stumbled, but laughed rowdily at their tipsiness. Heading to the hotel across the street, Killian loved how Milah nibbled his earlobe as he filled out the forms and paid for the room. She draped over him as they headed down the corridor, neither of them caring that the carpet smelled of stale cigarettes and beer. Tonight, they would burry themselves in a solace they so desperately needed.

****

“I appreciate the courtesy,” Gold said into his cell. “Thanks, Neal.”

“What was that,” Belle asked as she walked back into the living room with a bowl of freshly popped popcorn. For their first night back in town, they decided to keep it simple and stay in to watch classic movies. Bae’s excitment over being in his own room again sapped his energy and pretty much guaranteed they wouldn’t be disturbed.

Gold waited until Belle snuggled beside him to break the news. “Milah’s in town visiting Neal.”

Going still, Belle wasn’t sure how to react. “What does Emma have to say about that?”

“Apparently, they’re civil these days.”

Civil? After Milah’s last visit, Emma was so disgusted and confused by her supposed confession about Neal’s birth, she sought comfort with Killian Jones, of all people. That fallout wouldn’t be forgotten anytime soon.

“For how long?”

“A few more days,” Gold confirmed. “Don’t worry. I’m sure we won’t cross paths.”

They better not! Belle wasn’t beneath slapping the woman again if need be! Hell, Milah deserved another sucker punch just for the memory of the crap she pulled with Cora! Scooping a handful of popcorn, eating helped her calm down a bit. Since Cora was gone, Milah probably wouldn’t make waves. Nevertheless, she didn’t want Robbie’s ex-wife anywhere near her family.

“Hey,” Gold said gently as he rubbed her arm. “Don’t get upset. You should know by now she can’t hold a candle to you.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about.”

“Then what?”

“Milah is like a hurricane whisking though town leaving devastation in her wake. I just don’t want her to hurt anyone we care about.”

“Sweetheart,” he said as he kissed the tip of her nose. “I doubt very much we have anything to worry about.”

Belle hoped with all her heart he was right. The last thing anyone needed to hear about was another scandal. Taking another handful of popcorn, she focused on the movie and purged Milah from her thoughts.


	22. Chapter 22

Stretching as she woke, Regina glanced at the nightstand clock. Another day, another dollar. Endless meetings stretched out before her today and she had to look impeccable. Plus, a phone conference with Killian’s Asian holdings was on the books, so she wanted his input. Eric Prince’s man, Gaston, did a decent job building up the competition. If not for Killian’s company’s longevity and reputation, she feared _Jones’s Shipping _would already be filing for bankruptcy.__

Since her husband’s holdings were much larger than hers, Regina needed to plug this hole before they lost their bearings. Dressed in a dark blue suit, hair and make-up done to perfection, Regina headed down the hall to speak to her estranged husband. Approaching the door, the quiet tugged her heartstrings. Yes, she rebuffed him every time he made an effort to patch up their marriage, but Regina’s hurt stung like an old bruise and her pride kept her aloof. Perhaps she could finally meet him halfway? Killian adored his son and cooperated with keeping up appearances, so maybe there was still a chance?

Nervous, she knocked on his door, but didn’t get a response. Could he be sleeping? Did he drink himself silly last night? Wouldn’t be the first time. Put out at the idea, she twisted the knob and entered the suite calling his name. The second she saw the made bed she knew. Killian never came home last night.

He probably just slept it off in his car or something. Hopefully he didn’t make a public spectacle because the last thing she needed was another trial in the court of public opinion. Turning on her heel, Regina marched from the room, slamming the door behind her. One of the maids confirmed Killian didn’t return, which only fueled the pit of fire in her stomach.

Heading for the nursery, Regina hoped Killian returned to spend some time with his son, but Aiden’s nanny prepped him for the day. The boy’s face lit up seeing his mother and Regina’s temper instantly cooled. For twenty minutes she played games and helped her son walk around the room exploring corners. He fussed a bit when she handed him back to the nanny, but the woman had him laughing again in no time.

Business distracted her until the looming conference call. Afterwards, Regina caved and dialed Killian’s cell only to get his voicemail. Disgusted, she slammed the phone and kicked her desk. Stubbing her toe made her curse under her breath. Gathering her composure was easier said than done, but she managed. An hour later, business settled to her satisfaction, she called the lawyers to see about making her CEO of _Jones’s Shipping _since Killian obviously wasn’t interested. Her next call was to Ashley Herman. Time to call in a favor.__

****

Who knew gathering damning material would be so easy? Pleased beyond definition by last night’s fact finding mission, Zelena’s smile spread across her face as she practically danced into her office. The months of living incognito were paying off! She now possessed ammunition to keep her enemies in line. Well, all but one.

Sitting behind her desk, she added her latest photos to her Spencer file. One could never have too much blackmail material, but her folder on Gold remained far too thin. Until she had the smoking gun where he was concerned, she would have to keep her claws sheathed. The timing had to be perfect.

Zelena’s smile faded as the bitterness gripped her breast. All she wanted could be within her grasp is she could’ve followed Robert to London. But, no! That sniveling, spoiled brat Mary-Margaret had to reset all those plans! If the woman wasn’t the special linchpin she desperately required, Zelena would have thrown her to the curb!

Speaking of which, the sooner Zelena helped the other woman get pregnant, the sooner she could put her own plan into action. Mary-Margaret’s value as a person wasn’t lost on her. For now, Zelena knew she had to be nice or else.

Switching her attention to her personal calendar, her heart sank knowing she had to sacrifice yet another month as come and gone. Honestly, her best childbearing years were behind her, but with access to the best drugs and research in the world, Zelena wouldn’t have to struggle to conceive a child. Unfortunately, without leverage on Gold, those plans would go up in smoke. 

Perhaps she could reveal her presence to the world at large, but then Gold would see her coming and take counter measures. Until Mary-Margaret conceived, her hands were regrettably tied. Ironic she spent the last fifteen years being meticulously patient and now she couldn’t see the bigger picture just when she was finally poised to take her prize. 

Well, one the good side, Zelena had more than enough to make Killian Jones her lap dog. Considering his name got dragged through the mud with that lawsuit last year, he wouldn’t want yet another unsavory little attack to his family name. The real question was what price to demand exchange for her silence? A number of possibilities sprang to mind, but Killian should remain her wild card. She needed to pull him out of her back pocket if anything went wrong.

One tip drummed into her skull while a business intern under Gold’s tutelage was strategy. Cover all her bases that way no one could ever beat her. Zelena couldn’t wait to see the look on Gold’s face when she used the tactic against him.

****

Arm covering his eyes, Killian didn’t want to get out of bed. Lord, It was a long time since he had a decent lay, and Milah’s enthusiasm drove him over the edge multiple times. Lying on his back, he waited for the guilt to flood, but instead he felt oddly at peace. Now that he thought about it, he and Regina were separated, so why shouldn’t he find comfort with another?

“Good morning,” Milah murmured as she rolled over and pressed kisses to his hairy chest.

Smirking, Killian lowered his arm. “Good morning.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Fantastic.” To prove his words, he kissed her thoroughly. 

“No regrets then?”

“Not a one.”

Relieved, Killian rose, unashamed of his naked form, and grabbed his pants off the floor. “Should I drop you off at Neal’s?”

Milah sat up, holding the sheet over her breasts and shook her head. “I’m staying in a hotel. Tension between Emma and I is still thick.”

“She stands by her man, you mean. I’ll give her that.”

Hearing the bitterness in Killian’s voice gave Milah pause, but she shrugged off the sensation. “None of this would ever have happened if I got a decent divorce settlement from my ex. I needed the money and Cora’s offer was too tempting to resist.”

Gold was the last man Killian wanted to think about at the moment, but he couldn’t resist asking. “So, which one of us is better, love?”

Laughing, Milah shook her head. “Do you really want the answer?”

Now that the question was out in the open? Hell, yeah. “Truth, Milah.”

Climbing out of bed, she gathered her clothes to give her time to organize her thoughts. “When Robert and I first met, it was…wonderful. After his accident, there were rough patches and I wasn’t attracted to him anymore, but you remind me of the wild days.”

“Just remind you?”

Clothes in one hand, she approached wearing a shy grin. “You are by far the best I’ve ever had.”

Seizing her lips, Killian wanted another round before they had to part company. Who knew when he would ever see her again, and he wanted their moments to last him through the cold, lonely nights ahead. A few hours later, Killian walked Milah across the street and made sure she got to her car safely.

Unable to keep the grin off his face, he jogged back to his own vehicle. However, a string of curses fell from his lips noticing he left his cell on the seat. Checking his messages, Killian cursed even louder as he turned the ignition and sped out of the parking lot. All things considered, he didn’t owe Regina any explanations, but for the sake of their joint business ventures, he should be professional. If his wife ever found out he slept with his ex-girlfriend, then all bets were off. After the Prince lawsuit, the last thing Killian needed was an expensive divorce.

Yet, as he raced across town, he couldn’t get Milah off his mind. In fact, he wondered why he was fool enough to let her go. Milah understood him in ways no one else could. They were kindred spirits. Besides, Regina refused to work on their marriage and Emma rejected him, so why not find solace with the one person who got him?

Well aware his black jeans and leather jacket were the same attire from yesterday, Killian entered the office where Regina held her court. The second he saw her icy stare, he knew that she knew. Ok, she may not know specifically who he slept with, but Regina could tell he was with someone else, so relations between them were about to get a thousand times more complicated.


	23. Chapter 23

All sums added up, which meant she might actually get out of here on time. Once the deposit bags were labelled, filled with the day’s take, and sealed, Belle stuffed them in her purse and counted out the registers for the next shift. Waving to her employees, she went straight to the bank, then headed to the ice cream parlor where Ariel and Bailey waited.

Her adorable son grinned at her with a face covered in chocolate. The toddler had even more ice cream dripping from his hands, and staining his shirt, than he had in his bowl.

“He insisted on feeding himself,” Ariel informed Belle.

Expression turning serious, Bae nodded as he grabbed another handful of melting chocolate ice cream and brought it to his mouth. Deciding to be amused, Belle dung around in her purse for the spare wipes she always carried, unaware of Ashley and Alexandra’s approach. 

“Hello, Mrs. Gold,” the five-year-old said cheerfully. 

Blinking, Belle returned the smile. “Hello, Alexandra.”

“You can call me ‘Alex’,” she said brightly.

“Ok, honey,” Ashley cut in. “Why don’t you finish your ice cream?”

Scooting back into the booth opposite Ariel and Belle, the girl didn’t conceal her disappointment. “Is Bae going home?”

“Ye-s,” Bae announced as he threw his hands into the air.

Seizing the opening, Belle snatched his fingers and started cleaning off the sticky mess. Bae fussed and squirmed when Belle went to clean his mouth. Kicking his feet and shouting "no”, the tot didn’t want his mother to take away his sweets, but one stern look and the threat of telling daddy had him hanging his head.

Thanking Ariel, Belle said her goodbyes to Alex and Ashely, disappointed she didn’t get some girl time with her friend like she intended. However, having Ashley here changed the game. Belle never knew Ashely and Ariel were close, but neither invited her to stay, so she didn’t want to wear out her welcome.

Bae waved bye-bye to Ariel, but threw a tantrum when his mommy fastened him in the car seat.

“Bailey Lochlan Gold, I swear I’m telling your father if you don’t start acting like a big boy!”

Throwing his body back and arching his spine, he made it that much more difficult for his mother to fasten him in the seat. When she finally did, she slammed the car door with more force than necessary. Bailey shouted the whole way home, giving her quite the headache. To add to her plate, her son wouldn’t settle for his nap.

Belle introduced the concept of time-out, but Bae didn’t understand and never stood still in his chair long enough for the punishment to stick. In the end, she took away his toys and had to watch over him to make sure he didn’t sneak out of bed. Boy, she could really use Robert’s help right about now, but he was at the office ironing out the details of his latest acquisition. Glancing at the clock, she hoped he wrapped up soon. Another pair of hands would be most welcome.

An hour later, she set Bae in his playpen while she started dinner and finished the laundry. No sooner did she pour the vegetables in a pot, she heard her son calling.

“Mama! Mama!”

Rushing to the living room, she saw Bailey half poised over the railing of his playpen about to fall. Hand shooting out to grab him, Belle lost her temper and yelled at her son not to climb because he could get seriously hurt. Scared of his mother’s anger, Bae started crying, refusing his mother’s arms when she attempted to hold him. They were not having a good day.

At a loss, Belle let him cry while she finished dinner. The crying went on and on and even when she put on his favorite videos, she felt like he sent her accusing looks. Well, she would rather have her son mad at her than in the emergency room.

By the time Robbie walked through the door, dinner was ready, but Bailey wouldn’t calm down even when Gold picked him up. Belle explained what happened and Gold gave their child a stern look. 

“I’m disappointed in you, Son.”

The toddler buried his face in Gold’s neck, his cries quieting as he carried Bae to his highchair. He ate solemnly but didn’t put up much of a fuss. By the time the family cleaned up the food, Bae couldn’t stop yawning.

”I think he’s ready for bed,” Gold observed.

Agreeing, Belle reached for him, but Bailey recoiled, saying “no” over and over.

“Bailey,” Gold said in a warning tone.

Lower lip wobbling, silent tears spilled own the boy’s cheeks so Gold took pity on him and lifted Bae from his chair to assume bath duties tonight. Belle read their son his story, relieved when Bae smiled at her funny voices.

Once he fell asleep, the parents tip-toed from the room and headed back downstairs to cuddle on the couch. Gold massaged her shoulders, easing away the tension. Moaning in delight, Belle leaned into his fingertips. How did he know she needed this?

“I’m sorry you had a rough day.”

“I shouldn’t have lost my temper with him,” she sighed.

“I probably would have, too in that situation,” he confessed. “Bae is becoming a climber and he had to be given boundaries.”

“He looked so betrayed, Robbie.”

“Hey.” Urging Belle back so he could look her eyes, he spoke gently. “As much as we love him, we also have to be his parents. He needs discipline, not authority figures who act as nothing more than his friends.”

“I know,” she sighed. “I don’t want him growing up spoiled, but…it was tough.”

Kissing the tip of her nose, Gold went back to massaging her shoulders. “I think I know how to get our mind off of your woes.”

“Do you?” Belle had an inkling of what Robbie planned when he started speaking in that seductive tone of his. Body awakening, she was eager to get lost in a haze of sensation and forget today's events.

****

Something strange was going on with his mother. Neal never remembered seeing her so quick to smile, and she didn’t pick at Emma as much today, which further raised his suspicions. Once Milah left after dinner, he confessed his thoughts to his wife.

“Oh, she was glowing alright,” Emma agreed.

“Glowing?!” Neal’s eyes widened in shock. “You don’t think she’s…” He gestured to his stomach. 

Rolling her eyes on a laugh, Emma threw her husband an are-you-for-real look. “She’s in her fifties!”

“So? It’s not unheard of!”

“I’m pretty sure you’re not getting a sibling, Neal.”

“Thank goodness for small favors.” The very idea of his mother having another kid made him want to gag. “Our kids would be older than my sibling, which is just wrong.”

“Maybe she’s scheming with The Spencers again.”

“Oh, come on! You knew she won’t do that.”

Hands on her hips, Emma leveled him another look. “She threw you under the bus, and set up Gold, all for money!”

“But that was Cora,” he argued.

“And Albert isn’t just as culpable?”

“Well…yeah, ok you have a point, but-”

“Of course I do!”

“I don’t think ‘scheming’ with The Spencers is making her glow.”

Gritting her teeth, Emma counted to ten. She should have known Neal would defend Milah. For Neal’s sake, she despised what Milah and Cora pulled a few yeas back and remembering that she and Killian had a past didn’t sit well with her either. A sudden thought jabbed her to her core. Regina and Killian were separated, so what if Killian and Milah rekindled their romance? Neal and Killian weren’t on speaking terms, so there weren’t any obstacles.

Not prepared for the nausea or the jealousy, Emma went to check on Kayla. What in the world was wrong with her? She had her chance to have Killian, but she refused to jeopardize her family over mere lust. Her history with Neal meant more to her than a quick fling that would burn out in a matter of months. Besides, she and Killian weren’t exactly on speaking terms either.

Knowing he was separated gave her some small comfort, but the idea of him with Milah threw her for a loop. How could Killian fall for a woman like Milah and them a woman like her? Hell, Regina seemed more his type.

Oh, why did she even ponder this ridiculous subject? Pining for the one that got away wouldn’t do anyone any favors. Anyway, she loved Neal. She did.


	24. Chapter 24

Negotiations were going very well and once the papers were signed, Gold planned to take Belle away for a trip to their castle. Their anniversary was right around the corner and he wanted to celebrate away from the cares of this little town. And no, his desire to wander had nothing to do with his ex-wife being in residence. Gold had yet to set eyes on Milah and he hoped he wouldn’t cross her path again for the rest of his life.

Speaking of which, he should probably call Neal. Wrapping up some last minute details, Gold headed for his car. Pausing as he entered the parking garage, chills raced down his spine as the sensation of being watched raised the hairs on the back of his neck. Lately, he couldn’t shake the feeling of being followed. It wouldn’t be the first time a rival did reconnaissance, but somehow this felt different. Perhaps a call to Graham wouldn’t be remiss?

Traffic was light this time of afternoon, which eased Gold’s frustrations as he headed to the daycare to pick up his son. The second Bae saw him, his little face lit up and he ran toward his father.

“Papa! Papa!”

Catching the little tyke and swinging him up to his hip, Gold kissed his son’s cheek and nodded to the teacher before signing him out.

“Park,” Bae repeated all the way to the car.

“Not today, Son. We can play on the swings at home.”

“No! D-uck!”

Bae wiggled, not wanting to get into his car seat until he got his way about the ducks, but Gold managed to fasten him in with a minimum of fuss. On the way home, he made sure to take the road that didn’t pass the park. Out of sight, out of mind and Bae soon forgot about the impulse. The second Gold set the toddler on his feet in the foyer, Bailey ran straight for the living room where he picked up his discarded elephant and patted his hand against the TV screen. “Choo-Choo!”

Amused, Gold leveled a long look at his beloved child. “Don’t you want to take a nap?”

“No nap!” Shaking his head, Bae looked around the room, but heard his mother’s heels on the basement stairs and called her name.

Following the sound of the commotion, Belle rounded a corner to see Bae whining to be picked up. “What’s wrong, little man?”

“No nap, maaaammaaa!”

Her son’s tears could only mean one thing. Gathering him up into her arms, Belle crooned as she straightened, her cramps tensing in her lower abdomen. Gold gave her a concerned look, but she waved him off as she carried Bailey to the library nook for a story. Half an hour later, the munchkin drifted into dreamland, leaving Belle free to get a few more household chores finished. She carried her son to his bed, tucked him in, then kissed his forehead. 

Unloading the dishwasher, she felt eyes on her. Twisting to see her husband’s slick smirk, Belle shook her head. “I take it your day went well since you’re in such a good mood.”

“I’m one step closer to getting what I want.” Gold wrapped his arms around her waist and drew close. “Once the papers are signed, I want to whisk you away to celebrate.”

As wonderful as the idea sounded, the timing was off. “The shop is really busy this time of year.”

Pouting, Gold caressed her back as he nibbled her earlobe. “Our anniversary is right around the corner.”

Ah, yes, three weeks. How could she have forgotten? The brush of his whiskers on her neck made her giggle. “I take it you have something in mind?”

“I thought we could go back to Scotland and get away from the pace of life a bit.”

“Only you would consider noble living in a castle a normal change of pace.”

“You love it,” he teased. “Admit it.”

Belle couldn’t deny the claim. As long as they weren’t pressured to be a part of society, she felt like a princess residing within those walls. “How long do you want to stay?”

“A few weeks, at least.”

Raising a brow, she tilted her head in thought. “That could take some planning.”

“I can hire capable people to take care of the shops.”

Not wanting to fight, she eased out of his arms. “It’s not just the shops.”

“Surely, you can spare two weeks. Matthew wants to spend time with Bae, and I want my son to have knowledge of his roots.”

Suppressing a sigh, she bit her bottom lip in thought. “Can we talk about this later?”

Hesitating, Gold finally nodded. He didn’t want to fight anymore than Belle did. Perhaps leaving the matter open would be best. Heading for his home office, Gold wondered if he should book a flight plan. His wife worked so hard and though he understood her reasons, he wanted her to take a break. She didn’t have anything to prove to him, or the world. They could hire staff to run the shops and she’d never have to work another day in her life.

Hours later, when Bae woke up, Gold went to take him out back to play on the swings. Dinner that night was simple. Pizza from Leonardo’s always hit the spot. Bae’s slice was cut into bite sized pieces, but he didn’t like the cheese, preferring instead to have the bits of bread and sauce. The latter of which mostly ended up on his cheeks and shirt. Luckily, the meal was enough to settle him and he went to bed without a ruckus.

Craving a bath after a long day, Belle turned on a hot water, but winced again when her cramps returned. The medicine wore off, so she quickly grabbed the bottle of painkillers from the vanity and swallowed two pills. Facing the mirror, she didn’t hear Robbie enter, but leaned into him as he kissed the back of her neck.

“I want you tonight, Belle.”

Though she wanted the same, she shook her head in denial. “It’s a heavy day.”

Belle stepped out of his embrace and Gold watched her put towels on the floor. Admiring her form, he decided to be bold. “How long have we been married?”

“What?” Caught off guard by the question, she stared at Robbie. “You know the answer.”

“And I’ve always been hesitant to bring up the subject because I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

“About what?”

Gold leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “Your flow.”

“That makes you curious?” The idea was almost comical. “Robbie, it’s a mess and it stinks. Not to mention the hormonal peaks and valleys. It’s hardly fascinating!”

In for a penny, in for a pound. “I’m curious to see if flow from you.”

Breath hitching, her eyes widened as she studied the truth in his gaze. Now, how did he manage to make such a thing sound sexy? As blush coated her cheeks, she wasn’t sure she could indulge this impulse of his. “We’ve made love plenty of times while-”

“In the tub, or quickly in bed, but I didn’t want to linger in case I offended you.”

“It’s not that you’ll offend me…”

“Then…what?”

How to explain? “Robbie…”

At a loss, Belle shook her head, but he eased her tension with a tender kiss. Hugging him, Belle inhaled his cologne and sighed. “The first few days are heaviest and they’re the most uncomfortable. Letting you see that…I don’t want you to become disgusted by me.”

Nodding in understanding, Gold kissed the tip of her nose before he turned off the bathtub faucet. Facing Belle again, he gently cupped her cheek. “Such things are natural, just like your breast milk. That didn’t disgust me in the slightest.”

“That’s _so _different! The milk is food. The blood is messy and sticky and gets everywhere if you don’t control it, and I don’t feel beautiful, so glossing over it all seems best.”__

“You won’t disgust me, Belle. I promise. I want to see this part of you and watch how your body works.”

Thought his words thrilled and excited her, Belle hesitated. Robbie’s intentions may be all well and good, but sometimes the reality of something shifted one’s perspective. “Robbie-”

“Let me see,” he whispered before nibbling her bottom lip. “Just once.”

“You’re asking me to submit to you again?”

Perhaps he was, though in a slightly different way. “Will you?”

Both tempted and scared, Belle debated her options. She wanted to be open, but feared Robert would see her differently from this point forward. “What do I get in return?”

Gold chuckled. “Are we negotiating price, sweetheart?”

“It’s a fair question.”

Nuzzling her neck, he whispered his offer in her ear. Breath catching, Belle stared at him for a long moment. “That’s quite a promise. Are you certain you can keep it?”

Guiding her hand to his erection, he smoothed her fingers over his pants so she could feel his desire for herself. “I’m more than capable of fulfilling my end of the bargain.”

Belle grinned. “Then you have a deal.”


	25. Chapter 25

They undressed each other slowly, caressing gently as they shared teasing kisses. Revealing her bare flesh, Belle noticed the appreciation and lust in Robbie’s dark eyes as they lingered on her breasts and stomach. Even bloated and crampy, Robert made her feel desired and beautiful. When only her panties were left, her gaze dipped to his thick erection to remind her fear that Robert craved her even in this moment. Her hands went to the waistband of her underwear, but she paused, uncertain. How did they do this?

“It’s alright, sweetheart,” he whispered huskily before kissing her again. “You’re safe with me.”

Faith and love warmed her heart. Gripping her flesh, Gold took control and pushed her panties down her legs, revealing the stained pad as she stepped out of the fabric. A few stray droplets of blood fell on the towels, but Robbie didn’t seem to notice as he eased her to the floor to lie on her back. Her nerves made her stiffen, but her husband eased her with kisses and whispers of love.

Taking his time, Gold kissed a path down her body, worshipping every inch, and putting her at ease. He lingered on her stomach, teasing her with caresses until she breathed his name. Slowly moving lower, he parted her thighs. Red stains caught in the small growth of hair on her mound, but Gold was far from rebuffed. In fact, his curiosity deepened. Pressing hot, openmouthed kisses to her inner thigh, he let his fingertips caress shapes over her soft skin, gently working his way closer and closer to her sex.

“Robbie,” Belle begged. Unable to look away, she braced herself on her elbows and watched her love pet her mound.

“Shhh, sweetheart. It’s alright.”

The look of love and devotion he sent her eased the tightness in her chest. Robbie made sure she knew that despite her awkwardness and uncertainty, he loved every part of her, which made Belle want to weep for joy. Continuing to watch his exploration, her breath came in tiny pants as her arousal heightened.

Belle was like a skittish mare. One wrong move and she would panic, so Gold’s movements were controlled and concentrated. Feeling her relax beneath his touch, he spread her folds. The coppery scent of her musk wasn’t as bad as she would have him believe. The aroma of her arousal changed with the metallic scent of the blood, but nothing he considered vulgar.

Petting her folds with his fingers, Gold whispered his appreciation of her body and shape. When she writhed against his fingers, he finally spread her wide to peer at her core. Her blood leaked steadily, but not in the way rushing water did. The consistency surprised him, however. The flow ran thicker than he assumed, but leaked in the way on open wound blooms blood. A few stray chunks of thick membrane from the lining of her uterus made up the bulk of the stream, which accounted for the heaviness she often spoke of.

“Does it hurt?”

“Where,” she blinked.

“Here,” he said, letting his fingertip gently circle her opening.

Belle shook her head. “It feels funny sometimes when it gushes. You sometimes feel like you’re wetting yourself, but the only pain comes from the cramps.”

Nodding in understanding, his fingers inched up to her clit. “And the blood stops when you’re aroused.”

Cheeks flushing, from pleasure as much as much as from embarrassment, Belle nodded. “Not as much on heavy days. It stops in water, too. But you’ve noticed that.”

Murmuring in agreement, Gold flicked her clit, watching her body jerk in reaction before lightening his strokes and caressing her in a steady motion that made her throb for more. In that moment, he vowed this would be the last month she bled because he would do what was necessary to get her with child. Their gazes locked as he pleasured her, and Belle whimpered with awe. Robert’s love remained steadfast. He adored her body, even in this state, and tears stung her eyes.

“I love you so much,” she whispered as the pleasure spiked. Rolling her hips in time with his strokes, she wanted to please him as well. Her fingers reached for his shaft, but Gold shook his head.

“Let me give you this, Belle.”

Surrendering, her eyes closed as her body writhed. Vocalizing her bliss, her hands grasped the towel as her body kept time with every movement. Just when she reached the pinnacle, Gold pulled back, causing her eyes to snap open. Before she could make a sound, he replaced his fingers with his mouth. Speechless, her jaw dropped as their eyes locked. Gold’s tongue expertly teased her clit as he eased a finger inside her sheath. Unable to stand it, she threw she head back and cried out as wave after wave of sensation consumed her being. It didn’t take long for her orgasm to sweep her away into oblivion. 

Seeing stars, Belle went limp, gulping in air as her heart slammed in her chest. Vaguely aware of Robbie cradling her in his arms, she became more alert when he carried her into the steaming water. Arms around his shoulders, she gave him a brilliant smile, and they didn’t need words to appreciate the moment.

Washing each other tenderly, yet thoroughly, Belle’s touch lingered over his shaft and stomach, taking extra care to tease, but not overly so. In turn, Gold cupped her breasts, his fingernails tracing her nipples before smoothing the soap slowly over her legs. Last, he massaged her feet. Done with the tender pace, Belle made the first move and kissed him hard and deep, her fingers curling in his damp hair as she straddled his waist. 

“Belle, wait,” he panted against her lips.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Gold didn’t want to dwell on insecurities right now.

“Tell me.”

“I feel…not perfect enough for you.”

Shocked, she titled her head. What brought this on? “In what way?”

He glanced at his stomach. Despite dieting, his pot belly wasn’t going away.

Cupping his face, Belle forced his gaze to hers. “After the love and acceptance you just showed me, you honestly think something so superficial matters? Robbie, I love _every _part of you, just as you do me.”__

“This is not attractive, Belle.”

“It is to me,” she said emphatically as she rolled her hips, smoothing her folds over his tip. “You’re the sexiest man alive. You touch my soul, and I feel so safe and protected in your arms. You’re my home, Robert.”

Sighing with relief, he captured her mouth. As the kiss went on and on, Gold eased inch by slow inch into her welcoming heat. Panting heavily, their eyes held as Belle rode him leisurely, drawing out the pleasure. Air left her lungs in a rush when he hit a sweet spot and Belle quivered in delight, but never let her gaze waver from his. 

An indescribable intuitiveness filled them as their bond flowed through their eye contact. Finally, Gold couldn’t stand the acuteness and buried his face in her neck. Bracing one hand on her back and squeezing her buttocks with the other, he murmured words of love as they continued moving in unison. The sensations intensified and their movements grew frantic. Clinging to one another, they came simultaneously in a burst so intense that they both saw flashes of white before everything went black.

Not knowing how much time passed before she came back into herself, Belle’s head rested on Robbie’s shoulder as her vision cleared. Cupping his cheek, she tilted his gaze to hers. 

“You’re so handsome,” she whispered as her fingers lightly caressed the lines around his eyes. 

Gold felt worthy in her arms and under her praise. Kissing her, he tested his muscles by shifting her in his hold. The water turned lukewarm and Gold didn’t care to linger.

Lifting his wife, he stepped out of the tub before setting her on her feet. As they dried, he didn’t flinch at the light stream of blood leaking down her inner thigh and even helped her clean up. Kissing him in thanks, she dawned a fresh pad and panties. Sated, she couldn’t quite hold back a yawn.

Amused, Gold wrapped an arm around her waist. “Do you need a rest before the next round?”

Laughing, she shook her head and kissed his shoulder. “Would you be offended if I take a raincheck?”

“No, sweetheart, not at all.”

The look of adoration as her face was reward enough. Wearing only her panties, she settled in bed, quickly snuggling into her husband’s arms. Yawning again, Belle closed her eyes. She loved it when Robbie’s hand cupped her breast a moment later and teased patterns on her other shoulder. As she faded off, she knew she was the luckiest girl in the world. Robert made her feel beautiful and desired even when at her worst. His infatuation with her flow became sensual and erotic and she didn’t regret letting him satisfy that particular curiosity. This wonderful man held her heart in his hands, and Belle had every confidence he would always cherish the gift.


	26. Chapter 26

“The test results are positive,” Zelena announced. “The treatment seems to be working on schedule.”

A huge smile broke out on Mary-Margaret’s face at the news. “So my ovary is working now?”

“It’s responding to the treatment. A few more months and you’ll start dropping eggs. I’ll keep you on the protocol and then you and your husband can let nature take its course.”

“Thank you!” Throwing her arms around Zelena’s neck, Mary-Margaret cried with happiness. She and David could finally, finally have their baby! “You have no idea how much this means to me!”

“Believe me, I do, and I’m happy to help.”

Walking her beaming patient back out to the waiting room, Zelena kept her smile in place until her patient was out the door. The second the slam sounded, she dropped the grin and rolled her eyes. How could that ninny be surprised the treatment worked? Zelena wasn’t the top in her field for nothing! The nerve!

Shaking off her annoyance, Zelena took her own vitals. She wasn’t ovulating yet, but kept thoroughly detailed records so she would know exactly when her open window came into play. The timing must be perfect. In the meantime, she filled her days with fact finding missions.

Discovering Killian’s tete-a-tete with an old flame, Zelena thought for sure Regina and Killian would call it quits. Yet, despite the little “anonymous” story she sent the tabloids, Regina stood by her man and put up a united front as the divorce rumors made the front pages. Why did her snob of a sister always land on her feet?

In public, Regina appeared flawless. Hair, outfits, and make-up always fashionable and on point, Regina was envied as much as despised. As far as Zelena was concerned, her little sis got everything she ever wanted presented to her on a silver platter! While Zelena worked her tail off, Regina just sat back and got rewarded with a successful company, a husband, and an adorable child. Life just wasn’t fair!

Well, all good things must come to an end and Zelena would be more than happy to make sure Regina’s good luck streak ended as painfully as possible. Soon enough, she would show the Spencers they made a big mistake ignoring her for the last three and a half decades! Once Mary-Margaret conceived her baby, Zelena will be poised to take everything! The family that rejected her will be sorry!

****

Regina didn’t ask for details because she didn’t want to know, but seeing Killian leave the house for the third night in a row, her gut churned. Spending some time with Aiden, her heart ached to see how much he looked like his father. Even so, she had no one to blame but herself. She clung to stubbornness and pride because she wanted Killian to do more for her than the usual flowers and romantic dinners in expensive restaurants. Regina wanted the man she loved to…do more to earn back her love. Too little, too late she realized Killian bent over backwards to make amends and all she did was rebuff him at every turn. How long did she expect him to grovel? He couldn’t penetrate the walls she built around herself, so he reverted back to his womanizing ways. Anger boiled in her veins at the knowledge. On one hand, she understood Killian’s actions. Plus, they were separated, so he was entitles to explore possibilities, but the other side was _enraged _by the fact her husband could so easily move on with someone else as if their whole history was nothing.__

At least she still had her company. This quarter ended well, polishing her professional reputation. Her strategy with _Jones’s Shipping _also helped them gain ground in the Asian markets, despite losing their monopoly thanks to Eric Prince’s inroads. Did Killian even notice? No. But he sure as hell blocked her attempts to take control of the CEO chair. Suddenly, Killian took his responsibilities seriously and made honey-laced promised to the board about being more involved, which successfully rendered all Regina’s efforts useless. Well, she would reap her revenge for that one, eventually.__

Leaving her son with his nanny, Regina pushed her two-timing bastard spouse from her thoughts and headed to her home office. Glimpsing the picture of her mother, her heart grew heavy. What would the proud and powerful Cora Spencer have to stay about recent events? The arrangement with Killian helped the family save face, but Regina had no idea what she wanted anymore. 

Yes, her marriage suffered, but she didn’t go out on the town to find a new bedfellow! For all his talk of honor, he could be such a hypocrite! Well, Regina took her role as gatekeeper of this family seriously and therefore she couldn’t go out and blindly do as Killian did to get even. Instead, she would have to handle the damage control.

Would Cora have tolerated infidelity? Regina would walk over hot coals before she asked Albert for advice on this topic. No, she chose this path, so she would have to stick to the road ahead. However, solace would be found in her work. Taking back the family legacy was just the distraction she needed. Ashley Herman was still in her back pocket, but lately all was quiet as far as her brother and Gold were concerned. 

Frowning, Regina thought David’s moves were all too predictable, but thus far, he managed to dodge her efforts to undermine his stake in the market. In retrospect, perhaps she was the predictable one. Though the very notion itched her last nerve, she had more important matters to see to before the rumors in the gossip rags got too out of hand. Once she spotted an opening, she would seize her victory.

****

“Are you packed, sweetheart?”

A laugh burst off her tongue hearing the question. Folding Bae’s laundry, Belle glanced over her shoulder at her grinning husband. “You only closed the deal yesterday.”

“And if you allowed me, I could have us in the air and on our way to the castle within the hour.”

Smile deepening when Robert wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, Belle continued folding clothes. “And I need time to prep the shops, put the stock and deliveries in order, and find coverage for the two weeks you want to get way-”

“This wouldn’t be a factor if you hired a manager,” he chided before nibbling the back of her neck.

How did one simple touch from this man still make her knees go weak? Thrills raced down her spine as she melted into his frame. “Behave,” she whispered.

Chuckling in her ear, Gold moved to her earlobe. “I can’t wait to get you along in my dungeon,” he growled as his hand shaped her hips.

The image only made her laugh harder. “That’s so charming.”

Her giggles had him whirling her around in his arms. “Mrs. Gold, I do believe you’ll think differently when I have you chained and at my mercy.”

Eyes twinkling with mirth and love, Belle moistened at the thought. “I know you’re eager to get way, especially since it’s been so long-”

“Then why do you resist me?”

“Because it’s important for me to handle the ins and outs of the business by myself. I won’t want to be one of those ignorant bosses that don’t have a clue how things really work.”

“Belle, you’re far from that type of person.”

“I feel like I have something to prove. Please understand.”

Searching her expression, Gold finally relaxed and kissed the tip of her nose. “Very well. We’ll wait.”

“Having our getaway coincide with our anniversary will make it more exciting,” she said.

“Three years,” he chuckled. “I can hardly believe it.”

“I know,” she whispered, leaning closer. “Time flies.”

No sooner did their lips meet, a warm body crashed into their legs. Bae hugged his tiny arms and legs around his parents’ limbs, smiling up at them like a mischievous cherub.

“Mama! Da-dd-a!”

Bending to grab the toddler under his arms, Gold hoisted his son up to hug him tight. “What are you up to, huh?”

Shrugging, Bae hugged his father again, snuggling close.

“It’s almost time for his N-A-P,” Belle smiled.

“Bae,” Gold said as he walked his son over to his little bed, grabbing a story book on the way. “Have I told you about castles?”

The boy shrugged again, but listened intently as his father explained that soon he would be going to a real, live castle soon.

“You were there as a baby, but you don’t remember, do you?”

Bae’s head shook “no” as his eyes went to his mother. “Beee-ga?”

“Yes,” Gold nodded. “It’s’ very big. And very beautiful.”

Eyes going wide with excitement, Bailey wanted to know all about castles, so his father read him a story while Belle finished folding and putting away the laundry. Half an hour later, Bae fell asleep and Gold took Belle’s hand in his and tip-toed from the room feeling like the luckiest man in the world.


	27. Chapter 27

“Pl-aaan,” Bailey exclaimed as he pointed to the aircraft descending from the sky and landing on the runway. As usual, the airport crowds were at a constant to-and-fro, but Gold and Belle waded through security with a minimum of fuss. The plane waited for them and Bae happily babbled and pointed from his father’s hip as they walked out to the runway.

“Plane,” Gold stressed as he climbed the stairs.

Bailey, who couldn’t quite pronounce the last syllable yet, titled his head at his father as he tried again. Once on board, Bae squirmed to get down so he could run and explore the cabin. Securing the carry-on bags, Belle sat and called Bae to her with the promise of a snack. The toddler quickly scrambled up onto her lap for his cheerios.

Gold smiled as he took a seat across from his family. As they waited for take-off, he told his son stories of Scotland. Bae listened intently until they reached full altitude. At first, the boy seemingly fussed for no reason, but then covered his ears and got really upset. The pressure stabbed his eardrums and Bailey threw a fit. Though he willingly snuggled up to his mother and buried his face in her neck, he wouldn’t stop crying.

Soothing him, Belle gave him some baby Tylenol and put drops in his ears, but the effects didn’t kick in for a few more hours. Finally asleep, Bailey looked like a little angel. Needless to say, the rest of the trip did him in and by the time they landed and got to the car to take them to the castle, Bailey was dead weight on Belle’s shoulder.

“I can carry him,” Gold offered as they approached the estate.

“No, it’s ok,” she smiled as she hugged her baby closer. “Soon, I won’t be able to pick him up at all.”

“You have a few years before that, Sweetheart.”

Their son woke up just as they pulled up to the front entryway. Insisting he could walk, Bae held his father’s hand as they exited the car. “See, Bae,” Gold said as he pointed to the gothic architecture. “This is our family castle.”

Bae’s little face filled with awe as he comprehended this new place that wasn’t home. The tot shied away from the servants, but looked curiously at Matthew once they crossed the threshold.

“Ye must be Bailey!”

Gasping at the man’s strange voice, Bae looked to his daddy for reassurance. Gold’s smile put the boy at ease and he listened intently as he was introduced to his grandfather. Bae giggled when Matthew shook his hand, then pointed and exclaimed happily. “Scween! Scwween!”

“Yes, Son, he’s the man on the screen.” Bailey didn’t yet understand the concept of speaking over the computer, so Gold didn’t explain that particular detail.

“Ye ken,” Matthew started as he leaned closer to the toddler. “I remember ye from when ye were a wee bairn.”

Laughing at the accent, Bae flashed his teeth and reached for Matthew’s nose. Playing along, Matthew pretended Bae’s grip hurt. Taking his grandson from Gold, he carried the boy into the morning room where a full tea service waited. Belle didn’t like eating on the plane, so she eagerly sat and helped herself to the cucumber sandwiches and cakes.

“How was yer flight,” Matthew asked.

“Fine aside from Bae’s ears popping,” Gold commented. “I think he may have an aversion to flying now.”

“Bah,” Matthew said before smiling at his grandson. “He’ll get used to it, righ’, Bailey?”

Bae nodded the affirmative with conviction before reaching for one of the decorative mini cakes.

“He looks more like ye every day.”

“I don’t know about that,” Gold sighed as he glanced at Belle. “There is an awful lot of his mother in him.”

“But he has the family eyes,” Matthew swore as Gold and Belle exchanged heated looks. 

They visited with Matthew for a bit, then took Bae outside to see the gardens. While he and Matthew chased butterflies, Gold couldn’t quite get rid of a sinking feeling in his stomach. An instant later, Belle’s hand squeezed his, her warmth offering comfort.

“I know what you’re thinking,” she commented.

“Do you?”

Belle nodded. Gold knew there was no denying her, so he confessed what was on his mind. “What if Bae likes Matthew more than me?”

“Impossible,” she stated as she tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear. “You’re his father and no one can ever take that from you.”

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Gold kissed the top of her head. “What would I do without you?”

“I’m sure you’d be fine.”

“No,” he swore as he cupped her face. “You’re my heart, Belle.”

Eyes dancing, she clasped his collar and licked her bottom lip. “You’re all I want, Robbie.”

Growling low in his throat, he kissed her again, but came up for air all too soon when he heard Bae shouting.

“Ewwww!” Thinking the sight of his parents snogging equally hilarious and gross, Bailey pointed and continued his rant. “Ewwww!”

When his father lifted a brow, Bae laughed and laughed at his own joke. A second later, Gold plucked up his child and swung him around in a circle like an airplane. Laughing for more, Bae held out his arms. Gold repeated the motion a few more times before hugging Bae tight and setting him on his hip.

“You think daddy kissing Mommy is ‘eww’, Bae?”

“Yeah!”

“It’s not, Son. It’s love.”

“Ewwww!” Bae exclaimed again then twisted to grin at his mother. “Ewwww!”

Smirking, Belle kissed her husband full on the lips, sending their son into hysterical giggles. Eventually, the family went inside to unpack and get situated. Bae calmed down enough to take another nap while Belle headed down to the pool.

Though he promised not to work while on holiday, Gold took out his tablet and sent several emails. His latest acquisition had to be seamlessly engineered into his assets. Thus far, things went smoothly, but he wanted to check in. Afterwards, Gold headed to the pool and caught Belle on her way back from her swim.

“I have a special treat planned for you,” Gold said after a passionate kiss. 

“Robbie,” she breathed before nibbling his neck. “You don’t need to spoil me.”

“It’s our three year anniversary and I hope to celebrate properly.”

“Really?”

“If you trust Matthew and the staff to watch Bailey for dinner on the day.”

Chewing her bottom lip, Belle considered his proposition. “He hardly knows Bailey. Matthew won’t know his routine and habits-”

“We can easily write it all down and our staff is more than capable if Matthew gets stuck.”

“Because you don’t have faith in him?”

“He can manage with the staff backing him.”

“How long,” she asked.

“A few hours, then we’ll come back and put our son to bed and celebrate.”

By celebrate Belle knew he meant a night of making love. Honestly, the longer she looked at Robbie, the more she craved him.

“You don’t want to begin celebrating tonight?”

Chuckling at his wife’s pout, Gold tucked one of her damp curls behind her ear. “I think we can arrange something, Mrs. Gold.”

“Ummm-hmmm, you promise?” 

“Promise,” he swore before taking her mouth for another heart-stopping kiss.

By the time they came up for air, Belle’s knees were weak and her blood pumped too fast. Arousal attacked her senses and though she didn’t want to let go of her husband, she remembered Bailey would soon be up from his nap. There was just enough time to change and get dry.

Rested, the toddler was cooperative and pleasant when they toured the castle to show him the heritage and historical importance of their second home. Though he didn’t fully understand most of what his father explained, Bae smiled and pointed at the shining vases and sparkling walls of the ballroom. The shimmering chandeliers memorized him and the little tyke wanted to touch the crystals. Instead, he chased the rainbows reflected on the floor and walls.

Tears of joy prickled her eyes as Belle snapped several pictures of her growing baby. Time flew and she wanted nothing more than to freeze the moment for a little while. One shot of Robbie and Bae chasing a rainbow reflection would be going into a frame. This castle could use more of a personal touch.


	28. Chapter 28

Matthew made quite an impression on his grandson. Bae couldn’t stop talking about his time with his grandfather during his bath. In fact, Bailey babbled mostly to himself, but Belle and Gold understood several words here and there. One thing the boy did clearly express was his love for his grandfather. The sight prickled Gold’s jealousy, but he managed to put it aside and chuckled when his son splashed in the bubbles and piloted his toy boat through the water. Luckily after a long day and an active bath, Bailey went to sleep after his story. 

Hand-in-hand, the couple walked down the hall to their chambers. Within minutes they were together in the shower, washing each other and igniting suppressed desires. All day Belle imagined getting her beloved alone and at her mercy. Judging by the way his clever fingers caressed her skin, he thought about this moment just as much as she did. Her breath hitched when his fingernails teased her nipples. Seconds later, his touch traveled between her legs, but kept her just on the edge of satisfaction. By the time they rinsed off the suds and turned off the spray, Belle burned for release. Wrapped in towels, the couple exited the bathroom unable to stop exchanging heated looks.

Closing the heavy curtains to douse the bedroom in darkness, Belle felt her husband brushing up behind her as he turned on the bedside lamp. A warm glow bathed the couple as they kissed and let their hands roam over drying skin. Belle loved the textures of the man she adored flowing beneath her fingertips. Vaguely aware of his towel falling to the floor, she knew there was no getting enough of his touch and taste.

“Robbie,” Belle breathed as his fingers tangled in his hair. “I need you so much.”

Grunting in response, Gold tugged his wife with him as they fell backwards onto the bed. Rolling several times, Belle managed to straddle his waist with her towel still tucked securely around her body, and grinned in triumph. Her lips descending upon him and intoxicating sensations soared through her blood, making her shudder with possibilities. As their tongues danced, Belle laced her fingers through his and brought his arms up over his head.

Breaking the kiss, panting against his cheek, Belle opened her eyes and locked gazes with her husband. Somehow, being in this bed, in this moment, seemed fitting since this was the spot where Robert first denied her full control. Her eyes communicated her cravings as she leaned back just enough to tie Robbie’s wrists together and secure them to the headboard. 

“Belle-” Gold chocked back protests as memories of the last time she attempted this move surfaced. The resulting argument was a rough patch in their marriage he had zero desire to repeat. He got used to Belle taking the lead while he was bedridden, but right now the old panic rose in his chest. He had to make a conscious effort to push away his fears and insecurities and allow his wife to exert her will over his body. Gazing into her gorgeous face, Gold trusted her never to hurt him and that certainty enabled him to relax.

Once his wrists were tied, Belle rolled off the bed to secure his ankles to the bedposts. Spread eagle, Gold arched a brow at his bride. “Belle, what are you up to?”

Instead of answering, she raked her gaze over every inch of Robert’s naked flesh. Appreciating his form as well as the magical bond that changed her life, she teased her fingertips up his leg, over his hip and stomach, then around his belly button before smoothing her palm over his chest. Licking her lips, she circled each nipple before moving her hands over his collarbone to pause under his chin and angle his head so he met her eyes.

“I want you at my mercy, Robbie.”

Though he suspected that was her goal, a small gasp still escaped his throat. “I’m always at your mercy, sweetheart.”

“Do you trust me?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

Satisfied, she leaned forward and kissed him hard. Hand roaming between his legs, she slowly stroked his length until she felt him thicken in her hand. In response, her core moistened and clenched. Oh, she couldn’t wait to have him throbbing inside her body! As the moisture pooled between her thighs, desire rose swiftly - too delicious to deny. 

“Belle,” Gold rasped against her lips. “Let me see you.”

Panting, she pulled back and smiled at his handsome features. Stroking his cheek, she leaned close to whisper in his ear. “How much do you want me?”

“You just felt how much,” he growled. She took great pleasure teasing him and dammit if he didn’t grow harder.

Straightening, Belle took a step back from the bed to admire his prone form. Eyes sparking as she let her gaze slowly drift from his face to his thick erection, her hands went to the knot holding her towel in place. Inch by slow inch, she lowered the material, delighting in Robbie’s reaction. His body arched against his bonds and his dark eyes filled with anticipation as they raked the length of her naked flesh.

Pink nipples puckering, Belle looked exquisite. Her bare mound made him lick his lips. Gold wanted a taste of her heat – now! As if reading his mind, she came closer. Blue eyes bore into his dark pools. “How hard are you?”

“See for yourself,” he challenged.

Shaking her head, Belle bent to whisper again in his ear. “We haven’t done this in a while, but if you please me, I may show you clemency.”

Curious, Gold wondered what she was hinting at. “What do you want?”

Whispering her desire, she studied his expression, secretly delighting in the shock etching across his features. Lifting her leg and resting her foot on the edge of the bed, she made sure he had a good view before spreading her folds to show him the thickly glistening arousal coating her pink flesh.

“I’m desperate, my love. Don’t you see?”

Mouth going dry, Gold could only nod, then watch helplessly as his beloved climbed over him to straddle his waist and grasp the headboard. His hands itched to touch her softness, but instead he would use his lips, tongue, and teeth to please his soulmate. Once Belle came into position, Gold used his tongue to part her folds and groaned at the first taste of her wetness. The scent of her musk surrounded his senses, and he wanted more. Flicking his tongue rapidly over her clit, he grunted with approval when he heard Belle moan with pleasure.

Rolling her hips in time with his stroking tongue, her nails dug into the carved wood as his name panted from her mouth. He suckled her folds and thrust his tongue deep into her core. Gold savored every inch of her sex, taking the pleasure to new heights until Belle lost all coherent thought. Throwing her head back, she rode the waves as one after the other crashed into her being. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of bliss, she plunged over the edge. 

As the last quivers of her orgasm faded, Belle rolled to the side, collapsing on the pillows as she regained her breath. Forcing her eyes open to look to her husband, she never saw a sexier sight. Robert was tied, vulnerable, so erect his tip turned purple, with sweat glistening on his skin, but the best part was the sight of her juices coating his curling lips. Their eyes met and Gold licked her cream from his mouth.

Prickles of hot, undeniable excitement hummed through her blood, clenching her core and clit, and spreading the swirling desires through her body. Belle wanted him again. Now. 

One leg sprawled over his waist, she cupped his cheek. “I don’t think I need to tell you that was amazing.”

Gold chuckled. “I aim to please.”

Straddling his waist, she leaned in for a long, deep kiss. “Promise me,” she whispered.

“Anything.”

“Don’t come until I tell you.”

Gold wanted to ask for specifics, but Belle already moved into position. Her dripping sex rubbed from the base of his shaft to the tip. Balancing on her knees, Belle repeated the long strokes against his cock, groaning with pleasure as her folds wiggled over his tip. Gasping as the sensations made his penis jerk, Gold glanced up to see his beloved’s breasts bouncing as she sobbed his name. Each slow glide drove him crazy! Cock coated in her honey, he was so close to bursting that he could barely stand it, but he gritted his teeth and held on. For Belle he would last. For her – only her. 

Oh, the velvet steel of his flesh felt so _good _against her sex! So, so good! Biting her lower lip, Belle threw her head back and rode him a little faster. Oh, God, he felt amazing! So fucking incredible!__

Forcing her eyes open, she was careful not to take things too far, too fast and maintained her grip on her control. Barely. “Could you come like this, Robbie?”

Breath hitching, Gold nodded. Was she giving him permission? Because he could explode right now!

“Not yet,” she panted as if reading his mind. “Not yet, my love.”

“Belle,” he begged. “Please!”

Shaking her head, she adjusted so her clit rubbed into his ball sac. The spike of pleasure proved too much and Belle writhed wildly as her climax swept her away. After the fog lifted and the last shudder stilled, she realized she fell forward to sprawl over Robbie’s chest. A smile curved her lips at feeling his erection beneath her belly.

“Hmmm, you held off.” Belle was so proud of him. An appreciative look covered her face before she nibbled his chin.

“As my lady wishes.”

Pleased, her lips dipped to his neck. “Do you think you can satisfy me again?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

As Belle rose up once more, Gold noticed the desperation in her movements. Belle was insatiable, riding him over and over and over again. He didn’t see her this out of control since that day in the hotel when they made Bailey. By the time she gave him permission to come, she already crested five more times. Spilling his hot seed deep into her, splashing her very womb, he felt her come again. She milked him so hard that he kept spilling in a cascade of color and endless ecstasy. 

Hours later, released from his bonds, Gold cradled his exhausted bride in his arms, a contented grin etched across his features.


	29. Chapter 29

Blast! Smacking the steering wheel, Zelena’s fury radiated through every pore of her body. With Gold out of the country, this was the perfect time to scope out his house and search for leverage, but even at this late hour, the dwelling was guarded! Gold had a couple house sitting. Smart. Very smart, but Zelena could be patient.

Mary-Margaret’s prognosis looked great. The protocol gave her another working ovary to help her get pregnant. There was still time for Zelena’s plans to work. Knowing Gold’s schedule like the back of her hand, she thought searching his place at night would be less conspicuous, but instead she was forced to head home empty-handed.

Calming down, Zelena tore her eyes away from the salmon pink Victorian and turned over the engine. Thoughts and possibilities raced through her mind as she drove the empty streets. Since she didn’t want to advertise her presence to any of the residents just yet, she crashed in her office. Tossing and turning on her makeshift cot, her plans mentally played through her mind down the tiniest minute detail.

Hand over her lower abdomen, her throat closed as she blinked back tears. For over fifteen years she planned and plotted to make a triumphant return, win Robert’s heart, and have the child she always dreamed of. Being adopted, she always wondered what was wrong with her that made her real parents throw her away. Wanting love and a family of her own became an obsessive fantasy. Zelena wanted the whole fairytale where her prince charming swept her off her feet and carried her to a gorgeous happily ever after. The second she won the internship at Gold’s company, she figured she was in the right place to meet a rich, successful man who would value her the way she deserved.

The very moment she laid eyes on Robert, she fell had over heels. Of course, he only bothered giving his attention to the best and brightest. So Zelena worked her ass off to get his attention. Finally, after months of effort, she gained his notice. Impressed with her work on a particularly important deal, he seemed open to her presence and ideas. Zelena thought he wanted to take her under his wing and make her a confidant. As the weeks passed, her feeling grew in depth and intensity. She read into every gesture and signal, convincing herself that he returns the sentiments. Unfortunately, the second she made her move, Gold gave her such a look of _disgust _before telling her on no uncertain terms he wasn’t interested. The rejection ignited her temper and she quit that very night, vowing revenge.__

The second she departed of the illustrious skyscraper, Zelena’s mind churned with possibilities. Gold would love her once she made her full transformation and become a genius in her field. Business would forever be tainted to her sensibilities, however, so Zelena turned her focus on a new career and a new start. 

Fifteen years many have passed, but she accomplished all her goals thus far, so she wouldn’t fall short now. When Gold returned home, no one would be guarding his house, which would actually give her more leeway to sneak inside and snoop. Not too much longer and she would cradle happiness in the palm of her hand. The light at the end of the tunnel was within view.

****

Watching Killian’s corvette speed down the driveway, Regina knew exactly what he intended. He was on his way to see _her _. The mysterious woman that kept him warm at night. She kept telling herself she didn’t care, but curiosity ended up getting the better of her. Was Killian keeping company with just one woman or many? Did he fully revert back to his old ways?__

Wanting to get rid of the last lingering hopes of a reunion, Regina conducted her own search of Killian’s rooms, but didn’t discover much beyond the fact her husband was smart enough to use cash. Sure, she could have him followed, but in the end she was too much of a coward. Instead, all her energies centered on new business ventures. Thus far, she managed to keep _Jones’ Shipping _relevant and her own company was on the brink of a huge acquisition. Regina should be celebrating her victories instead of watching her cheating spouse driving to see another woman.__

Stepping back and letting the curtains fall into place, she headed for her home office. Each step full of determination, she wanted nothing more than to use her ingenuity make waves. Unfortunately, got distracted reading about Gold’s latest triumph in the business pages. Bitterness stained her stomach lining. The move came out of left field, but his stock price soared. If only her source was reliable, she may have been able to prevent his success. 

Heaving a sigh, Regina wondered if she made a huge mistake in letting the feud die. Perhaps she didn’t have a right to be angry with Killian since the separation was her idea, but dammit she hated his infidelity! Maybe she should go out and find a lover, too! Plenty of men would jump at the chance to warm her bed!

So why hesitate?

Because, like it or not, society would always be more forgiving of a man’s affairs than a woman’s. The need to keep up appearances rested on her shoulders. Needing air, she went to check on Aiden. Once she saw him sleeping peacefully, she took a long walk. Clearing her head seemed easier said than done, unfortunately. Did she want to work on her marriage? Would Killian now that he found a distraction? Could she ever trust him again? Regina possessed too much pride to beg. Hopefully, he would get tired of whatever strumpet he had on speed-dial and realize his family meant something to him after all. In the meantime, she mapped out her next move. 

****

Waking to find Robbie’s eyes on her, those dark pools brimming with unconditional love, Belle smiled as she stretched her toes. “What time is it?”

“Still early,” he said softly.

“And you were studying me, Mr. Gold?”

“Always,” he chuckled before kissing her cheek. “Did you sleep well?”

Memories of last night fluttered to the surface. For their three year anniversary, Robert hosted a full gourmet, nine course dinner in the formal dining room before insisting they waltz in the gilded ballroom. His hopelessly romantic side came out to play, but the moment they were behind closed doors, he unleashed the beast within. Yesterday, Belle had Robbie at her compete control, but last night he tipped the scales. However, Belle never felt closer to him and melted as a result.

Last night, he took her against the walls, on the floor, and over a table before carrying her to the bed. She couldn’t get enough of him and doubted she ever would. They were so in sync lately and she hoped this connection lasted when they returned home to their normal routines. 

“What’s on the agenda for today?”

“Well, I wanted to go into town and order a portrait.”

Taken by surprise, Belle’s brows arched. “Really?”

Gold’s cheeks blushed slightly. “I figured it was about time we had a Gold family portrait hanging in the gallery.”

Smile spreading across her face, she cupped his cheek and stroked his whiskers. “Sounds like you want this place to be the family legacy.”

“I do,” he confessed.

As much as she understood his reasoning, part of her heart sank. The castle was beautiful, but she preferred such luxury in small doses. Their simple life back in Storybrooke should be their legacy to their children.

“Sweetheart, what is it?” He sensed her hesitation and his heart gave an uncomfortable leap. 

“Nothing.” Sitting up, she raked a hand through her messy hair. 

“I know you better than that. Talk to me.”

On her feet, Belle shrugged. “I don’t think the castle is any more important than our house back home. I prefer cozy and intimate over ancient luxury, I suppose.”

Her love of the simple things in life was one of the many reasons he adored her. His money really didn’t impress her much. Standing, Gold engulfed her in his arms, pressing her back against his chest. 

“And I cherish our life back in the States, but as much as I adore going home, this land, this country, is a part of who I am. I want to pass my heritage on to Bailey and our future children. If Bailey grows up and chooses to go into business, I want him to be proud of where he comes from. I want our whole family to have a legacy here as well as back in Storybrooke.”

Understanding, Belle twisted to kiss him softly. “I’m sure one of our children will take over your business. Maybe one will want to be a florist, though.”

Chuckling, his hold tightened around her waist. Thrilled, she melted into his frame. “I’m sure we’ll have plenty to cover a variety of occupations. After all, we agreed on at least four.”

Scoffing, she shook her head. “Four _tops _,” she stressed.__

“Two boys and two girls, but we will keep going if we don’t have an even number.”

“We never made such a bargain, Mr. Gold. You won’t be the one giving birth in this scenario.”

“I beg your pardon, sweetheart, but your memory is faulty. We most certainly came to that conclusion.”

“Oh, I beg to differ! We-”

But Robbie cut off her word with an exhilarating, heart-stopping kiss that chased all her thoughts into oblivion. As they stumbled back toward the bed, the portrait and debates about expanding their family would have to wait.


	30. Chapter 30

This trip to Scotland was nothing less than magical, but even the most amazing experiences had to come to an end. Matthew was sad to see them go, but Bae was all smiles when he hugged his grandfather and waved bye-bye. Gold and Belle were both glowing on the way to the airport. The plane ride home went the same for poor little Bae. The altitude hurt his ears, so he was miserable. Belle lulled him to sleep, so the last half of the flight went rather smoothly. 

Arriving home by mid-afternoon, the happy couple took the rest of the day to settle back into the time zone. Bae wanted to play, but his parents were jet lagged, so they distracted their son with videos. Belle managed to start a load of laundry before collapsing on the couch. The second Robbie’s arms wrapped around her, she called Bae over and hugged him in her lap. The family fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

After an afternoon nap, they fell back into their normal routine with ease. The shops were doing well, and Gold’s businesses continued to flourish. The weeks passed and the leaves colored before falling in heaps with avengence. A very slight chill filled the air, signaling the season of pumpkin spice and caramel treats.

Meeting Ruby and Ariel for coffee, Belle took note of Ariel’s round belly. Her friend was glowing and excited at the idea of becoming a mother. 

“I’m taking all the classes and reading all the books,” Ariel said happily. “I’m exploring birthing options, though I admit I’m a bit intimidated.”

“Don’t look at me,” Ruby laughed. “I don’t have kids.”

Both women looked to Belle. Putting down her cup, she chose her words carefully. “I’m afraid of doctors and hospitals, so I’m not-”

“But you have given birth,” Ariel said. “You can tell me what to expect.”

“Pain,” Belle blurted.

Ariel blinked rapidly, while Ruby cleared her throat and reached for her napkin. Liking her lips, Belle amended her words. “If I have another child, I may go the midwife route.”

“Really?” Ruby’s jaw dropped.

“Childbirth is a natural possess and the more I read and research-”

“I want painkillers,” Ariel cut in. “Lots and lots of painkillers.”

“Victor can hook you up, sweetie,” Ruby said patting her hand.

“But sometimes being numb can prolong the process,” Belle added. “I was in labor for a total of six hours with Bae because everything happened so fast and there wasn’t time for an epidural.”

“I’ll consider all my options,” Ariel smiled before shifting the topic. “Eric and I are already fighting over names.”

Ruby scoffed. “You’re the one pushing a human being out of your hoo-hoo, so I say you get the final say.”

“That’s exactly what I said!” Ariel glanced to Belle. “How did you settle on Bailey’s name?”

“Robbie picked it, actually. He always liked it and I thought it had a nice ring to it.”

“Well, if you have a girl, you choose the name,” Ruby asserted. “Hell, if your next kid is a boy, you choose the name.”

“We both agreed on it, Ruby.”

“Still.”

“Well, Eric wants something old fashioned,” Ariel laughed. “He’s talking ‘Walter’ for a boy and ‘Ethel’ for a girl.”

Face scrunching with disdain, Ruby quickly gulped her coffee. 

“I like more…angelic names,” Ariel continued.

As they chatted about names and baby registries, the friends laughed and got caught up on each other’s lives. When they finally went their separate ways, Belle couldn’t shake the feelings of inadequacy, but the idea of seeing Robbie and Bae put her heart at ease. Pulling into the driveway, her spirits lifted seeing Robert’s car and she rushed into the house. Her two men were wrestling on the living room floor and laughing. Setting aside her purse and keys, Belle leaned against the archway to watch. The second Bae glimpsed her face, he cried out and ran forward to hug her legs. Bending to scoop him into her arms, she kissed both his cheeks.

“Mommy!”

“Hello, Bae! How are you? Are you wrestling with Daddy?”

“Yeah,” he said before looking over his shoulder. 

Getting to his feet, Gold felt several bones crack, but didn’t wince. His son was worth every ache and pain. “We were taking a break before his education videos.”

“Uh-huh,” Belle smiled as she stepped forward to kiss him softly. “We should start the potty training soon.”

“Isn’t he a wee bit young?”

“He’s absorbing information at an accelerated rate,” she stated. “Bae can understand if we explain properly.”

“He’s a smart kid,” Gold agreed.

“Are you a smart boy, Bae?”

Big brown eyes shined as he nodded. “Yes!”

Kissing his cheek again, she then shared a look with her husband. “Did you two have lunch?”

“Not yet,” he confessed.

“Having too much fun, huh?”

“Guilty as charged.”

“Come on, then. Let’s get something to eat.”

Dining on sandwiches and salad, Belle gave Robbie updates about Ariel and her pregnancy. “She’s getting big.”

“I remember those days,” Gold said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Belle knew what he was getting at, but gave him a tough time by playing hard-to-get. Not without his own tricks, Gold played along, but looked forward to Bailey’s nap. The toddler wanted to play in the backyard, so Belle and Robbie pushed him in the swing and kicked around a ball, all while exchanging heated looks of promise.

****

Heaven help her, was she supposed to be a therapist now? Keeping her face neural, Zelena remembered she had to play the role of the supportive friendly doctor. Just a few more details and she could make her big debut and the act could get flushed. So, instead of rolling her eyes, Zelena forced a kind smile and showed Mary-Margaret the latest batch of test results.

“The protocol worked,” she announced. “You are now-”

“But Ariel is pregnant,” Mary-Margaret whined. “She’s showing and I’m-”

”Perfectly healthy,” Zelena stressed. “You now have two functioning ovaries, which means we conquered the main problem. I can prescribe you some fertility drugs, which will have you dropping more eggs. Keep track of your calendar and you’ll conceive in no time.”

The reassurances went a long way in calming Mary-Margaret’s fears and insecurities. “You really think so?”

“Here.” Zelena quickly wrote a prescription slip and handed the paper to her patient with a saccharine smile “Fill this, take two, and plan a romantic date with your husband.”

“Thank you,” Mary-Margaret gushed. “You’re a miracle worker! I can’t thank you enough!”

“It’s my job. I should be thanking you because now I can publish my paper.”

Full of gratitude, Mary-Margaret blinked back tears of happiness. “If there is anything else I can do, please let me know.”

“I will.” Walking her patient to the door, Zelena kept her smile in place until the door closed. Groaning and rolling her eyes, she thought the old schoolmarm would never leave. Eyes falling to the filing cabinet, she jerked open the bottom drawer and pulled out the third file. With Mary-Margaret now able to conceive a child, the next phase of her plan could finally begin. Once the file was tucked into her briefcase, the redhead headed out the door.

Ten minutes later, she pulled into the Rabbit Hole’s parking lot. Killian Jones’s car was tucked into a corner spot. Good. The time for sneaking around was over, so she boldly entered the bar. Several pairs of eyes looked her up and down, some whistled, but Zelena ignored the attention and kept her eyes on her prize. Sitting next to Killian, she waited for the man to notice her presence and didn’t pull any punches.

“I know you recognize me,” she started. “You dug into my background a while back, but didn’t find anything to bring back to your father-in-law. I made sure of it.”

Jaw dropping, Killian stared at the live version of the face he previously only saw in photos. A broad grin broke out on his face as a result. “Well, well, well, Dr. Zelena Weston. As I live and breathe.”

“Save the flattery,” she snapped. “I’m well aware of your reputation and I’m here on business. Nothing more.”

Her loss. He would gladly give her a good tumble. If he wasn’t already content with Milah, of course. “What sort of business?”

“I want you to be my eyes and ears inside the Spencer household.”

A laugh burst from his throat. “And why would I do that?”

Her smile vanished and her voice dropped an octave so only he could hear her next words. “Because if you don’t, I’ll sell the phots I have of you and your mistress, Milah, to the press. Can you imagine the headlines? ‘Womanizing Brother of a Murderer at it Again!’ Has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

As she laughed at her cleverness, Killian’s heart dropped to his feet. In this moment, he swore he stared straight into the eyes of the devil incarnate. Shit! Regina was going to eat him alive! What the hell was he going to do now?


	31. Chapter 31

From the shadows, a pair of eyes followed an irate Killian as he stomped out of the bar, then shifted his gaze to the all-too-pleased redhead. Sliding over to sit next to her, he didn’t conceal his amusement. 

“That was very nicely done. What did you have on him?”

Startled, Zelena’s eyes narrowed on the tall, dark, and oddly handsome man who intruded on her moment of triumph. “Who the hell are you?”

“Forgive me.” He cleared his throat and extended a hand. “Gaston Beaux, at your service.”

“Gaston, uh?” Rolling the syllables around her tongue as she assessed his features, Zelena knew this guy was a piece of work right out of the gate. “Why are you eavesdropping on a private conversation?”

Gaston threw up his hands in a show of surrender. “Oh, I didn’t hear anything,” he swore. “But judging by Killian’s scowl, I get the impression you got the better end of the bargain.”

Zelena’s chin went up a notch. “So what if I did?”

“I’d say good for you. Someone ought to put the guy in his place. Then again, I’m biased. My boss’s company is Jones’s main competition. May I buy you a drink?”

Smile slowly spreading, she nodded. “Then you must work for Eric Prince.”

Gaston flagged down the bartender and ordered two gin and tonics, noticing that was Zelena’s drink of choice.

“You’re well informed for being new in town.”

“How do you know I’m new?”

“Because you weren’t here before I moved last year.” Gaston gave her a cheeky wink. “Why did you move to Storybrooke?”

“Work,” she said with purposeful vagueness. “But I’ve appeared to have hit a snag.”

“Snag?”

He was fishing, but Zelena couldn’t help being intrigued. Sipping her drink, she listened intently to the somewhat conceited specimen.

“I’m not exactly popular either,” he chuckled. The obnoxious smirk remained in place even after he sipped his drink.

Unimpressed, Zelena didn’t beat around the bush. “Who did you piss off?”

Bursting into laughter, Gaston saw he redhead through new eyes. “You didn’t tell me your name.”

“Because I didn’t give it. Who did you piss off, Gaston?”

Finishing his drink and signaling for another, he met her gaze and answered. “Robert Gold.”

“Really?” Zelena’s breath caught in her throat. “Sounds like one hell of a story.”

“Not an unusual one, though.” Gaston gave the bartender a nod when his new drink was placed in front of him.

Interested, Zelena leaned into his personal space with sparkling eyes. “Did you try to screw him in business? He really hates that.”

“No. I wanted to screw his wife and he got touchy over it. I had a target on my back, so when my boss offered a transfer, I jumped at it.”

“You like the wife?”

Gaston shrugged as Belle’s image popped into his head. “We were high school sweethearts, but Belle was always…a good girl. I broke up with her when I went to college. When circumstances brought me back to Storybrooke she looked better than ever, but suddenly had a ring on her finger and a baby on her hip.”

At the mention of the baby, Zelena’s lip curled with distaste. “That would be a deterrent for most people.”

“I thought so too, but Belle transformed from the high school prude into the one who got away. She’s the ultimate challenge. I tried purging her from my system while I was away, but…” Gaston shook his head and downed the last of his alcohol. “I don’t think I’ll get her out of my mind until I bang her.”

“Lovely,” Zelena said dryly. What a pig.

Shrugging, Gaston could read her opinion all over her face but made no apologies. “What about you? You spoke about Gold earlier as if you knew the beast.”

Regarding him for a long moment, Zelena didn’t see the harm in telling the truth. “I used to be one of his interns a long time ago.”

A brief spark of melancholy filled her eyes before her gaze dropped to her drink. “I bet there’s a story there,” he said.

The alcohol made her head buzz and the words poured out before she realized what she was doing. “I was in love with him. Hopelessly, helplessly in love, but he never looked at me twice. He’s a workaholic, so I thought his disinterest came from a preference for stock prices, so I came up with a plan to blink on his radar.”

Unconsciously leaning closer, Gaston hung on her every word. “Let me guess, he rejected you.”

“More than rejected.” The memory of his harsh words broke her heart all over again. “He stomped on my heart as if it meant _nothing _. I came across some information that would enable him to bring his main rival at the time to his knees, so I figured I would make him an offer he couldn’t refuse, but when he ‘let me down gently’ I kept the information to myself and vowed revenge.”__

“And,” Gaston prompted.

The memories cued her embarrassment. If she had it to do over again, Zelena would have started with her business proposal instead of leading with the seduction. In retrospect, she came on strong and wearing lingerie beneath her trench coat was cliché. However, the rage and _disgust _on Gold’s face shattered her fragile expectations. Robert was all she ever wanted and he stomped her dreams to bits. He was seconds away from firing her, so she tried telling him about the information on Albert Spencer, but her credibility was already shot. Robert called security. Zelena quit and marched out of the building never to return. Right then and there she decided to use what she had on Albert for her own ends.__

Zelena’s time table extended longer than she first intended, but she came too far now to let obstacles distract from her desired outcome. Gold may be married, but he could always get divorced. However, she wanted a baby first. At least that way, if Robert kept resisting her efforts, she’d have a piece of him to cherish forever.

“He refused my offer,” Zelena finally answered.

“Well, he’s a fool.”

Smiling slightly, she lifted her glass. “And so is Belle for rejecting such a gentleman.”

They clicked glasses and drank. Calling for another round, Gaston regarded the woman next to him. Sure, she was beautiful, but there was no mistaking the crazy in her eyes. Despite her…obsession with Gold, he admired her steadfast determination to go after what she wanted and damn the consequences. If the way she dealt with Killian was any indication, this woman would stoop to any level to get what she wanted. Just like him. In fact, he figured they may be able to help each other out. 

“Maybe we can…work together,” he suggested after they had one too many. 

The suggestion was certainly startling. Studying his trustworthiness, her curiosity got the better of her. “How so?”

“I want Belle. You want Gold. Working together to put a wedge between them would be mutually beneficial.”

However true, would there be an advantage to partnering with a stranger? “Do you have a way to create such a wedge?”

After a moment’s hesitation, Gaston sighed. “Those two are as thick as thieves, but the top two reasons people split up are affairs and money. Gold has plenty of money and doesn’t seem to be the cheating type.”

“Is Belle?”

“Heavens, no,” he laughed. “I’ve already attempted it and she turned me down flat.”

Zelena contemplated her drink before continuing. “What you need is to make her doubt Robert. Crush her trust in him to dust.”

“And how do I do that?”

Shrugging, she lifted the gin to her lips. “You unearth a secret and use blackmail to control the situation.”

“Is that your plan?”

“Perhaps.”

“Well, good luck,” Gaston huffed. “Gold’s ruthless and no one has been able to find anything to use against him. He’s famous for covering his tracks.”

“Every beast has a belly,” Zelena mused. “He’s no different.”

“We really should team up. Two heads are better than one, and I think between the two of us, we’ll be able to achieve our goals.”

Genuine amusement tore a laugh from her throat. Gaston would be a handful. Of that she could already tell. He looked like the type who would throw her under the bus at the first hint of trouble, however, an alliance could be a beneficial Plan B. Besides, keeping an eye on this one would have to be done regardless to make sure they weren’t at cross purposes.

“Very well.” She held out a hand. “It’s a bargain.”

Grinning from ear-to-ear, Gaston shook. “May I know your name now?”

“Zelena,” she answered. “Dr. Zelena Weston.”

Nodding, he decided he liked the name. There was something ruthless in the syllables that suited her. “To the beginning of a beautiful partnership.”

Lifting her glass, a girlish giggle of excitement poured from her lips. “I’ll drink to that.”


	32. Chapter 32

Receiving Belle’s text about a home cooked lunch, Gold couldn’t get the picture of Bae and his wife laughing at the kitchen table out of his head. The more he contemplated the rest of his day, the bleaker his mood became. Shuffling his workload to David, he decided to remedy the situation by doing what he truly wanted and left early. Elation filled his chest at the idea of being close to Belle, of seeing her smile, and hugging her close. Goodness knows, he loved that woman.

Parking behind her car, he jiggled his keys as he approached the porch. However, his smile vanished hearing screaming from inside the door. Attacking the lock as fast as he could, Gold’s heart hammered with dread as he stumbled over the threshold. Not ten feet away, Bailey sat screaming his head off – his red face streaked with tears. 

“Bailey!”

The second the tot saw his father, he got to his tiny feet and ran full speed down the hall. Kneeling to catch his son in his arms, a thousand questions raced through his mind. Bae hugged his father’s neck in a death grip, shaking and crying, so Gold rubbed his back and spoke in a smoothing tone.

“Daddy’s here, Bae. Everything’s alright. You’re safe.”

As he comforted his child, Gold looked around the house for anything amiss, but nothing stood out of place. Fear spiked in his chest realizing that aside from Bailey’s crying, only dead silence surrounded them. Gold pried Bae away from his neck just long enough to inspect him for injuries. Barefoot, dressed in jeans and a plan white tee, Bailey wasn’t bleeding and didn’t seem any worse for wear, but something sent the boy into a fit.

“It’s alright,” he recited again. “I’m here now.”

Bae wailed louder, so his father hugged him close and looked to the stairs. “Belle,” he called. “Belle?”

No answer was forthcoming, which filled his heart with trepidation. Belle would never leave their son unsupervised. Gold continued calling her name as he checked the living room. Bae screamed even louder, pointing his little hand over Gold’s shoulder. Shifting his son to his hip, he continued crooning reassurances as he searched for his wife. 

“Shhh, Bae. We just have to find Mommy.”

At the last words, the toddler threw his head back and let out an earth shattering scream. Cringing, Gold unconsciously followed the direction his son pointed while trying to calm him down. Entering the kitchen, nothing seemed strange, but two seconds later he saw Belle lying on the floor surrounded by shards of broken glass.

“Belle!”

By her side in moments, he crouched on his knees, still clutching his son while he checked her pulse. Feeling a slight rhythm, he then shook her shoulders, but Belle didn’t stir. Afraid to move her in case of an internal injury, Gold fumbled in his pocket for his phone. Cries quieting, Bae wiggled to break free of his father’s hold to get closer to his mother, but Gold’s grip tightened. 

“No, Bae, there’s glass all over the floor. You’ll get hurt. Stay with Papa, ok?”

Nodding, the toddler buried his face in his father’s shoulder. Gold called for an ambulance. Two minutes later, the paramedics came through the door and examined Belle briefly before securing her on a gurney. All the while they kept an eye on her vitals. She never regained consciousness and Gold feared the worst as they headed out to the ambulance. Bae still hung on tight and Gold’s nerves rested on a razor’s edge wondering what would come next.

“We’re not sure why she’s unresponsive,” one paramedic informed him. “But we’ll take her to the hospital for tests.”

Gold nodded. “I’m coming.”

“Only one is allowed-”

“There’s no one to watch my son, so if you won’t allow me to accompany my wife, I’ll have your job!”

Figuring an irate husband wasn’t in their pay grade, they let Gold climb into the back with the kid. Cuddling his son and holding Belle’s hand, he offered up silent prayers. If anything were to happen to her, he’d be utterly lost.

The second they pulled into the emergency room, Gold made sure he never left her side. Belle hated hospitals and being alone and vulnerable, so he refused to leave as the nurses came and went. After taking blood, they said it would be a few hours before they had results, so Gold pulled a few strings and had Belle moved to a private room.

Bae, exhausted from his scare, fell asleep in his father’s arms. Rocking his son, he couldn’t help but marvel at his son’s bare feet. Counting his toes, half smiling, he couldn’t believe how much they grew in the last few years. Yes, they were still small and adorable, but not as much as when he was born. Bailey should have some shoes because there was no telling how long they would have to wait. Calling Ruby, he gave her a brief rundown of what happened and asked her to bring some basics to the hospital. Thanking the woman, his attention returned to his wife.

Belle’s fingers were cool and delicate in his. Kissing her knuckles, he let out a shaking breath. “You have to be alight, Belle. I don’t - I can’t go on w-without you.”

Voice cracking, he swallowed hard. A long sigh escaped his lungs as he fought back tears. Gathering his composure, the Beast of Business refused to leave her side. She wouldn’t be alone. Ruby called a while later to say she was caught in traffic, so Gold settled in for a longer wait.

Hearing a slight moan, his eyes snapped to Belle’s face in time to see her open her eyes. At first, she looked rapidly around, but relaxed recognizing her husband.

“Hey.” Gold said softly as he shifted Bae on his shoulder. “How are you feeling?”

“A bit dizzy,” she confessed. “What happened? Where am I?”

“The hospital.”

“What? Why?!”

“I came home to find you unconscious in the kitchen floor. Bae was terrified and screaming in the hallway.”

Gasping, Belle’s eyes snapped to their son.

“He’s alright,” Gold assured her. “No more the worse for wear.”

“Are you sure?”

Gold nodded. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I-”

Frowning, Belle searched her memory, going through the events of the day. The memories of waking up and dressing were clear enough. She kissed Robbie before work and got Bae ready. She decided to spend the day with her baby and then prepared a gourmet lunch using one of Robbie’s recipes…then…nothing.

“I was making lunch. I sent you a text and…” Trailing off, she shook her head. 

“It’s going to be alright, sweetheart.” He kissed her brow. “I promise.”

“Bae is ok? He wasn’t hurt?”

“No. Just a little shaken up, but he’s fine now.”

Brushing Bailey’s hair away from his face, Belle smiled at his adorable sleeping face. “My baby.”

As if sensing his mother’s words, Bae yawned and opened his eyes. Rubbing one eye, he twisted to see his mommy awake and lurched forward, arms outstretched. Gathering him in her arms, Belle rocked him gently, kissing his temple and apologizing for scaring him.

“Mommy,” Bae said softly as he hugged her neck.

“My brave little Bailey.”

Gold started to comment, but the door opened revealing the doctor on duty. He greeted the family and explained Belle’s test results. “You fainted due to dehydration. Nothing too serious. Since you have an IV, we’ll take another blood sample and make sure your levels have returned to normal before discharging you.”

“How soon,” Belle quickly asked.

“I think a better question,” Gold interrupted as he held up a hand, “is why you become dehydrated in the first place.” He looked to the doctor. “She’s never fainted.”

“Considering the circumstances, it’s not surprising given Mrs. Gold’s condition.”

Belle and Robbie exchanged looks before she asked, “What condition?”

“The blood test came back positive and based on the hormonal levels, my guess is you’re about four weeks along.”

Shocked covered her face as Belle’s jaw dropped. “You mean, I’m…”

“Pregnant. Yes,” the doctor confirmed.

The couple exchanged another glance wearing huge grins. Pregnant?! Taking his hand, Belle couldn’t hold back a laugh. “A baby.”

“Judging by your reaction, I take it this is welcome news.”

“Yes, doctor,” Gold beamed. “Very, very welcome.”

“We’ll give you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins before you leave, but I advise you to make an appointment with your OBGYN.”

“I will,” Belle smiled. “Thank you.”

When the doctor left, Belle and Gold couldn’t stop kissing. Pregnant! Only four weeks, so no wonder! She didn’t suspect because she didn’t miss her period! Belle’s heart swelled with happiness. 

“A baby,” Gold gushed as he cupped his bride’s face. “A baby.”

“Yes, my love. Another baby.”

They kissed again, long and deep between joyous laughter. Bailey just stared at them before getting bored. He closed his eyes and snuggled close to his mommy to continue his nap.


	33. Chapter 33

“You’re acting very strange.”

“I know,” Killian said into the phone while keeping his voice low so no one would overhear. “Milah, I’m sorry. I’ll come up once I can get a free weekend. Work has been-”

“Don’t lie to me, Killian,” she sighed. “I get it. You have family obligations with Regina, but this feels like something else. You’re pulling back.”

Yes, and he didn’t want to, but that bitch Zelena had him under her thumb and he was sick and tired of women pushing him around! If he didn’t pass everything about Albert and Regina’s activities to that redheaded witch, then she would send pictures of him and Milah to the press. Though he was pretty sure Regina suspected his affair, she thus far ignored it. However, if he dragged the family name through the mud _again _, he’d never hear the end of it.__

“Can you trust me, Milah?”

“What’s going on, Killian?”

“Someone knows about us.”

A long pause came over the line until finally Milah sighed. “I can be patient, Killian,” she assured him. “But I need you to make an effort, too.”

“You’re not worried about being outed?”

“Who knows?”

“Someone I can take care of.”

“Alright, I’ll trust you Killian, but-”

“I’ll fly in next weekend,” he interrupted. “Promise.”

“I’ll hold you to it.”

Sensing the smile in her voice, Killian breathed a sigh of relief. “Good.”

They said a few tender words before ending the call. His heart filled with anticipation of seeing Milah again and honestly, it was the only thing keeping him going these days. Between Regina and Albert getting on his case, he now had Zelena pressing for reports on the family’s comings and goings.

Downstairs, music played and guests mingled. Killian managed to sneak away to contact the one person who cared about him because Milah understood all he lost over the last year. Regina and his father-in-law certainly didn’t care. With a sigh of recognition, he squared his shoulders and headed back to the party. As usual, all of society turned out for the annual costume gala. Smiling and playing the game, Killian’s eyes searched the crowd for his tormenter, but there didn’t seem to be any side of Zelena.

Relived more than he could put into words, he realized the sooner they posed for pictures, the sooner he could call it a night. Perhaps another glass of rum was in order. The sound of Regina’s laughter reached his ears. Yes, definitely time for more rum. 

****

Even slathered in green make-up, men gave her cleavage appreciative glances, then lop-sided grins when they noticed her warning glare. All men are pigs. Sipping her champagne, Zelena scanned the gilded ballroom, taking note of guests and the comments of her hosts. Regina’s parties were considered fabulous by society standards, but the Halloween gala was said to be more over-the-top than the rest. 

Swapping her empty champagne flute for a fresh one, Zelena thrust the bulk of her long black skirts out of the way so she could turn her body in the opposite direction and take a turn around the outer corridor. Her broad, black witch hat presented a problem always wanting to slide off her head, but she made adjustments and squared her shoulders. Zelena may not have thought her costume through but coming as the Wicked Witch of the West seemed like a great way to hide in plain sight. Albert wouldn’t recognize her. Unfortunately, her skin felt stretched beneath the make-up and the form-fitting gown pinched.

Regina, dressed form head-to-toe in her signature black, smiled and presented the face of a woman who didn’t have a care in the world. If only these people knew the truth. That selfish bitch had no idea what real suffering entailed! Suddenly needing air, Zelena made a swift turn that led her to the private areas of the mansion. Climbing the stairs, she found the suite of the queen herself and decided to explore. Scoffing at the luxuries, sparkling jewelry, name brand labels, and designer furniture, Zelena picked up knick-knacks here and there before putting them back. Rummaging through the closet was fun, especially trying on the shoes, but her attention soon turned to Regina’s make-up palate. 

All this should have been hers!

Throat closing, Zelena inhaled several deep breaths to get herself under control. She came too far to ruin her hard earned revenge now, but one day her spoiled sister would get her comeuppance! Regina Spencer-Jones would no longer be a pedigree darling! Remembering her goals, Zelena eased out of the room and made her way back to the party. Lingering in a corner with another glass of champagne in her hand, she watched the costumes swirl around the floor.

The _only _reason she even bothered attending this gala was because she heard Robert would be here. After so many years of separation, all Zelena wanted was one look. She wanted to stand in the same room and have him see her across the crowed and recognize her through the make-up. Robert would smile the way he did and ask after her health. From there they would reminisce about the old days and before long they would be laughing and sitting to share a drink… Was it too much to ask for some human contact? Some attention?__

Well, where was he?

Gathering up the nerve to ask another guest, the news struck her hard. Robert hadn’t attended the Spencer ball in years. _Years _! What a waste of an evening! All this effort and for what? To be ogled by perverts only to go home empty-handed?__

Leaving the house in a huff, Zelena shared a look with Killian as they passed in the entryway. He didn’t recognize her at first, but when he did, she noticed the panic a split second before she walked out the door. Unable to resist, a deep cackling laugh erupted from her throat. Killian was probably running around like a chicken with its head cut off wondering who she spoke to and if any rumors or whispers reached his wife’s ears. Let him chase his tail a bit. It was the least fate owed her after this debacle of an evening!

****

Momentarily stunned, Killian stared at the ginger in the witch costume knowing there was a familiarity. The second she went out the door, the connection clicked in his head. Damn if that bitch wasn’t dogging his entire step! Checking up on him, huh? Well, he did everything she asked of him, so she better not be jerking him around! Bad enough he couldn’t get away to see Milah, but now he had to worry about his blackmailer breathing down his neck?!

In order to keep the specifics out of the papers and out of Regina’s face, Killian forwarded Zelena itineraries about his wife’s schedule. Why the woman wanted goods on his spouse, Killian hardly knew. In fact, he wondered if Albert had an inkling Zelena wanted something from his daughter.

Oddly enough, when he dug into Zelena’s background, he didn’t find much aside form ground breaking physician credentials and the usual malarkey. Albert was upset Killian didn’t come back with the smoking gun, but let the matter lie. Should he confront his father-law to get the whole story? Maybe Killian would learn something to use against her? As quickly as the question popped in his head he dismissed it. Albert would smell blood and he’d be in even deeper trouble.

“There you are!”

Whirling at the sound of his wife’s voice, Killian automatically put on a smile. “Regina,” he greeted.

“I thought you’d ditch early to head out of town on business!”

Her sarcasm stiffened his spine, but Killian wouldn’t fall for the bait. Regina could throw around as much righteous indignation she wanted, but he refused to grovel with apologies when she stubbornly refused to meet him halfway.

“I knew how it would look,” he said casually. “And we have an agreement.”

Yes, Regina didn’t want details about his mistress, but jealousy burned within her all the same. Perhaps she thought Killian would get over whomever the woman by now, but the longer his philandering went on, the more she suspected him of having an emotional connection. If so, would he eventually ask for a divorce, regardless of their agreement?

“I need to play host to some international business associates.”

Killian’s charming smile deepened as he extended his arm to escort her, slashing Regina with memories of the old days when they first met. The sight stung like a viper’s bite to the gut.

“I aim to please.”

Nodding, Regina kept her composure and managed to get through tonight’s performance. The socializing went well. So well, in fact, that as she decompressed hours later alone in her suite, Regina couldn’t help wondering if she and Killian could work their way back to one another. Then again, she wasn’t sure she could forgive his infidelity. What did she really want?


	34. Chapter 34

Thanksgiving came and went in a whirlwind. Throughout the hustle and bustle, no one picked up on anything amiss. Most of the attention focused on Ariel and her upcoming baby shower. In fact, it wasn’t until the holiday spirit was in full swing a few weeks later that friends and family noticed Belle’s glow. 

In fact, Mary-Margaret, of all people, noticed first. She, Emma, Belle, Ariel, and Ruby took a joint trip to Park Street for some early holiday shopping and lunch. Ariel let Ruby feel the baby kicking, then mentioned she and Eric didn’t want to know the gender. Mary-Margaret remembered Belle doing the same and glanced at her friend only to recognize the detail that made her heart sink with disappointment.

“Are you pregnant, too?” The words spewed forth before Mary-Margaret could think twice.

Glancing at each of her friends, Belle decided there wasn’t any harm in confirming Mary-Margaret’s suspicions. After all, the doctor gave her great news at her check-up last week that the baby was developing right on schedule.

“Yes,” Belle answered. “I am.”

Squeals of congratulations erupted. Ruby was the first to hug Belle, then Ariel, and finally Emma. Mary-Margaret hung back, but gave her friend sincere congratulations. Emma cast her sister a disapproving look, but no one else noticed the sadness in Mary-Margaret’s eyes.

“How far along are you,” Ruby asked.

“Twelve weeks.”

“You’ve known all this time and didn’t tell us?”

Ruby looked hurt, so Belle quickly explained. “Robbie and I wanted to make sure everything went ok before we told anyone.”

“Why,” Ariel asked.

Belle told them about her fainting spell, but left out the dramatics of the ambulance and hospital stay. “Carrying Bae was easy in hindsight. This time around, I have morning sickness and fatigue. A bit more spotting than I expected, too.”

”But you’re ok now,” Emma asked.

“Yes. In fact…” Belle took the ultrasound photos from her purse to show them off. Though she smiled and put on a happy front, Mary-Margaret felt her heart fall through the floor. Ariel was due any day now and then Belle would have her second. Would she ever get a turn?

When they finished lunch and headed out shopping, Mary-Margaret waved off Belle’s concern. Yes, she was a bit surprised by the news, but babies were always a reason to celebrate. They exchanged smiles then shifted their attention to purchasing holiday gifts. One thing they all agreed on was that none of them would attend Regina’s Christmas gathering.

Ruby said she could do the honor of hosting a get-together if Emma and Neal weren’t able to handle the burden. By the time the group parted ways, Belle felt imbibed with holiday cheer. Robert had the house decorated the first weekend in December, so her grin widened seeing the colorful, twinkling lights and snowmen. They were teaching Bailey all about Santa, but he only associated the name with toys. Hopefully, when he got a bit older he would grasp the full concept of the Christmas spirit. For now, he ran around the house shouting “Santa!” at every opportunity. 

Belle soaked up the little moments, but Robert insisted on teaching their son manners, forcing him to say “please” and “thank you” and “sorry” at the appropriate intervals. However, Belle encouraged her son’s enthusiasm.

Today, he heard her come through the door and shouted her name from the living room. As he ran forward at full speed, Belle scooped him up and hugged him tight as she kissed his cheeks. “Bae! How are you?”

“Good,” he exclaimed.

“What did you do today? Did you have fun with Daddy?”

All smiles, the toddler nodded. “When Santa?”

Chuckling at the question, she headed into the kitchen to show him the calendar. “Fifteen more days. See?”

Bae frowned, but nodded. Pointing to the squares, he knew how to count to ten, but Belle helped him get to fifteen. Proud of his new trick, Bae cheered and hugged his mother when they got to the twenty-five. 

“Where is Daddy,” Belle asked. 

Bae shrugged, so she went in search of her husband. Finding him on the living room couch vigorously tapping away on his tablet, Belle frowned disapprovingly. 

“Business,” she asked as she sat beside him.

“Mostly.” Finalizing his last acquisition, Gold felt the exuberant rush and wanted another hit. He planned a trip to the main hub in the new year, but came to the conclusion Spencer Enterprises was rather small potatoes for him. Years after wrestling the company from his nemesis, Gold turned a hefty profit, but realized the limited potential. Unless David was willing to take the necessary steps to expand, which Gold doubted since doing so would go against David’s morals and vision for the family business, there wasn’t a point in focusing only on this one part of his assets. 

Sending his last email, Gold lifted his head to bestow a wide grin on his lovely bride. “How was your excursion?”

“Wonderful.” Quickly kissing his cheek, she settled into the cushions. “Was Bae a handful?”

“He just woke from his nap, so not so much.”

“Good.”

“Good,” Bae echoed with a huge smile. 

Amused, Belle hugged him a little closer, but Bailey wiggled to get down and go play with his blocks. Keeping an eye on him, Belle asked about dinner.

“I’ll make something,” Gold said.

“You sure? Looks like you’ve been working all day.”

“Not really. How about something simple?”

“Like what?”

“Chicken and pasta,” he suggested.

“Perfect.”

The couple exchanged another kiss before Gold headed to the kitchen. Moving to the floor to play blocks with Bae, she told him more Santa stories and put on the video with those Claymation holiday stories about Rudolph and the meaning of Christmas. Bae seemed to enjoy the films, but showed more interest in his dinner. As usual, the spaghetti sauce got all over his face.

Wiping him clean, despite his struggles, Belle told Robbie about making their news public today. “Mary-Margaret, of all people, guessed, so I had to let the cat out of the bag.”

“It’s not like we were really keeping the pregnancy a secret,” Gold shrugged. 

“I know. I guess I expected Ruby to notice first.” Her friend was the one who was there for her when she found out she was carrying Bailey.

“Well, I guess she’ll make it up by planning the baby shower.”

“It’s a bit early for that.” Though her last doctor visit swore all was well, Belle remembered Cora’s antics. After a few vivid nightmares, Belle couldn’t so easily dismiss her unease. There were a lot of factors out of her control and she’d be lying if she didn’t admit to fearing the worst.

Unconsciously putting a hand over her stomach, Belle prayed for an uneventful pregnancy, and a happy, healthy baby. The more she considered the reality that soon she and Robbie would have another precious child, she couldn’t hold back a smile. Another part of her and Robbie would be alive in the world, which warmed her heart.

After dinner, Belle took Bae upstairs for his bath. Tonight, he didn’t want to get wet, but his favorite rubber ducky, Montrose Sinclair, calmed him enough to have him slashing in the bubbles. Robbie joined her for story time and Bae was asleep before the end of the tale. The parents both lovingly kissed their child and quietly left the room.

Snuggling up as they watched on of Belle’s favorite criminal dramas, The Golds made out like teenagers during the commercial breaks. Eventually, they spread across the couch as they became consumed in each other.

“I love you,” Gold panted.

Smiling down at him, her heart swelled with happiness. “I’m hoping not to get as big this time around.”

“Belle, you know I don’t care for such things.” 

“I care though.”

“And no matter what, you’ll be the most beautiful woman in the world.”

“Flatterer.”

“Minx.”

Kissing him deeply, Belle wanted nothing more than this wonderful life. Happier than she ever expected or dared dream, Belle hoped nothing would ever intrude upon their extraordinary existence.


	35. Chapter 35

_Crack _. Stillness within the sudden tension had Gold opening an eye and straining his ears. The hinges fell silent but then came the soft padding sounds of small bare feet. A broad smile broke out on his face, but Gold pretended to be asleep as the footfalls approached the bed. Hearing the muffled giggle, but he remained silent, wanting to see what would happen next.__

A head popped up to look over the edge of the bed and stare at the pair of sleeping lumps. The intruder wasted a few seconds considering his options before deciding it was safe enough to begin his climb. Jumping up and throwing one leg over the top of the mattress, the toddler grunted as he grabbed the blankets and hoisted his body onto the bed. Hands on his tummy, he looked down at his sleeping mother, then at his very awake father. After a few seconds of debate, he snuggled between his parents and crawled beneath the covers.

Gold remained quiet as Bae twisted and turned to get comfortable, but Belle started stirring. 

“Robbie,” she mumbled as she came awake.

Excited to hear his mommy’s voice, Bae got to his feet. Eager to get her to smile, he jumped up and down, making the bed bounce as he shouted “Santa!” over and over and over again. Groggy, Belle sat up but wasn’t at all prepared when her son dove on top of her and landed so hard that pain shot through her bones.

No sooner did she cry out in surprise, Gold yanked Bae away, shouting at the child.

“No! Bae! We don’t jump on Mommy! What’s wrong with you?!”

Face scrunching, the tot nearly burst into tears, but Belle gently took him from Robbie and cradled him close.

Gold met his wife’s gaze, not bothering to disguise his fear. “Is the baby…?”

When he trailed off, Belle shook her head. “He landed on my ribcage. Everything’s fine.”

Visibly relieved, Gold didn’t want Bae leaping on people regardless. Belle cupped her son’s face and he apologized before hugging her neck and burying his face in her shoulder.

“There, there, my sweet boy,” she crooned. “You’re alright.”

Bae’s lower lip wobbled as Belle settled her son next to her in the bed. Though clearly upset, Bae didn’t cry. Instead, he asked again for Santa. Glancing at the clock to see it was only three in the morning, Gold groaned. “Not yet, Bae. Soon.”

Three o’ clock on Christmas Eve – well, Christmas morning - was a bit early be up and opening gifts. As much as Belle wanted to see Bae’s reaction to this year’s surprises, her fatigue wouldn’t allow her to rise just yet. Besides, the morning sickness kicked in the second she was vertical. Hopefully, she only had a few more weeks of nausea because not a second of it was pleasant.

Thankfully, before Belle had to face the prospect of an unpleasant morning, Bae fell asleep between them, allowing Belle and Gold a bit more shuteye. Resting her head on one arm, Belle lovingly watched Bae’s chest rise and fall, amazed by this precious little miracle. The sheer amount of love and devotion was unexceptionally deep and fiercely etched on her heart.

“He’s getting so big,” she mused aloud. “I remember when he was a tiny newborn when we went to Paris. Now look at him.”

Robbie mumbled a half awake word of agreement before rolling over. Both her boys were tired, huh? Well, let them sleep. The dawn would come soon enough. 

Three hours later, Bailey pushed his daddy’s shoulders until he woke up. The sight of his child’s huge smile and expectant eyes melted his heart. “Alright Bae,” he said, sitting up. “Let’s wake Mommy and see what Santa left under the tree while we were sleeping.”

Clapping, Bae’s head twisted to his mother. “Mommy,” he shouted.

“Not like that, Bailey,” Gold scolded.

Already stirring, Belle sat up and rubbed her eyes. “What time is it?”

“Six,” Gold supplied.

The clock confirmed the statement by chiming the correct number. Belle wanted to roll over and go back to sleep, but her baby’s joyous, excited eyes had her fighting the fatigue. “Alright, Bae, let’s change you.”

“Nooo,” he whined.

“Really quick,” she promised as she got to her feet and scooped her son up in her arms. “Let’s go, little man.”

While Belle handled Bae, Gold headed downstairs to turn on the lights and set up the camera so they wouldn’t miss Bailey’s first reaction to the pile of presents. And he wasn’t disappointed. His son’s face lit up with awe and wonder. His mouth fell open as he pointed and shouted “wow” and “Santa” over an over when Belle set him in front of his stack of gifts.

“That one!” Bae pointed to a silver wrapped box with a bright red bow. 

Tearing at the paper, Bae managed to open the present with some help from his mother. He squealed in delight when the new rocking horse popped out of the box. Immediately, he climbed on and laughed with glee as he rode back and forth. Even amidst the other toys and clothes and videos, Bae kept going back to the rocking horse. Once all Bae’s gifts were open, they set up the computer to call Matthew on Face Time.

Babbling happily to his grandfather, Bae didn’t notice his father circling his arms around his mommy and cupping her tummy. “We’re very lucky,” Gold murmured in her ear.

“Yes, we are,” she agreed.

“Should we tell Matthew?”

“Wait until he’s done with Bae,” she whispered. “Those two are getting along rather well.”

Gold’s eyes shined as his grin widened. “I can’t wait for you to start showing,” he whispered back.

Head falling back on his shoulder, Belle covered Robbie’s hands with hers. The child inside her was a precious gift and while she was excited about another baby, she didn’t want to get ahead of herself either. “Time enough for that, Robert.”

Bae called to his parents, pointing to Matthew on the screen, so Belle and Gold walked over to offer holiday greetings. No sooner did Matthew comment on Belle’s glow, she made swift excuses and ran for the bathroom. Gold ended up sharing the news with his father alone.

“This time around she’s getting a lot of morning sickness,” he explained.

“Ah, a new wee one! Congrats, son!”

“Thank you.”

“Tank-ooo,” Bae echoed as he climbed into his father’s lap and waved again at Matthew. They all laughed, but Matthew wrapped up the call since the hour was getting pretty late in Scotland.

“How about we open more gifts,” Gold suggested when Belle returned.

Pale, she sat on the couch and forced a smile. “Sure.”

Gold placed her pile on the coffee table and helped her tear away the bows and stubborn tape. Belle loved all her gifts and smiled as Gold opened his, but the presents didn’t make the holiday special. The love they shared made their world all the brighter.

Making a gourmet breakfast, Gold fed Bae pancakes and helped the tot cut them into small pieces. Belle only had plain toast and tea. Once they were dressed, the couple made a game for cleaning the mess of wrapping paper and sorted the gifts. Their son looked so proud when he scooped up the paper and put it in the trash bag. His favorite toy was undoubtedly his rocking horse. So much so that he cried when his father pulled him away to put on his shoes. Gold would have preferred to stay home, but they made commitments to visit their friends.

“Are you sure you’re up for house visits,” Gold asked with worried eyes.

Grateful for his concern, Belle kissed his cheek. “The morning sickness has passed and I’m sure I’ll be fine. Besides, Ariel just might give Bae a gift that rivals the horse.”

Chuckling, Gold pulled her into a hug. “I love you, Belle.”

“I know,” she laughed.

“And, considering the difference with this pregnancy, I have a theory.”

“A theory, huh?” Unable to help it, she grinned. “I’m almost afraid to ask.”

“Given the morning sickness and the fact you didn’t have any with Bailey, I think this baby will be a girl.”

“A girl, huh? You want a daughter?”

His gaze softened. “With your eyes? Absolutely.”

Sinking into his soft kiss, Belle would have gladly skipped the luncheon at Ariel’s, but Bae tugged at her skirts.

“Mommmmeeee!”

“Alright,” she laughed as she pulled free of her husband’s hold and bent to pick up her son. “Are you ready to see Aunt Ariel?”

The boy cheered the affirmative, clapping and saying Ariel’s name on repeat out to the car.


	36. Chapter 36

“She had a girl.” Mary-Margaret made the announcement as she stormed into Zelena’s office. “Melody Antonia Prince. A beautiful, tiny…” She choked back fresh tears. “Precious.”

As a tear slid don her patient’s cheek, Zelena didn’t feel an ounce of compassion. Did this woman really think she was the only one whose life didn’t go according to plan? Hell, she spent almost a year in this pathetic town, staying out of sight, forging alliances, and gathering ammunition! And what did she have to show for it? All that effort and she still didn’t have the smoking gun she needed against Gold!

Nevertheless, Zelena kept her anger internalized and let her patient vent. When Mary-Margaret collapsed into the chair in tears, Zelena handed her several tissues and took the adjacent seat. Once the other woman blew her nose, she folded her hands in her lap.

“No more tears, alright?”

Sniffing, Mary-Margaret pushed aside the shame of her breakdown to blink at the folder her doctor handed her. “What’s this?”

“Open it,” Zelena urged.

Flipping open the folder, Mary-Margaret saw her name at the top of the page, but couldn’t comprehend the test results. “What is all of this?”

“Mary-Margaret,” Zelena said gently. “These are the results of your latest blood test.”

“Ok…” She still didn’t understand.

“You’re pregnant.”

Jaw dropping, disbelief gripped her breast. A baby? Truly? The shock gave way to joy and Mary-Margaret burst into laughter. Tears ran down her cheeks as she pulled Zelena into a tight bear hug. “Thank you! Oh, my god! Thank you! Thank you so much!”

Patting Mary-Margaret’s back while struggling not to roll her eyes, Zelena let the woman cling for a few more moments before breaking free to dart behind her desk. “I have a prescription for prenatal vitamins, and I want to schedule an ultrasound-”

“Of course,” Mary-Margaret beamed. Giddiness pumped through her system. “Anything! I-”

“You’re four weeks along,” Zelena stressed. “So we have a lot to monitor.”

Smile fading, fear spiked through her stomach. “What are you saying? Is there a problem?”

“No,” she assured her patient. “Not at all, but keeping a close eye the first few months never hurts. Take the prescription and meet me back her on Thursday afternoon for the ultrasound. How does two o’ clock suit?”

“Perfect!” Mary-Margaret couldn’t keep the smile off her face. “Thank you so, so much!”

“My pleasure.”

After another impulsive hug, Mary-Margaret finally left the office. Zelena instantly grimaced and rubbed her temples. Grabbing her phone, she called her contact. “We need to meet,” she said the second they picked up. “Usual place.”

An hour later, Zelena stood inside an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town, at the far end of the docks. Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait long before Gaston emerged from the shadows. Unlike Zelena, Gaston left Storybrooke for months at a time pursuing business leads. However, no one really kept tabs on his comings and goings and he had no reason to hide his presence – unlike her.

“Mary-Margaret Spencer is pregnant,” she answered.

“About fucking time,” Gaston scoffed. “Now what?”

“I need to get inside Gold’s house.”

“So?”

“I need your help.”

Amused, Gaston heard her out, frankly ashamed he didn’t think of the idea himself. Zelena didn’t want her presence revealed just yet, so she left the task of copying Belle’s house key to him. Casually bumping into his old flame would be easy enough and getting a pic of her key seemed like a cake walk.

“Just remember your end of the bargain,” Gaston stressed. “To split up Belle and Gold.”

“Trust me,” Zelena smirked at the idea of tearing the pair asunder. “I have a stick of dynamite that will blow them apart. Belle will leave Gold and we’ll swoop in to save the day.”

“I’m tired of waiting,” he growled.

“Patience is a virtue.”

“And I’ve been patient long enough!”

“Well, so have I!” Zelena waited roughly fifteen long years for her chance! Gaston wanted a quick tumble in the sheets, but she wanted a real life and a family. What did she care for the whims of a player? Gaston’s help was required for this stage of her plans, but once she got what she wanted, Zelena would be fine if she never set eyes on him again.

“Give me two days,” Gaston said.

“Fine.” Zelena started. “Happy hunting.”

Smirking, Gaston gave the doc a parting nod before heading in his way. Lingering a few minutes, Zelena inhaled several deep breaths. All her plans were coming together and very, very soon there would be no need to hide.

****

Basking in the afterglow, sweat coating her skin and the satisfying warmth of post-clitoral bliss flowing through her veins, Belle couldn’t imagine a better conclusion to another birthday. My goodness, was she really the big three-oh? Raking a hand through her hair, she glanced at her husband, who grinned back with soft, adoring brown eyes.

“I love you, sweetheart,” he said gently.

“Even though I’m getting old?”

Laughter burst from his throat as he took her in his arms. “If you’re old, I‘m ancient.”

“You’re handsome as hell,” she breathed as she traced the lines around his eyes. “I love you.”

Kissing her deeply, Gold felt her flinch and eased back, an apology on his lips. Belle’s breasts were sensitive due to her pregnancy and while all those hormones drove her wild during sex, he must remember to be careful with her otherwise. Snuggling close, she rested her cheek on his shoulder.

“I can’t believe Ariel is a mother.”

Chuckling, Gold stroked her hair. “She has Eric’s head of hair,” he mused.

“Do you think our baby will have hair?”

“Hard to say. Bae didn’t.”

“We should decide on the nursery and finish that list of names.”

“Pink,” he grinned. “The nursery should be pink.”

Arching a brow, her amusement shined. “Why pink?”

“We’re having a girl. Why else?”

His confidence made her laugh. “Robbie, I know you want a daughter, but there is still a fifty percent chance we’re having another boy.”

“And I’d love another son, but this one is a girl.”

Placing a hand over the tiny swell of her belly, he marveled at the fact there was a new life growing there. A part of him and his beloved. Perhaps he was absorbed in a cloud of wishful thinking, but he had a deep seeded sense of just knowing they were having a daughter.

“Speaking of nurseries,” she continued, “we may want to update Bae’s room, too.”

“Really? Which part?”

“We could get him a bigger bed. Maybe replace some decals with race cars and dinosaurs. Things he likes. Trains would go over big.”

“You don’t want him to feel left out, do you?”

Caught, a blush coated her cheeks. “Having a new baby around could be tough on him.”

Touched by her concern, Gold smoothed his hands down her back. “Bae will be getting plenty of attention, Belle. We are going to start potty training soon.”

Yes, what an adventure that would be. “Sweet Bailey,” she murmured as fatigue crept over her bones.

“Happy Birthday, Belle.”

“Thank you,” she murmured as she let her eyes close. After a night at the opera, a beautiful dinner, and a wild night making love in their bed, she couldn’t have asked for a better day. Tomorrow they would pick Bailey up from Ruby’s. With the baby boom going on, Belle secretly suspected her friend was putting off having a child based on all the experiences she accumulated from babysitting.

Children were work, but Belle wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. Being a part of a family with Robert and Bae transformed her life and she couldn’t wait to add to their ranks. Life was good and her heart filled with love and gratitude.


	37. Chapter 37

“Happy Birthday!”

The announcement had Belle looking up from the register, her jaw dropping at the sight of Gaston walking into the shop wearing a bright grin.

“Well, a day late,” he amended.

“Gaston!” Astonished to see him again, Belle froze in place. “When did you get back?”

“A few days ago,” he answered smoothly. “But everyone was celebrating the holidays, so I kept a low profile.”

“Are you still working for Eric?”

Nodding, Gaston leaned against the counter. “You look amazing. Glowing, in fact. I guess you had a great birthday. I hope that husband of yours is treating you well.”

“Robert spoils me,” she smiled. “In fact… we’re expecting another baby.”

Gaston’s smile faltered a bit, but he recovered quickly. “That explains the glow! Congratulations!”

“Thank you.”

Making small talk, Gaston should have been repulsed by the fact the object of his desire was carrying another man’s child, yet even when he did finally leave the shop, the urge to make Belle his didn’t dissipate. In fact, he wanted to tear her away from Gold all the more. Of course, he now had a bone to pick with Zelena, but their plans were still a go.

He didn’t get the photo he needed but made a lunch date with Belle for next week. He sort of railroaded her into agreeing, but his motives were to rekindle a friendship. If Gaston wanted to earn Belle’s trust, he had to come across as a neutral, non-threatening confidant. He would earn Belle’s trust with this luncheon then move to the next level once she split with Gold.

Laying a foundation was vital, so Gaston would play his cards right. Unlike last time, he wouldn’t make a move too soon and fall back down the hill. No, no, he would win Belle over the right way. 

Puzzled by Gaston’s visit, Belle didn’t appreciate the way he pushed for a luncheon, but he seemed sincere in everything else. In fact, his regret of the way he treated her in the past seemed genuine as did his efforts to make amends. As many times as she assured him they were cool, he refused to accept anything less than a renewed friendship. Yet, were his motives pure? How could Belle not doubt him given what happened?

Part of her wanted to come up with an excuse to cancel, but another part thought she may be overreacting. Yes, Gaston forced a kiss on her over a year ago, but he apologized then and he apologized now. Gaston knew her position and seemingly respected her status as a happily married woman. So why did her gut warn her not to get too close?

With a stack of paperwork, Belle shook her ex from her thoughts and got back to work. The holidays were always a busy time of year and she would be busy until at least the middle of January. Then Valentine’s Day was around the corner. Thinking of that particular holiday curled her lips. Belle wanted to plan something special that she and Robbie would remember for years to come. With a new baby on the way, their free time would get swallowed by their two children.

A few hours later, Belle locked up and headed home. The second she was through the door, she called for Bae and Robbie. Finding them in the living room, she sat next to them on the couch.

“How was the shop,” Gold asked.

“Good.”

“You should look into getting a manager.”

“I know,” she sighed. Belle kept putting the task off, but not really sure why.

“Do you still want to visit Ariel?”

She nodded. “I can’t wait to see the baby again.”

Almost an hour later, Belle rocked the infant in her arms, marveling at her tiny hands. Bae used to be this small. Bailey, unused to not being the center of attention, sulked. Ariel gave him a hug and a smile but soon shifted her attention back to her own child. When the toddler fussed, Belle handed Melody back to Ariel and hugged her son.

“Do you want to see the baby?”

“No,” Bae snapped.

“Come on,” Belle urged as she sat next to Ariel and showed him the baby. At first, Bailey resisted, burying his face in his mother’s chest and whining, but Belle kept coaxing him until Bae looked at the baby. At first, Bae’s face scrunched at the sight, but when the baby opened her eyes and stared at him, Bailey blinked in awe. Leaning closer, he breathed the words “baby”, but then Belle helped him pronounce the girl’s name and her son repeated the syllables as he held her little hand. By the end of the visit, Bailey loved Melody as much as Ariel.

“I think he may have a new girlfriend,” Gold teased on the drive home.

“Wouldn’t that be funny,” Belle mused. “If Bae and Melody actually got together one day?”

“They’re both heirs to fortunes,” Gold teased.

“Are you playing matchmaker?”

“No,” Gold assured his wife. “All I’m saying is I wouldn’t object to Bailey and Melody becoming a couple in about twenty years. At least.”

Belle agreed because she and Ariel were already great friends, but kids could become a source of discontentment if they weren’t careful. Well, whatever will be, will be.

Once home, they put Bailey down for a nap and Belle ended up in the kitchen emptying the dishwasher. When Robbie entered to help, she decided to come clean about Gaston’s visit.

“I forbid it,” Gold snapped.

Brows rising, she blinked at him. “I know I didn’t just hear that.”

“Belle-”

She held up a hand. “There’s no reason for you to be jealous! I love you. Gaston knows I’m pregnant and where my heart lies!”

He had every right to be jealous! That cad always wanted a piece of his wife and what if he made more headway this time around? The very idea he could lose Belle’s affections had Gold’s lower lip wobbling ever so slightly. “Really?”

“Of course.” Inching closer until they were inches apart, Belle cupped his cheek. “You’re the man for me and you know it.”

“I know,” he breathed. Belle’s touch went a long way in easing his fears. “He’s a sore spot.”

Which put his feelings lightly. Gold will never trust Gaston and he didn’t want the man anywhere near his wife, but he had to let go and trust Belle had the matter well in hand.

“Well, why don’t we forget about Gaston and focus on more pleasant subjects.”

“Like what,” Gold asked.

“Valentine’s Day.”

Belle’s smirk and twinkling gaze hinted she had something in mind, so Gold returned her look with an innocent one. “I’m guessing you have something you desire, Mrs. Gold?”

“Maybe,” she teased.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he drew her firmly against his body. “There are a few obstacles considering we have a baby on the way.”

“I shouldn’t be showing too much by then.”

“You’re barely showing now.”

A laugh bubbled from her mouth. “Are you pouting?”

His hand covered her tiny pot belly. “I can’t wait to feel her move and kick.”

“We shouldn’t call the baby ‘her’, though.”

“I’ll bet you I’m right.”

Belle rolled her eyes. “Fifty-fifty shot.”

“You’re almost four months, so we should start on all the practical matters.”

“Speaking of which, I think we should talk about something.”

“What?”

“I want a midwife and a home birth this time around. You know how I feel about hospitals and-”

“Hospitals have experienced doctors and qualified personnel.” Gold didn’t want to take any chances with his child. What if something went wrong and they wasted precious time getting to the hospital?

“I’ve been researching midwives and want to arrange interviews.”

“Belle,” he started, rubbing her shoulders. “I want our child to have the best possible care and-”

“A woman’s body knows what to do and I want to consider the option.”

Nodding, he understood where she was coming from, but he also wanted the assurances traditional hospitals and doctors afforded. At the same time, he wanted Belle to be comfortable during the whole process.

“Very well,” he sighed. “We can talk to some midwives and see what they have to say.”

“Thank you,” she said before hugging him tight. 

Squeezing her back, Gold prayed he didn’t just make a huge mistake.


	38. Chapter 38

She should keep the news secret, at least for the time being, but Mary-Margaret couldn’t hold in her excitement for too long. So far, she told David the good news but decided to tell the rest of the family went they went over Emma’s for dinner.

Silly of her to let her expectations take her away, but Mary-Margaret thought her sister would be happy and offer congratulations. Instead, Emma gave her a lecture about being realistic and not getting her hopes up too high.

“I’m not saying any of this to upset you, ok? But you’re thirty-five now and pregnancies at this age are risky.”

“Not really. Besides, my doctor says I’m healthy and there’s no reason to worry.”

“I seriously doubt your doctor gave you absolutes.”

“No, she didn’t, but-”

“You should be realistic, Mary-Margaret.”

Temper flaring, Mary-Margaret snapped at her sister. “And if someone told you to be realistic when you became pregnant at seventeen, they would have had you giving Henry up for adoption! I encouraged you to follow your heart-”

“And if Neal didn’t step up to the plate, then I probably would have given him up so he had his best chance, but my situation is nothing close to yours!”

“Then why do you think you’re such an expert?”

Sighing, Emma shook her head and walked away. She wouldn’t be accused of spiking her sister’s stress level. Heaven forbid Mary-Margaret loses her baby because Emma would get the blame. 

One the verge of tears, Mary-Margaret wanted someone to be happy for her and David, which is the reason she told Albert when he called the house that evening to talk to her husband. The patriarchy had an heir through Aiden, but his son having a child was a different scenario. Later that afternoon, when Regina came home to change for a dinner meeting, he happily told her the news.

“There will be a new addition to the Spencer fold,” he announced.

Blinking slowly, Regina regarded her father warily. “Please tell me you’re not remarrying.”

“Oh,” he said quickly. “No. Once was enough. No, I’m talking about your brother. He and Mary-Margaret are expecting.”

Even more shocked, Regina went very still. “Are you sure?”

“Heard it from the horse’s mouth.”

Horse is right. Regina snorted and shrugged. “How far along is she?”

Albert shrugged. “I didn’t ask.”

The news soured the rest of Regina’s day. She liked the idea of Aiden being the heir to the Spencer legacy. By all accounts, he held that status because Albert and David would most likely never make amends, but babies changed things. Was her position within the family threatened? Was Aiden’s?

Ironically, the first person Regina wanted to confide in about the situation was Killian. Unfortunately, he was out of town on “business”. Regain tracked his phone with an app and learned he flew a few states away. The same state where Neal’s mother lived. Coincidence?

Realizing she had to deal on her own, Regina headed out to her meeting. She shouldn’t panic because Mary-Margaret wasn’t a mother yet and thinking of the worst case scenario seemed premature. So why couldn’t she shake the sensation of deep dread clutching her stomach?

****

Life was good. Popping out of the house after a day of fabulous sex, Killian wanted to stop at the corner store for more condoms and some beer. Whistling as he left the store, he walked up to his car and nearly jumped out of his skin hearing that dreadful voice.

“Sneaking off again, snookums?”

Whirling to face his blackmailer, Killian wanted to throw a beer bottle at her head. “What the fuck do you want?”

“Information.” 

“Have I not given you enough?”

“No.” Zelena oozed confidence as she approached. Her green eyes glowed with determination and ruthless indignation. “I have a whole new batch of photos to send Regina if you don’t cooperate.”

Killian went pale, and then red as his temper flared. “You’re sick! You know that?! Sick in the fucking head! You were watching us?!”

Rolling her eyes, Zelena threw him a nasty look. “Spare me your fury. You can hardly claim the moral high ground when you’re cheating on your wife. Following the urges of your loins is a risky business, or didn’t your mother tell you that?”

“My wife and I are separated,” Killian snapped. “I’m allowed to explore my options!”

“And yet she’s into carrying on with anyone else.”

Jaw clenching, Killian glared at Zelena, his death wish for her clearly portrayed through his gaze. To hear confirmation that Regina wasn’t seeing anyone made him feel like a jerkwad of the highest order, but he remembered that his wife closed him out of her life and her bedroom and demanded the separation in the first place! He refused to feel guilty about what she did!

“What do you want this time, Zelena?”

“Regina’s schedule and access to the Spencer mansion.”

“What? You want my house keys?”

“A copy will do,” she blinked innocently.

“No.” Killian was emphatic. “That’s where I draw the line. Whatever your plans are, my son lives under that roof and-” 

“Oh please!” She rolled her eyes at his dramatics. “I don’t care about your offspring.”

“I’m not giving you my house key!”

“Fine. Then expect to have your affair outed in the press. I’m sure it will blow up on social media as well.”

As Zelena walked away, Killian cursed under his breath. He had nothing to be ashamed of, but public opinion was already against him. He was screwed either way he looked at the situation, and truth be told, he was terrified of Regina learning the ugly details. 

“I can give you her office key,” he offered as a last ditch effort to appease the enemy.

Glancing over her shoulder, Zelena considered him a moment. Gaston was working on Belle and soon she would have access to Gold’s house, which would be perfect. Soon, the whole town would know of her existence, so her anonymity was running out.

“Done.” Zelena flashed him a grin. “Have it in my hands tomorrow or I’ll destroy your happy little arrangement.”

Waiting until the witch got into her green mustang and drove away, Killian cursed her name as he got behind the wheel of his corvette. The sooner he got back to Milah to work off these frustrations, the better. One day, the tables will turn and he would make Zelena regret ruining his life!

****

How could a full bag of clothes just disappear? Exhausting the nooks and crannies in her closet, Belle headed down to the basement. She needed her bag of maternity clothes since none of her skirts fit this morning. Robbie was getting Bailey ready and she was running late. Belle wanted to show the new manager she hired the ropes of how to run the shops. Well, honestly, Ruby hired him since she dragged her feet so long on the issue. Once she finished with the new manager, she planned a few interviews with midwives she found through an agency.

Ah-ha! Spotting the bag, Belle grabbed it out of the corner and searched the contents. What outfit looked elegant and professional? She wanted to make a good first impression. 

Choosing a grey flare skirt with a matching vest, Belle had a blouse upstairs that would work well and her grey pumps would be the perfect finishing touch. Lugging the bag upstairs, she nearly collided with her husband. He immediately took the bag from her hands. 

“I don’t want you to carry anything heavy.”

“Robbie, it’s not heavy.”

“You’re pregnant. No arguments.” Softening the blow with a kiss to her cheeks, Gold flashed his bride a smirk and continued upstairs with the bag under his arm.

Following, Belle hugged him the second he deposited the clothes on their bed. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” Robbie smoothed his hand over her belly. “Do you feel anything yet?”

“Just a few quickenings of bubbles,” she confessed. “Give it a few more days?”

“I think I should come with you today.”

Belle gave him a steady look. “Robbie, you don’t-”

“My calendar is free,” he insisted. “No arguments.”

“I’m grateful for the support.”

“Good.”

Belle started getting dressed, but Gold pulled her into his arms for one kiss, then another, and another. Being late wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


	39. Chapter 39

Good Lord, these people need a decorator! A slight sneer curved Zelena’s face after she used the key she printed to enter Robert’s home through the back door. Gaston finally got his thumbs out of his ass and forwarded her a picture of Belle’s house key. Zelena then used her 3D printer to make a copy. Disguised as a regular jogger, she parked two blocks away and acted natural.

The antique Victorian woodwork wasn’t to her taste at all and the cozy atmosphere offended her sensibilities. Probably because she wanted a home with Robert. A home with toys scattered across the floor, dishes in the sink, and paintings of family on the walls. Ascending the staircase, Zelena paused to stare at the framed portraits. Each appeared to be commissioned about a year apart. The wedding photo made her want to gag, but the others…Robert had a baby. A son. Heart breaking the longer she stared at the cherub cheeks of the infant, Zelena wanted more than anything to be the woman who gave him such a gift. Instead, some stupid interloper came along while her back was turned and took her place! 

Nostrils flaring, she abruptly turned her back on the pain and marched up the rest of the stairs. Knowing the couples routine, she figured she had a few hours to search the house for leverage to continue to the next phase of her plan. Likely places to find such ammunition would be the bedroom or home office. Locating the former was easy enough. Zelena went straight for the closet and dresser drawers, only to come up empty-handed. 

In a daze, she stood next to the bed, staring at Robbie’s pillow as the memories and disappointments seized her heart. Life was nothing if not cruel. Robert was all she ever wanted and he rejected her without a care. He was all she could think about for fifteen years! So much so, there was never time for anything else. Work and research consumed her days, blending together as the years passed, and before she realized what happened she woke up _old _.__

A silent tear slid down her cheek as Zelena pulled back the covers. Slipping off her sneakers, she bent to inhale the cologne clinging to the pillowcase. Oh, he still wore the same scent! How could she bear night after night of solitude, pining only for him, while he had companionship? A family? The ache in her chest doubled, but Zelena held Robert’s image in her mind as her tender feelings for the man surged in her blood. Seeking comfort, she lay down and hugged the pillow.

Deep breaths helped her squeeze back the flood of tears. The fantasies always kept her focused and sane, so Zelena gripped them now. Rolling onto her stomach, she envisioned Robert beneath her, his hands molding her body as he urged her to ride him. Robert would be strong and skilled and would teach her how to embrace her passionate side. Goodness knows, she never wanted anyone else, so she never took lovers because they would pale in comparison.

One image gave way to another and Zelena’s lower body pressed into the mattress, seeking to ease the throbbing ache. A voice whispered in the back of her head that she didn’t have time to indulge, but her lonely heart told the voice to fuck off. All she wanted was to be close to the man she loved. Was that such a crime? No, it certainly wasn’t.

Rising on her knees, she dispensed with her shirt and sports bra, loving the sensation of cool air tickling her nipples. Arching forward, she stroked one nipple over Robert’s pillow while she cupped the other. Moisture quickly pooled between her thighs as her blood warmed. Needing to be fully exposed, he pushed off her shorts and panties. A second later, her fingers spread her arousal over her folds and red curls. 

Desires took over her conscious thought to the point of no return and Zelena relished every second. Moaning his name, she stuffed the pillow between her legs, found just the right angle that gave the perfect glide of friction, and threw her head back as the pleasure consumed her.

His cologne filled her senses as her first orgasm exploded, making her wonder if these sensations would be more intense if they were actually making love. Well, she would find out soon enough. Collapsing forward on the bed, she panted with satisfaction as her lips curled. Oh, that felt glorious! But she wanted more. Yanking the pillow from between her thighs, she noticed the glistening stain and shrugged. Flipping the pillow over, she figured the evidence would dry before anyone could notice. 

On her back, she smiled at the ceiling as she let her legs fall open. This time, she used both hands to stimulate her clit and eased a finger inside to rub her g-spot while the fantasies took her way. She pictured his hands being the ones to tease her flesh and make her writhe with bliss.

The second orgasm was even more intense than the first! Zelena bucked and milked her body of every last ounce of pleasure before basking in the afterglow. She didn’t know how much time passed, but hearing a car door slam, she jerked and bounced off the bed. Running to the window, not bothering with her clothes, she looked out to see a neighbor a few doors down walking to their front door. The panic reseeded and she straightened. Her timetable couldn’t be ignored any longer, so she quickly dressed and put the bed to rights before making her way back downstairs.

Gold’s office door was ajar, so Zelena didn’t have to worry about picking a lock. Sitting behind his desk, she struggled to keep her mind focused on her task. Financials were all well and good, but she had several tricks up her sleeve. The problem was that she wanted personal information to dangle over Robert’s head. Business secrets wouldn’t be enough to persuade him, so she needed…more. The computer didn’t yield anything useful, so she started going through his desk drawers in desperation. The bottom one was locked, which instantly peeked her interest.

Picking the lock, she saw one flash drive at the bottom and nothing else. Frowning, she picked up the drive and turned it over in her hand. “There better be something useful on this,” she muttered a she popped the drive into the USB.

A video, huh? Zelena double clicked, and then pressed play. An instant later, she gasped in shock when a naked woman fell backward on a desk. No, not just any naked woman. Belle Gold! Mouth falling open as Robert joined his wife, Zelena couldn’t tear her eyes away. That man’s body was pure perfection!

A dog barking roused her from her shock. Switching off the computer and pocketing the flash drive, she put the office to rights, even relocking the bottom drawer before going back through the kitchen. Pausing at the fridge’s collage of photos, she studied the face of the woman who swooped in and stole Robert away before her plans were complete.

Belle may have a measure of youth on her side, but she wasn’t very attractive. What did Robert see in her? Honestly? How could a tiny china doll ever please a robust, vivacious beast like Robert? 

As much as Zelena envied and despised Belle, she also regarded her rival as a non-entity. Once Zelena set her plan into motion, Robert would lose Belle forever. In the end, Zelena would have a piece of Robert that would forever bind them as one. As far as she was concerned, Zelena didn’t have to make contingencies for the wife.

Nevertheless, she snatched a photo of Robert, Belle, and the child smiling for the camera off the fridge. Photoshopping her face into the picture would be a piece of cake. Slipping the image into her jacket pocket, Zelena headed out the back door, locking it behind her. As expected, no one gave her a second glance as she jogged back to her car.

First on the list was hiding the flash drive. Next, she went back to her office for a shower and a change of clothes. Make-up had to be applied with absolute precision. Her DKNY black suit worn with her copper curls loose around her shoulders matched with her perfect face and she was ready for battle. Ironically, nerves attacked her chest at the idea of finally facing down her next opponent, but she gathered her courage knowing she held all the cards. Once upon a time, Albert Spencer wielded all the power, but no longer. Now, he was nothing more than a fly to be squashed. 

Her task would have been so much easier if Killian had given her a key, but the maid let her in without a blink. Being shown to the study, Zelena soaked in the mansion’s luxury, thinking all the while this should have been _her _home. The maid left her to fetch her master, so Zelena made herself comfortable by sitting in Albert’s leather executive chair. Hearing him enter, her smile deepened as she swirled around.__

“Hello, Daddy," she greeted with a sarcastic laugh. “Miss me?”

Frozen in place, Albert’s eyes narrowed on the redhead. Things were about to get really messy. Shutting the door, Albert braced his shoulders for a fight.


	40. Chapter 40

“Get out of my chair.”

The stern words were meant to be intimidating, but Zelena merely pouted her sarcasm. “Is that the way you speak to a long lost relative? Let alone your own daughter?”

“ _Out _!”__

Mustering her dignity, Zelena rose to her feet but maintained eye contact. Meeting Albert glare-for-glare to prove she wasn’t the least bit intimidated, Zelena refused to budge. “You and I have unfinished business.”

Unamused, Albert moved to stand behind the desk and placed his hands on the back of the chair. His gaze scanned the surface to make sure that none of the contents were missing. 

“Oh, for heaven’s sake,” Zelena threw up her hands. “I didn’t steal any of your precious trinkets!”

“Says the woman who’s been blackmailing me for fifteen years!”

“Oh, please,” she rolled her eyes. “Don’t act like you couldn’t afford it. Besides, all you had to do to avoid the payments was to accept the truth of my birth and embrace me as your own.”

“My association with you ended the second the social worker took you from the hospital,” Albert stated. He sounded aloof and heartless, but the words were meant as a two-fold attack to throw Zelena off her game. He also hoped to get an inkling of her intent while noting what made her tick. 

Like it or not, Zelena was a throne in his side long enough and the time came to pull the prickle from his skin.

“Ah, yes,” she said walked around her father. In her heels, she stood a few inches taller and relished the small bit of superiority. “The rich, handsome industrialist knocked up some random waitress and doesn’t want the stain on his reputation, so he arranges for the problem to disappear. Overseas.”

“Well, you certainly didn’t stay buried for long.”

Shrugging casually at her answering sneer, Albert sank into his leather chair while noting Zelena’s trembling bottom lip. “I notice you’re not bothering your birth mother with your antics. She lacks money, so why don’t we cut to the chase? You’re not getting another cent! I’m done. No one will believe your wild claims over my word anyway.”

How could he be so cruel? Furious, she clenched her fists at her sides, knowing she would relish what came next. “I’m sure a DNA test would shoot your word to hell, but I’m not here for money. In fact, you’ll be pleased to note, all I’m going to take from you is everything you hold dear. Your money, your power, and finally your good name.”

Laughter erupted, echoing off the walls. Albert’s amusement said it all. “You hardly have the resources or the pull!”

“I have the truth,” she stressed. Folding her arms across her chest, Zelena outlined her intentions. “I have proof I am who I claim to be-”

“So,” he challenged. “You’re biology hardly affects my standing.”

“Perhaps not if taken alone, but I have proof that you’ve taken money from a certain shipping company that you have no business dabbling in using your _other _daughter’s name. Most call that embezzlement, Daddy Dearest. Not to mention the evidence of your son-in-law’s affair with a former flame.”__

To her utter satisfaction, Albert visibly paled. “You’ve been a very, very naughty boy,” she teased.

“You’re bluffing!”

The bear’s growl may have frightened her fifteen years ago, but Zelena’s skin thickened since their last face-to-face. Learning the hard way to take what you want, she felt confident in her current position. After all, she stood here now because of _him _.__

“Never underestimate a woman with a chip on her shoulder, Bertie,” she taunted. “You should have done right by me and raised me as your own.”

A bitter laugh passed his lips. “And you think your life would have turned out better?”

“Look at Regina’s life! Every opportunity has been thrown at her feet and she took all of it for granted! I deserve it a hell of a lot more than she ever did!”

Ah, a pure hothead fueled by jealousy. Albert could make her bitter emotions work to his advantage. “Regina doesn’t even know you exist,” he shot back. “Neither does David.”

“Oh, I know that, but I trust your son will be on my side. After all, if not for my research and excellent medical credentials, he wouldn’t be an expectant father.”

Another blow Albert didn’t see coming and Zelena’s smirk deepened at the sight of his shock.

“You actually think to destroy my reputation? That won’t repair your past!”

“No, but it will set up my future, especially when I push Regina out and assume control over not just her company, but _Jones’s Shipping _as well.”__

Oh, watching his face turn red and twist with disgust filled her with pure delight! After all these years, she had him and there was nothing – absolutely nothing – he could do about it! Triumph tasted delicious!

“You can’t do that!”

“Watch me! All your dirty little secrets are coming around to bite you in the ass, Bertie.”

“How uncouth,” he snarled. “Alright.” Albert folded his hands in his lap. “What do you want?”

“Nothing you can give.” The realization slammed into her like a punch to the gut, souring her victory. Albert couldn’t wave his magic wand and give her the life she should have had. Instead, she must take charge and seize her own happiness.

“There must be something I can provide or you wouldn’t be here.”

“Oh, now you want to negotiate? Interesting that you don’t doubt my ability to follow through on my word.”

Rising, Albert assumed the mask of his businessman persona. “You wouldn’t have shown your face if you weren’t ready to play your hand.”

“And yet a minute ago you accused me of bluffing.”

“I know my son-in-law and his habits,” Albert stated as he walked around his desk. “Smart getting dirt on him while his reputation is still fragile. That’s a move out of my book.”

Zelena’s chin lifted a notch, but she didn’t let him get too close. Yes, very smart. And she kept the door within easy reach, but Albert wouldn’t make a move against her with so many servants on duty.

“There must be something I can do for you, Zelena. In exchange for your silence? Name your price.”

Meeting his gaze, she made sure her voice didn’t tremble. “All I ever wanted was a family. A father.”

“You had all of that,” he pointed out. “Your adoptive family certainly provided well for you. Top schools and equestrian lessons and such.”

“Yes, yes, upper middle class with money to send me to private schools is all well and good, but you know what? They paid to be rid of me because I wasn’t really theirs! And when I found out who you really were, nothing made an ounce of sense. You had more than enough money to keep me.”

“But not the heart.” There didn’t seem ta point in beating around the bush. “I didn’t want a child at that time.”

“And it’s a decision you’ll live to regret.”

“What’s your play, Zelena? To swoop into our lives like a flying monkey, take everything, and what? Force us to let you into the fold?”

“No. I plan to run the companies a hell of a lot better than you ever did.”

“I see.” Albert almost felt sorry for her. “You want to be the adored hero? The long, lost Spencer the world loves? Well, you’re a little late. David is already playing the role of the saint of the family, but we have an opening for the crazy loon in the attic.”

Sniffling at the insult, she turned on her heel and marched toward the door. She stepped halfway over the threshold before Albert grabbed her arm and whirled her around to face him. A second later, he snarled in her ear.

“I’ll kill you for this! Mark my words!”

Wrenching her arm free, Zelena threw him a nasty glare. “Try it and my backup files will fire on all cylinders and your life will still go up in flames! Don’t fight it. Just accept it.”

Like Hell!

Albert watched Zelena leave knowing he couldn’t sit still and allow her to tear down the last bit of status he still possessed. There was more than one way to skin a cat and Albert had a few contacts that could smoke out his unwanted daughter’s secret archives and secure any data before putting her six feet under. That little bitch better watch her back!


	41. Chapter 41

“There she is!” Gold grinned as he put the ultrasound photo in a frame. “Our little girl.”

No amount of persuasion breached his thick skull, but Belle threw out the reminder anyway. “It could still be a boy.”

Sure, sure, but this baby wasn’t a boy. Gold felt the truth in his bones. Placing the frame on the table near the window where other photos were displayed, Gold turned back to his wife. Unable to resist, he splayed on hand over her small bump, lighting up when their child kicked beneath his palm.

“I felt that!”

Gold bent to press a kiss to her belly and talked nonsense to the baby. The sight melted Belle’s heart. When he rose, she pulled him into her arms and kissed him thoroughly. 

“Not that I’m complaining,” he smirked when they came up for air. “But what was that for?”

“Because I love you, Robbie. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me.”

Puffing out his chest under her praise, he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her close. “I’m the lucky one, Belle.”

A few kisses later, they fell onto the couch and the outside world faded away. Eventually, Belle heard the clock chime and her head snapped up. “One of us has to pick up Bailey.”

Sighing, Gold folded an arm under his head as he beamed at his wife. “I’ll go if you start the list.”

Laughing, she rolled off his body and reached for the notepad on the coffee table. “Names, huh? Are we supposed to think of just Scottish ones or are we allowed to broaden our horizons?”

“Scottish names are quite beautiful.”

Giving him a look, Belle found a pen and drew a line down the middle of the page. “And masculine,” she stressed as she wrote titles for both columns. “How about ‘Alexander’ for a boy?”

Scrunching his nose, Gold sat up and kissed her cheek. “The most popular Scottish name for a boy is ‘James’.”

“Really?” Belle watched him take out his keys. “I would have sworn it was ‘Hamish’ or something.”

A chuckle left this throat. “Never cared for it. I’ll be back in fifteen minutes.”

“Why not make it thirty? I’ll call in an order to Leonardo’s.”

Gold shook his head. “I already have dinner defrosting in the fridge. You’re going to have quality food for the next several months.”

“Robbie, I had pizza with Bailey and-”

“I want to cook tonight,” he assured her. “Keep working on the list and I’ll be back before you know it.”

As he grabbed his coat and headed out the door, Belle’s gaze fell to his backside. That man was hot as hell and she couldn’t wait until they were alone tonight. Rubbing a hand over her stomach, she smiled down at her baby and pure love swelled. “You’re so loved, little one, but I better come up with some decent boy names or you could get stuck with something that will get you teased on the playground.”

But what if the baby was a girl? One name always stuck out in her mind as beautiful and Belle always thought it would be nice for a girl. Writing the name on the bottom of the page, she considered a moment. Robert shared his favorite name with her, and she liked it so much that they chose it for their son. Would Robert like her choice?

Come to think of it, where did she put the last list they came up with when she carried Bae? Checking several drawers, she came up empty but was soon distracted from her task when Robbie returned.

“Choo-choo,” Bae sang happily.

Seeing his mother, the boy waved. 

“Bae,” she smiled a she scooped her son from Robert’s hold and hugged him close. “Did you have fun with Aunt Ruby?”

“Yay,” he nodded. “We had choo-chooos!”

“Trains,” Belle laughed. “Do you want to watch some trains on TV?”

“Yea!”

“Alright,” she laughed as her child clapped. While Robbie made dinner, mother and son settled in the living room, but Bae kept looking at her belly. He noticed something was different, but he couldn't put his finger on the exact change. He kept pressing a hand to Belle’s tummy and snatching it away again, frowning in thought before finally announcing his verdict in a triumphant voice.

“Bubble!”

Laughing, Belle shook her head. “That’s not a bubble, sweetie.”

“Bubble,” he said again with a huge grin. Bae wouldn’t let the word drop throughout dinner, causing his parents to contemplate how exactly to break the news that he was going to be a big brother.

“Are you sure we should tell him, yet?”

Gold smiled. “Everyone else knows.”

“But we’re all adults,” Belle pointed out.

“Sweetheart,” Gold said taking her hand and giving her fingers a squeeze. “This pregnancy is going well. Your morning sickness is gone, the ultrasound came back with flying colors, so I don’t see the harm in telling him.”

Perhaps he had a point, but when Belle’s eyes fell to her son happily chewing his dinner, she wondered if he would understand what being a big brother meant. After they finished eating, the family sat with their son and showed him pictures of babies and explained that one was in his mommy’s belly and would soon be a part of their lives. 

Staring at the pictures, then at his parents, he shrugged and snatched his stuffed elephant to proudly show his parents.

“That went well,” Gold chuckled.

“I wonder how he’ll feel once the baby arrives.”

“We’ll all adjust.” Smoothing his hands over her belly, Gold’s smile deepened feeling the fluttering within. He loved Belle so much and wanted to do something special for Valentine’s Day. He and Belle deserved a nice, romantic getaway. Sure, the flower business would be booming, but since the shops had a manager, she could sit back, relax, and let him take care of the details. 

Belle supposed Robbie had a point. Bailey would adjust and make an excellent big brother. However, the toddler seemed to forget all about the chat with his parents as he happily played with his toys. A few hours later, after his bath, Bailey fell asleep in his father’s lap as they watched the train cartoons. The parents tucked their son into bed, then headed back downstairs to watch the news. During commercials, they worked on the list. Belle would start with a boy name, then Gold countered with a girl name until they were at an impasse.

“Robbie,” she exclaimed, frustrated. “Please be serious!”

“I am,” he insisted. “I love ‘Agnes’.”

Leveling him a look, Belle knew he was only half serious about the name. “If we only come up with one list, then we could be caught unprepared after the delivery.”

“Fine,” he acquiesced. “We should narrow down our top picks, but I think we should start with the girl names.”

Sure, he did. Belle knew what would happen then. Robbie would start calling the baby by name before it was even born and she didn’t want to see his disappointment if the baby was a boy. Deciding he wasn’t ready, she changed the subject.

“I’ve been thinking,” she began.

“About what, sweetheart?”

“The birth. We met with the midwives, but we haven’t talked about it since. I want a home birth, Robbie. I think it will be best for me and the baby.”

Gold took several moments to absorb her words. Belle’s hospital phobia was understandable, but the idea of a home birth terrified him. “Hospitals are the safest place.”

“Look, my doctor was great last time, but the whole process is grueling. If not for Ruby staying by my side, I would have bolted out of there.”

“Belle, I understand all that, but I’m not sure having the baby under this roof is a good idea. What if something goes wrong?”

“I’ve done my research. Midwives are all about making the mother comfortable. I didn’t have painkillers with Bae, so I know what to expect. They help you prepare and really trust that your baby knows what to do.”

“And what if the cord gets wrapped around the baby’s neck or there is some other complication?”

“They have emergency protocols in place.”

“Which will be easier to administer if you are already in the hospital.”

“Robbie,’ she said patiently as she took his hands in hers. “I’ve researched this thoroughly. I have a very straightforward, uncomplicated birth with Bailey and there is no reason to believe I won’t have that again. I know what to expect and I don’t want to tear this time. I want someone with me who will appreciate the cues of my body and not tell me my instincts are wrong.”

“Belle,” Gold stated. “Your tear was minor and didn’t need stitches. The doctor took good care of you and the birth went off without a hitch.”

“You weren’t there until the very end,” she argued. “I was terrified and though Ruby was with me, the doctors were all about moving things along to get to the next patient. Luckily, Bailey came pretty quickly, but if this birth isn’t the same, I want to be at home.”

Gold didn’t like this idea one iota, but he had about five months to change her mind. “Let me think about it.”

Since that was the best she would get, for now, Belle suppressed a sigh and turned her attention to the news.


	42. Chapter 42

She was being followed. Albert’s doing, no doubt. Thankfully, Zelena wasn’t without resources. All of Bertie’s little spies backed off when she doubled their fee or when Gaston paid them a little visit to show them the error of their ways. He really was a godsend. Trusting her latest admirer would soon get the message to back off, she entered her office and headed to the second floor to change. All her ducks were in a row. The only question was whether or not her next visit should be to Gold or her long lost sister.

Being established in business would add extra weight to her demands of Robert, but seeking out Regina first meant tipping her hand. Well, she could always formulate contingencies. Smoothing her hands down her black sheath dress, she let her copper curls cascade around her shoulders and grabbed her cell off the desk. Heading back downstairs, she paused at the landed spotting her uninvited guest.

“What are you doing here?”

“We need to talk.”

Rolling her eyes, Zelena finished her descend and brushed by Gaston to enter her office. Sitting behind her desk, her eyes went straight to the framed photo next to the computer monitor. She did an expert job photoshopping Belle out of the picture. Now, she and Robert smiled for the camera as they held their child. Her stepson, she supposed. Despite his mother, Zelena figured it wasn’t the child’s fault he was born to the wrong mother. Besides, she would soon give him a sibling. Her eyes lifted when Gaston took the liberty of sitting and leveling an expectant look.

“I’ve upheld my end of the bargain,” he stated. “I’ve done everything you’ve asked of me and yet Belle is still with Gold!”

Goodness, the people in this town were huge whiners! “All my plans are coming together. Patience!”

“I’ve been patient enough, Zelena! Now, I want answers! When are you going to go through with your end?”

“I don’t know what you’re so anxious about! You really want to date a woman round with child?”

“Being supportive during a vulnerable time makes all the difference! No, I don’t want to bang Belle while she’s pregnant, but I want to get her out of my system once the kid pops!”

“Lovely,” Zelena drolled before curling her lips in disdain. “You’re a real prince.”

“And you’re a jealous witch, but we’re stuck with each other.”

Temper flaring, Zelena struggled to keep her mouth shut. Saying something rash could jeopardize his working relationship and she wasn’t ready to cut Gaston loose. Having him in her back pocket could come in handy. 

“Thanks to you and your contacts, the silent vote went exactly as planned. I’m on my way to Regina’s office this afternoon to make my big debut. I can’t wait to see the look on her face!” 

Zelena looked absolutely ecstatic, but his frustrations couldn’t care less. “So where does that leave me?”

“On the brink of making your own heroic entrance,” she continued. “Once the bomb drops on Regina, this quaint little town will know of my existence. There will be a bit of commotion, but it’ll be short-lived. Once I make my move on Robert, you’ll have your opening.”

“Give me a time frame.”

“No more than a week.”

Gaston’s expression soured. “You’ll give them one more Valentine’s Day?”

A giggle bubbled from her throat. “On the contrary, I plan to crush this one to dust.”

Pleased by the answer, he visibly relaxed. “Let’s hope your plan goes off without a hitch.”

“Oh, it will,” she said confidently. “I’m in control of _Jones’s Shipping _and have The Spencers in the palm of my hand. Soon, Gold will join their ranks and Belle will be free to fall into your waiting arms.”__

“You’re just as ruthless as I am,” Gaston smirked. “Which is why we make a fabulous team.”

True. She and Gaston were two peas in a pod. Storybrooke wouldn’t know what hit it.

****

“Why the sour face?”

Emma glanced at her husband, unsure of what to say. “I don’t know.”

“Hey,” he said gently. “You can talk to me.”

“I know. It’s just…” Sighing, she couldn’t begin to describe her discontent. Mary-Margaret was finally getting her heart’s desire. So why couldn’t she be happy for her sister?

With the party in full swing, Emma should be mingling with Ariel and the others, but whenever she glanced at Mary-Margaret’s beaming face, she felt a new wave of unease. Guiding Neal to a quiet corner, Emma started again.

“Don’t you think it’s too soon for her to be celebrating? I mean, she’s barely eight weeks! A lot could still go wrong.”

“She swears her doctor is a specialist and knows all is well.”

“That’s another thing,” she continued. “Why won’t she tell us who this doctor is? Do you really by that nondisclosure agreement crap?”

Studying his wife for a long moment, Neal couldn’t pinpoint why her attitude soured so much lately, especially toward her own sister. “Are you jealous or something?”

“Jealous,” she scoffed. “Of what?”

Neal shrugged. “Her dreams coming true?”

Irritated, Emma hated it when he painted her as the ungracious sibling. “I just don’t want her to suffer another disappointment.”

“Just be happy for her,” he advised. “Worry about the rest if and when you have to.”

She supped he had a good point, but how could she not be touchy about Mary-Margret’s fertility process? Something about his whole story smelled funny. Mary-Margaret tried method after method, countless treatments, and nothing worked until this mystery doctor came along? The baby would probably pop out a mutant for all they knew! Emma’s P.I. senses were tingling, but she couldn’t figure out why unless she investigated the matter further. True, the doctor was none of her business, but she always listened to her gut. Rejoining the celebration, she kept her eyes and ears open for clues that would help her track down her sister’s miracle worker.

****

Returning from lunch, Regina thought up excuses to avoid her sister-in-law’s celebration this evening. Just one hour with the saccharin Mary-Margaret would be bad enough but she didn’t feel up to pretending with Killian. He agreed to get Aiden ready for the party and meet her there after work, but she still prayed for an emergency to keep her in the office. As it turned out, she should be careful what she wished for. The board of Killian’s company waited in the conference room, which caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. The board meeting wasn’t until next week, so why the gathering? Thus far, Regina’s efforts to keep up the façade of her marriage kept her in the CEO chair. Plus, her efforts in the Asian’ markets improved greatly. Yes, they lost some ground to Eric Prince, but her next proposal to expand into the Africana and European markets should counteract any losses. The idea of a luxury cruise line could also yield some generous profits if they played their cards right. Surely the directors didn’t have an issue with her leadership.

Always the professional, Regina kept her cool as she joined the board and took her usual seat. “Gentlemen,” she began. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“The vote has been pushed up.”

“What? Why wasn’t I informed?”

“This meeting is to inform you.” Regina saw red. How dare they block her out of the process! “I’ve broken my back for this company,” she stated. “In no way do I deserve to be stabbed in the back like this!”

“The circumstances couldn’t be helped.”

“Why not? When is the vote?”

“It’s already happened.”

Her eyes widened but narrowed into a death glare that she leveled on each member assembled. “And you’ve called this meeting to formally tell me about the CEO position?”

Her steel toned had the dozen men shifting uncomfortably in their seats. The silence lingered a second too long and Regina demanded answers.

“It’s all very simple.” A new voice bearing and English accent wafted through the air a second before a redhead emerged through the other door. 

“Who the hell are you,” Regina demanded.

“Dr. Zelena Weston,” she answered with relish. “The new CEO at your service.”

“And what makes you qualified?” This woman hardly looked like the corporate mogul type. “This is a private, _family _company! You have no right-”__

“Oh, but I do! You see, I am family!” When Regina simply blinked, Zelena rolled her eyes. “Dear old Dad didn’t send you the memo, did he? Well, leave it to a woman to do a man’s job.” She stood next to Regina’s s chair and grinned widely. “We’re sisters.”

The look of horror on Regina’s face made very second of planning worth it. Zelena delighted in her spoiled sibling’s shock and denial. Oh yes, she was going to enjoy taking this bratty princess down a peg or two!


	43. Chapter 43

Once they had the room, Zelena sat on the edge of the table, grinning from ear-to-ear openly basking in her success. “You must have questions, sis. If I were you, I’d be wracking my brain wondering how I got outmaneuvered by a sister I never knew existed.”

“We’re not sisters,” Regina spat. “We look nothing alike!”

Zelena nodded in agreement. “I favor my birth mother, but we share the same Daddy Warbucks. Well, you reaped the benefits of that while I had to make my own connections to rise up in the world.”

Denial clutched Regina’s throat. “He would have told me.”

“Well, you’re actually free to call him now if you want.”

The redhead’s confidence rubbed her the wrong way. She’ll catch up with her father once she dealt with this issue. “Well, Dr. Weston, I’ll give you exactly thirty seconds to get out of this building before I have security throw you out.”

Zelena laughed off the animosity. “Oh, sis, you can have security escort me to the sidewalk, but it won’t change the fact that I am now the CEO of the largest shipping company in the world.”

Her gloating was as unflattering as her low-cut dress. Making a mental note to find out all she could about Zelena Weston, Regina refused to back down. “Why have you done this?”

“Because you’re a spoiled, ungrateful socialite who squanders all the opportunities you’ve been given! I was chucked to the wolves and denied my birthright while you sat in your mansion with the supreme name, full bank account, and perfect family! I _deserve _to be acknowledged as a Spencer! If you won’t accept me, then I’ll take what I’m owed!”__

“You’re clinically insane,” Regina mused at the outburst. “That must be it.”

“I assure you, sis, I’m not.”

“Oh, you are because you just made an enemy of me. This wrong move will cost you dearly!”

Laughing in the face of the threat, Zelena opened her arms in a wide gesture. “And where are all your allies, Regina? Bertie spends most days cowering in his home office. Your brother can’t stand you, you don’t have any real friends, and your husband is sleeping with his ex-flame.”

Her eyes widened ever-so-slightly at the last part, but Regina masked her shock quickly. Unfortunately, not quickly enough. Zelena cackled at the slip.

“Oops,” she said enthusiastically. “Did I let the cat out of the bag?”

Regina suspected Killian found someone else, but she didn’t need confirmation and she certainly didn’t want the identity the of the usurper. “Get out of my office,” she said through clenched teeth.

Shrugging, Zelena slipped off the table. “I do have a party to get to. Mary-Margaret invited me to her announcement celebration. As her doctor, I’m honored to be a part of the good news.”

“Wait. _You’re _her fertility specialist?”__

“Not to toot my own horn, but I am a genius. An MBA in business, a Ph.D. in medical science, a successful practice, and now a Fortune 500 company as part of my portfolio.” She strode up to Regina until they were nose-to-nose. “Checkmate.”

Frowning, Regina managed to maintain most of her composure until her so-called sister backed off and shut the door on her way out. A call to her father didn’t yield the news she hoped. So, Zelena was telling the truth about being related. Worse, she now held the livelihood of The Spencer family under her thumb. This problem needed to go away, and a sneaking suspicion in the back of her head whispered Killian had an idea about what went down with the vote. That bastard! Did he hate her that much he would turn her family legacy over to a psycho?

His cell went straight to voicemail. Livid at the coward, she stomped out of the office and headed straight back to the mansion. No one was home because they were all celebrating Mary-Margaret’s little bun in the oven. At this point, she didn’t care if she was being petty. Regina searched Killian’s room for evidence to pinpoint which ex he currently had in his system. 

Finding his tablet, she typed in his password and checked his emails. Nothing. Well, Killian may just be smarter than she gave him credit for, but in the end, his credit card receipts gave him away. Several purchases at a motel to the shady side of town then flights to Milah Cassidy’s neck of the woods said it all.

Refusing to give into tears, Regina formulated a plan. There was no room for weakness. Killian didn’t trust her, didn’t fight for her, then sought the comforting arms of one of his many exes. Worse, she suspected he may have allowed the family legacy to fall into enemy hands to protect his whore. Regina would never forgive him. Never!

And if Zelena thought she would ever be welcomed into the Spencer fold, then she had another thing coming! Revenge was a dish best served cold and Zelena would get it right in the face! Her father, Killian, and Zelena would all feel her wrath! Down, but not out, she started turning the gears. No one made her look a fool and walked away unscathed!

****

Well, that went better than anticipated. The look on her face! Zelena was all smiles as she made her grand entrance to Mary-Margaret’s party. Giving Killian a wink as she passed, she pleasantly greeted her patient and her half-brother. Graciously accepting their praise and thanks, she scanned the crowd for her next target. Unfortunately, her mood soured when Mary-Margaret told her Robert and Belle left early to get home to their son. No matter. He would hear about her arrival in town soon enough. Let him squirm a few more days. 

Mingling, she smiled and socialized, but part of her wanted to roll her eyes at these people. Still, she played the role of the heroic doctor hoping her reception this evening would carry through the next several days when her takeover of _Jones’s Shipping _became public.__

Throughout the evening, Zelena’s though kept wandering back to Robert. She ached to see him again. Soon, she promised her lonely heart. Soon, all her dreams would come true.

****

The ecstasy went on and on and on. Riding the waves as her heart pounded in her ears, Belle relished the sensations consuming her being. Collapsing forwards, she ached to snuggle into her husband’s chest, but her growing belly made it impossible. With a groan of regret, she rolled to her side. Robbie’s cum leaked from between her thighs, making her skin sticky, but she didn’t have the energy to care.

“God,” Gold breathed as he snuggled up behind his wife. Kissing the back of her neck, he cupped her breast, loving how they now overflowed in his palm.

Breath calming, Belle smiled over her shoulder. “You weren’t so bad yourself.”

“You’re so gorgeous,” he breathed. “I can’t get enough of you. Ever.”

“Even with my growing belly?”

Letting his other hand fall to her stomach, his smile deepened. “You know how much I love this body.” He kissed her neck again. “You’re so amazing.”

Muscles melting into a puddle of mush, Belle giggled when he nibbled on her earlobe. “We may not have many more opportunities to be like this when the baby is born.”

“Then we need to spend the next several months doing as many romantic trips as possible.”

“As much as I love your romantic impulses, you know we can’t just up and leave.”

“Why not? Bae can stay overnight with sitters.”

“But we don’t have many options. Mary-Margaret is pregnant, Ariel is a new mother, and we can’t keep imposing on Ruby.”

“Then we’ll take Bae with us,” Gold reasoned. “He won’t be too hard to juggle.”

Poor Robbie. He just didn’t get it. “Bailey isn’t going to be manageable just so we can be lovey-dovey.”

“Well, we’re going to have a nice Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh, are we?” Belle rolled over to look into his eyes. “Robbie, don’t go overboard. Staying at home can be just as wonderful.”

“I love spoiling you.” He kissed her long and deep. “In fact, I think I should spoil you a bit more right now.”

Spreading her legs, he teased her slick folds. When Belle gasped his name, he ducked under the covers and licked her until she came against his lips. Wrenching the last aftershock from her flesh, he rose up on his knees to start all over again. By the time he was finished with her, Belle had four more orgasms.

A smile curved her lips as he fell asleep with her in his arms. Life was good. Soon, it would get even better. The future looked so wonderful that she couldn’t wait to get started.


	44. Chapter 44

Robbie was gone when she woke up. Belle went about her day and dropped Bailey off at daycare so she could get some chores done around the house. Cleaning the bedroom, she dusted the night tables and fluffed the pillows. Strange, Robbie’s pillow held a strange scent. A feminine perfume she couldn’t quite place. Odd but Belle didn’t think too much about it. Nevertheless, she washed the sheets again even though she already washed them last week. Putting his shoes back in the closet, she stepped on something and looked down to see an earring. Bending to pick it up, her frown deepened. This wasn’t hers. Where did it come from?

Why was there a weird earring and strange scent on Robert’s side of the bed? 

Ok, she was being paranoid. Setting aside the earring, Belle focused on the rest of the housekeeping. Later that night, Robbie saw the earring and handed it back to her. “This is yours.”

Belle shook her head. “No, it isn’t.”

Gold frowned. “Then whose is it?”

Belle shook her head. “You tell me.”

“Maybe Ruby’s? She could have left it here babysitting.”

Oh, why didn’t she think of that? Of course, that must be it. “I’ll give it back to her when I see here next.”

Belle put aside the earring and forgot about it. Out of sight and out of mind. 

****

David broke the news. His heart fell to his knees, but Gold couldn’t place the reaction. So what if Zelena Weston was in town? Fifteen years was a long time. Surely, there was nothing to worry about?

After Zelena claimed to be in love with him, Gold let her down gently. He didn’t even look twice at the redhead, so when she made her move that night, he was taken aback. Unfortunately, Zelena shattered. Though she claimed to be in possession of information that could have toppled Albert Spencer, Gold called security. Back then, business mattered more than anything and making the checkmate fueled his existence. Despite her ravings, Zelena became a liability. He couldn’t afford to believe a word that tumbled from her lips. In the end, it took Gold several more years to bring Albert to heel, but in the process he met Belle, so he wouldn’t change a thing. 

Further, Gold was shocked that Zelena was the fertility specialist who helped David and Mary-Margaret conceive. He never cared to figure out what became of the woman, but considering all the time that passed, she didn’t seem to hold a grudge. Nevertheless, his gut screamed to be weary, but David’s praise of the doctor eased those fears.

Over the next several days, not hearing a peep from Zelena, Gold’s full attention fell on finalizing his Valentine’s Day plans. Belle would be so excited! The plane was standing by and nearly all the other arrangements were made. The holiday would be one for their record books.

Convincing Belle to trust her manager, Gold made sure the morning of February fourteenth went off without a hitch. They woke with the dawn to make love and fall asleep for a few more hours. Gold made his bride breakfast in bed, got Bailey ready for the day, and showed Belle with gifts. 

“You spoil me,” she playfully chided.

“Wait until you see what I have planned for the rest of the day.”

Belle’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Nothing too extravagant, I hope.”

“There’s no such thing,” he teased.

Not knowing what to make of him, Belle dressed in a plum dress with matching Mary Jane heels. These days she liked her hair out of her face and off her neck, so she pulled her chestnut curls into a ponytail. Her stomach was more pronounced now that she was five months along, but the right jacket could still disguise her pregnancy. 

Robert loved talking to the baby and feeling her kicking. Belle thought it adorable but made a mental not to speak to him again about the midwife. Unfortunately, his gift deterred her from her intent. The bubbly interior decorators arrived to transform the bedroom across the hall into a nursery. Though she tossed around ideas, the shops and Bailey kept her much too busy to start the project. Now, they had a decorator to take care of details.

At first, Belle thought someone else searching for paint and furniture and decals would take some of the fun out of it all but honestly, it was a relief to have others do the heavy lifting. Naturally, Belle wanted neutral shades, while Gold insisted on ordering everything in pink. The decorators kept hinting for Belle to cave and learn the sex of the baby for easier accessorizing, but she refused to have the surprise ruined.

The whole day was spent picking out patterns, furniture, and blankets, but they had fun. In fact, Belle hoped to incorporate the family colors into the theme but got distracted when Robbie was called into work. “Are you sure you can’t put it off?”

“David’s text said a quick meeting,” he promised. “Ruby is expecting Bae, so drop him off and meet me at the office in an hour? I have another surprise for you.”

Belle leveled him with a disappointing look. “You conned Ruby out of her own Valentine’s Day?”

“Victor is out of town on a patient emergency. She doesn’t mind. I swear.”

Reluctantly, Belle softened. “Fine. I can pop by, but I hope you didn’t do anything over the top.”

“Nothing I haven’t been known to do before,” he teased.

Kissing his wife goodbye, Gold headed for the office. Traffic was miserable, but he wasn’t too late. The first thing he noticed when he got off the elevator was the dark hall. Odd. If there was a meeting, the lights would be one despite the fact it was after hours. Palming his phone, Gold intended to call David but saw the light emanating from under his office door. Though he locked it yesterday, he supposed David had maintenance let him in. Without another thought, Gold entered, but paused when he didn’t see anyone. Sensing a presence, however, he looked over his shoulder and saw the last person he could have anticipated sitting on the couch.

“How did you get in here,” he demanded.

Smile widening, Zelena shrugged before leisurely rising to her feet. “All I had to do was bat my pretty eyelashes at the cleaning crew and they let me right in. Love what you’ve done with the place, by the way. Better than your last office in the big city.”

Amazed by her audacity, Gold struggled to be civil. “Where’s David?”

“Sadly, he had another obligation. I think he and Mary-Margaret are still celebrating their good fortune.”

“He never called a meeting did he?”

“Clever man,” Zelena praised. “Now you’re catching on.”

Stomach churning with dread, he couldn’t quite put his finger on why Zelena was in his office. Surely, she didn’t hold a grudge over what happened all those years ago? “Why did you lure me here?”

Her smile faded. “I wanted to give you a chance to make things up to me.”

“Up to you?” Confused, he watched Zelena walk around his desk, and then lean against the front to flaunt her low-cut dress.

“We parted on horrible terms.”

On that, they could agree. “It happened a long time ago.”

“But for me, it feels like yesterday!” 

No guts, no glory so she laid her heart bare to the man she made plans for and pined after all these years. Her eyes pleaded with him even as hope filled her chest. “I’ve never stopped loving you, Robert,” she confessed as she stepped forward. “I always hoped the heart would grow fonder in my absence, but when I never heard from you, I realized what a silly girl I was all those years ago. I transformed myself from a duckling to a swan. I have helped thousands with my research and treatments. I’m a woman you can be proud of.”

Going instantly still, Gold stared as Zelena made her confession. He had no idea her feelings ran so deep, but even so, it changed nothing. Cringing when she caressed his cheek, Gold backed away, grasping her wrist. “Zelena, I’m married.”

“So? You can leave her!” The panic rose in her chest as she read the rejection in his eyes.

“We have a son,” he said gently. “They’re my life.”

“But I could give you a good life, too! Robert, I love you! We could be so happy! Just give me a chance! I can give you a child! As many as you want!”

“Zelena!” The horror on his face was unmistakable.

“Please! Just one chance!”

Sensing she was close to going off the rails just like she did the last time, Gold kept his hands up and his voice calm. “You are a smart, attractive woman and there is a man out there who will appreciate and love you the way you deserve. He just isn’t me.”

Hope slowly faded from her eyes as a vicious scowl covered her features. In the wake of her heart breaking, Zelena’s determination steeled. He had one more chance, but since he humiliated her _again _, Robert deserved what he was about to get.__

“Well, then,” she said with a calmness she didn’t truly feel. How unfair that the world continued on despite her shattered spirit. “You’ve left me no choice.”

Gold scoffed. “Don’t make the situation worse,” he said.

“You automatically think the worst of me?”

“You lied and set up a false meeting,” he continued. “I could have you arrested for trespassing.”

Disbelief washed over her face. “You would do that to me for simply wanting to share my feelings?”

Well, when she put it that way, it did seem kind of harsh. Admittedly, he didn’t handle their last confrontation well so this time he could be more of a gentleman. “You’re right. We can just walk away and forget this ever happened.”

Zelena forced a smile. “You probably want to celebrate Valentine’s Day with your wife.”

Gold nodded. “Yes.”

“Well, then there is one last bit of business we should discuss.” Taking the flash drive out of her pocket, she held it up so Robert got a good look. “Recognize this? I doubt your wife would want it getting around the internet.”

Dumbfounded, Gold’s heart crashed to his knees. “How the hell did you-”

“I have my ways. Now, Mr. Gold, let’s make a deal.”


	45. Chapter 45

She was unhinged! Certifiably insane! As shock gave way to anger, Gold made a grab for the flash drive, but Zelena danced out of reach.

“Ut-ut-ah,” she singsonged. “Not so fast.”

“How did you get that?!”

“From this locked desk drawer in your office,” she grinned. “I figured it had to be important, but imagine my surprise when I saw why you safeguarded this little treasure! Honestly, you should have taken some extra precautions!”

“How do I know that’s the real drive?”

“Shall I play it for you,” she happily offered. “Or just describe how it starts with your slutty wife falling backward on this very desk-”

“Enough,” he snarled as he charged.

Zelena held the drive out of reach, laughing in the face of Robert’s rage. If she couldn’t have his love, then she’d damn well take the next best thing.

“Did I mention I have a backup? Harm me and my cell will send a signal to have this video sent to every porn site in the country. Happy Valentine’s Day!”

Growling dangerously, Gold wanted to wrap his hands around this bitch’s neck and squeeze until the sound of her evil cackle dried to gasping coughs. Instead, he struggled to retain his self-control. Belle didn’t know about the video or the flash drive! She would be here any minute for the surprise he planned, so he had to get this situation under control. Whatever it took, he would get that drive back and send Zelena packing.

“What’s your price,” he demanded. “Tell me how much.”

“Money?” Zelena blinked rapidly, feigning ignorance. “What would I want with that? I have plenty of my own! No, no I want something money can’t buy.”

Stiffening when Zelena inched closer, Gold stood his ground even when she smoothed her hands over his shoulder. The flash drive was within reach. All he had to do was wrestle it out of her grip and the problem would be solved. Gold just needed the right distraction. Bide his time, reel her in…he could do this.

“What are your demands?”

Smile widening, Zelena inched closer until their noses were millimeters apart. “I will give you the flash drive back if you do one, simple little thing for me.”

Her seductive purr made him want to vomit, but Gold gritted his teeth and thought of Zelena as a business rival he had to outmaneuver. Taking careful note of the hand holding the flash drive, he stared her down. “Tell me specifically what it is you want, Zelena,” he demanded. “Enough games.”

Glancing over his shoulder she saw the light flash above the elevator. Her smile deepened when the doors revealed a brunette looking down at her phone. Oh, this was perfect! Making her move, Zelena fused her lips to Gold’s. He stiffened, but she held tight, pressing harder to pry his lips open.

His brain rebelled instantly, his body stiffened, and his hand seized Zelena’s shoulders to push her away. The woman was all wrong. Her scent, her texture, her taste and smell all repelled him, but Zelena refused to take no for an answer. She thought to blackmail him, but perhaps he could turn the tables. Though it went against every fiber of his being, Gold had one second to make this one play and so he took the shot. Pretending to react would pay off when he had the flash drive back in his hands. Gold couldn’t allow Zelena to dangle such leverage over his head. For his wife - for his family - he suppressed the nausea and disgust before returning the kiss.

Smoothing his hands down her arms, he made sure his movements weren’t too fast, but not too slow either. Every movement was carefully measured as not to startle her. He almost had her hand – was a second away from snapping her wrist back and make her drop the drive into his palm. God, her tongue tasted too salty and rough. Just like the reptile she was. He didn’t want this! He hated every single second, but he was almost there. Almost. Just another few seconds…

Then a gasp echoed in his ears. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as the world shifted into slow motion. Zelena pulled out of the kiss, laughing hysterically at something over his shoulder. Turning, Gold’s heart screamed in denial, but no matter how desperately he wished the nightmare would end, the torture refused to abate. His beloved wife looked utterly devastated as she stared at her husband.

Tears swelled in those beautiful blue eyes. Gold said her name and stepped forward, but his sweet Belle jerked away from him as the betrayal etched across her features.

“Belle,” he said desperately. “This isn’t what it looks like.”

Swallowing hard, Belle couldn’t tear here eyes from her husband as her heart shattered to dust. Part of her swore she was hallucinating. Robbie would _never _cheat on her, but no matter how many deep breaths she inhaled, the redhead didn’t disappear. No, in fact, the other woman looked like the pain she caused served as the best entertainment in the world.__

“Actually,” Zelena pipped up. “This is exactly what it looks like.”

God, no! No, this wasn’t happening! She couldn’t breathe! Hand over her stomach, Belle struggled to draw air into her lungs. She knew what she walked in on and she felt like a total fool! Robbie had the nerve to look sad and wronged and upset? He begged her to hear him out but she couldn’t stay here! Belle turned and ran straight for the elevator.

“Belle! Wait! Belle!” Gold started to give chase, but Zelena seized his arm. 

“We’re not finished,” she snarled.

Breaking free, Gold looked daggers at her before running to catch up to his wife. All that mattered was stopping Belle and making her understand the situation. He had no idea what he would say, but he couldn’t let her leave the building with such a huge misunderstanding between them!

Thankfully, the elevator didn’t come yet, but Belle recoiled at his approach. Unable to look at him, the anger kept the tears at bay but she felt the breakdown peaking over the horizon.

“Belle, please,” Gold begged. “It’s not what you think. I-”

“Don’t touch me,” she shrieked. Looking daggers at the man who crushed her heart and ignited such deep seeded betrayal, she couldn’t find her voice. Instead, her eyes communicated her hatred. The sight of his lower lip trembling softened her a tad but he deserved to feel miserable! The lying, cheating scumbag!

“Please, hear me out,” he said thickly. “Zelena-”

“Stop!” She sliced a hand through the air. “I have to get home to our son.”

The elevator dinged but as the doors opened, Gold couldn’t let her go. Not like this. He seized her shoulder, begging her again to listen, but she struggled.

“Robbie, let me go!”

“Just listen!”

“To your lies? Not a chance!”

“Belle, please! It wasn’t what it seemed!”

“Oh, really? Because it looked like you were locking lips with another woman on _Valentine’s Day! _”__

“It wasn’t supposed to happen way!”

Having heard enough and desperate to get away, Belle slapped her hand as hard as she could across his face. The sound of the smack resounded through the corridor. This was the first time one raised a hand to the other and they both stood there dumbfounded with shock. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Belle stepped onto the elevator with her arms crossed protectively over her belly. Those violent blue orbs glared at her spouse until the doors closed.

Gold’s first instinct was to follow her home and not let up until she heard his side of the story, but he couldn’t leave without that flash drive. Dying inside and heart heavy with anguish, he forced one foot in front of the other and re-entered his office. Smug, Zelena didn’t hold back her triumphant grin.

“Opps. Do you want ice for that?”

“Enough!” Gold reached the end of his rope. “Just tell me what you want.”

“Very well.” She supposed the time for beating around the bush passed. “I want a baby. _Your _baby.”__

“Not. A. Chance. In. Hell.” After the stunt she just pulled? This bitch must have a dozen screws loose!

“Fine.” Zelena gave a nonchalance shrug. “I’ll release my copies of this video and your wife will be so humiliated, she’ll never be able to show her face in public again. No to mention the global damage it could do to your businesses. What will your new nickname be? The Beast with the Rigid Scottish Bagpipe? Too long?”

Laughing at her own joke, she reveled in Gold’s distress. He bought all of this on himself, after all. “Cooperation is in your best interest. All I require is a single night in your bed. Once you’ve brought me my pleasure and helped me get pregnant, I’ll give you the flash drive and delete all my back-ups.”

“Never,” he growled.

Zelena shrugged as she pocketed the flash drive. “I’ll give you twenty-four hours to think it over, then I’ll email instructions. Oh, and I dare you to call my bluff.”

In her wake, Gold smashed the walls to purge his rage. He couldn’t give in to that crazy bitch’s demands! Then again, how could he not? There had to be a way to get the upper hand! But how?


	46. Chapter 46

There wasn’t time to cry. In fact, Belle put on a brave face for Ruby and asked her about the earring she remembered finding a few days ago. Ruby said she never lost an earring, which caused even more questions churning through Belle’s mind on the drive home. If the earring wasn’t Ruby’s then did it belong to the redhead? Probably, because who else could it belong to? And that scent on his pillow?! Robbie had that woman in their house, which meant this wasn’t the first time! 

Anger and jealousy ripped through her blood, but she managed to keep her armor in place while reading Bailey his bedtime story. Tucking him under the covers, Belle watched her precious baby fall asleep. She loved him so much. Both her babies.

Hearing Robbie’s car pull into the driveway, she glanced at the glowing clock on the nightstand and swallowed a sob. Two hours after she returned, he arrived which meant he had plenty of time to seal the deal with that redhead in his office. As the hall clock chimed ten, her heart lurched with dread. Rising to her feet, Belle quietly closed Bae’s door and lingered at the top of the stairs. 

Robert’s office door closed and her heart sank even deeper into a puddle of despair. 

Her own husband didn’t want to face her? To seek her out and beg for forgiveness? Belle wanted an explanation! She wanted to know why he would destroy their life like this! Worst of all, she didn't see this coming! At all. Belle was totally blindsided walking into that office. Even now the image of the man she loved with all her heart and soul kissing another woman threatened to tear her in two. Worse, the kiss wasn’t chaste or closed. Robbie had his tongue down her throat!

Anger swelled in her chest, propelling her down the stairs and past the family portraits that laughed at her naiveté. Pausing in the hall, Belle’s’ hands smoothed over her stomach as she inhaled several deep breaths. The baby was kicking up a storm, probably because her emotions were off the charts. Controlling her breathing, she waited for the baby to calm before continuing forward. She wanted an explanation. She wanted to be rational and calm but have Robbie’s head on a spike! She didn’t even want to look at him!

Inside, she heard him on the phone but didn’t knock or wait for permission. Twisting the knob, she crossed the threshold. Robbie’s surprise was written all over his face, but then he schooled his features and wrapped up his call.

“Graham, I’ll be in touch tomorrow.”

Heart brimming with dread, Gold replaced the receiver and stood. He owed Belle an explanation and goodness knows he dreaded her reaction, but he knew the truth couldn’t be avoided. Once he wrapped up with Graham, he intended to seek her out, but here she stood – beautiful even in all her fury.

“Belle, I’m so sorry.”

“Stop,” she snapped, holding up a hand. “Just tell me who she was and how long you’ve been cheating on me.”

“I’m not cheating on you, sweetheart. I swear.”

Belle didn’t bother trying to conceal the rage boiling in her veins. “Don’t lie to me, Robbie! First the weird scent on your pillow, then the lost earring!”

“I’m not lying! Belle, I thought that earring was yours! And I don’t know what scent you’re talking about!”

“I saw you kissing another woman with my own two eyes!”

“I only kissed her to get the flash drive back! She’s blackmailing me, Belle! I despise her, but she’s obsessed, and I thought if I played into her hands I could rid her of her leverage. That’s it! There’s no affair! No emotions involved. I love _you _, Belle! Forever and always.”__

His words touched her soul, but the anger refused to back down. Could this be a huge misunderstanding? Even as she wanted to cling to that hope, she couldn’t dismiss what she witnessed so easily, nor could she ignore the little clues that pointed to his guilt. She sat on the couch and braced for the worst. As much as she wanted to remain in a fog of ignorance, she needed the full truth even if the pain of it crippled her. 

“Start from the beginning,” she said coolly. “Tell me everything.”

Nodding Gold did so. He retold the story of their first meeting, their final parting, and Zelena’s impromptu visit to his office this afternoon. “I told her I didn’t return her feelings and that’s when she went to the blackmail!”

Pacing, Gold raked a hand through his hair. “What I did was stupid, but I did it out of desperation! Zelena was all over me and-”

“What’s on the flash drive?”

Expression hard and devoid of all sympathy, Belle kept her armor in place. The realization made his heart sink. Belle wouldn’t forgive him. Hesitating, he struggled to find the right words.

“Robbie,” she snapped. “Just tell me what she has over your head.”

Instinctively, he moved to couch, but before he could sit, she scooted to the other side, ready to bolt if he got too close. Putting up his hands, he retreated and allowed her space.

“Do you remember when you came to the office for the first anniversary of our meeting?”

Frowning, she nodded but didn’t understand what that day had to do with any of this. “That was over two and a half years ago! What does that have to do with you sticking your tongue down another woman’s throat?”

“We had a break-in,” he started,” so I had extra security cameras installed and the software to control them on my computer. While we were…”

She arched a brow and Gold gestured.

“You know…”

Closing her eyes, her stomach fell to the floor. He couldn’t be saying what she thought he was saying. Please, please, please don’t let it be that bad.

“We must have hit the mouse or something because the camera recorded most of…well, what happened.”

Oh god, this couldn’t be happening! Forcing air into her lungs, she felt a stabbing ache manifesting in the back of her skull. “How many people have seen it?”

“No one,” he swore. “I promise. I deleted the video, removed the hard drive, smashed it to bits, and deposited the pieces in different dumpsters all over town.”

Belle looked daggers at him. “Then how did that woman get her hands on it to use against you?!”

“Because the only copy was on a flash drive in my desk’s locked drawer. She must have broken in and stolen it.”

“How,” Belle challenged. “No one had keys but you and me and Ruby!”

“Technology,” he supposed. “All she had to do was snap a picture-”

“But I’ve never seen her before! I’m pretty sure Ruby hasn’t either. Unless you crossed paths with her before tonight-”

“I swear on our son’s life I had no idea she was in town!”

“Well, she got her hands on that video somehow and she obviously knows what’s on it! Why didn’t you tell me this existed?! Why did you even keep it?”

“I…kept it because I…liked to watch it.” The confession wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be, especially since the judgment never left her eyes. “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to tell me to get rid of it.”

“Yeah, well, now look where we are!” The angry sarcasm slipped easily off her tongue, and Belle didn’t bother disguising her bitterness. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!”

“Most wives would he flattered,” Gold pointed out.

“Don’t you dare, Robbie,” she snapped while pointing an accusing finger. “I thought we trusted each other! I thought our marriage was solid!”

“We do! It is! This one little thing-”

“Turned out to be the most humiliating experience of my life,” she screeched. “Do you have any idea how much my heart broke walking into that office to see you lip-locked with another woman? On _Valentine’s Day?! _To see her enjoying every second?!”__

“Belle, I’m so, so sorry! I can’t apologize enough!”

Scoffing, she didn’t want to hear the rest. “And I thought nothing could top our first Valentine’s Day,” she mused. “I thought Cora and Milah’s grand hoax about Neal being your son was the worst that could happen to us, but clearly I was wrong! Yet another woman from your past is coming out of the woodwork!”

“It’s not like that, Belle! Please! I never liked her! I don’t have any feelings for her-”

“What is that she wants from you, then? How much money?”

Sighing heavily, Gold felt the full weight of their impossible situation. “She doesn’t want money,” he confessed.

“Then what?”

“A baby,” he blurted. “My baby. She wants a night with me to father a child, or she’ll release the video on the internet.”

“You can’t be serious!” Belle did not hear him correctly! She couldn’t have! “You’re not seriously thinking about giving in to her demands, are you?”

“I may not have much of a choice! I can’t let that video be broadcast on every porn site around the world!”

Slowly getting to her feet, Belle stabbed him with such a nasty look it was a miracle he still breathed. “Do. Not. Speak. To. Me. If you are actually considering caving to those demands, we can sign the divorce papers right now!”

“Belle,” he begged. “Please hear me out-”

“Don’t you dare sleep in my bed tonight, Robert.”

With those final words, Belle marched out of the room and slammed the door so hard behind her the shelves rattled. Sinking onto the couch, Gold buried his face in his hands. How on earth could he fix this mess?


	47. Chapter 47

Waking with a stiff neck, Gold groaned realizing the sun had fully risen. He spent the night on the living room couch, not bothering to change his clothes. Old suit wrinkled, Gold didn’t have a clue what came next. Bones cracking as he got to his feet, he didn’t hear a peep of activity in the house. Maybe Belle and Bae were still asleep?

Desperately wanting to talk to his wife, he figured some breakfast might ease the way, so he circled around to the kitchen and started gathering ingredients for an omelet. Graham was on the case, so Gold had every confidence that matter would be resolved in his favor. The question was whether or not the investigator could retrieve the flash drive and wipe all copies before Zelena called him to collect her prize.

Scooping the omelets onto plates, he knew he couldn’t erase last night, but hopefully he and Belle could begin moving forward. Though last night was their worst fight so far, Belle didn’t seem to doubt his word when he said he felt nothing for Zelena. There was hope. We just needed to convince her that he had absolutely no intention of giving into that witch’s demands. He’d find an alternative and they’d weather this storm.

Hearing the front door and the telltale clicking of heels, a smile covered Gold’s lips as he rushed down the hall. “Belle! Is that you? I’ve made breakfast and-”

His words stopped at the sight of her standing by the staircase with a suitcase in her hand. “What’s this?”

Sighing, Belle didn’t want a scene. She spent all night crying her eyes out and couldn’t spare the energy for more. “I thought you’d still be sleeping.”

“Well, I’m not so why don’t we sit down over omelets and talk-”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Belle,” he breathed. “What’s going on?”

Heart in her throat, she fought back tears. “I need some space, so Bae and I are going to stay with Ruby for a while. In fact, he’s with her right now.”

Air leaving his lungs, Gold stumbled back a few steps. He must have misheard. Betrayal seized his being but denial didn’t make the suitcase in her hand vanish. How could he still be standing as his whole world crumbled beneath his feet?

“No,” he whispered. “Belle, please don’t do this. Let’s talk this out, ok? Please don’t take my son away from me.”

“Do you think this is easy for me?” A tear slid down her cheek. “I can’t get last night out of my head! Talking won’t solve this, Robbie. At least, not now.”

“But-”

“I won’t keep Bae from his father, so I’m sure we can be civilized adults and arrange visits.”

The injustice of it all had him shaking his head in denial. “No, this isn’t fair.”

“You should have thought about that before you cheated on me!”

“I didn’t cheat! I was using her to get the flash drive back! That’s all there was! I swear!”

“No, that’s not it!” Shaking her head in denial, Belle couldn’t believe how much this hurt, but she couldn’t just look the other way. “You lied to me, Robbie! About something so huge, I can’t believe you – a _sex _tape?! How could you keep me in the dark about that?!”__

“Belle, it was never my intention-”

“Well, the milk is split now, isn’t it?”

“Don’t leave,” he said desperately as he reached out for her. Hand dropping when Belle backed away, Gold swallowed hard.

“I don’t take pleasure in this,” she assured him. “It’s not about revenge. I need space to put everything in perspective and I can’t do that here.”

“I love you, Belle,” he said thickly. Wearing his heart on his sleeve, Gold hoped his wife would change her mind and stay. “You’re the other half of my soul. My life is nothing without you in it. Please, I’m begging you, don’t break my heart.”

“That’s not my intention,” she said. 

“But you are,” he rasped on a sob. “You’re leaving is crushing it to dust.”

Gaze meeting his, Belle didn’t blink as her tears slid down her cheeks. Her pain stripped bare for him to see. “And your lies did the same to mine.”

Throat clogged, Gold could only mouth her name as she walked out the front door. Every fiber of his being screamed for him to yank her back, but his arms hung like dead weight at his sides, his feet glued to the floor as he watched helplessly as his beloved wife locked the door behind her. The slam echoed off the walls, vibrating through his blood like a bittersweet swan song.

Losing track of time, he remained frozen in place until the light reflecting through the stained glass stung his eyes. Stumbling to the couch, he collapsed then curled into a ball, crying so hard the sobs shook her body, yet not uttering a sound.

Walking through that door was the hardest thing she ever had to do. In fact, reaching the car, Belle nearly turned around and ran back into the house to bury her face in Robbie’s chest to sob her eyes out. Instead, she put one foot in front of the other. By some miracle, she kept her emotions under control until she pulled into Ruby’s driveway. Wiping away her tears, she entered the house to see her son laughing with his godmother.

Ruby kissed Bailey’s forehead and noticed Belle's return. Handing the toddler off to Belle, she patiently waited for her friend to put him to bed before they sat down to talk. Ruby engulfed Belle in a tight hug and all the walls crumbled. Sobs shook her body, the betrayal cutting through her heart until she went numb. Where did she go from here?

****

Not bothering with the lights, Killian hoped to make it up to his room without making a sound, but no sooner did he flip the lock, the light through the archway flicked on. Whirling, he saw Regina lying in wait like a black widow poised in her web. The dangerous look in her dark eyes warned him of trouble, but there was nowhere to run.

“Regina,” he squeaked. “What has you up at this hour?”

As much as she would like seeing her spouse squirm, she didn’t have the patience tonight. “I got a visit from Zelena today.”

Shit. Throwing up his hands, Killian instantly went on the defensive. “It wasn’t my idea, ok? She threatened me! I had no choice but to help her-”

“What?” Eyes going wide, Regina couldn’t believe her ears. Did he just say he worked _with _Zelena?__

Obviously, he just put his foot into his mouth. Should he come clean? Regina would probably find out the truth eventually, and then the truth hit him. “Zelena already told you, didn’t she?”

“Which part are you referring to, Killian,” she sarcastically asked. “The part where you’re sneaking off to have an affair with a woman twice your age or the part where you helped Zelena into the CEO chair of the shipping company?”

His jaw fell to the floor. “What?!”

“Oh, don’t sound so shocked! You just admitted it!”

“Not the part about handing over my company!”

“ _Our _company,” she stressed. “I’m the one handling the day-to-day!”__

“I didn’t help her usurp everything!”

“Then what did she want from you?”

“Access to you.”

“Why?”

Killian shrugged. “She didn’t say.”

“And you didn’t think to ask?”

“Of course I thought about it, but she was blackmailing me, so pissing her off wasn’t a good idea!”

“You should have come to me,” Regina snapped.

“I was trying to handle the situation!”

A bitter laugh left her throat. “Next, you’ll say you did it for me, huh?”

“To save face, yes.”

“Then maybe you should have kept it in your pants!”

“Hey,” he shouted back. “You threw me out, remember? You went cold and blocked my every attempt at reconciliation! What did you expect me to do?!”

“You’ve compromised the family status again, Killian,” she raged. “Frist, it’s a murder accusation, and now an affair that opened the door for my supposed sister to take over our main source of income!”

“Wait,” he held up a hand. “Sister?”

“Or so she claims,” Regina rolled her eyes. “Though I haven’t confronted Daddy about it.”

“Why the hell not? One could argue this is all his fault!”

“Oh, save it,” she snapped. “We need to find a way to overturn this decision and boot her from the company.”

“How can I help?”

Settling her gaze on her husband, Regina felt nothing. This man hurt her in ways she never thought possible, but in this moment, she felt absolutely numb toward him. All that mattered now was reputation.

“Break things off with Milah,” she demanded. “Now.”

Letting the final word linger in the air, Regina left the room. She needed a sleeping pill and a night of oblivion.


	48. Chapter 48

The Beruit Rose Hotel was the best in town. More so, this place held so many wonderful memories for Gold but walking through the revolving door, he had to push the images to the back burner. He spent the first several weeks in this town with Belle. Gold fell in love within these walls and now he was about to put the future of that love in jeopardy. He didn’t want to, but his hands were tied.

Graham needed more time and leverage to get past Zelena’s firewalls and she called in payment before he could steal back the flash drive, so here he stood. Hell would freeze over before he ever touched that vile cunt again, but he needed to buy some time. Gold didn’t care about himself, but this was about protecting Belle. When Regina ran that gossip article a while back, it gutted his wife. Goodness knows the fallout would be tremendously worse if Zelena followed through on her threat. Belle didn’t deserve to be publically humiliated and raked over the coals. And if protecting her reputation and peace of mind meant dealing with Zelena, then Gold would do what needed to be done.

Thankfully, Zelena didn’t have the clout to book the penthouse, but the Royal Suite wasn’t skimpy. Straightening his tie, Gold smoothed his hands down the black jacket and drew a deep breath. Knocking, he mentally rehearsed his speech but never expected for Zelena to answer the door wearing green lingerie from this season’s La Bella catalog. He nearly tossed his cookies then and there. 

“You made it,” she said brightly. "Good. Come in.”

Very reluctantly, he stepped over the threshold.

“I have champagne,” she continued in that same cheerful tone. “And strawberries.”

Her excitement ignited a ball of anger in his gut. They weren’t a regular couple having a date! They weren’t a couple at all!

Oblivious to his mood, Zelena popped open a chilled bottle and poured two glasses. Handing one to Gold, she posed for him. “What do you think? Does this get you in the mood?”

Gold set aside his flute without taking a sip. “No.”

Smile deflating, she gulped some of the bubbly, set aside her glass, and approached. “We had a deal.”

“You want a child, but I’m afraid I’m incapable of providing you with one.”

Laughing at the absurdity, she saw through his pathetic stall tactic. “Give me five minutes and I’m sure I can get you in the mood.”

Leaning away from her attempted kiss, Gold leveled a steady look that communicated lip-locking was out of the question. Fine. She had other tricks up her sleeve. Unfortunately, his flaccid form remained even when she revealed more skin.

“Do you need a blue pill,” she sarcastically snapped.

“Not even that could get me hard in your company.”

Screaming in outrage, she despised his refusal! He wasn’t even trying! Zelena felt humiliated all over again, which was undoubtedly what he wanted! He thought she would back down, but she refused to be played for a fool.

“I’ll push the button, Robert,” she threatened. “You don’t want to test me!”

“I may have another way to give you the child you so desperately want.”

“I want a naturally conceived child!”

“You won’t get that from me, so we should renegotiate the terms.”

Livid, Zelena‘s hand snatched out and before Gold could block her, she gasped his crotch. “I’ll make you want me.”

Grabbing her wrist, he pried her hand off his manhood, but her other hand shot out to take its place. “Get off me!”

“Get hard then,” she screeched as she massaged his parts.

Zelena was absolutely revolting, but he gritted his teeth and endured the torture to prove there was nothing she could possibly do to arouse him. After several minutes, she growled in disgust and let her hand drop.

“If you don’t give me what I want, I’ll destroy your business! Your reputation! I’ll humiliate your wife and I will relish every single second!”

“The only reason I’m letting you feel me up is because Belle doesn’t deserve to be publically humiliated.”

“Oh, please,” she rolled her eyes. “Spare me the true love crap.”

“It’s true. You would know if you weren’t so selfish.”

Selfish? All she did for fifteen years was sacrifice everything to be with him! “Close your eyes and think of your precious Belle, then,” she hissed. “Just give me what I want!”

“My body obviously knows the difference,” he countered.

“Well, you better find a way, Robert, or the video will go viral!”

“You’re a fertility doctor,” he said evenly. “I can give you a sperm sample and you can impregnate yourself that way.”

Eyes narrowing, Zelena concentrated on his expression. What sort of game was he playing? She wanted full physical contact! Zelena always dreamed he would be the one to take her virginity and she couldn’t give up on that dream just yet. In her desperation, she wrapped her body around his, kissed him hard, and reached a hand down his pants. Though she did everything she could think of to get a rise out of him, Gold stood as stiff as a pole. He refused to return her kiss and his flesh remained flaccid in her palm.

No! This wasn’t happening! Not now when she was poised to take her prize! Hurt and angry, she slapped him across the face. “You bastard!”

Gritting his teeth against the sting, Gold managed a nonchalant shrug. “That’s beyond my control.” 

Throwing her body dramatically on the bed, Zelena stared at the ceiling and debated her options. Well, if she couldn’t have a night of passion, maybe she could still have the child she so desperately craved. Sitting up, she studied Gold.

“Come to my office tomorrow and we can-”

“I prefer reputable clinic,” he interrupted. “A neutral third party, of you will.”

Her first instinct wanted to argue, but perhaps he had a point. Clinics had procedures in place and were better equipped to impregnate her. Little did Zelena suspect Gold was already planning a bait and switch. He had to buy time until Graham broke through the witch’s firewall and downloaded a virus to destroy her entire mainframe. After the stunt she pulled with the flash drive, he’d be damned if he would give in to her demands! He wasn’t a cheat and Gold refused to become one in any capacity. The only children he ever intended to father were the ones with Belle. 

“Alright,” Zelena agreed. “Meet me tomorrow at noon.”

Gold nodded once and headed for the door, but paused when Zelena called his name.

“No tricks or I’ll make sure every pervert in America recognizes Belle on sight.”

Suppressing his rage, Gold left the suite without comment. The second he closed the door behind him a cold sweat broke out all over his skin. His crotch itched and the memory of her molestation made his head spin. Barely making it to the restroom in time, he crouched over the toilet as he spilled the contents of his stomach over the bowl. Hacking up a lung, he felt dirty and disgusting and violated. He knew he had to let that happen to convince Zelena to give him more time, but the aftermath was a nightmare he couldn’t have anticipated.

Craving a hot shower, he wiped his mouth and rose on unsteady feet. He left the hotel and got home as fast as he could but the empty house tore at his heart. Reaching the third floor, he entered the vacant bedroom and a fresh wave of nausea attacked. Bent over the toilet once more, he couldn’t understand how his stomach had anything left to purge.

Dizzy, he turned on the shower, stripped, and dove under the spray. Scrubbing his skin raw, he couldn’t bear to look at his cock. God, he wanted Belle! He wanted the comfort of her scent and softness to hold him tight and tell him she still loved him. Throat closing, he pressed his forehead against the cool tile and let the tears fall.

Losing track of time, he emerged from the lukewarm water feeling weak and exhausted. His hands shook as he dried and changed. Collapsing onto the bed, the silence in the house felt deafening. Any moment he expected to hear Bae’s laughter echoing off the walls, or Belle’s heels tapping on the stairs. Instead, his own breathing echoed in his ears.

He refused to let Zelena win. He would put her off and get back that flash drive! In the meantime, he would win Belle back! Gold would remind her of why they fell in love. Come the dawn, he wouldn’t pull any punches.


	49. Chapter 49

The baskets and letters arrived daily. Belle stopped opening them. Her heart couldn’t handle reading another page of Robert pouring out words of love and apology. The letters were all hand written in fancy script. Probably with the antique pens she bought him. As beautiful as the gestures were, Belle just wasn’t ready to move beyond the hurt. Why couldn’t Robert understand the trust between them was shattered?

The situation was entirely different from the one where Robert refused to let down his guard enough to let her tie him up. Discovering that he kept something so important from her for years, knowing how she felt about sex tapes, made Belle question their whole marriage. Worse, the pain of the break-up felt all-consuming. Disillusioned, she didn’t know the next step.

Every spare moment was spent at the shops because work distracted her long enough for her tears to dry. Robert wanted to spend time with Bailey, and that first meeting in the park unfolded with such heavy awkwardness, there were no words. At least they managed to stay civil for their son’s sake, but every time she saw Robbie’s puppy eyes begging for a second chance a part of her died.

Hating to see the way her friend walked around like a ghost, Ruby suggested therapy and gave her the number of Mary-Margaret’s guy. Archie Hopper did wonders with The Spencers, so he could probably help The Golds. Ruby just wished Belle would confide in someone about Gold kissing that new doctor, but there _had _to be more to the story.__

Counseling was a good idea. Belle would bring it up when there was an opening, but Robert didn’t think therapy a valid branch of science on a good day. Ironically enough, the one to finally pull her out of her funk was last person she ever expected. 

Gaston crossed her path in the park and offered her a tissue when he saw her crying. He didn’t press for details or ask questions. He simply sat with her until she felt better, then cracked a few jokes. Lord knows, she enjoyed laughing again. They caught up over lunch and reminisced about old times. Eventually, she forgot the reasons she kept Gaston at arm’s length.

Bae didn’t immediately warm up to him, but Gaston won the toddler over by scooping him up high and whirling him in a circle like an airplane. Belle owed Gaston for distracting her from her broken heart long enough to function and be a proper mother to her son. 

Thankfully, Bailey didn’t seem too fazed by the separation. He looked confused when his parents would hand him off, but he only cried a few times, then was quick to smile once distracted by a new activity. Belle hoped her son wouldn’t be affected in the long run, but he quickly grew accustomed to the back and forth.

When Gaston joined her for one pick up, Robert looked livid, but made no comment as he left his son in Belle’s care. Instead, he once again asked his wife to come home. She gave him the option of going to counseling. If he agreed their first appointment was Wednesday.

“Do you want to save your marriage?”

Gaston’s question came after Robert pulled out of the lot and they were walking to the swings. Nevertheless, it caught her off guard. Tearing her eyes form the retreating Cadillac, she studied her friend a moment. “I want to try,” she finally answered. “Marriage is something I take very seriously. I made vows. Plus, there’s Bae to consider.”

“Belle,” Gaston said gently. “You shouldn’t suffer in an unhappy situation, even for your son’s sake. In the end, you’ll do him no favors.”

“I know, but I want to put in the work. If the marriage does end, I want to know that I at least gave it my best shot.”

Gaston squeezed her hand. “Then I’ll support you.”

“Thank you. You’re a good friend, Gaston.”

The pair got coffee in the park, then parted ways after a walk. Bae waved when prompted, but didn’t spare Gaston another thought. Belle buried her head in work until the day of the appointment rolled around. Seeing Robert in the hallway, the jolt of love and lust hit her hard, but before she could utter a word, Dr. Hopper emerged from his office and made introductions. Professional, kind, and pleasant, Dr. Hopper exchanged handshakes and explained how the session would work. When he asked what prompted them come to him, the flood gates opened. All too quickly, tempers flared.

“You don’t kiss someone unless you _feel _something,” Belle insisted, chewing at the subject of Zelena like a dog with a favorite bone.__

“Loathing,” Gold shot back. “That’s what I felt! Disgust!”

“It looked pretty passionate to me!”

“I _only _kissed her to distract her to get the flash drive! I struggled not to throw up the whole time!”__

“And how am I supposed to know that?”

Hurt, Gold looked her in the eyes. “Because of the three years of marriage we’ve built,” he stated. “The trust-”

“Trust?!” Appalled, she stared at him as if he grew a second head. “You’re using that word after you lied to me for years about that flash drive? That was a show of trust?”

“I thought I was protecting you!”

“And look what happened!”

Archie rang the bell, calling a halt to the argument. “Why don’t we take some deep breaths and reflect?”

Gold rolled his eyes while Belle crossed her arms over her chest. They both thought they had the moral high ground. Gold would do everything over again to spare her pain because if he succeeded they wouldn’t be waiting for Zelena to drop the second shoe. Perhaps he shouldn’t have told her about the sex tape, but he honestly never thought it could be used against them. And how many times should he beg forgiveness for that?

Why couldn’t he see how much pain he caused her?! Robbie acted like kissing another woman was ok if it was a means to an end! Remembering his reaction when Gaston kissed her, how could he fail to realize she felt the same level of devastated betrayal? Making her point, Belle saw his eyes widen ever-so-slightly with recognition as he reached out a hand to her, but she didn’t want comfort now. Avoiding his touch, she inched closer to her side of the couch, smoothing both hands over her belly.

“I’ve never stopped loving you, Belle,” Gold confessed. He didn’t care who saw his moist eyes. The past was the past. He couldn’t undo the kiss, but he wanted her and their children back in his life. “I only thought of protecting you and our family from a threat. Had I been honest about the video, things might be different, but I would still do whatever it took to stop Zelena form hurting you.”

“Even if it meant breaking my heart?”

“Belle-”

“You were thinking about how this would reflect on your businesses, too,” she snapped. “How your reputation would suffer!”

“That’s not true!”

“You haven’t fully given up work-”

“Would I ever ask you to give up the shops?”

“That’s different!”

“How,” he challenged.

“You promised to spend more time with us, but since I got pregnant, you’ve spent even more time in the office!”

“Because David kept having crisis after crisis! Once the baby comes, I swear to keep to part-time hours!”

Archie rang the bell again. “Letting off steam is good. We purge all our hostile emotions, but let’s try to reel in our feelings and _really _listen to what the other says and share what each wants from the marriage.”__

“Trust,” Belle said without hesitation. “I want to be able to trust Robbie again.”

“Mr. Gold,” Archie prompted.

“Forgiveness,” he answered, looking Belle in the eye.

“That sounds like a great place to end our first session,” Archie said professionally. “You’ve both made great strides today, so I’ll ask you two to reflect on what was said here and be kind to each other during the coming weeks.”

Both nodded in agreement, but when Robert approached her in the hall, she took a step back and searched for her car keys. 

“You look beautiful,” he began.

“Robbie, please,” she sighed.

“I mean it.” His gaze fell to her belly. “How is the baby?”

His hand started reaching out to feel their child, but Belle stepped back and put her arms around her bump, hugging it protectively. Instantly, she saw the hurt play across his face and guilt squeezed her heart. Since the separation, she didn’t let him feel their baby. Belle didn’t set out to hurt him, but clearly her withdrawal accomplished just that. 

“You’re punishing me,” Gold sighed. “I deserve your anger, but please don’t keep me from our baby.”

“I need time,” Belle whispered. “Please understand. I’ll have Bae at the park at the usual time.”

Choking back tears, Gold watched Belle walk out the door. Barely gathering his composure, he shifted his attention to dealing with Zelena. His appointment at the clinic was coming up, so he needed to finalize his strategy. In the meantime, he would continue wooing Belle any way he could.


	50. Chapter 50

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Zelena’s eyes narrowed in on Robert. “With you,” she stated. “You don’t think I’m going to let you pull a bait and switch on me, do you?”

“We have a deal,” Gold sneered. “I’ll hold up my end, but remember what happened the last time I got too close to you.”

Glaring, she didn’t like leaving him unsupervised, but she backed off. “Very well, but I’ll be right outside.”

“Fine.” Slamming the door, Gold cringed. Figures Zelena would want to watch him like a hawk. Thankfully, he was an expert chess player.

Pacing the floor, Gold rolled his eyes at the titles of the porn magazines and videos. None of this stuff appealed to him. It never did. All he wanted was his wife back. Once he beat Zelena at her own game, he could make his final appeal to Belle. She would forgive him eventually. She had to. After all, their therapy sessions made it obvious she still loved him. He just had to earn back her trust.

Checking his watch, Gold emerged from the room. Zelena gave him an expectant look. “All done,” she asked.

“Not quite.” Gold started for the hallway, but she blocked his path. “Where are you going?”

“The men’s room.”

Suspicious, Zelena eyeballed him, but eventually stepped aside. However, she trailed behind and even went so far as to follow him into the men’s room. 

“Hey,” Gold snapped. “What are you doing?”

“Making sure you don’t have any tricks up your sleeve.”

Tossing her a nasty look, Gold rounded the corner and headed into the bathroom, Zelena on his heels. Passing the security guard, Gold exchanged a look with him but kept going. Entering the third stall, he locked the door and reached beneath the toilet tank. The sealed cup waited exactly where it was supposed to be. This little trick did, in fact, go up his sleeve before he did his business. Gold paid the guard a decent amount to fill the cup with sperm and leave it where Gold could easily get to it. No way in hell would Zelena get her hands on his biological material!

Once he was sure enough time passed, Gold flushed and emerged. Zelena stood a few feet away, her arms crossed over her chest and an impatient look on her face. Just to get under her skin, he made a grand production of washing his hands. In his book, the bitch deserved to squirm. 

Heading back to the assigned room, he waited about another twenty minutes before presenting the cup to his blackmailer. Holding up the plastic container, Zelena examined the white fluid, but since she couldn’t penetrate Gold’s poker, she settled for another tactic.

“That was rather fast,” she commented dryly. “And quiet.”

Shrugging, Gold mastered an outward cool façade. “I don’t make a big deal of such things.”

“Your wife must be ecstatic.”

He didn’t care for her sarcasm. “I’m not enthusiastic about being blackmailed. Speaking of which, you have what you came for, so where’s my flash drive?”

“Patience, lover,” she smiled. “Once I use your little swimmers here and confirm the pregnancy, I’ll make sure you get it back.”

“Wait,” he said as he seized her wrist. “That wasn’t part of our bargain!”

“A baby for a flash drive,” she reminded, yanking her wrist free. “And I don’t have a baby yet.”

“Zelena-”

“Take it or leave it.” Turning on her heel, she marched down the hall. 

Gold considered giving chase, but figured as long as she had the fake sample he couldn’t complain. Nevertheless, frustrated as all get out, he headed straight for the car. Cell ringing, he got behind the wheel and answered. Graham wiped Zelena’s hard drive as they spoke. The malware would search out the video file and corrupt it so the content would break down and disintegrate the second she tried opening it. All he had left to do was get the physical flash drive back. Graham made assurances that the whole situation would soon be resolved.

Pleased, Gold headed back to the house. A new batch of letters were waiting to be written. Belle was thawing. He could tell. Once the cloud of blackmail no longer hung over their heads, they could really start focusing on their relationship.

Watching Robert get in his car, Zelena moved away from the window and drew a sample of sperm from the cup for analysis. Sending the sample for testing, she wanted to make doubly sure Robert gave her what was promised. That man was as slippery as a worm and some extra peace of mind would go a long way. 

****

Reading the letter that was hand delivered to the shop, Belle’s heart softened. Robbie certainly could plead his case. Yes, he lied about the existence of the flash drive, but he kept it under lock and key at home. He could never have predicted Zelena would come back into his life and steal the thing.

The idea of the woman in her home rubbed Belle the wrong way. What else did Zelena do while in the house? Belle could hardly imagine. In fact, she didn’t want to know.

Unable to focus on work, Belle cancelled lunch with Gaston and headed to her car. Driving aimlessly, she ended up parked in front of Zelena’s shingle. How long she sat and stared at the door, she couldn’t say. What she did know was that she wanted answers. She wanted to know why Zelena ruined her life. Even if deep down Belle knew Robert’s claims held a grain of truth, she needed to see that truth for herself. Feeling the baby settle, she crooned softly to her tummy before exiting the car. No patients waited and no receptionist guarded the door, so Belle walked straight into Zelena’s office. The redhead looked up from her paperwork and gave Belle a bold grin. 

“Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. What can I do for you, Mrs. Gold? Something tells me you don’t need a fertility specialist.”

“Why my husband,” she demanded without preamble. “Why are you destroying our lives?”

“On the contrary,” Zelena said as she rose. “I didn’t destroy anything. If I poked a few vulnerabilities in your relationship, well…I exploited holes in your marriage that already existed.”

“You’re obsessed with him,” Belle accused. “You need professional help!”

Loving the fact she was getting under the Mrs.’s skin, Zelena’s eyes gleamed with mirth. “I’m the sort of person that sees what I want and I take it!”

“He’s _my _husband!”__

Rolling her eyes, Zelena gestured to Belle’s stomach. “I’ll chalk this outburst up to hormones, but the fact of the matter is that I’m not the least bit surprised by the way Robert kissed me. Men often find distractions when their wives are breeding. You get as wide as a house and men see you in a nurturing light instead of a sensual one.”

“Please,” Belle scoffed. “None of that was an issue the first time around, which shows you how little you really know him.”

“You were still new,” Zelena laughed. “Now that Gold knows the routine and things have become predictable, his eyes will wander in search of greener pastures. A palette desires many flavors.”

The woman’s mocking laughter and superior smile ignited Belle’s temper as Zelena’s point hit the bullseye of her fears. “You don’t know us,” she said a tad too desperately. “You should mind your own business and stay away from my husband! Only a psycho makes the price of blackmail a baby!”

Zelena’s confident smirk reversed as disdain flowed across her face. Belle’s venom may be justified, but the cunt was such a sore loser.

“Don’t piss me off,” she snapped. “You never want to ruffle the feathers of someone who has seen you in your birthday suit, honey.” Seeing Belle pale, she winked and smirked once again. “You never know when some tidbits might roll of the tongue and into the wrong ears.”

Pure fury ignited in her veins, but Belle managed to bite back the worst of it. Barely. Slapping Zelena silly would be all too easy, but instead she used words of truth to slice this bitch to the bone.

“You’ve never had Robbie and you never will. Blackmail didn’t work. He doesn’t love you. No matter how much you flaunt your body or power over him, he’s _disgusted _by you. Nothing you’ve done, or can do, will ever change that. I‘m still the woman he craves, the woman he makes love to, and I’m the woman carrying his child. You’re just a pathetic bitch who will never find love. Go ahead and flaunt your superiority if you think it will get you what you want, but in the end, you’re still be pathetic and alone! Even if you tear Robert and me apart forever, he will always love me. Me and no one else! You’ll never have his heart, so I hope you choke on your own bile!”__

Batting her eyelashes in shock, Zelena quickly recovered. “You think so, do you? How much has he told you about our little bargain?”

“Everything,” Belle said as she tilted her chin up a notch. “Robbie told me your demands.”

“And how do you know we haven’t slept together yet?”

God, she really was crazy! Belle saw it swirling in her eyes as they stood glaring at one another. Robbie was right about her, but the knowledge didn’t magically heal the hurt to her heart. “He would have told me.”

Zelena toyed with the idea of telling Belle about the hotel room and daring her to check the reservation, but the fact remained that she failed to seduce Robert. On that score, the wife was correct. However, that didn’t mean she won the war. “Well, then you must be crowing over how I agreed to a clinical sample as payment instead of the traditional coupling.”

“Wait.” Belle thought she misheard. “What?”

Her heart sank hearing Robbie gave a piece of himself to this woman. Fresh cuts sliced through the still healing scars and she had to swallow the painful lump in her throat. Thankfully, her anger at Zelena kept her standing strong in the face of such news. 

“Belle, you went out of your way to pay me this visit, so let me offer you this advice. We are all just small sparkles in the universe. A shimmer of stardust that gets one shot at making our dreams come true. I’m seizing my opportunity to shine! By any means necessary! Robert will not have me now, of that you are correct. But, once we have our child, he’ll come around. I will make sure of it. And then you will be the one on the outside looking in.”

Utterly disgusted, Belle couldn’t believe the woman could say that with a straight face! “The only light you should be providing the universe is form a padded cell!”

Unfazed, Zelena laughed at the outburst. “If you can’t hold on to Robert, why not let another woman throw her hat in the ring?”

“Robbie doesn’t spend time with you,” Belle snapped. “He can’t even stand the sight of you!”

Sneer chasing away her mirth, Zelena barked right back. “Well, he isn’t spending time with you either, is he? No, you left him! Don’t think that gossip isn’t all over town! You two are separated, so he’s fair game!”

“But he’ll never choose you,” Belle said with confidence. “Robbie and I have our problems, but even if you were the last person on the planet, he would never, ever choose you!”

Letting these parting words hang in the air, Belle marched from the office, slamming the door in her wake. Huffing, Zelena kicked over her chair. That waddling bitch had a point and she hated it! Screaming in outrage, she pulled at her hair and stomped the floor. When the worst of the tantrum passed, she took the flash drive out of her pocket. Until she was pregnant, this wasn’t leaving her sight!


	51. Chapter 51

“I think we should use this session to talk about other issues like Bae’s birthday party.”

Gold looked at his wife, but neither his tone nor his expression were accusing. Dr. Hopper’s office was supposed to be a safe place, so he broached the subject here because Belle refused to discuss it when they were alone.

“We have a month,” Belle said. “We should use the time to go to the root of our issues.”

Asking for patience, Gold maintained his composure. “How can we do that when you run from certain topics? We are still Bailey’s parents and we should plan his third birthday as we always have.”

“It’s tough for me to discuss our son because all those happy memories threaten to choke me!” Belle’s face openly displayed her mistrust. “We were so happy and out of the blue I walk in on you with another woman! I can’t just wake up one morning and get over it!”

“As much as I understand the hurt I caused you, I think you’re taking it out of proportion.”

Her jaw dropped. “You can’t be serious!”

“I was wrong,” he snapped back as his temper finally spiked. “I concealed the existence of that flash drive, but I had no way of knowing Zelena would find it and blackmail me with it! The fact she’s obsessed with me is out of my control! I agree the kiss was a mistake, but you’re acting like I was having a full blown affair or was emotionally attached when in reality I used a Hail Mary move as a last ditch effort to neutralize the situation! I failed miserably, not to mention making myself sick, physically and mentally! I’ve put Zelena off and am working at defusing the situation while doing everything in my power to win back your heart. And it _kills _me to see you with Gaston and laughing and leaning on him the way you used to with me! I hate seeing him around our son, and I can’t help but wonder if you keep him around just to torture me.”__

Belle shook her head in disbelief. “You’ve got some nerve!”

“Do I?”

“Gaston is my friend! And he’s been there for me more than you can imagine!”

“Yeah, even going to your ultrasound appointment?!” Gold couldn’t disguise his outrage as the memory surfaced. “He was in that office looking at _our _child-”__

“Because you were late, Robbie! Because as usual work held you up! The business was more important than being there on time!”

“I was stuck in traffic! Gaston had no right to stand in my place!”

“Do you remember how you reacted when Gaston kissed me? Because I recall it vividly and that was only a peck on the lips that I put a stop to right away! _You _had your tongue down another woman’s throat! But having Gaston help me through this whole separation is unreasonable?”__

“There was no other way to get that flash drive! You act like I _wanted _to kiss her and I didn’t! Zelena repulses me!”__

“Well, she tells a very different story!”

“Belle-”

“No! Remember how you felt when you witnessed Gaston and then multiply that by ten and add in the fact you were _participating _in the kiss then maybe you can relate to what I’m feeling!”__

Ashamed, Gold regretted ever hurting her, but he had to make her understand his position and lack of affection for his rival. “I _never _wanted to hurt you and I wish with all my heart I could take it back, but I made a huge mistake out of desperation. We’ve always worked through our issues, so why can’t we do that now? Together?”__

Fighting her tears, Belle’s hands automatically smoothed over her belly when the baby began kicking. Remembering her encounter with Zelena at the woman’s office, Belle knew perfectly well she was being unreasonable. Robbie didn’t harbor anything beyond abhorrence for the redhead, so why couldn’t she forgive him? Why couldn’t she move on like she always had? Did she reach a breaking point? After all, from the beginning she had to deal with Cora, then Milah entered the picture. While she never doubted Robert’s feelings for her in those situations, the memory of his kiss with Zelena wouldn’t leave her mind. The way he returned the kiss was unlike any other obstacle she had to face and Belle couldn’t rationalize it away. 

“Belle,” Archie prompted. “Is there anything else you want to share with your husband?”

Inhaling a deep breath she nodded. “I don’t think I’m overreacting.”

“No one said you were,” Archie assured her in a calm voice. “Your trust was deeply shattered, but that is why we’re here. Do you believe Robert when he says he doesn’t now, or never has, felt anything for Dr. Weston?”

Unable to speak past the lump in her throat, Belle nodded. Several moments passed, but she found her voice. “It’s just…if he can fake that with a woman he doesn’t love, then how can I know he wasn’t faking his affections for me all these years?”

“Belle!” Gold looked absolutely aghast. “How can you even think such a thing?!”

“Because that’s how much that kiss made me question our relationship! I can’t help how I feel!”

“Sweetheart,” he said softly as he reached for her hand. “You are the only woman who owns my soul.”

Grateful she didn’t pull away from his touch, Gold hoped they were making progress. Goodness knows, he felt the sparks pass between them. Did she feel their bond rising as well? Alive and strong and solid? Looking her in the eye, he continued. 

“I love you. There isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t carry you in my heart. You’re my other half and that will never change. Not for me.”

Gazing into his eyes and seeing his full sincerity, Belle wanted to collapse into his arms. She missed him so much! How could she doubt him? Yet, on the other hand, something she couldn’t define made her hesitate on a reconciliation. 

“I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.”

Barely able to draw air into her lungs, Belle untangled their fingers and looked to Archie. Though he offered her an encouraging smile, he didn’t tell her what to do. Warring with her decision, she nearly jumped out of her skin when the timer dinged. Dr. Hopper wrapped up with the session, but then Belle was out of the office like a shot. Disappointed, to say the least, Gold wondered if all the letters and flowers and huge gestures were putting too much pressure on Belle. 

Arriving home, he immediately noted the car parked in front of the house. Graham waited on the front steps and Gold gladly shook his hand. “What news?”

“Perhaps we should go inside.”

Gold nodded. Fifteen minutes later, he gladly paid the investigator’s bill and added a bonus for his discretion. Graham swore he didn’t look at the contents of the drive but rather brought it to Gold for inspection. Once the man left, Gold called Belle. The time came to come clean about all the details. Given everything that happened, Belle deserved to decide what came next.

****

Screeching in outrage, Zelena pushed her computer monitor off her desk, watching it crash and shatter on the floor. Oh, Robert was going to pay dearly for that! Getting the results of the rushed DNA test and discovering the sample Gold provided was not his sperm, she decided to stop playing nice and follow through on her threat. Unfortunately, the second she clicked on the video, a virus activated and warning signs flashed across her screen. Before she could stop it, the virus ate through her entire mainframe. Zelena grabbed her phone to send the copy she had saved there, but the same virus ate through that device as well. Her leverage just went up in a puff of smoke! To add insult to injury, she couldn’t find the damn flash drive!

Throwing pens and paperweights across the room, Zelena seethed until she was spent. Minutes later, she sank into her chair and fought back tears. How long did she wait for her chance only to be rejected and deprived of her revenge? A baby was her last chance at having someone in this world love her.

Her adoptive parents gave her a fair shot at life, but they didn’t shower her with affection. Albert Spencer made it clear he wanted nothing to do with her. If Zelena wanted to take her proper place, then she had to fight tooth and nail to get it. 

Since she no longer had a way to bend Robert to her will, she would have to change her approach. Taking a page out of her family’s book, she realized as the head of her brother-in-law’s company, she possessed the clout to go after Spencer Enterprises _and _Gold Industries Inc. She wouldn’t make the mistake of counting Albert or Regina as allies, but she did have a few aces up her sleeve.__

 _ _A second later, Zelena was on her feet and grabbing her coat. Leaving the mess for the cleaners to deal with, she headed across town knowing where she would find her much-needed ally.__

****

“Thank you for coming.” Gold closed the door and clenched his fingers together to keep them from shaking. “You didn’t have to ring the doorbell. This is still your home.”

Belle kept to the matter at hand. “You said you had news about the flash drive.”

Nodding, he gestured for her to follow him to his office. Once she sat on the couch, he raked a hand through his hair as he decided where to begin. Eventually, he found his voice and told her everything about his meeting at the hotel with Zelena. However, he glossed over the molestation since he felt dirty even thinking about it. He confessed about the clinic and his scheme to give Zelena a sample of a stranger’s material. He didn’t leave out Graham’s role in getting the flash drive back. He had the device in his possession and Zelena would never be able to use it to harm them. They were out of the woods. 

The silence lingered. He thought she would be overjoyed, but Belle stared at him without saying a word for several long minutes. Not wanting to pressure her, he waited for her to speak first. 

So, Zelena was telling the truth about the sample? Relief washed over her knowing Robbie didn’t truly cave to the blackmailer’s demands but dare she hope they reached the end of the tunnel? “Do you have it?”

He knew she meant the flash drive and nodded. “Yes.”

Gold took the drive out of his pocket and handed it to her. As he placed the metal and plastic device in her palm, Belle remembered that night she visited his office. They were so happy, so in love, that she didn’t think twice about acting so boldly. In retrospect, perhaps she should have. 

Rising, she moved to sit behind his desk and plugged the flash drive into his computer. Belle watched the video in silence, then snatched the drive from the USB port and marched down to the basement. Gold followed, asking what she was doing, but Belle didn’t answer. Instead, she found a heavy duty magnet and placed it over the metal. Once she was sure all the data was corrupted and erased, she took a hammer and smashed the drive to bits. As little pieces went flying, Belle screamed out all her pain and rage and fear and hurt.

Finally, Robbie wrenched the hammer from her hands and pulled her into his arms. “It’s gone, Belle. It’s all over now.”

Hugging him back, she allowed her body to melt into his embrace. A huge weight lifted from her shoulders as a new sensation took hold. Belle wanted to move forward with her life and forget about the threat that hung over her head, but the problem was she wasn’t sure exactly how to take that first step. Things would never be the same again.


	52. Chapter 52

“The baby is kicking up a storm,” Gold chuckled as he felt little feet pounding between him and his wife. 

Hearing his words, Belle’s head snapped up and she remembered where she was and why. When Robbie’s hand started descending toward her stomach, she stepped out of reach. 

“Not yet,” she whispered. “I can’t.”

Her sudden withdrawal killed him, but he didn’t push the issue. Instead, Gold backed off and gave his wife her space. “Whatever you need, Belle.”

Why did Robbie have to be so understanding? To distract from the awkwardness squeezing her chest, Belle gathered up the broken pieces of plastic and headed back upstairs. If not for the railings, she probably would have gotten stuck. At six months the baby was healthy, but her rounder belly shifted her center of gravity. Making it to the kitchen, she threw the broken pieces in the trash and heard Robbie follow her up the stairs. With Zelena’s threats off their backs, she should have been happy, but instead, she saw the hurt and stress in Robbie’s eyes and guilt gnawed her conscience. Why couldn’t she shake being stubborn and selfish when it came to them working out their issues? 

Her husband made some valid points. Zelena couldn’t have been predicted, but she highlighted a problem in the couple’s marriage. The trust Belle thought they built over three years broke in seconds and she had no clue how to get back what she thought they had. Even if they did, would their lives ever be the same? Or would she continue living each day with awful suspicions?

“Robbie,” she said over her shoulder.

Pausing at the doorway, he looked to his beloved. “Yes?”

“You swear you didn’t give Zelena your sperm?”

He only hesitated a moment. “I swear. I bribed a guard to fill the cup for me. It was the only way I could buy time to get the drive back.”

She saw the truth in his eyes and nodded. “Good.”

“We never…we never…”

“I know,” she said. “Can we go over the details for Bae’s party? We should send out invitations.”

His smile stretched from ear-to-ear. “I’d like that.”

They sat at the kitchen table to get down to business. Gold could have preferred to sit next to her instead of across, but being alone with the woman he loved was a boon he would cherish. They decided to host the party at the house like last year, but Belle vetoed the idea of a bouncing house saying toddlers weren’t quite old enough for such contraptions. 

“Maybe for his eighth birthday,” Belle insisted.

“He’ll never have any fun, will he?” Gold joked.

“Of course he will! Just not in a bounce house.”

“Alright. I’ll cave on this, but I draw the line at clowns.”

Belle laughed. “Don’t worry. We agree on that.”

Lord, it felt so good to laugh with her again. For a moment, it felt like old times and nothing changed. Did that mean there was still hope? Clearing his throat, Gold dared to break the spell of the moment. “There’s something else we should agree on.”

“What?”

Taking a piece of paper from his breast pocket, he unfolded the corners, then placed the sheet on the table between them. “I saw the one at the bottom,” he said softly. “Is that what you want to name the baby if it’s a girl?”

Her heart skipped a beat, but she blurted an answer anyway. “Yes – no! It’s complicated.”

“Why?”

Rubbing her forehead, Belle hardly knew how to explain. “I like the name,” she confessed. “But it’s not suitable.”

Gold blinked. “Why not?”

“Because! Robbie, I’m not one of those women who wants to give their baby a name that’s more suited to a family pet!”

“I think it’s a beautiful name.”

Belle swallowed and blinked. “Really?”

His smile widened as his gaze softened. “Yeah.”

Her eyes fell to the list. “I found a Scottish variant, but I’m not really a Star Wars fan, so Leia wasn’t right. Plus, it sounds very different.”

“If it’s a girl, we can name her whatever you choose.”

Was he saying that to get back into her permanent good graces? “Regardless, we still need a list of boy names.”

“We can discuss that a little,” he offered. Spending more time with his wife was all he wanted at this point. He didn’t care of all they did was debate potential names. 

His hopeful smile tore at her heart and as much as she wanted to stay, part of her wasn’t quite ready to forgive and forget. “Actually, I should get going. Bae will be done at daycare soon, but we can do our usual drop-off tomorrow.”

“Of course.” Gold hid his disappointment as he helped her with her jacket and walked her to the front door. “If you need help with the invitations, please let me know.”

“Ruby and I have it covered.”

He nodded and opened the door. “If you need anything-”

“I’ll call,” Belle promised. Stepping onto the porch, she paused and glanced over her shoulder. “Thank you, Robbie. For the peace of mind.”

“We’re married,” he lamely responded. “I should have told you about the drive from the beginning.”

“Well, it’s over now. We can move on.”

“Together?”

Oh, she hated when he gave her those hope-drenched looks! “One day at a time,” she said gently. Leaving him with a small smile, she headed for her car and drove away without another glance.  
Watching until she was out of sight, Gold knew they escaped Zelena’s plans by the skin of their teeth, and he wasn’t fool enough to believe the witch wouldn’t retaliate. She wouldn’t give up so easily, so he wanted to be as prepared as possible. That woman wouldn’t get the chance to hurt his family!

****

“There _has _to be a solution!”__

At the outburst, Gaston knew to give Zelena space to vent. Once she lost most of her steam, she was easier to manage. “Using Killian’s company to go after Gold is not a good idea.”

Zelena glared at her partner in crime, loathing his advice. “Why not?”

Chuckling despite himself, Gaston shook his head. “Do you know how many people have tried that very method and failed? Your own father is among those ranks. Gold isn’t ‘The Beast of Business’ for nothing. No offense, but you don’t have even half of the experience running a company like all the others did.”

“Maybe that’s not a weakness,” she theorized aloud. “Maybe that‘s just what will work in my favor.”

“How?”

“I was an intern for Robert,” she began. “I know a few of his tricks.”

Gaston rolled his eyes. “And he knows that and may bait you like an expert poker player.”

“Then we anticipate that and formulate countermoves.”

Gaston’s blank face made her laugh. “Ah, now I see what made you such a formidable enemy to Killian’s business interests in Asia.”

“I’m ruthless,” Gaston agreed. “But Gold is a thousand times more so.”

Now it was Zelena’s turn to roll her eyes. “Why is everyone acting like he’s some sort of god? He’s been neutered! All he does these days is mope about his family leaving him! He’s more vulnerable than ever!”

He would have found her cluelessness endearing if it wasn’t so pathetic. “If all he did was twiddle this thumbs, you would be getting impregnated as we speak. Instead, he turned the tables on you and here you are.”

Her temper flared, but Zelena managed to keep her voice even. “Mark my words, Gaston! I’ll have my revenge.”

“How? You don’t have allies.”

True, but there was one person that would have to help her no matter what. “Killian is still under my heel. He won’t risk the truth about his extra-marital affair going public.”

“Everyone has a breaking point,” he warned. “Be careful.”

Yeah, yeah, she would be careful but she knew exactly how to finally get the baby she always wanted. Killian would have no choice but to help her. “Oh, I will be. With your help, I think this will work out perfectly.”

“As long as I get Belle, I don’t care what you have up your sleeve.”

“Oh, I think it’s safe to say this will tear them apart forever.”

****

“How long is this silent treatment going to last?”

Regina didn’t bother looking up when Albert entered the morning parlor. “I’m not giving you the silent treatment. I’ve simply cut the fat from our expenses and am researching how to snatch power back from the long lost half-sister I never knew existed. Naturally, I don’t have time for conversation.”

“When will you let that go?” Albert was as sick and tired of the guilt trip as he was of the silent treatment. 

“It would have been nice to have a heads-up.”

“That decision was mine to make,” the patriarch growled. “I did what was best for my career at the time.”

Regina scoffed. “You were rich, the mother wasn’t, and you arranged the adoption abroad to make the problem disappear.” Looking up, she met her father’s gaze. “Mother knew, didn’t she? But you kept David and me in the dark. Why?”

“Zelena is unhinged,” Albert stated unapologetically. “We didn’t want her influence around either of you.”

“We’re adults now,” she snapped.

“Then you’ll learn soon enough.”

“I need to oust her from the CEO chair.”

“Her weakness is Gold.”

Regina blinked rapidly at the reveal. “What? You can’t be serious.”

“Obsessed,” he clarified. “Like _Fatal Attraction _obsessed.”__

“To _Gold _?” The very notion made Regina’s stomach heave.__

Albert shrugged. “There’s no accounting for taste.”

Clearly not, but Regina realized she may not have to lift a finger to get the company back. Maybe all she had to do was sit back and watch. Zelena would dig her own grave and when the time was right, Regina would bury her in it.


	53. Chapter 53

“I’ve heard, but I haven’t met her,” David answered Neal’s question as they ate Sunday dinner. Lately, The Cassidys joined The Spencers at their home for Sunday dinner to help mend the growing rift between the sisters. Mary-Margaret’s pregnancy was going well and now that she was showing, she glowed with a radiance and happiness that David hadn’t seen in a long, long time. They were incessantly happy, but Mary-Margaret defended Zelena at every turn, which annoyed the hell out of Emma. Neal and David joined forces to get the women talking, but both were unbelievably stubborn. 

“Zelena is evil,” Emma stated as she cut her steak. “She broke up Gold and Belle. Even if she is your sister, I’d advise you to keep your distance.”

Mary-Margaret’s eyes narrowed at her sibling. “Do you even know the full story?”

“I know what Ruby told me,” Emma snapped back. “That Zelena had her tongue down Gold’s throat on Valentine’s Day!”

“And Gold is a saint now, right?!”

“Gold and Belle were one of the most solid couples I’ve ever met and she sweeps into town and crushed them to dust! So yeah, I think the woman is a jealous harpy out to destroy happy people’s lives!”

“Without her, I wouldn’t be having a baby!”

“Right,” Emma scoffed. “Because all the harm and chaos she has caused others is suddenly erased because she granted you the miracle of life. That doesn’t make her a saint either and you need to grow up.”

Furious, Mary-Margaret opened her mouth to heave another volley, but Kayla started fussing and reached for her father. Neal bounced the toddler on his knee while casting his wife a look. Biting her bottom lip, Emma didn’t want to lose her temper, but sometimes her sister got under her skin. How could Mary-Margaret go through life with blinders on? 

The silence stretched until Henry started talking about his school projects. Both Neal and David agreed to help him with his science experiment. After dinner, Henry took Kayla to watch TV and the husbands dragged the wives into the sitting room.

“You two are sisters,” David began. “You have to stop fighting.”

“Who says we’re fighting,” Emma snapped.

“Yeah,” Mary-Margaret agreed. “Can’t we disagree on subjects without you assuming we’re having a cat-fight?”

“That’s not what David is saying,” Neal defended. “He has noticed a pattern or a while now, and for the sake of our families-”

“Neal,” Emma interjected. “I think you better quit while you’re ahead.” With that, she got up and walked out of the room. Mary-Margaret followed a few moments later in a show of support.

“Well, that was easy,” Neal grumbled.

“Could’ve been worse,” David shrugged. “But we do need to have a plan in place for when Zelena makes her move.”

“Gold has all the bases covered,” Neal stated. “And no one is more experienced at withstanding a siege.”

“Leaning too much on Gold’s abilities could weaken our own,” David pointed out. “Taking stock of Spencer Enterprises as a whole wouldn’t be remiss.”

Neal could hardly argue with such logic. “And you haven’t crossed paths with your long-lost half-sister?”

“Honestly? I’d rather keep my nose out of it all. I’m grateful she helped my wife and I get pregnant, but that’s the extent of it. Besides, her vendetta seems to be with my father and I can’t say that I blame her for that.”

Neal poured a glad of Scotch, then offered it to David before pouring one for himself. “Who would have guessed the great Albert Spencer would have a secret love child?” Moving to sit in the recliner, he swirled the amber liquid in the glass. “You know you’re going to have to lock that away once the baby comes.”

David chuckled. “That’s the big plan for next weekend. Baby-proofing the house.”

Neal playfully cringed. “I’ll drink to that.”

They toasted and drank. 

“So what’s the game plan?”

Contemplating, David had to admit he didn’t have a clue. “I wanted to avoid the chaos in my family, which is why I broke out on my own.”

“You may not have a choice, my friend. Mary-Margaret seems to be solidly in Zelena’s corner and if the good doctor does go after your family, Regina or Albert could come to you for help.”

Sighing heavily, David shrugged. “Would they help me if the situations were reversed?”

“Probably not,” Neal acknowledged. “But that’s the rub, isn’t it? Being the bigger person means you can’t use that bit if logic.”

Chuckling, he gulped his Scotch. Leave it to Neal to be right. “Regina’s company is solid, but hardly rakes in the profit Killian’s legacy does.”

“And you think Zelena can successfully run the company?” 

Considering the question, David nodded. “She has a business background and runs a successful practice both here and abroad, but I think Zelena is using the Killian’s company as leverage."

“For what?”

“I hardly know. She came to town with a plan. She’s targeted Gold and my family.”

Neal looked skeptical. “As revenge for being adopted? Sounds like the bad plot of a Stephen King made-for-TV-movie.”

“What I’ll say for her is that she’s smart. Unfortunately, the woman has an obsessive type of nature that’s taken over. I mean, she could be a world renowned doctor with her fertility discoveries, but she throws that all away to come here and destroy lives. One would think she would fall flat on her face, but so far, she’s making it all work.”

“Sounds like she has a screw loose, if you ask me.”

“Then she must be a Spencer.”

Neal threw his head back as laughter erupted from his throat. “You just shot yourself in the foot.”

“I have a theory that I’m adopted anyway.”

They toasted again and laughed.

“So what’s the plan?”

David ran his brother-in-law through the basics of what his next move entailed. Hopefully, they weathered the hardest of the storm that was Zelena. If they ducked and took cover, then they would avoid the worst of the damage. After all, Zelena’s focus seemed to rest solely on Albert and Gold. As Gold’s business partners, they rightly wanted to protect their assets but never considered the cost of collateral damage. 

****

“What are you doing?”

Blinking at Ruby’s demanding question, Belle pulled her key out of the lock and closed the door. “What do you mean?”

Ruby crossed her arms over her chest and leveled her friend a long look. “We’ve known each other a long time. I watched you fall in love with Gold, remember? You were never that type of girl who played the field, so tell me what you’re even thinking!”

“Ruby,” Belle gasped. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Gaston! You don’t love him. You never have, but you’re stringing him along to what end?”

“We’re just _friends _-”__

“I don’t believe that anymore than you do! You _know _what Gaston is after!”__

“He’s not that kind of man anymore! He’s changed! And we’re just friends! We haven’t even kissed!”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Men like Gaston always have an angle!”

“He makes me smile, Ruby! After what Robbie did, it’s nice to have someone appreciate me!”

“I can’t believe I’m going to defend him, but Gold has always appreciated you! He made a few mistakes, but who the hell hasn’t?”

“Do you have any idea how much seeing him kiss another woman _hurt?! _”__

“Yes,” Ruby stated. “I get it. I’ve dated some jerks in my day, but you’re forgetting that Gold has done everything he can to make this up to you! He loves you and he has done nothing but try to make it right! Most men who cheat don’t even bother! They cut their losses and move on.”

As usual, Ruby had a point. Belle did want to move forward and forgive her husband. She wanted her life back but knew at the same time it wouldn’t be the same. There was so much hurt and pain. Could she really just move back in and say bygones?

“If you really want to,” Ruby stressed.

Belle didn’t realize she said her musings aloud, but her friend’s advice resounded in her head. Could she rally just go home? Could it be that simple?

Going to her son, she gave Bailey a big hug. His little face lit up with a huge smile as he showed her the new dinosaur his daddy bought him. They played together for a few moments before Bae tilted his head and fixed his mother with a serious look.

“Where’s Daddy?”

Belle’s heart constricted hearing the question. “Bae, sweetie, you will see Daddy tomorrow.”

“But story?”

He wanted his father to read him a bedtime story and tuck him under the covers and be with him like they used to, which tore his mother’s heart. As much as Belle convinced herself Bae would get used to the new routine, obviously, she was mistaken. They both missed Robbie.


	54. Chapter 54

“Hello, lover.”

Groaning, Killian pinched the bridge of his nose and refused to turn around. Of course, the redheaded monster walked around him to rear her ugly muzzle. 

“I have a job for you.”

Laughing bitterly, Killian shook his head. “You’ve got balls. I’ll give you that. You stole my company out from under my nose _after _you blackmailed me and now you want another favor? Go jump off a bridge, bitch!”__

Unfazed, she grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her. “The reputations of your precious family rests on a razor’s edge. All I have to do is drop off evidence of your affair to the tabloids, then out myself as Albert Spencer’s love child. That should be enough to guarantee your ruin. Even if you don’t love Regina anymore, and who could blame you, there is still dear little Aiden to consider.”

“You stay away from him!”

“Or what?” Zelena blinked innocently. “He is my darling nephew.”

“I’m not joking,” Killian snarled. 

“Neither am I.” Zelena stared Killian down for several minutes, but they both knew she held all the cards. 

“What do you want?”

“For you to make arrangements for me to swiftly leave the country at a moment’s notice. I’ll need a new passport and a non-stop ticket to Paris.”

Killian blinked with undisguised shock. “You’re leaving? Just like that?”

“My motives are my own.”

“They are if you plan to use my family’s company to-”

“Help me and I’ll sign everything back to you.”

His jaw dropped. “What?”

“You’ll get your company back lock, stock, and barrel. All you have to do is get me out of the country when I say so.”

“You’re going after Gold, aren’t you?”

Zelena’s smile widened. Oh, yes, she was, but not in the way any of them would expect. Zelena made a deal for a baby, but Robert thwarted her at every turn. If she couldn’t have her own child with him, then she would take the next best thing. That simpering wife if his would give birth in a few months. With the right preparation, Zelena could get into the hospital, get the baby, and be on a plane to Paris before anyone knew she was missing. 

Robert would wish he upheld his end of their bargain when he had a chance! France had a non-extradition treaty and Zelena could live and work freely while raising her child. Unfortunately, she didn’t have the proper connections to make a clean getaway, so she dangled the carrot she knew Killian couldn’t resist. 

“Are you in or out?”

Killian made a huge mess of his life, but Zelena offered him a way to repair some of the wreckage. His marriage may still be on the rocks, but if he got the company back, Albert and Regina would both owe him. He didn’t want to give up Milah. Not yet, anyway. She made him fell alive and worthy, but he’d figure out the rest once he got Zelena off his back once and for all.

“I’m in.”

****

Torn, Belle drove aimlessly. Forgiving Robbie would be so easy, but so complicated. Could she trust her husband in the long run? He told her the truth now because he was forced into a corner, but would he have ever willingly told her about the flash drive if Zelena never stole it? Every time her heart said no, she couldn’t fathom going home.

Passing by Dr. Weston’s office, Belle hit the brakes. Could she be seeing things? Pulling into the lot, she recognized Gaston’s car. What was he doing here of all places? Curiosity peaked so she parked and waited. Gaston and Zelena emerged looking rather cozy. The couple laughed as Zelena walked Gaston to his car. They exchanged nods before the redhead went back inside. For his part, Gaston got behind the wheel and revved the engine. 

On impulse, Belle followed her ex, but he drove back to his apartment building. Nevertheless, she got the feeling Gaston was lying to her. If she confronted Zelena, she probably wouldn’t get a straight answer, but arguing with Gaston probably wouldn’t yield answers either. In fact, Belle couldn’t shake the sensation that the man she thought was her friend may not be very forthcoming at all. 

Trusting her gut, Belle drove back to Ruby’s. The timing of Gaston’s return did seem pretty convenient now that she thought about it. God, she felt so stupid! Gaston was always working an angle and she foolishly assumed he was her friend! What if he got close to her because he was working with Zelena? What if he was helping her get her claws into Robbie?

Belle hated not knowing who to trust. She loathed that her life was turned upside down over a flash drive, but lately, she bent over backward to excuse Robbie’s behavior because her heart wanted a reconciliation. Ruby’s opinions also played on repeat in her head until Belle couldn’t stand it anymore. Yes, he had a sex tape of them and never told her, but even though she knew Robbie couldn’t be fully blamed for Zelena’s crazy spiral, Belle didn’t know how she could get over the hurt. 

****

“Why did you never tell me?”

Albert didn’t bother glancing up from his paperwork. Were they really back on this topic again? “It wasn’t your decision, Regina.”

“Did Mother know?”

“Of course.”

“And you paid Zelena off all this time rather than just come clean to your family?”

His cold gaze lifted and pinned her with a harsh stare. “Don’t lecture me, Regina. As usual, your husband is the weakest link. His affairs allowed Zelena to get her claws into him and she wrenched our largest asset out from under us as a result! So don’t come in here thinking I owe you anything! Just go out and fix it!”

Anger boiled in her veins as Regina coiled her fingers into her palms. She was done taking orders. “So, you make a mistake and I’m just supposed to clean up the mess? You lost Spencer Enterprises to Gold, but I’m the one that’s responsible for getting it back? Every single time someone in this family fucks up, it’s me that has to salvage their reputation? Well, I’m pretty sick and tired of your nonchalant attitude!”

“Watch it, Regina,” he warned.

“Or what? You’ll toss me out the way you did David? Who will handle the press when the truth about Zelena is unveiled, hmm?”

“You have a legacy to protect,” Albert reminded. “Think of Aiden. As much as you think I’m not pulling my weight, I guarantee you’ll be grateful to me one day. Especially since that husband of yours still doesn’t have a clue. He’s still seeing Milah, you know.”

Figures her father would go for the cheap shot. No matter how many times Regina warned Killian to break off the affair, she knew deep down that if he wasn’t seeing Milah he would find another woman to warm his bed. Regina loathed the notion of sharing her husband, but at least Milah couldn’t get pregnant and try to blackmail the family. Milah wasn’t as bad as far as mistresses went, so Regina would do her best to keep up appearances.

“We need Zelena gone.”

“Agreed,” Albert said.

“Any ideas?”

Albert met his daughter’s gaze. “Let’s just say I have some plates spinning.”

Scoffing at his vagueness, she couldn’t believe her father was being so blasé about this. “That’s it?”

“Regina, your sister is self-destructive. She’ll shoot herself in the foot.”

“And you know this for sure?”

“Zelena is more like her mother than she realizes.”

Leaving those cryptic words hanging in the air, Albert returned his full attention to his work. Disgusted by the whole conversation, Regina stormed from the office and headed in search of her son. Aiden always made her smile and a day in the park was just what the doctor ordered. Aiden ran straight for the swings and Regina indulged him. In the distance, she saw Mary-Margaret walking arm-in-arm with her brother and a pang of envy gripped her heart. Her sister-in-law proudly showed off her baby bump and Regina almost wished she and her brother were on speaking terms. David washed his hands of them a long time ago but she wasn’t generous enough to hold out an olive branch.

****

This was the second time this week Belle asked for a rain check. Gaston made all sorts of progress with her and now she shut the door in his face. Why? Something must have changed, but what? Zelena outlined her master plan, and Gaston agreed it would work wonders, but he detested the idea of Belle reuniting with Gold in the meantime. The woman was slipping through his fingers again and he didn’t like it one bit. If not for her pregnancy, he would have made a move already.

How much longer would he have to play the role of the supportive friend? Frankly, Gaston wanted to fast forward to when the brat was born, Zelena made her grand exit, and Belle fell into his waiting arms. Who knows, maybe he’d even keep Belle for a while after he closed the deal. Whatever the outcome, he wanted results. Now.


	55. Chapter 55

The birthday party went off without a hitch. Bailey’s excitement was written all over his face. The tot loved having both his parents back together in the same place and kept calling to them to watch him as he played and opened presents. Belle laughed every time he pointed to her belly and said “bubble”. In fact, laughing with Robert felt natural and right. More and more, Belle thought forgiveness may be the best thing for her and her family. There was still work to be done, but she could see her marriage working in the long run if they continued their counseling sessions. 

When the party ended and all the guests went home, Belle called Bae to the foyer and told him to pick his favorite gift to take back to Ruby’s before holding up his jacket. 

“Why,” the boy asked.

“We’re going back to Aunt Ruby’s.”

Well, that was the last thing the birthday boy wanted to hear. He smacked the jacket out of his mother’s grip and threw his body on the floor. “No!”

“Bailey!”

“Noooo!”

The three-year-old started wailing at the top of his lungs, which drew his father’s attention.

“Enough, Son!” Gold came forward to grab his child, but the toddler became dead weight and fell back to the floor. 

“Nooo! Daddy! Staaaay! Staaaaay!” Kicking and bucking with each attempt to separate him from the floor, Bailey resisted his father’s hold with all his strength. 

Casting his wife a helpless look, Gold had an inkling of what was really going on here. Scooping his child into his arms, Gold hugged Bae and rocked him until his screams quieted to sniffles. They ended up sitting on the living room couch and Bailey gripped his father tight as he continued to cry. Gold soothed him, very pleased when Belle came to sit next to them.

“He liked seeing us together today as a family,” Gold said gently. “Like we used to be.”

“I know.” Belle sighed and stroked her son’s hair. “He misses his room, too, I think.”

“Then let him spend the night. I know we don’t do that, but maybe a night in his own house on his birthday will help him cope.”

Sighing again, she nodded. The proposition made sense. “Ok. I’ll come for him in the morning.”

She started to get to her feet, but Bae’s hand shot out to grasp her sleeve and he started crying all over again, begging his mother to say with him. Having never seen her son act out this way, Belle was at a total loss. Gold rocked Bailey again and appealed to his wife. 

“The guest bedrooms are all made up. I’m sure Bae would sleep better if you spent the night with him.”

If she and Robbie were going to move past current events then this was a good first step. Agreeing, she and Robbie helped Bae take his favorite new toys up to his room. The second Bailey crossed the threshold his mood instantly lightened. He ran to the bed, climbed up and started to jump in excitement. Robbie put a swift end to it, but Bae took his father’s hand and then his mother’s and gave them a tour of his room, proudly pointing out his toy chest and stuffed animals. Bae fussed if one of his parents left his sight, so they went through his bath and bedtime routine like they used to before the separation. Having his parents back together was the best gift the boy received and he fell asleep with a sweet smile on his face. 

Heading down the hall to the last bedroom, Belle sat on the full sized bed and removed her heels. It was a long day. Hearing the knock, she went to answer the door. Robbie held out a fresh pair of pajamas. 

“Do you need anything? I could swing by Ruby’s for you.”

Touched by the offer, she smiled. “I’m ok, but thank you for the thought.”

Gold nodded and his eyes fell to her belly. As much as he yearned to feel his child kick, he clenched his fists at his sides and didn’t push his luck. “I’m glad you decided to stay.”

“So am I,” she confessed. 

Relief washed through his system, but pushing too hard, too fast could ruin all their progress, so he left her to settle in. Alone, Belle took a hot shower, changed, and crawled beneath the covers. The baby started kicking vigorously, so she smoothed both hands over her belly while crooning a soft lullaby. This little one needed a name. Maybe she and Robbie could work on that tomorrow… 

Drifting off, she didn’t recall the full dream, but her heart started pounding when Gaston’s face loomed above her. His menacing expression terrified her to the bone and seconds later he pushed her to the ground, rolled her onto her stomach, and pushed down hard. The louder she screamed, the harder he pushed, and that’s when the dream took a turn for the worst. Belle’s belly compressed and the pain tore her in two.

Gaston took advantage of her terror and agony and ripped her clothing. Next, he pried her legs apart and despite the gushing blood and her struggles, forced himself inside her body. Belle screamed and screamed and screamed but couldn’t dislodge him and was helpless as her child and her body were violated. All the while, Gaston bragged about how he much hated her baby and only wanted her in this cruel way. Every thrust of pain felt so vividly real that when Belle finally woke up covered in sweat, mid-scream, her lower body throbbed to the point she scrambled to see if there was blood. The baby pressed hard against her womb as she kicked, putting pressure on her vagina, which resulted in an aching throb. The baby then twisted painfully and nausea rose. Darting to the bathroom in the hallway, Belle barely made it to the bowl in time. Sobbing uncontrollably and unable to banish the images of the dream, the sickness overwhelmed her. What caused all this to happen? Simply hormones? 

Oh God, she was so glad that dream wasn’t real! So why couldn’t she stop shaking? Belle needed something but couldn’t think straight. The tears just kept pouring down her face as the fear squeezed her chest. Her core ached and she didn’t know why. She wasn’t bleeding, but…

Suddenly a pair of warm arms engulfed her in a tight, comforting embrace. Inhaling Robbie’s familiar scene, a sob of relief passed her lips and she melted into his strength. The baby settled as her heartbeat calmed. Her husband’s hand combed through her hair and she basked in his soft words of reassurance. 

“It was just a bad dream, sweetheart. You’re both safe.”

“Robbie,” she said shakenly.

“It’s alright. I’m here.” Rocking her gently, Gold held her close as much to ease her fears as well as his own. Waking to the sound of her scream, he panicked and raced toward her room. Seconds later, he heard her heaving in the bathroom and investigated. Nightmares haunted her with Bailey, too, but never to this scale. Gold couldn’t stand to see his beloved suffer. 

When the shaking stopped, he helped her to her feet and guided her back to bed. “Better,” he asked when she relaxed against the pillows. 

Belle nodded. “Thank you.”

A faint smile came to his face. Gold’s hand started reaching out, but he hesitated at the last second before lifting his gaze. “May I?”

Belle nodded again and braced for his touch, but when Robbie’s palm rested on her belly, she felt a wave of warmth and peace. As if sensing her father, the baby stirred and then kicked the back of his hand. Barking a laugh, Gold leaned closer. 

“Ah, there you are little one! It’s me. It’s your papa! Oh, I’ve missed you.”

The baby continued kicking and rolling as Robbie rested a cheek on his wife’s belly and crooned words of comfort. Unconsciously, Belle weaved her fingers through his hair. The baby clearly missed him judging by the enthusiastic response and she realized how deeply she missed him as well.

“Robbie,” she whispered.

“Yeah?” Lifting his gaze, Gold couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

“Will you stay with me tonight? Hold me until I fall asleep?”

Breath hitching and eyes watering, Gold nodded, hardly able to believe he heard the request correctly. 

“Of course, sweetheart.” Climbing beneath the covers, he spooned behind Belle and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. After a few seconds, Belle relaxed and laced her fingers through his.

“Bae had a good birthday, didn’t he?”

“He loved blowing out those candles,” Gold chuckled. “Did you see that big grin?”

Belle smiled at the memory. “He was so proud of blowing out all the candles on the first try. Like a big boy.”

“And he kept making sure we were together all day. Did you notice that?”

“He was a little matchmaker,” she agreed. 

“I’ve missed you so much, Belle,” he whispered. “So, so much.”

“I missed you, too.”

Snuggling closer, Gold inhaled her floral scent. Having her back in his arms after all these months was nothing short of miraculous. He desperately wanted to tell her of his love but feared doing so would add unnecessary pressure to the moment. Instead, he hoped she would feel his devotion. Hearing her breathing even out, he silently vowed not to blow this second chance.

He and Belle faced rocky patches in their marriage before, but never a separation. The last thing he wanted was to have his children being forced back and forth between two households. Plus, he wanted to be around for every second if his daughter’s life from the moment she was born. He already missed enough time with this baby.

Drifting off, Gold hoped Belle wouldn’t regret letting down her guard. He would remind her why they were so good together. From now on, Belle would never have a reason to doubt him ever again.


	56. Chapter 56

Waking to the sound of chirping birds, Belle rolled over and felt the empty pillow beside her. Eyes snapping open, she started questioning if falling asleep in Robbie’s arm was a dream, but as she recognized the surrounding décor of the guest room and the imprint of his head on the pillowcase, she reconsidered. The aroma of cooked meat and waffles tickled her nose as she sat up. Memories of the dream flooded to the surface, making her shiver, but Belle pushed them aside. No matter how vivid, the dream wasn’t real and she wouldn’t let it ruin her good mood. 

She was about to toss aside the covers when she heard footsteps on the stairs and her son’s happy voice echoing off the walls as he spoke to his daddy.

“A surprizes?

“Yes, Bae,” Gold answered. “A _surprise _. Let’s be very quiet.”__

“Ok,” he said.

Robbie knocked on the door and Belle called for him to enter. Just as Gold pushed open the door with his foot, Bae burst forward shouting at the top of his lungs and darting for the bed. As the little monkey climbed up, Belle hugged him tight and kissed the top of his head. 

“Were you a good boy for Daddy?”

Bailey nodded. “Yes!”

“Ok, son,” Gold said as he approached the bed with the breakfast tray. “Scoot down so Mommy can have her breakfast.”

The toddler obeyed and watched his father place the tray over Belle’s bump. Smiling broadly, he clapped when his mother picked up her fork. Giggling when Gold picked him up, the boy wrapped an arm around his father’s neck and then concentrated on watching his mommy eat. 

“Bae helped make the waffles.”

Belle saw her son happily wrapped in his father’s arms and tears stung her eyes. “He really loves being home, doesn’t he?”

Gold nodded. “But we can talk about that later.”

Her gaze fell to the waffles. “We have a lot of things to discuss.”

“Take your time with breakfast,” he said lightly. “Bae and I are going to get him ready for the day.”

“Are you sure?”

Gold nodded. “I’ve missed him.”

“Alright.”

The pair scampered out of the room, leaving Belle alone with her thoughts. She wanted her family back, but could she take that final step? Could she fully forgive Robbie? The waffles were delicious as was the sausage and juice. Finishing, she took a long shower. The warm water went a long way in easing her aches and clearing her head. She didn’t pack an extra outfit but plenty of choices were still hanging in her old closet. Wrapped in a towel, she emerged from the hall bath and heard Bae and Robbie downstairs, so tip-toed into the master bedroom. Seeing the gold gown hanging in the back, she recalled the first time Robbie took her to the opera. They fell so deeply in love so fast that maybe they didn’t see the potential for disaster. They had Bailey and fell into a normal domestic routine. Sure, The Spencers gave them a hard time, and they worked through their share of obstacles, but their love always won out over all else. But could their bond survive this rift?

Choosing a plain shirt with maternity tights and a nice pair of boots, Belle smoothed her hands over her stomach. Only a few more months and she would have a new miracle to hold in her arms. Another little piece of Robbie and herself. Excitement blossomed in her chest the more she pictured what the baby’s precious face might look like. Laughing aloud when her baby started kicking, Belle’s fears dissipated and she headed downstairs and followed the sound of her son’s laughter.

“Mommy!” Bae spotted his mother and ran forward to hug her legs.

Unable to fully bend over, she ruffled his hair and patted his back. Smiling at her husband, she urged Bailey to walk with her. “Is he too excited for daycare?”

“That depends,” Gold stated. “Do you want to spend the day with him, or talking through some things?”

Though they should probably concentrate on the latter, she also wanted to spend more time with her little man. “How about both?”

Gold raised a brow, so she continued. “We’ll drop him off in the morning and pick him up together this afternoon.”

“Alright.” Once he put the last of the stuffed animals in the playpen, he called to his son. “Let’s go put your shoes on.”

“Ok, Papa.”

Taking his son’s hand, he led him from the room. Belle realized he forgot her dirty dishes upstairs, so she turned intending to retrieve them, but the baby rolled hard, causing her to hiss in a deep breath.

“There now, little one,” she said to her belly. “It’s alright. We’re home now, so everything is alright.”

As the baby calmed, Belle balanced the tray of dirty dishes and headed back downstairs. The moment she reached the landing on the second floor, Robbie was there to take the tray from her hands.

“I’ve got it, sweetheart.”

“Robbie-”

“I insist.”

Letting him have his way, she decided she liked hearing him utter that endearment again. Bae had some trouble getting his coat on, so Belle righted the sleeves and for the first time all morning, the boy’s eyes turned hesitant. “Is Papa coming?”

“Yes, little man,” Belle smiled. “Come on. Arms in sleeves.”

The boy complied, but not without asking more questions. “Where we go?”

“To play.”

Bae’s smile returned when his father joined them and he didn’t put up a fuss when his parents walked him to the car. However, the second they escorted him into the daycare center, he clung to his father’s leg and started crying. Gold had to pry Bailey away and then he and Belle had to sit their son down and start getting him to play with some toys. After he relaxed, they coaxed him to play with some other kids. Once he did, they headed for the door when their son’s back was turned. 

“Will he be ok,” Belle asked when they were back in the car. 

“He’ll be fine,” Gold answered. “Where to?”

“Home,” she decided. There were so many questions she wanted to ask but didn’t want to discuss them in a public place. There were already enough rumors swirling about their separation as it was. 

Crossing the threshold, they removed their coats and sat on the couch. Belle’s heart raced with trepidation, but she knew she had to be brave. Eyes finding his, she finally found her voice. 

“If Zelena never stole the flash drive, would you have ever told me about it?”

Inhaling a sharp breath, he considered the question carefully. “As things stood between us, probably not. Because I knew how you felt about video-”

“But if it was an accident, I wouldn’t have blamed you!”

Gold nodded in acknowledgment. “But you may have also deleted it, and I enjoyed…having a secret. It was a thrill knowing I had the flash drive to watch whenever I wished.”

“But we should have discussed it.”

“Yes, we should have, and I was wrong to keep it from you. I handled the whole situation badly, but we’ve worked through our differences before and grown stronger because of it.”

“What stings is that even when we agreed to be open and honest in the past, you never shared the flash drive. I mean, we probably made this baby the night I tied you up, yet despite that progress, you still didn’t trust me. You work as hard as you did when we first met, despite you swearing to cut back. Add in the kiss and it all really, really hurts.”

“I know,” he said softly. “And I don’t take it lightly. I want to work through this with you. Perhaps if we continued our therapy with Dr. Hopper, we could…find our way back to how we used to be?”

Belle nodded. “I want that too, but we can’t get the past back, Robbie, no matter how much we wish it. We have to focus on our future.”

“I want you to come home. Belle. Even if we’re not...fully back together, our second child should come into the world as part of a family.”

Touched, Belle leaned forward and lightly kissed him lightly on the lips. “I agree.”

Shocked, it took Gold several seconds to comprehend her words. When they finally sank in, his face brightened. “You do?”

“Yes,” she smiled. “And I also think we should finalize some baby names.”

“I’m up for the challenge if you are.”

Hours later, they negotiated a final name if the baby was indeed a girl. Gold wanted Belle to have the name she circled on that page, but she insisted on something a bit more traditional. In the end, Belle had to admit the choice was perfect. Though they still had to sort out the list of boy names, this final decision felt like a huge achievement. 

Next, they headed to Ruby’s so Belle could pack her clothes and Bae’s toys and dropped them off at the house, before picking up their son. Bailey squealed in delight when his parents came back - together – but balked when they went to the park. Though the air was still a bit chilly, they took their son for ice cream instead. The toddler got more on his face that in his mouth, but for the first time in months, the three laughed like old times.


	57. Chapter 57

Swatting at whatever tickled his nose, Gold rolled over in bed. A soft voice whispered his name, but he didn’t want to wake. Caught in a delicious dream, the last thing he could bear was the harshness of reality. However, a little body climbed on his back and pushed at his shoulders. 

“Daddeeee! Wake up!”

Rolling over, Gold scooped Bae up in his arms and started tickling his tummy. Laughing, the toddler kicked out and reached toward his mother. Belle let them play for a few more seconds but then helped Bailey sit up, then sat on the edge of the bed. 

“He’ll have to start potty training soon,” she commented with a smirk. 

“Ah, Mrs. Gold, I assume you want me to do all the training.”

“Well, you are his father,” she teased. “There are some things only a father can teach.”

“We can start today if you want. I have the pull-ups in the hall closet.”

“We’ll need a training potty and-”

“Already taken care of,” he smirked. “I’ve been working with him during our visits, but nothing formal. Just explaining the process.”

Impressed, Belle’s smile deepened. “I have a few videos and some songs. We can introduce him to those and go from there.”

Gold nodded in agreement. “Sounds like a plan.”

“Robbie,” she said softly.

“Yeah?”

She waited until their gazes locked before continuing. “Happy Birthday.”

Before he could respond, Belle leaned forward and pressed her mouth against his. The kiss was soft at first, but she urged him to open to her and a few seconds later they were clinging to one another as they panted for breath. 

When they finally did pull back, the pair gazed at one another with wonder. Bae didn’t make any of his usual proclamations, but rather sat and stared at his mother and father as if trying to work out a puzzle. Cupping her cheek, Gold caressed her soft skin as joy swelled in his chest. “I’m glad you’re here to celebrate with me.”

“So am I.” Just as she started to go in for another kiss, Bae tugged at her sleeve.

“Cakes, Mommy!”

Her heart melted as she looked at her baby. “You’re hungry, little man?”

The tot nodded.

“Come on then,” Gold said as he got out of bed. “Let’s make pancakes.”

Bailey clapped and jumped into his father’s arms. “Yay!”

“Robbie,” Belle scolded as she got to her feet. “I can make them.”

“You’re pregnant.”

“But still very capable!”

“You shouldn’t be on your feet. Besides, I want to make them.”

Shaking her head, she followed them to the kitchen. As Robert cooked, the couple tossed around possible boy names, going back and forth and then asking Bae for his opinion. Not knowing what to make of this new game, he tried repeating the names but got stuck on a lot of them. Names like “Hamish” became “Bish” while “James” turned into “Ames” and so on. 

Once all their bellies were full, the family watched the potty-training video only to have Bailey laugh hysterically at the ending. Apparently, he picked up a lot of jokes at daycare. Luckily, he retained enough information to call items by their proper names when his father walked him through the process in the downstairs bathroom. Hopefully, Bae would start getting the hang of it over the next several months. Maybe once the baby was born they could dispense with one size of diapers. 

“What else do you want to do today,” Belle asked.

“I just want to spend time with the two of you.”

“No work today?”

“Nothing I can’t put off. What about the shops?”

“I’ve let the manager take over most of the day-to-day,” she confessed. “With everything going on, I was getting lost in the shuffle.”

Unable to resist, Gold pulled her into his arms for a warm hug. “I’m sorry I put you through that.”

“It’s over now,” Belle sighed as she hugged him back. “We need to move past it.”

Her words were the best birthday gift he could have asked for. Gold spend hours of quality time with his son before Bae started yawning uncontrollably. However, once Gold put his son down for a nap, he was all too happy to continue the baby name negotiations with his beloved wife. They laughed over a few, then shared a few light kisses, then laughed at a few more. Eventually, without either one really aware of what was happening, they ended up entwined in each other’s arms and unable to get enough.

Blood on fire, Belle missed making love to her husband. As their hands tore at clothing, Robbie gave her plenty of opportunities to change her mind and end things, but she was already too far gone. 

“I want this,” she breathed after his latest denial. “Please, Robbie.”

Inhaling a sharp breath, Gold took her mouth gently. His hands roamed up her sides to cup her breasts and began teasing her slowly. Belle moaned into his mouth, encouraging him as he stripped her bare. Belle’s hands stroked the waistband of his boxers, causing Gold to stiffen. The next instant their eyes met and an understanding passed between them. Recalling something Robbie told her about his encounter with Zelena when they were at the hotel, she continued holding his gaze. There was a hesitance on his end. An unexplainable uncertainty wrapped in fear and she recognized how he struggled to keep it buried and away from her.

“It’s me, Robbie,” she said softly as she reached up to stroke his cheek. “See me, my love.”

“Belle,” he gasped. How did she see into his very soul? Gold couldn’t bear to tell her the gory details of the molestation he suffered at Zelena’s hands because he didn’t want such ugliness to hurt her, nor did he want pity. 

“Are you alright?”

He grasped the full meaning behind the question. Belle would listen and she would be supportive, but she would also feel guilty and he didn’t want that between them. After everything they already endured, he simply wanted to move forward. So, instead of letting out that pain and emotion here and now, he lifted his hips and guided her hands as they removed his boxers. Naked, they kissed and explored one another leisurely. Belle’s body changed, but her more rounded shape didn’t faze him in the slightest. Gold worshiped his wife until the most private part of her wept for him. Shivering with need, Belle straddled his waist and guided the tip of his erection to her moist core. Slowly lowering onto him, she threw her head back and moaned her pleasure. Inch by slow inch, she took his thickness into her body and revealed in every glorious second of him stretching her deliciously. 

Oh, how she missed this! When he filled her near to bursting, Belle began rolling her hips. The rhythm started slow but quickly built as the pleasure spiked. Too long! They were apart for far too long and the bond between them burned much too quickly for either of them to grasp or control the waves.

“Robbie! Oh, god! Yes!”

Her warmth was pure perfection! Eyes rolling back in his head, Gold grasped her hips and pumped eagerly into her wet core. How many nights did he dream of this moment? Of having his wife back in his arms? The reality was more than he ever anticipated and he wanted to give Belle all the pleasure and love he could muster. Forcing his eyes open, Gold watched Belle writhe above him and had to grit his teeth to keep from bursting too soon. Her sweet cunt held him like a vice, milking him mercilessly. With her head thrown back, her breasts bouncing with every thrust, and her moans echoing in his ears, Gold didn’t dare blink. Belle was absolutely gorgeous!

Savoring every glide, Belle wanted the moment to last, but the sensations swirled so quickly she was soon lost in the haze. Fingernails scratching down his chest, her movements grew even more frantic.

“I need you,” she sobbed. “Please! Oh! God, please!”

“I’m here, Belle,” he rasped. “I’m right here.”

Gasping, she increased the speed and laced her fingers through his. Their palms pressed together and their eyes held as she rode the last crest leading to her orgasm. Gold watched her tumble over the edge and cried out as he fought to hold on, but Belle’s body held him in such a tight, warm, throbbing vice that he came seconds later, spilling his seed as he called her name. 

When the aftershocks faded, Belle became aware of being curled on the couch with her husband’s arms wrapped protectively around her and let out a contented sigh. “We’ve still got it,” she joked.

Chuckling, he kissed the back of her neck. “You’re amazing.”

“If you give me some time to recover, I’ll show you again just how amazing I can be.”

Robbie’s laugh tickled her ear and she twisted to look at him. “What’s so funny?”

“You’re absolutely gorgeous,” he grinned. “Perfect in every way.”

“I think this whole situation has shown how imperfect we both are.” The second the words left her lips, Belle regretted letting the serious moment intrude on their afterglow. “Besides, I could say the same of you.”

Gold’s smile faded a tad. “You think I’m still the right man for you? Even after spending so much time with the handsome Gaston?”

Was he still jealous? Part of her took pleasure in that, but the other part wanted to set the record straight. “He’s just a friend, Robbie. Nothing happened.”

“You’re sure? We were separated, so-”

“I swear to you, Robbie, Gaston and I met for coffee. We talked about anything and everything besides my broken heart, which is what I needed at the time. We reminisced about High School and he seemed to want to be friends with me and Bailey.”

Though her words pacified him to a degree, Gold raised a skeptical brow. “And he never pressured you for more?”

“Well, the undertone was there, but he was a complete gentleman to me.” Bringing up Gaston made her think of that nightmare and discomfort seized her chest and squeezed her heart. Though she knew Gaston would never hurt her in such a way, her subconscious threw out a very clear warning about Gaston’s character.

“Sweetheart,” he said softly as he cupped her chin. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” Forcing a smile, Belle kissed the tip of his nose. 

“You know I love you.”

Belle nodded. She wanted to say the words back to him, but though her mouth opened, the monitor went off, signaling that their son woke from his nap and demanded attention. Rolling off the couch, she reached for her clothes. Robbie was dressed in no time and went to get Bae, which gave Belle more time to put her appearance to rights. The baby chose that moment to kick up a fuss, rolling within her womb. Belle thought of Gaston and his visit to Zelena’s office and made a mental note to trust her instincts. Since the misunderstanding over that one kiss, Gaston never crossed a line, but seeing him hanging out with Zelena roused even more suspicions. She supposes she should confront Gaston, but in the end, Belle figured she would get the true measure of him once she saw his reaction to the news that she and Robbie were back together.


	58. Chapter 58

“You need to calm down.”

“Calm down?! We had a deal! You’re plan was supposed to be foolproof!”

“And it was,” Zelena roared back. “It still is!”

“You lost your shot at Gold,” Gaston snapped. “And as a result, I’ve lost my chance with Belle! She’s back with the beast!”

“Patience,” she stressed. “In a few more months, I’ll have my revenge on Robert, and their marriage will implode. You’ll be the hero there to pick up the pieces and Belle will fall into your arms.”

“Likely fantasy,” Gaston hissed. “Listening to you has gotten me no where!”

“Gaston-”

“Move up the timetable,” he demanded.

She blinked in disbelief. “What?”

“Belle’s nearly eight months. That should be safe enough.”

Zelena’s eyes narrowed. “There are huge risks!”

“You’re a doctor! Figure it out!”

“Or what?”

“I’ll tell Gold what you’re up to and he’ll tell the cops and all your plans to get back at him and The Spencers will go up in a puff of smoke.”

Her eyes widened at the threat, but she recovered a second later and scoffed. “You’ll lose Belle.”

“I’ve lost her anyway.”

“Just a few more weeks and we’ll have it all,” she reasoned. “Be smart about this!”

Gaston’s eyes were as cold as ice. “You have until the end of the week.”

“Gaston,” she called as he marched toward the door. “Gaston!”

The door slammed and Zelena cringed. That fool would ruin everything! Ok, she had to think. She needed a plan! Picking up the phone, she called Killian. Before she did anything else she had to make sure she had an exit strategy.

****

“Da-da!” Proudly showing her father her finger painting, Kayla Cassidy grinned from ear-to-ear. The blonde tot was an exact miniature of her mother. 

“This is beautiful, pumpkin!” Hanging the page on the fridge, he swung Kayla up into his arms and covered her face in kisses. 

“You’re spoiling her,” Henry said as he entered the kitchen to fill his water bottle. 

Neal knew the truth of it, but couldn’t find it in him to care overmuch. “You heading to the court, Buddy?”

Henry nodded. “Practice makes perfect. My dunk is getting better.”

“That’s my boy.” Neal high-fived his son, then adjusted Kayla on his hip. “Just be back before dark or your Mom will put me in the doghouse.”

Laughing, Henry gave him a smile. “No problem.”

“Alright. Have fun.”

“I will.” Henry grabbed his water bottle and basketball then headed for the back door. 

“Bye,” Kayla called as she waved. Neal kissed her temple then went to clean her hands and get her ready for her ballet class. His kids were his life and Neal would always make sure he was there for them no matter what. 

Hearing his phone go off, Neal checked the ID. Seeing his wife’s picture, he hoped he wasn’t already in trouble. “Hey, babe,” he answered.

“Are we still meeting up for date night later on this week?”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at her P.I. tone. His wonderful wife must be in the middle of a lead. “You can say it, Emma. Yes, we are still going to get our lovey-dovey on. Don’t tell me you’re calling to back out.”

“No, but I may be a little late. I’m checking out a few leads and may have to meet you at the restaurant if the current interview schedule runs late.”

“No problem,” he said easily. “Just don’t stand me up because I had to drop Gold’s name to get the reservation.”

Emma chuckled. “Don’t worry. You’re not getting out of this one.”

“Then it’s all set.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too, Emma.” Hanging up, Neal grinned at his daughter then tickled her tummy. “Are you ready for your lesson?”

Squealing in delight, Kayla nodded. Neal dropped his daughter off at the dance studio, then called the office. All was well in his world.

****

A few days later, Mary-Margaret pulled into the parking lot of what used to be her doctor’s office, but something looked…off. The sign was gone and the lack of lights hinted at abandonment. Exiting the car, Mary-Margaret put a protective hand over her bump. Every time she felt her child stir a deep warmth spread through her body. There was nothing she wanted more in this world than to be a mother and Zelena made that dream a reality. So why did a horrible foreboding crawl down her spine as she approached the door?

Finding the door unlocked, she entered the waiting area to deafening silence. “Dr. Weston,” she called as she rounded the corner and headed down the short hallway. “Zelena? It’s Mary-Margaret. Are you here? We had an appointment.”

Zelena’s office door was closed but no light came from beneath the door. She knocked, but no answer was forthcoming, so she twisted the knob and entered. Gasping, her eyes darted around the empty space. Only a few stray papers littered the floor where just last week a fully stocked office used to be. Confused, Mary-Margaret took out her cell and dialed Zelena’s number, but the automated message kicked in on the fourth ring saying the number was disconnected. What on Earth was going on?

Leaving the building, she called David. “Do you think something bad happened to her? Did Gold run her out of town?”

Concerned to hear the panic in his wife’s voice, he immediately tried to comfort her. “I’m sure he wouldn’t do that.”

“David, this is Gold we’re talking about,” she snapped.

“I’ll ask, but I don’t think he’s involved.”

“She’s the only doctor I trust,” Mary-Margaret whined. “I need her.”

“Ok, just go home and try to relax. I’ll call around and see if I can get answers. Alright?”

Her eyes closed in relief. “Thank you.”

“No problem. Sit tight.”

Once home, Mary-Margaret put her feet up and hoped for good news. Ever since she got pregnant she waited for the other shoe to drop. What if something terrible happened to the baby and only Zelena could help? They had to find Dr. Weston - the sooner the better.

****

“I’m glad the witch disappeared,” Gold stated as he set the plates on the table. “Good riddance.”

“Robbie!” Belle gave him a look as she carried Bae to his highchair. “You shouldn’t say such things! What if something serious happened to her?”

“Don’t expect me to have any sympathy for that devil after what she put us through.” Serving the meat, he poured some extra gravy on Belle’s plate.

“Still, if she’s hurt-”

“Ok, I highly doubt that. If anything, she’s off planning her next scheme.”

Throwing her husband a long look, Belle cut Bae’s meatloaf into tiny, manageable pieces. Naturally, the toddler didn’t want to wait to be fed and pushed his palm into the mashed potatoes and carried a handful to his mouth. Laughing when his mother’s wiped off his hand, Bae looked to his father. Seeing Gold’s unamused expression sobered the child and he cooperated when Belle fed him.

“We should all be on our guard,” Gold continued. “Zelena tears through people’s lives like scissors through tissue paper.”

“Maybe she’s moved on,” Belle suggested. “I mean, there isn’t much left for her here, right?”

“There’s The Spencers,” he said before eating a forkful of mashed potatoes. “She despises the fact she didn’t grow up privileged like Regina.”

Belle arched a brow. “Who told you that?”

“David, who got it from Regina. Plus, now that Zelena has taken over Killian’s company as leverage, it makes me think her whole disappearing act is a ruse and she’s playing an ace up her sleeve.”

He had a point. Belle hoped Zelena simply chose to leave town without telling anyone. Such a solution would be best for all concerned. After dinner, they practiced more potty training techniques with Bae before his bath time. The toddler started getting the hang of the basic concept and didn’t give them much trouble during his bedtime story. 

After cuddling on the couch during the evening news, Belle followed Robbie up to their bedroom. Gold’s eyes filled with excitement and hope as they watched his wife brushing her teeth in their bathroom. 

“Are you sure, sweetheart,” he whispered as they settled beneath the covers and he tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

“Yes,” she nodded. “It’s time.”

Not wanting to rush anything, Gold kissed her brow and spooned up behind her, loving the sensation of her back in his arms. Their marriage was back on track and with time they’d be able to forget about Zelena’s reign of terror.


	59. Chapter 59

“We need to talk.”

Clenching his fists when he heard the voice behind him, Killian refused to turn around. As the metal from his keys pressed into his palms, all he wanted was to make it to his car and drive the hell away from this place. He looked forward to a long weekend in Milah’s arms where he could forget his cares, but just his luck that his clean getaway was interrupted by his blackmailer. 

Hearing the clicking of Zelena’s heels as she approached, Killian didn’t hold back his answering glare. “What the hell do you want?”

“Do you have the documents?”

“We agreed to meet on Monday,” he sneered.

“My timetable has moved up.”

“So?”

Zelena’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “ _So _, I need them now! Then I need you to drop me off at a warehouse just outside of town.”__

She was meeting Gaston to finish the final details of their makeshift delivery room. Once complete, they’ll nab Belle, cut out the baby, and go their separate ways.

“I’m not some dog to command at your whim, Zelena!”

“Do you want your company back or not?”

He wanted her to get the hell out of his life. Unfortunately, Zelena was like a bad case of herpes. No sooner did you think she was gone, she came back worse than before. “I have somewhere to be,” he argued.

“Not tonight, you don’t.” Snatching the keys from his hand, she marched toward the black Corvette. Just the sort of attention getter a womanizer with a small package would drive, she thought.

“Hey!” Killian ran forward to grab the keys, but Zelena held them out of reach and made her position crystal clear.

“If you don’t help me now, I won’t give you back your precious company, and I’ll make sure your affair with a woman old enough to be your mother is splashed across the front pages of every tabloid around the country! You’ll be a laughing stock! Surely, you can put off you romantic interlude for an hour or two! Then I’ll be gone for good.”

Well, when she put it that way. “The documents are back at the house.”

Zelena’s eyes widened. “That’s too far out of the way! I’ll have to double back!”

As much as he loved seeing her squirm, he was anxious to have this bit of business over and done. “Take it, or leave it.”

Glaring at the rascal, Zelena knew she didn’t have a choice. “Fine,” she said bitterly. “But I’m driving.”

The blood drained from Killian’s face. “But it’s a gear shift!”

Ignoring him, she climbed behind the wheel and revved the engine. If he didn’t want to be left behind, Killian had to jump into the passenger’s seat now. No sooner did he close the door, she backed out of the Rabbit Hole’s parking lot so fast, the tires squealed. Killian’s teeth clenched and he gripped the handles. When the witch made another sharp turn, he whimpered at the abuse his baby suffered at the hands of this loathsome woman.

“Slow down,” he shouted over the howling engine. “You’re going to get pulled over!”

“In your neighborhood,” she scoffed. “Unlikely.”

Luckily, they pulled into the driveway still in one piece, though Killian walked on unsteady feet toward the front door. Zelena waited in the car, which was probably for the best. Punching in the code, he entered the mansion and took the stairs two at a time. The passport was hidden in his room, in the false bottom of his dresser drawer. Envelope in hand, he ran back to the car. 

“Here.” He thrust the documents in her lap. “Take them and get out of my life.”

Hardly a fool, she checked the contents. Pleased by the level of authenticity, she patted his shoulder. “Good boy.”

Rubbing the spot where her unwanted touch lingered, he resisted the urge to wrap his fingers around her throat and squeeze. Though no one would blame him, he didn’t need another murder scandal hanging over his head. “Get gone, Zelena,” he spat.

“Sure,” she said brightly. “Once I get to the warehouse.” A wide grin broke out on her face when Killian shouted protests as she shifted the corvette into reverse. 

“Hey! Leave my car here!”

Zelena shook her head. “I need to get where I’m going fast. Once I’m there, you’ll get your car and your life back.”

Lord knows, he couldn’t wait. Maybe he and Regina could throw a party. “What are your plans for Regina?”

The question was unexpected for both of them. Zelena scoffed. “What do you care? The two of you are only together in name only.”

“She’s still my wife – slow the fuck down!”

A horn blared when Zelena passed a car on the opposite side of the road. At the last second, she twisted the wheel and swerved the Corvette out of the way of oncoming traffic.

“What are you?! Crazy?! Pull the fuck over and let me drive!”

“Not a bloody chance!”

Not liking the answer, Killian made a grab for the wheel. Cursing, she pushed him and threw out an angry warning. “Leave off or I’ll change my mind about Regina’s reprieve!”

Reprieve? Was she joking? “You expect me to believe you’re really going to leave us alone? How stupid do you think I am?”

“Oh, don’t be such a goof! I told you I’m done here and you don’t need to know the details! Bigger and better things await.”

Just like that? Killian nearly argued, but then figured he was better off left in the dark. Already neck deep, the last thing he wanted was to sink up to his eyeballs. Before he could say anything more, Zelena took a turn too sharply and the tires screeched.

“Hey! Where’s the bloody fire?!”

Eyes darting to the clock, she swallowed her panic. She and Gaston were only going to get one shot at this and if they missed their window, their plans would be shot to hell. Ignoring Killian’s girlish screams, she passed another crawling car and pressed the gas pedal to the floor. 

“Slow down!”

“Oh, knock it off!” Zelena was getting the hang of this shifting thing, so there was no reason for him to be a baby.

“Zelena!”

Looking daggers at him, she made her threat through clenched teeth. “If you don’t shut up, I’ll-”

“Look out!”

Head snapping around in time to see the oncoming headlights, Zelena wrenched the wheel to the side as tires screeched and horns blared. The Corvette spun an 180 as the passengers screamed. When the Corvette came to a stop, they were stretched across the highway, but no more the worse for wear. The other car, however, swerved to avoid impact and ended up skidding off the road, down an embankment, and crashed into a tree. 

Absorbing the shock of the impact, Zelena fought to draw air into her lungs. Adrenaline and fear pumped through her veins, making her hands tremble. 

“What the fuck!” Killian got out of the Corvette to survey the damage but saw the other car smoking about thirty feet away. The driver didn’t get out, so Killian approached.

“Hey,” Zelena shouted. “What are you doing? We need to get going!”

Killian ignored her and kept walking. Zelena got out of the car and ran to catch up. When she reached Killian’s side, the first thing she noticed was the shock written all over his face. 

“It’s Neal.” And judging by the blood trickling from his head, he was in bad shape. “Call 911!”

“Not on your life!”

“What?” His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when Zelena grabbed his arm. “We can’t leave him like this!”

Neal groaned and his eyes opened, but he didn’t appear cognizant.

“I’m on a schedule,” Zelena snapped. “Leave him! Someone will be along to help.”

“You heartless bitch!” He made a grab for the keys, but Zelena was faster.

“I own you until I get to that warehouse! Now get in the car, or stay here and get caught up in a mess you can’t afford to clean up! Your choice!”

Every fiber of his being protested. Neal was his friend! Milah’s son! How could he just leave him by the side of the road? Blood seemed to gush from his head wound, but Killian still hesitated. Zelena had a point. If he stayed, then he would be left holding the bag. Who would believe his claims that Zelena was the one driving? The witch would make her escape and there would be no proof of her presence. Worse, she wouldn’t hesitate to drop her bomb and ruin his life. Conscience eating away at him, Killian took one step back, then another and another, until he was jogging back to the Corvette. 

Once they were on the road, he pulled out his phone but Zelena snatched it out of his hand and threw it in the back seat. 

“They can trace it!”

Cursing, Killian twisted around to grab the device and saw another car pulling off the side of the road where Neal was trapped. He would be ok. Someone else already found him, so everything would be fine.


	60. Chapter 60

“Neal! Oh, my god! Neal! Baby, are you ok?”

Emma saw all the blood and frantically fumbled for her phone. Her last case ran late, but she managed to leave within her window. She couldn’t wait to meet her husband for a romantic and long overdue evening but her jubilant mood shattered seeing the skid marks on the road. A second later, she recognized Neal’s car and pulled over. She noticed brake lights in the distance but didn’t think much of it as she dialed 911 and searched for a towel or something to put pressure on the wound. In the end, she ended up using her jacket.

Oh God, it felt like part of his skull was cracked! How did this happen?! Pushing aside her inner panic, she relayed the necessary information to the dispatcher, and then focused on her husband. His pulse was steady and help was on the way, so there was hope. 

“You’re going to be fine,” Emma said thickly. “I know it. You’re a strong man. You fight! You hear me, Neal? Henry and Kayla need you!”

She kept repeating her pleas to him until the ambulance arrived. Finally, help reached them and police began an investigation. After giving them a quick run-down of what she knew, Emma climbed into her car and followed the ambulance to the hospital. Neal would be fine. He had to be. 

****

The backstabbing bitch! Gaston read and re-read Zelena’s text, then roared in outrage to the ceiling. Just like that she as abandoning all their carefully laid plans? For what? She better not have gotten cold feet!

Checking his watch, he noted their timetable passed. Gaston knew Belle’s schedule like the back of his hand and Friday nights she usually locked up the flower shop. He could have easily overpowered her and brought her here, but without Zelena to do the surgery, what was the point? She was the one who wanted the brat, not him. 

He called her cell, but the call went to voicemail. That bitch set him up! No way was he taking any kind of fall for her! As far as he was concerned, their deal was off! What the hell did he need Dr. Weston for anyway? He could win Belle on his own!

Determined not to be linked to Zelena, he left the warehouse. Driving away from the scene he heard about the accident on the radio and put two and two together. Pissed, he smacked the steering wheel until he could think logically again. Zelena caused Neal Cassidy’s accident, which was why she missed the rendezvous. Knowing that slithery bitch, she figured she was in hot water and with her plans already in shambles, she decided to cut her losses. Zelena ran for the airport before the cops linked her to the crime. 

Well, she may think she escaped the authorities, but she wouldn’t be able to slink away from him so easily. Oh, no, Gaston wanted revenge. Luckily, he had his passport handy.

Belle put down roots in this town, so he knew where to find her. Besides, by the time he dealt with that backstabbing redhead, she would have passed that second piece of larva and he wouldn’t have to see her thick with another man’s spawn. Heading to the airport, Gaston couldn’t keep the smirk off his face. Zelena could run, but she couldn’t hide. 

****

Why was the phone ringing in the middle of the night? Pushing her face into her pillow and dragging the covers over her head, Belle just wanted the annoying sound to go away. She was so warm and happy and- 

Robbie’s arms disengaged and his body rolled away to pick up the call. Good news never came at two in the morning. 

“Gold,” he answered groggily. “Ok, ok, calm down. Yes, we’re on our way. No, it’s not a problem. Ok, I’ll call her. Do you have the number? I’ll get it from the hospital. Emma, it's fine. Bye.”

Sitting up hearing the word “hospital,” Belle protectively hugged her belly. “What happened? The kids?”

“No,” he said as he tossed aside the covers. “Henry and Kayla are fine. It’s Neal.”

“What happened?”

“I’m not sure, but I’m heading over there.” He went straight to the closet.

“I’ll come too,” she said as she got to her feet.

“I don’t want to wake Bae if we don’t have to. I’m going to help Emma and call Milah for her.” He grabbed a fresh pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and quickly dressed.

“She’s a bit hysterical over Neal and doesn’t want to deal with her mother-in-law. I can’t say that I blame her.”

Belle stiffened at the mention of his ex-wife’s name but knew she had nothing to be jealous about. “I’m sure Bae will sleep through the car ride.”

“The three of you should stay here,” Gold said as he fumbled with his socks. Neal may not be his son by blood, but it was hard not to think of him as family. Goodness knows, he didn’t want to break any sort of news to Milah, but for Neal, he would make the sacrifice. 

Ready, Gold gladly let Belle walk him to the front door. He knelt before her belly and smoothed a hand over where his child rested. “You be good for your mama, my little princess.”

“Robbie,” Belle playfully scolded.

“I know, I know.” Rising, he pulled his wife in for a hug. “Try to get some rest. I’ll call with news.”

Nodding, she cupped his cheek and brought his lips down to hers. The kiss quickly deepened, making her toes curl. “I love you,” she whispered when they came up for air. 

A sharp breath entered his lungs and his lower lip trembled. This was the first time Belle said those words since moving home. However, her next sentence caused raw emotion to crush his chest.

“And I forgive you, Robbie.” The second the words slipped off her tongue, she realized she meant every syllable. She forgave him and Zelena would no longer be able to spoil their lives. 

Seizing another kiss, Gold wanted to laugh to the ceiling, but Neal needed him, so he settled for telling Belle how much he loved her back before heading to the car. Watching his car until he was out of sight, Belle hoped Neal was alright. 

****

Breathing a sigh of relief once they were in international airspace, Zelena glanced out the window. Killian was furious about dropping her off at the airport at the last second, but it didn’t take a genius to realize her plan wouldn’t have worked all things considered. Getting tangled up in criminal charges would have made life difficult, so she would run and live to fight another day. Though her breast ached from the loss of all her dreams, she began formulating a new plan. Gold would see her again. So would her darling family, for that matter.

Zelena may be down, but she was far from out. She would regroup in Paris, and when the time came, she would return in triumph! Oh no, they haven’t seen the last of her!

****

“Emma,” Gold called as he entered the ICU. “What news?”

“He’s in surgery,” she answered. Pale with puffy eyes, Emma put on a brave face because if she broke down now, she might never recover. “The kids are with David and my sister.”

“Alright, I’ll wait with you.”

“Can you call Milah? The doctor is supposed to give me progress reports any moment now.”

“Do you have her number?”

Emma wordlessly handed him her phone. Gold scrolled through the contacts, but before he could dial, the doctor arrived. 

“Mrs. Cassidy.” Dr. Whale’s expression appeared blank and matter-of-fact, making it impossible to predict his next words.

“How is he?” Emma’s eyes widened with hope. “How is Neal?”

Whale glanced at Gold, then back at Emma, and that was the moment she knew. 

“I’m afraid I have some bad news…”

_To Be Continued… ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Book 6


End file.
